The Laws Of Attraction
by EndlessDaydreaming
Summary: "There should be a law stating that you're not allowed to be attracted to your old enemy.. or your little brother's girlfriend.. or the girl your best mate fancies. Sadly, there's none. So I guess we'll have to be big boys and fight it out like real men."
1. Chapter 1

**The Laws of Attraction**

**by: EndlessDaydreaming **

**A/N: Chapters 1-18 are currently being edited by my fantastic beta, Nocturnal Twilight :) Therefore, I shall be replacing each chapter with edited versions every now and then :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sitting in his usual train compartment with Teddy, Blaise, Greg, and Pansy was something Draco missed. They were on their way for their 7th and final year in Hogwarts, on board the Hogwarts Express, since the whole war had ended a year ago and Voldemort was finally dead and gone.

Though much of the Wizarding world was still trying to fix up their lives, it was nice to see Purebloods lowering their pride, even if it wasn't by much, to work with the half-bloods and muggle-borns in fixing up their broken homes and shops. Maybe, just maybe, the whole blood status thing could be forgotten once and for all.

"Drake, you're awfully quiet. What are you thinking, mate?" Theo waggled his eyebrows.

Draco tore his gaze from the window and grinned at his friend. He was the only one who was allowed to call Draco nicknames like 'Drake'. "Definitely not what you're thinking I'm thinking, Teddy." And Draco was the only one who was allowed to call his best mate names like 'Teddy'.

If any other student tried calling Draco nicknames, they'd earn a glare from him that would give them nightmares for ages. And maybe a few hexes here and there – Blaise should know. Teddy would just ignore whoever it was that dared to call him by a nickname, but then again he was nicer and mushier than Draco.

Draco would never admit it, but he liked sparring words with Theodore Nott. He was his best mate. Ever since before the war, he respected Teddy and considered him as his equal – and that's a lot to say from a Malfoy.

Teddy was smart. Among all his friends, Teddy was the only one who could keep up with Draco's sparring, and counter him, even. He ranked second in their year, and defeatedly, Draco was third. That was alright for Draco, because he got most of the girls, anyway.

Aside from his vast knowledge in all things brainy, Teddy's dark, messy, sexy hair and black, seemingly bottomless eyes make him just as much as a wanted man in Hogwarts as Draco was. Even if he didn't engage in any sports such as Quidditch, Teddy still managed to stay built just right. Not too lanky and not too bulky.

But the biggest reason as to why he had Draco's respect was the long white scars Teddy had all over his body – proof of his similarities with Draco.

Draco was never punished using anything that might leave a permanent scar. Maybe a slap, a punch here, and a Crucio there, but never something sharp as to permanently leave a mark on his skin. Teddy wasn't as lucky.

Theodore Nott Sr. was a Death Eater as well, and was close friends with Lucius Malfoy. That being said, they shared all the same beliefs, and instilled those in their sons. Nott Sr. was just a tad bit too violent. Teddy's scars proved his struggle with his father – something Draco knew a little bit too well. Draco respected him for that – they both did. They were both tormented as a child, forced to cram their fathers' beliefs inside their heads with the use of all kinds of force, and yet they were both standing there right now – tattered and bruised physically and emotionally, but alive...unlike their tormentors who now lay in their wakes because of said beliefs. Ironic.

"What are you thinking I'm thinking that you're thinking then, hm?" Teddy grinned back.

"Shut up, both of you," Pansy breathed, perched on Blaise's lap, her robes discarded somewhere and her clothes all crumpled.

The two had been all over each other ever since they entered the privacy of their compartment. Well, not entirely private, since Greg, Draco, and Teddy were there too but the two were determined to ignore the presence of the other three and went right on to snogging passionately. At least they didn't shag, Draco thought. But then again, maybe that would be a good show. Draco snickered.

"Your horrible voices are giving me an unwanted cold shower," Blaise groaned. He buttoned up his shirt that had previously four buttons opened, and gently moved Pansy to his left – an empty seat next to Draco.

Pansy sulked, getting Blaise's unspoken message – they weren't getting to go far as long as there was other people in the compartment. She sneakily placed a hand on Draco's thigh, rubbing up and down. "Draco..." she purred.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Down, Pansy, unless you want Blaise to kick my arse. I'd gladly kick him back, but then you'd be all over me, screaming and scratching because I killed your boyfriend."

Pansy was Draco's ex. A name under Draco's Past Girlfriends and Sexfriends book. It was 25 pages long, back-to-back, font-sized 8, no skipped lines. Pansy was different, because she was a friend. He'd known her since before Hogwarts, as her parents often attended his mother's Pureblood tea parties and brought her along with them. They had slept with each other, and tried for a relationship, but it was clear it wasn't going to work. Draco was not a man of dedication, and he couldn't stand when Pansy got needy and mushy. Pansy was a woman with many needs, and couldn't stand when Draco ignored her and didn't want to cuddle and go shopping with her. In the end, they agreed to stay friends, always having each other back, hexing anyone that would lay a dangerous finger on the other.

Blaise, however, was a suitable boyfriend for Pansy. He was willing to oblige to Pany's many needs in exchange for good sex. And Pansy was all about good sex.

"Stop seducing my girlfriend, Malfoy," Blaise playfully threatened.

"Oh? Jealous that I've got more charm than you?" Draco smirked.

"You've got less charm than Hagrid, mate," Blaise snickered.

Draco and Teddy laughed, and once more, Draco wished Crabbe was here with them. He wasn't one to vocally pronounce that he missed his friend, but he did. and he could see that everyone else did as well. Greg hadn't been the same since Crabbe...died. He became awfully quiet and secluded, and wouldn't speak unless he was directly spoken to. Draco would've done that more often, except he didn't know what to say. He wasn't much of the comforting and sensitive type. _For Godric's sake, I'm not a Hufflepuff, _Draco thought.

Draco risked a glance at Gregory Goyle, who was seated across him, looking out the window. He checked up on Greg as discreetly as possible. As much as he was worried about his sudden silence, he didn't want to be known as a soft Hufflepuff who was all loving and caring and all that nonsense shit.

Greg's eyes seemed lifeless. His thoughts were somewhere else as he watched the scenery before him roll. There were bags under his eyes – clearly he wasn't eating well. Gone was the boy who used to be chubby and big, who acted as Draco's lacky and bodyguard. He was thin now – stick thin, in fact. He didn't seem to be eating well, and he looked deathly pale – paler than Draco, even.

"Hey Head Boy, don't you have a meeting with the Head Girl?" Teddy teased, eying the shiny Head Boy's badge pinned on Draco's robes. "If you don't do your job well, I might just take it back."

Draco was startled out of his thoughts, jumping a bit. "Who cares, the Head Girl can wait. She can stay dreaming about having a meeting with yours truly for a few more minutes. And, you're the one who turned down the position of Head Boy, Teddy, saying you didn't want the responsibility, so now you're not allowed to take it back," Draco said, smirking.

He imagined the Head Girl getting all hot and bothered by the thought of spending time with Hogwarts' Number One Prince – Draco Malfoy. But then Draco remembered who the Head Girl would most likely be, and frowned.

"Do you know who she is, yet?" Pansy asked, peering at a floating compact to fix her make-up.

"I think it's obvious, even if I don't really know for sure," Draco drawled.

"Granger, you mean," Teddy said, crossing his legs and slumping on his seat.

Draco turned to his best mate and raised his brow. "What are you getting all nervous about? You're not the one who's going to be stuck with that bush for an hour."

Draco knew that Teddy always did that when he was nervous. Either he crossed his legs and slumped on his seat, or shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight.

Teddy looked away and Draco could swear he saw him turning slightly red. "Nothing," Teddy muttered.

Blaise must have seen it as well, because he suddenly roared out, "Don't tell me you fancy Granger?"

Pansy was applying lipstick when Blaise said it, and ended up jerking her hand suddenly, causing her to drag the lipstick across her cheek. She glared at Blaise and fixed the mess.

Draco didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to laugh, and a part of him was...angry? He shook his head. He had no reason to be angry, and laughing at his best mate wasn't a good idea. "Shut it, Blaise. Teddy's all grown up now," Draco teased.

Teddy grew redder and was about to retort when suddenly their compartment door slid open. There stood a woman Draco swore he had never seen before - because if he had, he would've gotten laid.

His mouth hung open, and so did Blaise's. Teddy was turning even redder, and Pansy's eyes were wide with shock. Greg just stared, confused.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Ginny! let go of Harry's arm! We're trying to play chess here," Ron said, rolling his eyes at his sister's public display of her affection towards his best mate.<p>

"Shut it, Ronald, unless you want me to Bat-Bogey hex you," she hissed at him, still holding Harry's hand and leaning on his arm.

Harry, not wanting to settle another argument between his girlfriend and her brother, decided to ignore them and contemplate his next move.

"Ron's just jealous he hasn't gotten anyone to show affection to, Gin," Hermione giggled, not looking up from her book. She was glad to be with her friends again, on the way to her home – Hogwarts. The war was over, and all of the students were returning back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling.

She was used to Ginny and Harry's relationship, seeing as she had spent her time in the Burrow with Harry and the Weasley's after the war. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to have her. They were practically her second mum and dad, as her first were...

She shook her head. _I have a meeting to go to, now's not the time to think about this,_ she thought, as she closed her book and stood to leave.

She saw Ron staring at her. "What is it, Ron?" she asked.

Ron grew red and shook his head, returning to boring holes at the chess board.

Ginny smirked at him. "Oh, 'Mione, has Charlie owled you yet?" she asked innocently, keeping her eyes on Ron.

Just as she thought he would, Ron suddenly frowned. Ginny stifled a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slid the door of their compartment open. "I just saw him before we left, of course he wouldn't." But as soon as she said so, a ruffling sound came from outside their window. She turned around and saw the Weasley's owl clawing at them to open up. Clearly, it was hard to keep pace with the train as it traveled to Hogwarts.

Ron stood and opened the window to let the owl in before shutting it again. He took the rolled parchment from the owl's leg and opened it before he sent the owl away.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny watched him as his face turned from surprised, to disgusted, and finally to annoyed. "It's for you," he mumbled, handing it to Hermione.

Surprised as to who it came from, Hermione took the parchment from Ron and read it.

**'Mione,**

**I know you just left, but already I'm missing making fun of you – just kidding. I hope you have fun in your 7th year at Hogwarts. It makes me bloody jealous that my git of a brother gets to be with you when I can't, but duty calls for me back in Dragon Country, and your books and studies are stealing you away from me.**

**I'll be flying to Australia tonight, and Mum and Dad are busy fussing over me – I'd rather you fuss over me than them, but I think you've done enough of that before you left.**

**I really do wish you didn't have to study anymore so you could just come with me and I didn't have to miss you like this. (Ron, I know you're reading. Be a good little boy and give it to Hermione. Try to keep your puke in your throat, too.) At least I'll be going to my Dragons, but it feels empty without you beside me.**

**I hope to see you soon. I miss you, much more than I'm letting on. Owl me back when you can.**

**Yours until Ron stops being a git,**

**Charlie**

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She folded it and tucked it in her robes.

"Honestly, you lot are making me puke, acting like some love-sick puppies," Ron mumbled.

"You're just jealous 'Mione's with Charlie and not you," Ginny grinned, taking a stab at Ron's heart.

That seemed to do the trick, as Ron reddened and mumbled more.

Hemione shook her head and left the compartment, heading to McGonagall for their Head Boy and Girl meeting.

She was surprised to see McGonagall outside their compartment, about to knock.

"Ms. Granger. Perfect, I was just about to call you," she said, adjusting her spectacles.

"Good morning, Professor. Nice to see you again," Hermione greeted.

McGonagall smiled at her. "Yes, I could say the same to you as well, Ms. Granger. Although I believe I would have to require you to locate the whereabouts of the Head Boy, as I doubt he would come on time on his own will," she shook her head.

"Yes, of course, Professor. Who am I looking for, exactly...?" Hermione asked, as she didn't know the identity of the Head Boy yet.

"Oh yes, I forgot to inform you. Mr. Malfoy will be joining you as Head Boy this year," she stated.

Hermione wasn't that surprised. She thought it was either Malfoy or Teddy who'd get the role of Head Boy. She didn't like it and would rather it was Teddy, but she had to admit, Malfoy was smart and he was responsible when he wanted to be. The younger ones were afraid of him, and that, she guessed, was an asset. One snarl and the first years would be easily handled. Though Hermione didn't like the idea of getting her way done through threats, admittedly, threats made everyone follow orders more quickly and efficiently – especially if they were threats that came from a certain blond Slytherin.

She nodded at the Professor and set out looking for Draco Malfoy.

Standing outside the Slytherin compartment where Hermione was sure Malfoy and his...posse were, she was about to knock when she heard a roar of laughter from inside the room. It sounded a lot like Zabini.

"Shut it, Blaise. Teddy's all grown up now," a voice from within the compartment drawled. Hermione would know that drawl if she heard it asleep – it was Draco Malfoy.

More laughter came from within the room, and she decided to just get it over with. She slid the door open and leaned in.

"I was informed that the Head Boy this year is, in fact, you, Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly, as the people in the room were staring at her, all with looks of surprise and shock. She wondered why.

Glancing about in the room, Hermione saw Theodore Nott, or Teddy, he told her to call him, who was seated on her right, mouth slightly agape. He looked flushed. _Is he sick?_, she thought. Zabini sat across him, to Hermione's left, mouth hanging open wider than Teddy's. His eyes looked like they were going to burst out. Pansy Parkinson sat beside him, and she looked like she was in the middle of wiping something off her cheek when Hermione came in, causing her to stop mid-action. Beside her was Draco Malfoy, mouth slightly apart. Hermione grinned a bit, seeing that confused slash surprised look grace itself upon Draco Malfoy's "perfect" face. Across him was Gregory Goyle. At least, she thought it was. He was stick thin and deathly pale, not like the ogre he used to be before.

Draco shut his mouth before he started drooling. Besides, Malfoys did not embarrass themselves by looking like a hungry dog – no matter how delicious looking the meal is. His eyes widened as he registered the voice that was addressing him. _No freaking bloody way! It's Granger!_, he thought.

While Hermione was doing some reconnaissance of the room, Draco observed her, sliding his eyes up and down, noting how her signature caramel eyes and brown hair were there. But the bush that he so very hated was replaced with something long and wavy, and it draped over her shoulders perfectly. Oh, it was still wild and a messy alright, but it wasn't a bush anymore – it was a rather sexy vine. Comparing a woman's hair to plants wasn't exactly polite, but it was the most accurate description Draco could think of.

Recovering quickly from his momentary shock, as he was trained to do, Draco put on his most annoying smirk and stood up. "Well, well. Couldn't wait, Granger? I don't blame you. Everyone wants to have even a tiny bit of my precious time," he drawled, rising from his seat.

His drawl disrupted Hermione's observing of the room. It was then that she got the chance to have a good look at him. She noticed that he grew taller, and his hair was even fairer than the last time she saw him, which was around half a year ago. His eyes were not the stormy gray they used to be, but were now shining like liquid silver. He wasn't even as pale anymore. He looked...happy. Well, he was smirking at her, but even his smirk seemed different. Perhaps the war had changed them all.

Draco let his eyes rake over her obviously. "Looks like you've grown up," he said, raising a brow, looking absolutely smug about the whole thing.

She was angry again. How dared he be so arrogantly rude? She was so polite to him! She even walked all the way down here just to remind him not to be late!

She narrowed her eyes and stared right into his silver eyes, trying to get her message across non-verbally: Stop being such a self-righteous prat.

Draco almost smirked again as she stared him down. God how he loved the way she always had to be so damn fiery.

"I'd gladly not waste any of your preciously valuable time if it weren't one of my vast responsibilities as Head Girl, Malfoy," she spat. "And yes, maybe I have. I can see that you haven't, however. You still look like atrocious little incorrigible ferret," she finished, pleased with her rebuttal. Let's see you counter that, Malfoy, her inner-self challenged.

Draco smirked even wider. He looked like a crocodile, bearing it's white teeth to its prey, making Hermione even more frustrated.

He stepped closer to her, stopping just inches away from where she stood. Hermione felt her breath catch and her stomach turn. She hoped it didn't show. She kept her stand, glaring at him, into his silver eyes...

"Using big words won't scare me away, Granger."

His eyes locked with hers. Hermione felt her legs turn into jelly, but she didn't step back. _No, you can't lose to Malfoy_, she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know I was using words that were too big for you to understand. Next time, I'll stick to one-syllable words, alright?" She smirked, pleased with how it sounded. It came out better than she thought it would.

The only problem was her beating heart, which seemed to go into over-drive. She crossed her arms, hoping it wouldn't jump out of her chest.

Her internal self cheered as she saw him twitch. She won this round. "For your information, my vocabulary is vast enough to comprehend whatever it is you end up babbling all the time. Now please move your humongous arse out of the way so we can head on to McGonagall and have that meeting; unless you did come here just so you can see my beautiful face," he sneered.

His bangs fell in front of his eyes then, in a wave of flawless movement. His platinum blonde hair glowed as the sun from outside the window shone in. She was so fixated on the way his hair sparkled that his sneer woke her from her trance.

"If your brain processes what I say as babbling, then I think you need to head over to St. Mungo's to see if it isn't malfunctioning," Hermione smirked once again, proud of her brain for functioning properly when her heart was clearly not.

She stepped back, ready to exit while she was still sane. She couldn't believe that all her brain was processing was how...handsome Malfoy looked. She shivered internally.

"Oh, and I believe you just admitted that you've been staring at my arse, since you knew it was...humongous, as you put it. Never knew you were quite the pervert, Malfoy. Annoying, immature ferret, sure, but not pervert. At least now I get to add another adjective to connect to your name," she added. She was about to slide the door close when a wonderful retort popped into her mind.

She stuck her head in the gap, smiling, before she said, "Oh, and one last thing. Maybe you should get your eyes checked at St. Mungo's as well. I think your vision's all messed up if you can consider yourself even the slightest bit beautiful." She almost choked saying the word, and tried to cover up with a smirk.

"Meeting's at the first compartment up front, Pervert," she continued before sliding the door shut and walking away, trying to keep a smile on her face to show that she wasn't affected at all.

That, was one big lie.

* * *

><p>Draco stood there, appalled, watching the door that Hermione left from. Did he, Draco Malfoy, just get out-witted by Granger? Draco Malfoy, master of sarcasm, insults, and all things mean, out-witted by goody-goody-two-shoes "won't hurt a fly" Granger? Well, not really the "won't hurt a fly" part. She did sock him that time in third year.<p>

Blaise started laughing again. "Draco, you got owned!" he cried. Pansy was giggling and Teddy was snickering. Greg was smiling, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"But ooh boy, is it just me, or is she suddenly hot?" Blaise whistled.

"Shut it," Draco and Teddy hissed at the same time. They both looked at each other, surprised. Then they grinned at each other.

Theo stood and examined something on the floor. "What's this?"

Draco bent down to see. There was a folded up piece of parchment on the floor. He looked at Teddy, and Teddy nodded his head, telling Draco to open it.

Draco peeled it open cautiously, then started reading it. Draco's face turned from amused, to disgusted, then to completely annoyed. The parchment was then chucked to Teddy, as Draco sat back in his seat, fuming.

Catching the parchment floating through the air, Teddy excitedly started reading it. It had to be good if it made his best mate change moods in a matter of seconds – and showing it publicly. It took a lot to make his best mate all wound up, especially so wound up that he forgot he was a Malfoy who needed to be all "cool and calm" all the time.

Teddy stifled a laugh before reading on with the letter.

Then it was his turnto be laughed at. When he looked up from the parchment he was reading, Draco was laughing at him, and Blaise, Pansy, and Greg were looking at him curiously.

"What's in the parchment that's got even you all weird, Theo?" Pansy asked sweetly, probably hoping to be allowed to read it as well.

Teddy quickly recovered, folding back the parchment and looking Draco in the eyes. _I think we should give it back to her._

Draco stopped laughing and nodded. _Yes, we should. I'll give it, I'm on the way to the meeting anyway._

Teddy nodded, handing him the piece of parchment.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that whole 'silent communication' nonsense," Pansy grunted, taking Blaise's hand and pulling him up to exit the compartment. "We'll be in Millicent and the others' compartment. Greg, you coming?" She turned to Greg, who stood up and nodded, following them out of the compartment.

"Try not to aggrivate her, mate," Teddy said to Draco, trying to keep his voice calm as he summoned a book from his bag and sat down to read.

Not that any words from the book were going in his head, but he needed it to calm down. Granger and Weasley. The same Weasley that came over to them that Quidditch practice summer, when he was with Granger talking. They were discussing the rights of house elves, and he was busy looking at her glowing hair, twinkling eyes, and pink lips...Wait, what?

Teddy shook his head to clear it, focusing on remembering the scene a few months ago.

Hermione and he were talking...then a red-head came. Was that Charlie? No, his name was something like..Don. Con? Mon? Ah, Ron. Bloody git, he was. Teddy tensed just thinking about it. The red-head just stormed to them and told Teddy to "get his slimy, Slytherin, stuck-up, Death Eater ass away from Hermione." Teddy was about to glare at him and retort, but Hermione stood up for him. He was quite shocked, at that. He knew she was brave and all, being Gryffindor's Princess, but he didn't think she had forgiven him yet for being a Death Eater. When he first approached her, she was quite hesitant, but they clicked right away, and she became more trusting.

Teddy wondered at the time if she was stupid for quickly trusting a previous enemy, but then he realized that she was just giving him a chance – something nobody else had given him since Voldemort's death. She smiled at him, when no one else (aside from Draco and the Slytherins) did, because he was a former Death Eater.

"Sure thing, Teddy," Draco drawled, interrupting Teddy's thoughts.

Teddy looked up to see a grin on Draco's face before Draco left the room, whistling. The door sclosed behind him, and Teddy was left alone.

Oh shit, Teddy thought. Draco whistling and grinning was never a good sign.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the first compartment of the Hogwart's Express, trying to calm down as she waited for McGonagall and Malfoy to arrive.<p>

Malfoy.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about him. Not even a little bit. She was with Charlie. And besides, Malfoy hated her guts. He practically sneered at her all throughout their conversation. Why was she even...attracted to him?

As much as she hated to admit it, she was attracted to Malfoy. When they first met at this same compartment when they were first year, and he had entered offering his friendship to Harry, she remembered thinking how she thought his pale blond hair was beautiful, and that his eyes were absolutely breathtaking.

That was when he hadn't opened his mouth and insulted both her and Ron.

He spent every day of their life since then tormenting her, and she had nothing but complete dislike of him. But during the war...in their Manor with Bellatrix as she tortured Hermione...Malfoy looked different. She had tried to look at him, to ask for help. She thought he'd sneer and laugh and walk away, but he didn't. He looked right back at her, with his stormy gray eyes, full of regret and worry. It was as if...he was apologizing that he couldn't do anything.

Now that the war was over, everyone was starting to be friends again. She even managed to be friends with Theodore Nott, a Slytherin she met while the Slytherin Quidditch team and the Gryffindor team had a friendly, over the summer Quidditch game. Malfoy wasn't there.

She had been sitting on a bench, reading, and she had felt someone sit beside her. She glanced up and saw a dark haired boy reading as well. He must have felt the weight of her gaze, because he looked up and smiled. It was then they started to talk. He wasn't bad – he was smart, and had many things in common with Hermione.

She still, however, preferred Draco's silver eyes to his black ones. Oh Godric, she groaned inwardly. She shook her head, trying to get anything Draco Malfoy related off her mind. She remembered Charlie's letter, and reached into her robes to re-read it. Maybe then she'll get that ferret off her mind.

Rustling through her robe frantically, she tried to find Charlie's letter. It wasn't there. She groaned. She must have dropped it somewhere.

"Looking for this?"

She looked up, startled.

Draco Malfoy was leaning on the doorway, parchment in hand.

He didn't look very happy, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He watched as Hermione sat back against the seats, an arm rested on the windowsill. She stared at the seat in front of her, oblivious to the fact that he was already, in fact, by the doorway. The light from outside the window made her hair glow, and Draco was again flabbergasted as to how the bush hair of hers before became a mass of sexy vines. Again with the plant analogy, but hey, plants are sexy (for Draco, at least).

He slid his gaze downwards, and smirked at how the school robes did nothing to cover her figure, baggy as they were. She wasn't too thin, like most girls were, and she wasn't fat either – she was just right, and it made her so damn sexy.

His eyes slip up to her face. She had always been pretty, Draco admitted. But this time, she was out-right beautiful. Her eyes shone brighter, her lashes were longer, her lips were redder, and everything else was just.._perfect_ on her.

Suddenly, she started rummaging through her robes. Draco frowned. He knew what she was looking for.

"Looking for this?"

Hermione's head snapped up, startled. She saw the letter in his hands and gawked at him. One, because the letter was in his hands, and two, because the light from outside the window was hitting his hair in such a way that it made his platinum blond hair _sparkle_. His bangs fell over his eyes – eyes than shone like liquid silver.

"Are you just going to sit there and gawk at me? I know It's hard to take your eyes off of me, but please, try to do so anyway," Draco smirked.

Clearly, he was _not_ happy about the letter he found, but showing his discontentment wouldn't get him anywhere. He didn't even _understand_ why he was so annoyed in the first place. It's just that suddenly, Charlie Weasley was rubbing him in all the wrong places. It's a good thing he graduated years ago, because if he didn't...

That snapped her out of her daze, and she started shifting around in her seat. How was she going to explain her relationship with Charlie? She was embarrassed to talk about it, as she wasn't used to talking about relationships so openly. She remembered what Charlie wrote in the letter, and suddenly she turned red.

Draco frowned at her uncomfortable shifting. Why would she be uncomfortable? Unless...Unless she really _is _together with the Dragon-Weasel.

"Weasel got your tongue, Granger? More specifically, a Weasel named _Charlie," _Draco snarled. He knew he should keep his temper in check, since he had absolutely no reason to get angry over the piece of parchment, but he couldn't help it. Hermione was clearly red, and she was biting her lower lip, contemplating her response. She was so damn _cute. _Draco just got angrier. _Charlie Weasley_ got this reaction out of her?

Hermione felt herself grow redder, as her suspicions of Draco reading the letter were confirmed. _Of course he read it. Who wouldn't? _She groaned.

"I-It's nothing," she stammered, mentally slapping herself for sounding so weak. She recoiled right away. "As a matter of fact, you shouldn't be reading other people's personal letters, Malfoy. _I _should be snarling at _you," _She snarled back, arms crossing her chest. _That's right, I'm not the one who's invading personal space, here. __I'm__ the one who should be getting angry, not __him__._

Draco smirked. Now his Gryffindor princess was back. Though the embarrassed Hermione was cute, the fierce Hermione turned him on. Not even _boys_ stood up to him, and yet here she is, Hermione Granger, standing up to him without even flinching.

_Oh fiddlesticks_, Hermione cursed inside. The look he gave her was making her legs turn into jelly again. He stepped forward, sliding the door closed behind him. Being so focused on his predatory moves, Hermione didn't notice the wandless locking and silencing spell he placed on the compartment.

He slowly stepped towards her as she tried to put on a brave front, standing up and glaring at him for all she was worth, hoping he would stop in his tracks. Her glare turned into a look of surprise as he smirked even winder. He was right in front of her, smirking like a sexy son of the devil, as he slammed a hand on the wall behind her. She flinched a bit, panicking as he leaned in towards her, his lips inches from hers. "Tsk tsk, Granger. You should be saying 'thank you'. I came to personally return this to you," he breathed, his breath tingling on her skin.

She looked into his eyes and practically melted. His lips was inches from hers – _Merlin, _she wanted to kiss them. _Hermione, what are you __thinking? __That's __Draco Malfoy!__ You're with __Charlie__! _She thanked her brain as it woke her up from her trance. She swallowed before opening her mouth. "The only time I _ever_ utter those words to you is when the world ends," she said. To her complete and utter horror, she found herself _whispering _it. She had meant for a straight and loud condescending tone.

Draco grinned, and Hermione's heart slammed into her chest harder. _Merlin's beard_, why did he have to be so _sexy? _He leaned into her ear, and Hermione felt her legs about to give. His free hand snaked around her waist and supported her, pulling their bodies tighter together. She breathed deeply, smelling his perfume. He smelled like almonds and mint – sweet but repelling. She couldn't stop taking his scent in. "Only you can ever manage to retort a come back in a situation like this," he chuckled, tickling her ear.

She shivered. Draco's hand started to warm her back by rubbing across it. _Finally, her wall is crumbling, _Draco thought. He had her uncomfortable, and her courage was breaking. It was an accomplishment for Draco. Hermione was trapped in-between the seats and he could feel her breath hitch.

Her arms on her chest fell back to support herself on the wall behind her. Her legs would no longer hold, and her resolve was beginning to weaken. Her head was turning fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. "Stay away from me, Malfoy," she managed to hiss.

He felt the tingling travel across his body just from a mere _breath_. _Godric_, what was she doing to him?

"Why, afraid that if I come any closer you'll want me, Granger?" he whispered, pulling back a bit to look into her eyes. He smirked, seeing the fire in her eyes extinguish into something else – _nervousness._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Oh _Merlin. He was smirking again, his beautiful face taking up her vision. She closed her eyes to block out his face, and took a deep breath to prepare herself to deny him.

"Yes." _Oh damn_. She did _not_ just say that!

_What did she say?_ Draco's eyes widened. He didn't expect that. He expected a witty come back, like she always had available, as if she spends her time thinking of smart-ass replies just for him. He watched her, feeling her heart beat against his chest fast and hard.

"Good, now shut up so I can kiss you," he muttered. Her eyes opened as he tilted his head and kissed her, softly.

Hermione's eyes opened with shock, and suddenly she couldn't think anymore – Draco kissed her. His lips were soft. They weren't like Ron's clumsy and wet ones, or Viktor's rough ones. They were like Charlie's, but less gentle...like Draco would die if he didn't get more of her.

If this was any other girl Draco would've lavished her already, but he didn't want to scare Hermione away. Actually, he didn't plan on this happening at all. He was just supposed to seduce her a little, until _she _came unto _him, _so that he can finally boast to the world that he had snogged – and even possibly shagged – Hermione _Iron Knickers _Granger. But when they were already inches away from each other, he lost his control. For the first time in his life, he lost his control. And thus, he kissed her.

His chest pounded and he couldn't breathe – it was just a simple kiss, _for Merlin's sake! _It was just a peck, even! Why was he _feeling _like this? Since when was he such a virgin?

His hand left the wall and attached itself on her hair, feeling the velvety waves for the first time. If they were "vines", as he described, they were _really soft _"vines". He pushed her closer to him, and she groaned. He felt her eyes flutter close, and her arms left the wall to wrap around Draco's neck. _Merlin, s_he was _kissing him back!_

Draco felt the last strand of his control snap when she started fingering his hair. He was pulled closer by Hermione's hands, and he chuckled a bit mid-kiss. Hermione's brain then snapped back into action. _I'm making out with Draco Malfoy. He __kissed __me. He's __touching __me, when __nobody __has even gotten this far with me – even __Charlie__. _

Suddenly, Hermione tore away from the kiss and Draco's cheek was stinging. He felt Hermione's weight vanish from his lap and he opened his eyes. In front of him, Hermione was on the verge of tears, hands clenched on her sides – she had slapped him.

"What the _hell, _Granger?" He snarled, rubbing his stinging cheek. As he remembered, she _enjoyed _it. Kissed back, even. Why the hell did she have to slap him? Why the hell did she _stop kissing him?_

"H-How dare you! Y-You knew! _You knew I was with Charlie!" _Hermione screamed at him, tears now openly falling. _He was just making out with you to get into your pants – to boast that he had gotten your virginity before your boyfriend did, _her mind told her.

Draco grit his teeth at the mention of the Dragon-Weasel's name. _Wrong name to say. _His anger rose as he stood, glaring at her. "As I recall _correctly, Granger, y_ou were _enjoying _yourself and you _kissed me back," _he hissed, taking a step closer.

Her eyes widened. It was true. She voluntarily allowed him to do so. She _cheated on Charlie. _She let _Draco Malfoy _kiss her – and _it felt good. _She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She stormed to the door, placing the tip of her fingers on the sliding grip and jerked her hand to open the door. It wouldn't slide open. She tried again. And again. And again, tugging harder and harder each time. She felt a searing pain on her fingers and realizes she must've broken a nail – or two. She kept jerking her hand, crying. She _had_ to get out of the damn room!

She kept tugging it to open, and suddenly Draco saw a red streak drip down her arm. _Something's bleeding_. Suddenly he was feeling guilty. She was crying. She wanted to get away from him so bad that she hurt herself. "Granger-"

The sound of his voice made her realize that he must have locked the door. _He planned to take advantage of you, that's why he locked the door, _Her conscience jabbed at her.

"_Alohorama!"_ She shouted, and when she jerked the door to slide open this time, it opened. She stormed out, sliding it back closed with as much force as she can.

Draco stood there, confused, angry, guilty, and _hot_.

* * *

><p>She ran to her compartment, sliding the door open with the same bleeding fingers and slammed it back, feeling the pain sear up her arm. Harry, Ron, and Ginny look up at her in surprise, and saw that her fingers were bleeding and that she was crying.<p>

"_Merlin_, what happened, 'Mione?" Ginny gasped, letting Harry's arm go for the first time since their whole ride. She put an arm around Hermione and led Hermione to sit beside her.

"Weren't you in a meeting with Malfoy?" Harry asked worriedly, trying to find something to wipe the blood from her fingers with.

Ron stood up suddenly, walking to the door. "I'm going to _kill_ that bloody arsehole," he fumed. He was about to slide the door open when it slid open at it's own accord.

Ron stared at the person who opened the door, bewildered. "Weren't you with the Slytherins when we had that practice Quidditch match over the summer?" he asked the newcomer.

"I guess so, yes," the person outside the door shrugged.

Harry stood up, looking over Ron's shoulder. "Um, excuse me, who are you again?"

The boy smiled before walking around Ron and sliding the compartment door closed.

"Nott. Theodore Nott."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! The review button's just a few hand movements away!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco was frustrated. Very, very, _very_ frustrated. He expected to be slapped, yes, but earlier on when he kissed her, not when he was already in it deep. _That's what you get for losing control, idiot_, he slapped himself mentally.

Draco stomped down the Hogwarts Express, fuming all the way to his compartment. Too bad for the first years who came across him.

When he reached his compartment, he slid the door open, stomped in, closed the door, and plopped down on the seat. He let out an exasperated sigh as he ruffled his hair frustratedly. Pansy, Greg, and Blaise were no where to be found, and only Teddy was in the room. Draco wouldn't let loose if the others were there, but since Teddy was the only one present, he was free. Teddy knew everything about him.

"What's gotten your knickers in a knot, Drake?" Teddy chuckled, still sticking his nose into a thick book he had been reading since Draco left.

"What do you think?" Draco sighed again, clearly frustrated. He messed it up. He lost control – something he rarely even did.

Teddy finally tore his attention from his book, hearing Draco's frustration. He closed the book and set it aside, turning his gaze to Draco, who was seated across him.

"This is about your meeting, I reckon?" Teddy asked. Something bad must have happened if Draco was that wound up.

"Yes. I'm in a mess," Draco snarled, aimed at himself for losing control.

Teddy raised his brow. "What did you do, mate? Did you give her back her parchment from Weasley?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, but...I don't think she knows. I just..kind of...stuck it in her robes," Draco fumbled. More like sneaked it in her robes as I touched her, Draco growled inwardly. He still couldn't believe he lost his control.

He could sense Teddy studying his reactions, so Draco sighed again. "Teddy, can you go to Granger and tell her that the stupid parchment is in her robes? She might...freak out...looking for it," Draco mumbled, clearly not liking the idea that her fingers were bleeding when she left. She had broken a finger nail. Or two.

He wouldn't dare risk her slapping him senseless if he went to check on her. Wait, was he worried? What the bloody hell was happening to him?

Draco groaned, and Teddy raised a brow at him. "Why don't you go, Drake?" he asked.

"Because I'm not in a mood to go enter that room filled with a pack of whining Gryffindorks. I don't have the patience for that," Draco growled.

Though it was true that he didn't want to have to answer any questions from the Pothead and Weasel, it was more that he didn't want to see how much damage he had done with regards to Hermione. He was sure those Gryffindork lions would pounce on him as soon as he entered, and he didn't want the stress of staying "cool and calm" under those circumstances.

He watched Teddy nod and leave the room, hoping that Granger wasn't that badly hurt.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me, since when did I care?_ Draco thought, slapping himself mentally.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Ron snarled, grabbing Teddy's arm and preventing him from entering the compartment further.<p>

Teddy shrugged nonchalantly, and calmly pried Ron's fingers from his wrist. You're lucky I'm not hexing you from last time's insult, Weasley.

"Ronald, let him go, it's alright," Hermione sniffed.

Teddy looked to his left, over Ron's shoulder, to see that she was wiping her tears with the back of her left hand, and her right was being wiped free of blood by Ginny Weasley. Again, Teddy was surprised at how Hermione readily stood up for him. Sure, they'd spent most of the summer together, but her trust was something so pure – he would always be amazed.

"Granger, what happened to your fingers?" Teddy asked. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blood, now partly dry, crusting the tips of her fingers. He gingerly walked over to her and knelt in front of her to get a better look.

Ginny cautiously passed Hermione's hand to him, and Teddy took it carefully. He muttered a small healing spell, and her fingernails grew back immediately, closing the wound.

"Thanks, Teddy," Hermione sniffed quietly. His presence in the room was comforting, since they had become friends over the summer. Neither Harry, Ginny, nor Ron knew any spells to heal her fingers, and Hermione just didn't feel like healing it. The pain was punishment – punishment for what she had done. It was really quite painful, though, so she was grateful for the healing spell.

"Anything for the house elves' number one supporter," Teddy grinned.

Hermione smiled at him softly before Ron ruined their moment.

"Let go of her, Nott," he snarled.

"Ron, knock it off," Harry mumbled.

Teddy looked over at Harry, who was seated beside Ginny. Harry and Teddy had gotten a chance to talk during that practice Quidditch game over the summer (a lot happened during those games, really), and even if Harry initially forgot him, as soon as he mentioned his name, Harry remembered that he was, in fact, the Slytherin ex-Death Eater who he befriended that summer.

"What? Now you too, Harry?" Ron whined.

_I swear, he really does sound like a weasel, _Teddy thought. He turned his attention back to Hermione. "Granger, what happened?" He asked again, tenderly.

She smiled at him weakly. "Teddy, after all the house elves rights we talked through and books we've exchanged, I think it's about time you started calling me Hermione," she laughed.

Teddy's heart skipped a beat as he watched her laugh, his own smile unconsciously appearing. "Of course, Hermione."

Hermione smiled before she suddenly frowned and sighed. "I don't think I really want to talk about what happened," she mumbled, wringing her hands on her lap now that her fingers were healed.

"'Mione, you got hurt. Normally we wouldn't force you to tell us anything you didn't want to, but I think this is serious. When you came back from that meeting, your fingers were bleeding, your nails were broken, and you were crying your eyes out. Whatever happened in that meeting must have been bad, and we all know it has something to do with Malfoy," Harry said in a somewhat calm but scolding tone, sounding something like how he talked to Dobby when he told him to stop hitting his head on a lamp.

Hermione sniffled a bit. Harry was right – she should tell them. But how was she supposed to admit that she cheated on Charlie? Even if she didn't mean to. But she kissed back – did that mean she meant to? _Oh, Merlin, he should have just stayed away from me! What was I thinking? Why didn't I hex the balls off of him?_

She found her tears falling again, and she felt Ginny beside her hold her hands. "'Mione, you don't need to tell us what happened, but at least tell us who did this to you," she soothed.

Ginny was very much like Mrs. Weasley in many ways. They both screeched like Banshees when they were angry, they had really short tempers, but they both had the power of comfort like a mother would have. Right now, she really sounded like Mrs. Weasley, Hermione observed. She wanted to hug Ginny and cry her heart out. She wanted to undo the past hour and just wish that she could take everything back. _Why did I do that?_ She asked herself.

Teddy couldn't take it anymore. What did Draco do to her? She was sobbing so hard, and he had never seen her this way before. Sure, he had seen her cry that time in fourth year at the ball. He had seen her cry last summer when she and Ron broke up. He had seen her cry that same summer a few months later when she and Charlie had a row (Teddy didn't know they were in a relationship then). But this is the first time he had seen her cry this hard.

He just couldn't take it anymore. Teddy gently held her hands, trying to calm her down. Hermione felt his hands. They weren't hard, demanding, or rough – they were soft, gentle, and warm hands, filled with comfort and care – like Charlie's. She wanted to reach out and see if she could have any more of that warmth, because she needed it right now. Very, very much. She needed Charlie.

Without thinking, Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms around a neck, warmth engulfing her, as she continued to cry. All senses and reasonable thoughts were lost.

Startled by Hermione's action, Teddy looked up at the other Gryffindors around him. Harry was just as startled, while Ginny was looking at Hermione worriedly. Ron, however, was seething. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off, pulling his arm and shaking his head, mouthing the words "not now". Ron seemed to oblige, and contented himself with sitting back and nervously running his hands through his hair. Obviously, he had never seen Hermione cry like this either.

Teddy wrapped his arms around her, as if keeping her away from everything else that could hurt her. This was as much as he could do. She had, after all, done the same for him. She had showed him that there was still good in this world, even after all the lies he had experienced. After Daphne, he couldn't think there was anything right in the world anymore. Thinking about her still hurt him, but -

"Charlie," Hermione mumbled in Teddy's arms.

Startled, Teddy looked up at the other Gryffindors again, inquiring with his eyes. The look they returned him said it all – she thought he was Charlie Weasley.

Teddy tried to pull back a little, to tell Hermione that he wasn't Charlie, but then she started clinging to him – hard.

Hermione, thinking Teddy was Charlie and taking the withdrawal as a sign of hate, panicked. Charlie hated her. He was leaving her.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. Please, Charlie, don't leave me," Hermione continued, sobbing harder.

Teddy didn't know what to do. He looked to the Gryffindors for help, but they all looked just as clueless. Should he pretend to be Charlie? Should he tell her he wasn't Charlie? Maybe he should just stay quiet. Maybe this will all pass. Or maybe, he should follow his heart and really do what he wanted to do...

"Charlie!" Hermione sobbed, clinging harder. She felt the warmth slowly seep through her senses. Her mind was even foggier than before, and her body relaxed.

And then, everything went black for Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

Teddy's head snapped and saw Ginny staring at him in horror. Confused, he looked down, and noticed that Hermione wasn't crying anymore, but was limp in his arms.

Panicked, he shook her a bit. "Hermione?"

Nothing.

He shook her again. "Hermione?"

No go.

"Madam Pomfrey, quick!"

"Are you daft, we're not in Hogwarts yet!"

"Then what else should we do?"

"McGonagall!"

"NO! We'll be in trouble!"

Voices around him argued, as he tried to find any signs of life in Hermione. He checked her pulse. Oh please be alive, please be alive, please -

It was beating. She was alive.

"She's unconscious," Teddy said, surprisingly in a calm tone, even if everything in him was panicking. He picked her up and carried her in his arms. "I'll take her to McGonagall," he stated.

"Put her down!" "I'll go with you.""Be careful," said three different voices at the same time. In the end, Harry was the one who stepped forward and shuffled to the door. The Weasley siblings glared at each other silently.

Harry slid the door open, and Teddy turned around to walk out. His eyes couldn't look away from Hermione's face. She looked so distraught, even in her sleep.

"Hey, you lot. Mind telling me what another man's doing with my girlfriend in his arms?"

Teddy's eyes snapped up.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Why is he here?_

He tried opening his mouth but nothing came out.

Potter found his voice for him. "Erm, hi...What are you do-"

Ginny then interrupted, in a soft voice:

"Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco paced around the compartment. What was taking Teddy so long? He was only supposed to check on Granger.

Granger. Urgh, what had he done? He lost control, and now he was paying for it. Badly.

_What do you care, Draco?_ His conscience sneered.

He stopped pacing. That's right – what did he care? She wasn't even his friend! They had been in each other's throats since the first time they met.

But that was his fault. She had been smiling at him, but he insulted her. She had tried to be nice, but he made her feel like crap. Now that she was all grown up... now that he wanted her... he couldn't have her.

Draco sneered at himself. _You've always been attracted to her, don't lie to yourself. _

It was true. He thought she was pretty when he saw her, but she was a "Mudblood". His father said Mudbloods were trash, so he believed that they were. That time, he still cared about what his father thought of him. If his father caught wind of him being nice to a Mudblood, he'd be disowned.

So, he insulted her. He was mean to her. Surprisingly, unlike any normal girl, she didn't sob and run the other way, wailing and snitching on him. She stood up to him and stared him down. It made him want to be mean to her even more, if it meant that she would look at him – even if her eyes were usually filled with hate.

There should be a law on that. A law on how age-old enemies couldn't be attracted to one another. That way, he wouldn't be ripping his hair out right now.

Draco slammed the compartment wall with his fist. "Damn it!"

Why did he have to be so bloody mean to her? Hell, why did he even want her now? Was it because he was lusting after her? Was that it? If that was it, then it was sort of better news. He should just get into her pants and get this whole thing over with. But if that was it – if he only wanted to shag her – then why was he ripping his hair off because Granger was crying and she was injured because of him?Why was he pacing around the bloody compartment, ready to tear the walls down?

What happened to her? Was she alright? Where the bloody freaking hell was Theodore freaking Nott?

When the Hogwarts Express whistled, calling its passengers to board the train, Charlie's hand tightened around Hermione's. She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "Charlie," she called softly.

With the wind blowing through his somewhat messy auburn hair (it'd always been that way, ever since his mum cut it brutally short), he tried to fix it up with his free hand.

It fell into place again – tousled but neat, just the way he liked it. His dark brown eyes tore their gaze from the massive crowd of students saying goodbye to their loved ones. He gulped. Did Hogwarts have that many students?

"Charlie," she called again, tugging on his hand this time.

Charlie looked down at her, wishing once more that she wasn't seven years younger than him, that she wasn't a student, that she would be in the presence of other boys her own age now, and that she might find somebody else to fall in love with. Even if they were together, it had only been a few months. She could always change her mind. And if she did, he couldn't blame her. He loved her too much to do so. Always had, since he first saw her attend the Quidditch World Cup with his family. He had heard a lot about her from Ron before that, but he shrugged it off as Ron having a crush on some girl. Oh boy was he so wrong.

She was much younger then, and he mentally scolded himself at the time for being attracted to somebody as young as her, but he couldn't help it. He stared at her seemingly soft brown hair and burning eyes for god knows how long.

But then he saw the way his little brother looked at her, as well. And that was when he gave up and tried dating other girls. And after that was when he realized he couldn't date anyone else. Her face would always pop up in his mind. He knew it was crazy – heck, they never even really talked. Just a smile. Just that small, somewhat shy smile she always gave him that he held on to in his mind.

She stayed at the Burrow that year during the Quidditch World Cup, but he didn't get to talk to her that much. After that, he was rarely home, seeing as his work was with his dragons back in Romania or Australia. Whenever he was home for the summer, he'd always hear about Hermione and Harry. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and even Percy and Bill all knew and liked them as if they were part of the big family. Even his mum and dad were fond of the two. But then again, they'd be fond of anyone. Well, maybe except that Malfoy git.

He never seemed to meet with Hermione that much, even if she and Harry were at the Burrow every summer after their 4th year. Charlie came home at early summer, where Ron and them had just finished up at Hogwarts and was getting ready to come home. Ron usually came back to the Burrow with Ginny, and Charlie would catch them just a week or two before he would leave, but Hermione and Harry would come to the Burrow during late or mid-summer. Charlie would be in Romania or Australia by then.

He did see her again, when he came back home from Romania to be the best man at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Again, they barely talked. The day of the wedding, though, Charlie spent the whole day cringing as Ron and Hermione danced together, laughed and smiled.

She was beautiful. She had grown, and she wasn't a little girl anymore. He knew he was being a bad older brother to Ron for feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. It's not as if he could control his own heart, could he? If he could, he would, really. He remembered wishing there was some law indicating that older brothers couldn't be attracted to his younger brother's girlfriends. Maybe that would make him snap out of it.

After helping out in the Second Wizarding War that led to Voldemort's death and Fred's funeral, Charlie went back to Australia for awhile to talk to his boss regarding... work, then he returned to the Burrow. It was then he saw Hermione again, even more beautiful then he remembered her. He could never forget that day.

He had Apparated to the Burrow's front steps and rang the bell. He expected his mum or his siblings to get the door, but he was surprised when it was Hermione. She smiled at him, saying "Hi, Charlie." He practically melted at the smile, and he couldn't believe she remembered or even knew who he was. Even if he spent some summers in the Burrow, they never talked and barely met and barely saw each other.

Okay, maybe the red hair and freakishly good looks compared to the other Weasleys (he is known to be the best looking among all of them. Ginny doesn't count, she's a girl) was a dead giveaway, but still.

"You remember who I am?" he'd asked, grinning. He saw her give an 'of course I do' smirk, replying "Yes, you're Charles Weasley, known as 'Charlie'. You work in Australia, specifically with dragons." Charlie had smirked back at her before playfully replying, "You forgot one other detail, doll: I'm the best looking one among the Weasleys, too – I don't look like any of them."

She had laughed then, and he had laughed with her. He stopped laughing, though, when Ron came and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Charlie! You're back!" Ron had grinned. Charlie had mentally smacked himself, telling his brain to stop flirting with his little brother's girlfriend.

Ron was usually playing mini-Quidditch with George, Harry, and Ginny, so Hermione was left alone reading most of the time. It took some time before Charlie gathered up the courage to join her. Before that, he just contented himself with secretly watching her read. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, which was crazy when you look at the thick book in her hands. How anyone could be relaxed reading that, he wouldn't know.

They had spent time together talking and becoming closer, and he enjoyed making her laugh. They had serious topics now and then, about Wizarding politics and that sort (Charlie was Head Boy during his Hogwarts years, too, you know, and Head Boys had to be smart) and Charlie remembered how he had never felt that comfortable with anyone else before.

His personality was hard to piece together, and people had a hard time completely relating to him. He was smart, yes. He liked to talk about politics, laws, sciences, recent studies, and he was fascinated with rare specimens (that's why he got a job with dragons), but he was also free-spirited (that's why he left the Burrow and went on his own adventure) and light-hearted. He liked to make jokes and make people laugh (hey, the twins had to have gotten their shenanigans from someone). His mum and dad called him the combined specimen of Percy and the twins. It was this trait of his that made it hard to open up to people, since most people were either too serious to want to have a laugh or too carefree to want to be serious at times. He always had both.

However, Hermione took that trait of him with ease. She laughed when he laughed, and was serious when he was serious. She didn't mind the way he switched from dragon habitats to seeing his boss in his boxers. He thought it was nice if they would at least remain as friends, because he really couldn't possibly let go of her completely.

Just when he decided they would remain friends and that he'd force the image of pursuing her romantically from his mind, his little git of a brother broke her heart.

Although Ron had never really spent much time with her, he was suddenly out all of the time, going who knows where. The Weasleys (plus Hermione and Harry) soon found out that he was meeting with a certain Lavander Brown in Hogsmeade and they...brrrr. It was disgusting just to think about it.

Ginny had seen them in The Three Broomsticks, apparently snogging. When Ginny saw that it was quickly turning into more than snogging, she disgustedly went over to slap Ron and apparated back to the Burrow, telling her boyfriend Harry what she saw. That was when Charlie had come in from the kitchen and overheard what they were talking about.

A few seconds later, Ron had Apparated home, furious with Ginny. And that was when Charlie had socked him – five times. One, for cheating on Hermione. Two, for having no shame at all. Three, for having no shame at all and getting mad at Ginny for it. Four, for cheating on Hermione. Five, for cheating on Hermione. He was about to punch him again, when George and Harry pulled him off of Ron and Mrs. Weasley started screaming hysterically.

That's when Hermione had come into the room, apparently just having come back from Flourish and Bott's with Theodore Nott, a friend she made over the Slytherin-Gryffindor friendly Quidditch matches over the past week. (Charlie was quite jealous of that, but Hermione didn't seem to realize that the boy fancied her, even though he clearly did. Well, she didn't seem to realize that Charlie fancied her either. What ever happened to being the 'Brightest Witch Of The Age'?) She had entered the room in shock, Theodore Nott in tow. She recovered quickly, helping Ron stand up.

"Don't bother showing him your sympathy, he doesn't deserve it," Charlie had spat out, shaking with rage.

"Charles Weasley, he is your brother!" His mum had shrieked at him, helping the bloody cheater up as well.

Brother or not, he still cheated on a girl, and didn't even feel sorry for it. He even had the 'decency' to get mad at Ginny for slapping him and ratting him out. That is no brother of Charlie's at all.

"Well, mum, do you know where that brother of mine was just now?" Charlie had glared, glad that his brother then had the decency to look guilty.

Their mum just stared at him, telling him to go on. He was about to say that he'd been snogging another girl that wasn't Hermione, and apparently have been doing so for the past month, when he saw Hermione. She looked worried and scared at the same time, biting her lip and rubbing her hand on Ron's back. Nott was behind her, supporting but clearly not wanting to be in the family argument.

Having seen Hermione's reaction, he didn't think he could handle telling her the news, so Charlie said, "Go on Ginny. Tell mum what you saw. Better from you than me."

His little sister stammered the news, and their mum had grabbed Ron's hand and Apparated to god knows where, her face shaking with rage. It was then Hermione had said she'd walk Nott to the Apparation point. Nott and she had left the Burrow.

Half an hour later, she still wasn't back. Charlie had gone to look for her, finding her in her usual spot by the small lake behind the Burrow. She was seated on the grass, her head on her arms. From a far, Charlie could see her body shivering.

"Hermione," he had soothed, sitting beside her and rubbing her back. Through the fabric of her shirt, he could feel how cold she was - she was just wearing a thin shirt and Muggle jeans. Although it was summer, the wind that day was chilly. Used to the cold (his job required him to be in all sorts of temperatures), Charlie's body was warm. It always was. He had wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close. Not really hugging, but hoping to warm her.

To his surprise, dismay, and secret delight, she sank into his arm and clutched his shirt, sobbing. Charlie wrapped another arm around her in a hug, and let her cry. When she was done, they sat beside each other, thighs touching, as they talked softly.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Am I...that plain?"

Charlie had been startled at her question. He looked at her then. "Plain?" he had clarified.

Hermione had nodded, new tears clouding her eyes. Charlie had wrapped his arms around her again. "Hermione, you're not plain. You're beautiful, in every single way," he had whispered.

"But Ron..." she had mumbled, as tears silently fell on her cheeks. Charlie had withdrawn a bit from her, just to look into her eyes and wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

"Ron is an unbelievably stupid git who doesn't deserve you. There are tons of wizards out there who're dying to have you," Charlie had said.

She shook her head then. "You have no proof to that claim," she mumbled.

Charlie grinned a bit then – she was back to the old Hermione, who wanted facts and evidence to support claims. She would never believe anything unless she's had her evidence. Well, evidence it is, then, Charlie had thought.

"I do have proof."

"You don't."

"I do, too."

"You don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Then give me proof."

"You want proof that somebody out there is dying to have you?"

"Yes."

"Well, here he is. Right in front of you."

Hermione had looked at him with wide eyes. "I..I don't quite understand..."

Charlie had chuckled then. "Hermione, I thought you were the 'Brightest Witch Of Your Age'?" he joked.

Hermione had smiled a bit before frowning again. "I...still don't understand, Charlie...are you..."

Charlie had leaned in and kissed her. It was a big, big risk – but he took it. He wasn't afraid of risks – he risked his life everyday as he worked with dragons.

He had spent far too long waiting, and that was the chance he was waiting for. He was about to give up, but Ron had broken Hermione's heart. Charlie's own heart crumbled at her crying face, and he swore that he'd protect her from anything else that would make her cry like this – just as he protected dragons that hunters wanted to kill. He was going to step in and offer himself to her. If she took it, then he'd be the happiest man alive. If she didn't, then he'd still watch over her, as he always had.

He was officially the happiest man alive when she had kissed him back sweetly. When he had pulled back, he had grinned at her. "Does that help you understand?"

All of those memories seemed like they were just yesterday. It was the best choice Charlie made in his whole life. He hadn't let her go since then. They spent every night in Charlie's room, as he mended her broken heart.

Ron came back a day after 'the episode' with their mum, and he had apologized to Hermione. She smiled at him sadly and nodded, as she squeezed Charlie's hand tighter. Ron and her didn't talk for a few days, but it went back to normal with Harry's help soon enough. Charlie had told the inhabitants of the Burrow that he and Hermione were together a week after, and everyone congratulated them. Well, maybe except Ron, who mumbled a bit before raising his own glass to toast.

They had spend the rest of the summer together then, though sometimes she'd gone to Flourish and Bott's with Theodore Nott while Charlie played Quidditch with the other Slytherins and Gryffindors. Charlie figured the boy didn't know about Charlie and her, but he let it be.

"Charlie."

Charlie's little daydreaming flash back was interrupted as he looked down at the sweet voice calling him. "Yes?"

"I have to go," Hermione mumbled. She cupped his face and pulled him down slightly, raising to her tippy-toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

Charlie held them there for a bit, and released her when the Hogwarts Express whistled a second time. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Charlie," she whispered back, placing a last kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you over the summer, alright?"

Charlie nodded hesitantly. She pulled back from their embrace and reluctantly, he let her go. He watched her walk to the doors of the Hogwarts Express, luggage in hand.

When she entered the train, she looked back and waved at him, shouting, "Try to be a good boy, Mr. Dragon Tamer. And stay out of trouble, will you?" She grinned.

He grinned back. "And you stay out of the library! Spend some time with your bed, I'm sure it misses you!"

And the doors slid close. And the train chugged away. And Charlie felt empty.

"Charlie! Lunch!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah, mum! Coming!" Charlie shouted back. He gave his letter another read.

_**'Mione,**_

_**I know you just left, but already I'm missing making fun of you – just kidding. I hope you have fun in your 7th year at Hogwarts. It makes me bloody jealous that my git of a brother gets to be with you when I can't, but duty calls for me back in Dragon Country, and your books and studies are stealing you away from me.**_

_**I'll be flying to Australia tonight, and Mum and Dad are busy fussing over me – I'd rather you fuss over me than them, but I think you've done enough of that before you left.**_

_**I really do wish you didn't have to study anymore so you could just come with me and I didn't have to miss you like this. (Ron, I know you're reading. Be a good little boy and give it to Hermione. Try to keep your puke in your throat, too.) At least I'll be going to my Dragons, but it feels empty without you beside me.**_

_**I hope to see you soon. I miss you, much more than I'm letting on. Owl me back when you can.**_

_**Yours until Ron stops being a git,**_

_**Charlie**_

He had re-written it ten times, never finding the right words to say. He didn't want to sound needy, nor did he want to sound like he didn't miss her – because he did. A lot. Even if she just left 27 minutes and 34 seconds ago. But who's counting? He surely wasn't.

He was also arguing with himself if he should tell her the news or not. He decided not to, but he felt bad lying to her. He just wanted to surprise her. Part of the reason he couldn't find the right words to say when writing the letter was that he was trying to keep "the news" away.

He was wondering why he was missing her so much, anyway. Since when did he get so needy? It was just a few hours by herself on the Hogwarts Express...with boys her own age...who might be on her now...hitting on her and making her laugh...

Oh bloody hell.

He should snap out of it. He'd see her in a few hours anyway, seeing as -

"Charlie! Get your freckled butt down here this instant!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Coming, mum!"

He rolled it up and tied it to their family owl's leg. "To Hermione. Hogwarts Express. Just find their window," he instructed. The owl hooted and took off.

Charlie sighed as he trudged downstairs to eat lunch. _Just a few more hours._

"Charlie," Ginny whispered.

"Yep, that's my name," Charlie grinned as he saw his little sister. She was ghastly pale, and he wondered why his sister looked like she had just seen a Dementor. He turned his gaze back to Theodore Nott, who was carrying his girlfriend, who in turn looked fast asleep.

Nobody else said anything. Apparently they were too shocked to speak. Charlie would have to break the ice, then. "So...would someone like to tell me why Mr. Nott here is holding my girlfriend?" he raised a brow. He wasn't exactly mad. More like jealous. He knew Theodore Nott wasn't a threat in their relationship, but Charlie was still quite possessive, if not completely, and he did not like Theodore Nott's hands all over his girlfriend one bit. Looks like he had a reason to be all paranoid a while ago.

Just more silence.

Charlie shook his head and leaned on the doorway. "If nobody's going to speak up, I'm going to have to deduct points from your houses," he teased. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Everyone looked at him in confusion now. At least that's new. No more shock.

Ron's snort broke the silence this time. "You have no authority to do that, you're not Head Boy anymore. Nor are you a prefect. In fact, what are you doing here? You're not a student here, you're supposed to be with your little dragons in Australia," Ron sneered. Ooooh, someone's bitter, Charlie grinned. He liked to tease Ron, just as a regular brother would. He loved Ron, but sometimes he could really be a pain in the arse – like now.

"That's 10 points off of Gryffindor for being disrespectful," Charlie yawned playfully, irritating Ron.

"Even if you were able to deduct points, you can only do so when we get to the castle. School term only starts then. Looks like I remembered the rules...unlike you, Mister former Head Boy," Ron smugly smiled, puffing his chest to show off his prefect badge.

"That's another 10 points off of Gryffindor," Charlie continued, enjoying the irritated look on his brother's face.

"Cut it out. What are you doing here, Charlie?" Ron growled.

Clearly, he didn't like the idea of his older brother dating his ex. He had been like this since Charlie announced that Hermione and he were together. Charlie didn't really feel that bad. After all, Ron broke Hermione's heart. He cheated on her, which meant he probably didn't want her. Why he didn't, Charlie didn't know. His loss, he cheated. You had your chance, ickle-Ronniekins.

Charlie grinned wider and stepped into the compartment, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's _Professor _Weasley to you, Mr. Weasley."

Teddy watched as the Weasleys argued amongst themselves. He really wanted to just bring Hermione to McGonagall, but since Charlie was right in front of him, he decided to wait for them to stop arguing so he could pass Hermione to him. He didn't want any trouble, even if he did wish she didn't have a boyfriend.

Teddy didn't listen to their arguments. He was busy trying to wake Hermione up. She probably passed out because her emotions overwhelmed her. Whatever Draco did really got her bad. Teddy wanted to just pass Hermione off to her boyfriend and kick his best mate's arse – whatever it is that his best mate did.

"That's _Professor_ Weasley to you, Mr. Weasley," Charlie had said, bursting Teddy's image of what he was going to do to Draco when he found him. The words Charlie said had registered in Teddy's brain. He looked around the room to see that the Gryffindors around him were silent, gawking at Charlie.

Seeing as Hermione was still unconscious and he wanted to hurry this along, Teddy cleared his throat and broke the uncomfortable silence. "You're a Professor here, now, sir?" he had asked Charlie.

Charlie turned from the Gryffindors to him, smiling. "Why yes, Mr. Nott. I am. I'm your new Study of Ancient Runes Professor. Seems Old Babble finally decided she'd rather be resting her old bones at home than handle a bunch of kicking and screaming wanna-be wizards," Charlie joked.

The Weasel then snapped to attention, focusing glaring eyes on his older brother. "What? You didn't tell us you were going to work as a Professor at Hogwarts! Does Mum and Dad know?"

Charlie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, Ron. Mum and Dad knows. I didn't tell you lot because it was only fully official last night. Minerva owled me and offered the job a long time ago, but I had papers to finish regarding my qualifications as a Professor and such and I only finalized everything last night. I quit my job with the Dragons after the war, that's why I had to go back to Australia before I came back to the Burrow. If you've noticed, I haven't gone back to Australia or Romania. And since I excelled in Ancient Runes as well as Care of Magical Creatures then, and had gotten a N.E.W.T. Level for both, Minerva offered me a job as the new Ancient Runes Professor. I doubt Hagrid would fork over his Care of Magical Creatures job anyway, so I took the Ancient Runes. Mum was happy to agree, said something about Dragons biting my head off one day," Charlie said, chuckling slightly.

"Then why didn't you tell us this morning?" Ron continued, still seething.

"Because, Ron, Minerva asked me not to. She told me not to tell you lot anything regarding my job as a Professor," Charlie continued calmly.

Ron was about to open his mouth when he got cut off. "And her reasons were because you might start asking me about the lessons, giving you a head start, which is unfair for the other students, or start blackmailing me to get your grades higher, which, admit it, you would've done if I had told you," Charlie had stated simply.

The Weasel opened his mouth again, when he got cut off again. "I didn't get on in the Hogwarts Express with you this morning because I needed to validate all my teaching permits at the Ministry, which only opens at 11, and your train left at 10. I asked Minerva if I could just catch up with the train half-way by flying my broom, and she said it was fine. So I flew and caught up with you, and Minerva let me in the train from the back door. Does that answer all your questions, Ron?" Charlie sighed.

His brother didn't say anything, but he was mumbling a bunch of incoherent words. Teddy then took the silence as an opportunity to pass Hermione off. "Professor Weasley," he called. When the words left his mouth, it sounded weird.

Charlie, clearly amused by the title, smiled before turning to Teddy. "Yes, Mr. Nott?"

Teddy looked uncomfortable before he stretched his arms out to pass Hermione. "Um, Granger...she's unconscious."

Charlie immediately took her, with surprising gentleness and care. "I thought she was asleep. What happened?" he whispered, hugging her close in his arms. Teddy couldn't help but cringe a little. He wished he could have done that, but he had no right to – he wasn't her boyfriend.

He suddenly remembered her hugging him, crying...and then she started calling him Charlie. But she started apologizing, too...what could that mean?

"She wouldn't tell us. She got back from the Head Boy and Girl meeting like this," Ginny said finally, having not spoken for a long time.

"She was crying?" Charlie furrowed his brows, worried.

"Yes," his sister answered him.

Charlie relaxed a bit, sitting down on one of the seats and cradled her. "Then she'll be okay. Emotional trauma. This already happened before, when...never mind," he said.

Teddy decided to leave then, to head out and find Draco. That git had some serious explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter **

Where the bloody hell is Theodore freaking Nott?

Draco continued to pace around the compartment, trying to stop himself from going to the other end of the train to find the compartment the 'Golden Trio', and now Teddy, were in.

_What's taking him so long? Unless...Unless something really bad has happened. But she -_

The door slid open, interrupting his thoughts. _Finally, Teddy!_

"About _time_ you got here!" Draco shouted, frustration evident in his voice.

"_Excuse me?" _

Draco whirled around to see McGonagall glaring at him with beady eyes, hands across her chest.

"Um, sorry Professor, I thought you were someone else," he muttered, bowing slightly to greet the Professor.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I believe I called you and Ms. Granger to a Head Boy and Girl meeting before you talked to the Prefects 15 minutes ago," she said, eying him sternly through her spectacles.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I think Granger was trying to find me. I haven't seen her yet, I've been roaming the train in search of a first year trouble maker, and I have yet to find him. I completely lost track of time. I was waiting for a fellow Slytherin Prefect to report to me about the trouble maker. Won't happen again, Professor," Draco effortlessly lied. The story just whirled in his brain and slid off of his tongue in a matter of seconds. He hated having pride in being a liar, but if it helped, it helped. He _was_ covering for Granger as well, after all.

"You better be sure it doesn't, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll be re-considering your position as Head Boy. We've missed our meeting now, so go along and find Miss Granger. You should be starting your Prefects meeting soon at compartment 15," she said, leaving the compartment.

Draco sighed and sat back down the seats. He decided he'll go attend the Prefect's meeting first before he went to look for Teddy.

_Oh shit_. He forgot Granger is the _Head Girl! _She'll be in the meeting! Though she _will _be ignoring him.He'll just have to find a way to get her to listen. But what the _hell _will he say? Sorry? Draco snorted.

_Malfoys don't apologize, _sneered the devil on his left.

_But Draco, you've changed, remember? _Whispered the angel on his right.

_Yes, you've changed, but that doesn't mean you have to throw away your freaking pride! _Shouted the devil on the left.

_If you want her to forgive you, you're going to have to learn to throw away that pride, Draco, _soothed the angel on the right.

_...actually, go and throw away your pride – for now. Just to get into her pants. That way, you'll forget all about her and you'll stop acting like such a pussy, _laughed the devil on his left.

_Don't listen to him, you fancy her – that's why you're going to apologize. And be nice, _smiled the angel on his right.

Draco slapped himself lightly.

_Oh great – _now he had voices arguing in his head. Oh joy.

* * *

><p>Charlie thanked the gods – he got there right in time. If he had come a second later, Hermione would've gotten into big trouble. His old Professor (now he had the right to call her Minerva since they're apparently colleagues) had a tendency to over react most of the time. If Nott had shown up to McGonagall with an unconscious Hermione in his arms, she would have freaked out.<p>

_Speaking of Hermione...what happened here, anyway?_ Turning to look at his siblings and Harry who sat across him side-by-side, Charlie raised a brow. "So. Anyone care to tell me what happened?"

The three looked at each other, as if silently nudging each other to 'go on, you tell him'.

Charlie sighed impatiently. "If one of you doesn't speak up immediately, I'm going to deduct fifty points off of Gryffindor in addition to the twenty awhile ago, courtesy of Ron."

That seemed to catch their attention, as their heads snapped up. They started talking all at the same time, rambling on.

"We really don't know-"

"She came here crying-"

"Just passed out-'"

"-broken finger nails-"

"-came from a meeting-"

"-that git Malfoy-"

Charlie's brow furrowed, trying to get all of the information in. He was getting a headache. "Wait, wait, wait, _stop."_

They all complied.

"Did I just hear _Malfoy?"_

Wrong choice. They all started talking at the same time again.

"He must have done-"

"That bloody ferret-"

"If he hurt her I swear-"

Charlie took a deep breath. "_STOP_."

They did.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy? Then son of the late Lucius Malfoy? And I think his mum was named Narcissa. Isn't she in St. Mungo's? Something about...gone loony or some sort," Charlie asked, waving his hand nonchalantly.

When Charlie saw that they all opened their mouths to answer him, he cut them off. "One at a time, please. You're giving me a headache. Don't make me hate my job _already. _I've only been, what, 12 minutes in it?"

They all looked at one another again, and presumably they let Harry take the honors. "Yes, _that_ Draco Malfoy."

Charlie nodded in reply. "So none of you lot knows what happened?"

They all shook their heads.

Charlie took a deep breath before standing up, lifting Hermione with him. He gently laid her on the seat, horizontally, so that she could lie down. "Watch over her for me, will you? I'll be right back," he instructed, smoothing over his robes. "If she wakes up...don't tell her I'm here," he added.

He saw the puzzled look on their faces. "Why?" Ginny asked for all three of them.

Charlie shrugged. "I want to tell her myself," he grinned.

* * *

><p>Teddy sighed as he close the door to the Golden Trio's compartment door, leaving the scene of Hermione and her beau behind. It wasn't the time to spend wallowing in jealousy – now was the time for answers, and when Theodore Nott wanted answers, he gets them.<p>

Now all he had to do was find that git of a best mate.

Teddy shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall to the other end of the train – the Slytherin compartments.

_Knowing Draco, he probably did something stupid. Question is, how stupid is stupid? He called her "Mudblood"? He annoyed her? Or...No, he wouldn't do that. Or would he? He was checking her out awhile ago...but they're enemies, aren't they? But Draco isn't one to hold back, enemies or not, as long as he wants it bad enough. So -_

Teddy saw a flash of blond hair and quickly snapped away from his thoughts. He looked up, and true enough, there was figure with blond hair up front. _Gotcha. _

Draco was walking over to compartment 15, running through his speech in his head.

_Now that the whole war Is over, I believe there is no more need for any sort of prejudice in Hogwarts. Whether it be between Houses or Blood Statuses, all of that have been buried along with Voldemort. I believe it is now the time to work-_

"Drake!"

Draco's head turned to see Teddy jogging up to him. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Teddy said, eying Draco suspiciously. Was he avoiding him?

"What's up with Granger?" Draco asked, getting straight to the point. He cast a _Muffliato_ around them before he looked back at Teddy.

Teddy held back a smirk. Straight to the point, as always. But now's not the time to make fun of him. Now is the time for answers. Teddy looked into Draco's silver eyes, trying to sense anything that might give him away. Guilt, shame, pride, anger, happiness, sadness – anything at all. _Hmmm..definitely a bit of guilt there somewhere...but nothing else._

Teddy eyed him, and Draco could feel his best mate trying to study him. Teddy _always_ did it, just so he could gauge Draco's mood and honesty. He does that more often when they're having their "serious talks". Looks like that's now.

_Where to start?_ Teddy asked himself, gears whirling in his mind. He laid out all of Draco's possible answers with regards to his questions, determining what to ask first so that Draco couldn't get out of answering them. Most of their interrogations to one another ended up very much like a game of chess, the king being the information they wanted to know. Guess it's time for another game.

"Her fingernails broke," Teddy said calmly, deciding this was the best question to throw. It would stir up the guilt he saw in Draco's eyes, and it would _definitely_ make him even guiltier. Draco was a sucker for guilt, simply because he wasn't guilty often. Whenever he _is, _though, he's completely drawn into it.

Draco sighed. He couldn't cover anything up now.

Teddy grinned inside. _Nice first move, Teddy_, he congratulated himself. Draco ran a hand through his hair – a good sign. It meant he was surrendering to Teddy.

"She wanted to get away from me. I locked the door. She didn't know it was locked. She was frustrated and probably wasn't thinking straight. She kept yanking the door open, and her fingernails probably caught on the sliding handle. I was about to tell her to stop when she figured it out and _Alohamora_-ed herself out," Draco said.

Teddy turned grim. His theory was right. He did something that made her want to get away so fast that her fingernails ended up broken. Teddy found himself getting angry – and he was _rarely_ angry. He was usually a calm person. Maybe that's why he didn't really shout, even if he was angry. Whenever he was angry, he found himself spouting complicated words he picked up from reading old books.

Draco watched his friend take in his answer. "And what, pray tell, did you do, to possibly aggravate her so much that she desired to escape from you in such a manner that she couldn't gather her thoughts?" Teddy raised a brow.

_Oh shit, _Draco's mind cursed. Whenever Teddy talked all "old sounding" and complicated, it meant he was angry. _This _is how Theodore Nott gets angry. He didn't shout – he used complicated words. Probably scarier than shouting.

"Er...I kissed her," Draco mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Teddy's eyes widened a bit, but he narrowed it again quickly. He had expected this. He wasn't that surprised, but he was hoping it wasn't the case, because...

"And what, may I ask, possessed you to do such an atrocity, when clearly she had a boyfriend?" Teddy said, gauging Draco's reaction.

Draco was seriously freaking out. Inside, of course. Teddy usually only used complicated words (which indicated he was angry) for one sentence. Then when Draco explained himself, it would revert back to "now" words. Apparently Draco had yet to be released from Teddy's investigations.

"Look Teddy, I can't quite explain it myself. I admit, I wanted to kiss her and I had planned it -"

_Of course you planned it, isn't that obvious? _Teddy chuckled, interrupting Draco. "Of course you did. If you did not, then you certainly would not have be-spelled the locking mechanisms of the door."

"Yes..yes, of course." Draco mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, intimidated by the complicated words. It would be tough explaining to his best mate. If it had been anyone else, Draco would snarl and tell him to mind his own bloody business. But this was Teddy, and they've been best mates for so long. With Teddy, he didn't need to keep up with his reputation. He felt comfortable enough being himself. He didn't need to look strong or cold with him.

"Anyway, I planned it because...because..."

Teddy was growing impatient – another rarity. He leaned against the wall beside him and crossed his arms. They were in a small hallway slash corridor that separated the compartments, and Draco and Teddy took about half of the width space already, even with the two of them standing in front of each other.

Right now, Teddy looked like a handsomer version of Snape. Yes – very, _very _scary.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you had better go on with what you were rambling about while I am still quite patient to open an ear to you," Teddy drawled, in a very Snape-like voice. Draco noticed that Teddy resembled Snape a bit – they had the same dark eyes and hair, but that was it.

Draco took a deep breath before sputtering the next line:

"-"

Teddy stepped closer and placed his hands on Draco's arms. It was then he realized his friend was really tense – his muscles were all up-tight. Teddy sighed internally. He should give his friend a break.

"Draco, calm down. Breathe, then explain again. Because god, I swear I didn't understand a single thing you just said," Teddy said calmly, trying hard not to smirk.

Draco sighed out of relief and relaxed under Teddy's hands. It seems his friend had sensed that he was sorry for what he did, and that he didn't mean it, whatever that was. The normal words were back in Teddy's speech, so that means he wasn't angry anymore.

"I said...'because...I..._fancied_...her..before..and..I still do..now...and just..wanted...to try..because...it seems she felt..the same..and I thought she did..because...because she..kissed me back...but then..she got angry..and...yeah.." Draco mumbled, shuffling his feet and looking down. _Merlin_, he was so embarrassed!

Teddy blinked a few times. _Draco __fancied__ her? __Hermione Granger ? __But...wasn't he just teasing me about her this morning? Didn't he __know __I fancied her? Or doesn't he __care?_

_Wait. He __kissed__ her? She __kissed him back?_

Draco waited for his friend's reply. Seconds ticked by and nothing came. Draco slowly lifted his head and saw that Teddy was stiff. "Teddy..? You alright, mate?"

Teddy snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. Now wasn't the time to fight with Draco. Even if Draco fancied Granger, she's probably mad at him now. Teddy had an upper-hand in their..._game_...regarding Granger – she wasn't mad at Teddy. But then again, her _boyfriend_ is there, and he's a _Professor _now. But what would her boyfriend say about Hermione kissing Draco? Well, whatever. They'll just have to win her affections civilly.

"Yeah, sorry. Spaced out a bit, there. Well, if you really _do_ fancy her, then you better apologize, mate. You snogged her when she had a boyfriend. I'm imagining things got pretty..._heated_..since you say she snogged you back," Teddy said, trying for a playful smile.

"Yeah, you imagined right," Draco snickered.

Teddy shook his head a bit, smirking. Even if Draco was his best mate, Teddy wasn't going to give Hermione up for Draco. She was too precious for that. She held too much of his heart already for that to happen. _Sorry mate, but I guess we're fighting for this one_. Besides, Draco might just want to get in her pants. It was most likely that, anyway. Draco wasn't one for steady girlfriends. He was one for one-night stands. What Teddy didn't understand is why girls still wanted to be with him. _Like Daphne. And Pansy. _Teddy shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He'd talk to Draco later. Right now, he had to clear his _own _thoughts.

In the silence, Draco remembered something. This morning, just an hour ago or so, they'd been talking about Granger..and Teddy had gone _red_..and Draco had teased him about _fancying_ her. _Oh shit_. Why'd he just remember _now?_

"Teddy, look, about Granger, I know you-"

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Teddy and Draco snapped their heads to see that the Candy Trolley was in front of them, with the lady smiling. Teddy almost thanked the Trolley Lady for interrupting Draco. He didn't want to talk about this – not now.

"Oh, no thank you, Ma'am," Teddy said politely. Teddy smiled before he stepped aside to give way. He took the opportunity to start walking away, too.

"We'll talk later, Drake. Go to your meeting. And cover for Granger," Teddy called, waving backward as he walked back to the Slytherin compartment.

When Teddy dropped his waving hand, he sighed. There was a lot he needed to think about.

Draco, left behind, sighed. What now? His best mate and he were after the same girl. Who had a _boyfriend,_ by the way.

Sighing one last time and pushing the matter to the back of his brain for now, he continued walking on to compartment 15, which was still pretty far from where he was.

* * *

><p>With one last deep breath, Draco slid the door the compartment 15 open.<p>

"Goodmorning, prefects," he half-smiled half-smirked.

He stepped inside and closed the door shut, before taking an empty seat to his right. Surrounding him were 2 students from each House, one male, one female. Draco saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson there, grinning at him. Some others looked at him with looks of shock, some with fear, and some, like the Weasel right across him, with down right hatred.

"Where's Granger?" Hannah Abott, the Hufflepuff prefect asked.

Draco saw Weasley glare at him through the corner of his eye. "She won't be able to make it today. She's given me instructions. She and Professor McGonagall had things to discuss," Draco stated convincingly. Another lie, straight from the brain to the mouth.

Draco cleared his throat authoritatively. "I guess it's time for formal introductions. I'm Draco Malfoy, 7th year, your Head Boy this year. I must say, I'm pleased to be working with all of you this school year," he smirked a bit, before continuing.

"Now that the whole war Is over, I believe there is no more need for any sort of prejudice in Hogwarts. Whether it be between Houses or Blood Statuses, all of that have been buried along with Voldemort. I believe it is now the time to work together in order to restore the bond that Hogwarts Houses once had..."

* * *

><p>Teddy walked away from Draco, hurrying to the comforts of their train compartment which would hopefully be empty. He slid the door of their Slytherin compartment open, glad that there was nobody there. Of course, Pansy and Blaise would be in the Perfect's meeting, while Greg...Greg would be wherever. Teddy slid the door closed and plopped down on the window seat, slumping.<p>

_Draco fancies Granger_. Teddy almost smacked himself. It should have been blatantly obvious! All the signs were there! Although Teddy and Draco weren't close in their first year at Hogwarts, they did inch closer in their fourth year, when they started meeting each other in Death Eater meetings. They were best mates by fifth year. Teddy knew that Draco had mixed emotions when it came to Hermione Granger, unlike the emotions Draco had held for her other two friends, Potter and Weasley.

Every time Draco had insulted the three of them one by one, he always looked at Granger when he thought no one was looking with guilt in his eyes. He didn't have that same look whenever he looked at Potter and Weasley – he seriously loathed the two. Teddy had thought he felt bad because she was a girl, and Malfoys were gentlemen, after all. But, he didn't hesitate to hurt other girl's feelings, so it should have been _obvious_ that he fancied Granger. He fancied her, but he didn't understand it at the time, so he probably confused it with hate. I mean, he was a child – he didn't know what love was, either.

Teddy knew Draco's parents were harsh – both of them, mother and father. It was understandable that Draco didn't know what love was – his parents had never shown it. Although Teddy could see that Narcissa Malfoy was loving and lenient towards her son, she did not dare show her emotions in front of others or her husband, Lucius Malfoy. Teddy knew that Draco loved his mother, even if he didn't voice it out loud. Draco had cried beside Teddy when his mother was checked-in at St. Mungo's right after Lucius' death. She babbled Lucius' name again and again, talking to no one in particular. Her husband's death has caused her to go insane.

Teddy had been beside him, then – just as Draco had been with Teddy when _he_ lost his mum. Draco was the only one with him when Teddy buried his mother. Draco is the only one who comes with Teddy when he visited her grave every year.

It's been...what, two years since he lost his mum? Teddy's mum was nothing at all like his father. Why his mum had married a man like his father, he would never know. Both his parents were dead. His mum was murdered by his father. Though it was never proven and the Ministry had thought it was suicide, Teddy knew his father had killed his mum. How? Because he was there. Right in front of his very eyes, his father had used the killing curse on his mum, when Teddy was in his fifth year. Soon after, he _Crucio_ed Teddy, saying that he was next if he opened his mouth. His dad, thank Merlin, was dead as well. It might sound inhuman to be happy that your own father was dead, but if anyone had a father like Theodore Nott's, you'd be happy as well.

Theodore Nott – the name he was cursed with. Teddy was named after his father, and he couldn't do anything about that. He was named after a mad man who had abused both his wife and children their entire life. Correction – child. That insane murderer had killed Teddy's younger sister as soon as she was born. Teddy was in his 4th year, then. His father had been crazy enough long before he took the Dark Mark. When he took it...when he took it...the result was the death of his little sister.

Teddy's mum didn't stop crying until his father had threatened to kill Teddy next if she didn't shut up. He also threatened Teddy that if he didn't join the Death Eaters, he'd kill his mum. Teddy knew he was serious – he always was. So Teddy climbed aboard the Death Eater express, and went to meetings when his father did.

Teddy was almost killed, too – he had a stitch on his stomach to prove that fact, that night when his father had plunged a knife in his stomach when Teddy was asleep. Sick? Yes, indeed.

Teddy woke up to the pain in his stomach, and to his father's laughing voice. He looked down and saw the knife on his stomach as blood poured out. Seconds later, he blacked out. When he woke up, he was still In bed, his mum beside him. His mum was a brilliant healer – maybe that was how they survived his father's abuse.

Teddy knew Draco had it hard with Lucius and Narcissa, but Teddy knew that _Draco _knew how Teddy was in a much more difficult situation than Draco was in. When Lucius Malfoy had died in Azkaban (Draco and Teddy heard that he had tried to escape, and so his punishment was the Dementor's Kiss), Teddy and Draco opened numerous bottles of Firewhisky to celebrate, and drunk until both of them started crying like idiots. They cried for their lost child hood and their lost parents (for their fathers were dead and Teddy's mum was murdered while Narcissa had gone insane). They knew then that they were more than just best mates – they were brothers. Each other was all they had, now that neither of them had any family left.

Teddy remembered seeing Draco for the first time in one of the Death Eater meetings. They had talked, then. When both of them were given an assignment for the first time, they had..bonded, in a weird circumstance. Who wouldn't when you were just ordered to kill a quota of 5 Muggles in a week? After that assignment, they had become closer, and started to talk and spend time with each other even during school hours, not just in Death Eater meetings.

One day, Teddy had been injured during a mission with Draco, and Draco had pulled Teddy's shirt off to assess the damage. That was when Draco saw that he had it easier then Teddy. Not easy, but easier. Up until now, the scars on Teddy's body will always be a reminder of his past. It's something he could never erase, since his madman of a father only used cursed blades, saying he wanted his victims to remember him forever (since magic can't erase the scars made by cursed blades). His scars constantly remind him how he became a murderer just like the man who gave him the scars on his body.

Teddy had thought the world wouldn't forgive him, although Draco had said otherwise. On the outside, Draco looked like a cold and prideful person, but deep down, he was much softer than Teddy was. They were opposites, and maybe that was what made them friends. Teddy was known to be a cheerful but quiet person, who never really talked but smiled often. However, deep down, his heart was black where Draco's was gray. Teddy would admit it right now – Draco was the better man compared to he.

Draco never _was_ able to finish his quotas of Muggle kills during their missions – he couldn't do it. He'd be able to kill one, maybe two, but never more than that in a night. What Teddy did was finish his own quota, snatch Draco's wand, and finish Draco's for him. Teddy didn't have a hard time killing. After all, once you've done it once, you can do it a million times. Once you've gotten over the fear and the guilt, doing it again won't make you feel anything anymore. Teddy was an expert at it – after all, his first murder was that of his own father's.

The night his father had killed his mum and _Cruci_oed Teddy, he took his wand and pointed it at his father. His father had hesitated a bit, before laughing right in his face.

"What, you're going to kill me? You can't do that, you're too much of a coward," his father had spat, laughing all the while. Teddy saw red, and all he could think of was that this insane man in front of him, who had killed his little sister in his 4th year, had threatened him to join the Death Eaters after, who had killed his mum the year after, and so many more for that insane man's own satisfaction, should _die_.

And that was when the man in front of him grew quiet. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and slumped dead. And Teddy had laughed. He remembered thinking that he should have done this a year ago, before he took the Dark Mark. Because now, he was stuck with it. And he was going to have to live with it – for life. Voldemort's death did nothing to the poison on his arm – it stayed visible, as if it wanted to remind Teddy of his sins.

Draco had done so much for Teddy, but the best thing that Teddy would always be grateful for is that Draco had saved him from insanity. There were many times Teddy was on the brink of it – especially after killing his father in 5th year, when he was just 16 years old – but Draco had been there for him. Draco had punched him until Teddy would wake up from his insane stupor. Draco had slapped him, crying and shouting to get his point across, until Teddy had listened and cried too.

Yes, Draco and he had been through far too much. Too much to give up just for a girl. Even if that girl happened to be the one who had taught Teddy how to love. No, he owed Draco too much – this was the most he could do for Draco – give up on Granger. Even if Teddy had fancied her before Draco had not met her or even laid his eyes on her, even if he had actually met Granger when she was five years old and not eleven during their first year in Hogwarts, even if she held all of his heart - he would let her go.

Granger had saved him from becoming evil like his father. Draco had saved him from becoming insane. He loved both of them, and he didn't want to hurt either of them. Besides, Teddy was too corrupted to be with someone as good as Granger. Yes, it's decided – he would give up on pursuing Granger. He would tell Draco that she was all his when Draco came back.

_Speaking of Draco, where exactly is he?_

Teddy checked the time. The Prefect's meeting should have been finished 10 minutes ago. Sighing, Teddy stood up and left the compartment. L_ooks like I have to pick that git up. Knowing him, he'd be having a brawl with Weasley. _If Teddy remembered correctly, Ron was one of Gryffindor's Prefects. Knowing Ron, he would pounce on Draco as soon as Draco was alone. Knowing Draco, he'd fight right back.

Teddy chuckled. _He never learns_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to drop a review!**

**The Poll is also still up and running!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After half an hour, the meeting finally ended. Mentally and physically exhausted, Draco waited for the Prefects to leave the room one by one before he stood up to leave as well.

"Not so fast, Malfoy."

Draco looked up to see Ron Weasley shutting the door behind him. Draco groaned internally – he was too tired from this. Though he planned to show everybody how he'd changed, he just didn't think he _could _change towards the Weasel. It had nothing to do with Blood Status or Houses – he just seriously didn't like Weasley. He rubbed him in all the wrong places.

"I _thought_ I smelled a Weasel," Draco smirked, knowing very well the consequences of his actions. Maybe he needed this fight – he needed the distraction.

Ron's ears turned red, and his mouth pulled back in a snarl. "What did you do to Hermione, you bloody ferret?"

_No comeback at all? No snide remarks? Boooring._ Draco changed his mind – the Weasel was _so_ not worth it. "Absolutely nothing. Now, If you would _kindly_ move out of the way, I'd really like to get going now," Draco said as he stepped towards the door, waiting for Weasley to move.

Instead, Weasley pushed him – hard, and he ended up on the floor. The Weasel was on him suddenly, trying to sock him. "_Trying" _because he was failing. Draco evaded every single one with ease, despite the fact that he was pinned to the floor. _If you weren't so stupid, you'd punch me in the stomach first to keep me from moving before you aim for the face_, Draco thought as he evaded Ron's clumsy fists.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Hermione," Ron continued to snarl with each unsuccessful punch.

Draco was seriously getting pissed with Ron on him. This fight wasn't even distracting him from anything – in fact, it just made his mood worse. Smirking widely, he decided to anger Ron further – just for the fun of it.

In all honesty, Draco wanted to be punched. Maybe he'll black out, and when he woke up, this will all be just a dream. He'll wake up and he didn't make out with Granger. He'll wake up and Granger wouldn't hate him. He'll wake up and that weird feeling deep inside him would be gone.

But of course, he would never lower his pride as to let himself be socked. No, the Weasel really had to fight for it. Problem was, Ron didn't seem to know _how _to fight _at all._ The only solution to that is to anger him further.

"You wanna know what I did to her, Weasley? Huh?"

Weasley stopped mid-punch, waiting to hear Draco's explanation.

Draco smirked wider. "I _kissed her_. _Hard._"

Draco watched as Weasley's eyes grew wide and his ears grew even redder (if that was even possible).

"You _what?"_

Draco, who had been looking at Ron all this time, and never seeing him move his lips to utter the words he just heard, was surprised. Ron looked just as surprised as he did. Without warning, Ron was off of Draco and was yanked up.

Draco blinked as he faced a different red-head.

"_What_ did you do to Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" the man said, fisting Draco's robes and lisfting him up, glaring at him dangerously close.

Draco's eyes widened. This man was a Weasley! Although he looked...well, fanciable, Draco had to admit, which the other Weasleys did not, Draco was sure he was a Weasley. The red hair said it all. He must be the oldest one. No, no, not the oldest, the oldest had long hair! This was -

"_Professor Weasley! What _is all this commotion?"

_What the bloody hell? Professor Weasley? _Draco's mind screamed.

The man in front of him turned around to face Professor McGonagall, who stood angrily by the doorway.

"Oh, hullo Minerva. Just disciplining our Head Boy over here," the man had stated simply, turning back to Draco.

"Well, we do _not _discipline our students that way, Professor Weasley. Put him down, please," she had tutted, saving Draco's arse _again_. The scene was very much like that time where Moody (the fake one) turned him into a ferret and McGonagall had caught the Professor in the act.

The man in front of Draco complied, though still gripping the front of Draco's robes tightly.

"Now, I assume you'll _talk_ this out properly. I cannot linger, I have a meeting with Professor Flitwick and Slughorn. I trust you can handle this..._civilly and professionally_, Professor Weasley?" she asked, adjusting her spectacles.

"Yes, Minerva, go on," the man in front of him said. The man turned back to Draco as soon as the door was slid closed.

"Now, would you like to continue what you were saying, Mr. Malfoy?" The man had asked, almost too calm.

"You're..._Charlie Weasley," _Draco said, trying to keep his composure. Deep down, his mind was blaring red signals. _Hermione's boyfriend. The one who wrote that letter. And he's taller than you. And older. And handsome. And – your new Professor, _Draco's mind told him. _Oh shit_.

Draco could have sworn he saw a smirk on the man's face.

* * *

><p>Teddy was walking down the narrow pathway to Compartment 15, where the Prefects' meeting was. He was half-way there when he noticed Professor McGonagall leaving a compartment. <em>Wait, isn't that Compartment 15<em>? _Oh bloody hell, what now, Draco? Can't you keep your arse out of trouble?_

Teddy sighed, waiting for McGonagall to continue walking down the aisle until she entered another compartment up front. He jogged up to the compartment and slid the door open. His eyes widened immediately.

"Draco!" he called. His best mate was being inspected by Charlie Weasley, robes bundled up as the older man fisted them, feet barely touching the ground.

Draco, Ron, and Charlie all turned towards the door again to see the new comer.

Draco almost jumped with glee. Almost. "Teddy!"

Teddy froze upon seeing the scene in front of him. Draco felt the grip on his robes loosen, and he turned his attention back to Charlie Weasley. The man had let his robes go, and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest – grinning. "Well, well, gentlemen. Looks like we're all here. I think we need to have a little..._talk_."

Draco gulped. This was not going to be good. At all.

"Professor Weasley. With all due respect, sir, I don't think you should be treating students that way," Teddy said politely, stepping inside the room and closing the door shut.

Charlie looked at him a bit, amused, before he dropped his grin into a smile. "Yes, yes, my apologies to you, Mr. Malfoy. I guess I didn't like hearing that you kissed my girlfriend," the man said, turning to Draco.

_Oh bloody hell, Drake. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut?_ Teddy's mind groaned._ "_Professor Weasley, we do have a good explanation for that, you see -"

"_Professor _Weasley?" Draco had interrupted, eyes wide. Teddy mentally smacked his forehead. _Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco, just shut up!_

Charlie had resumed to grinning once again. "Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy. I'm your new Professor for the Study of Ancient Runes. Pleased to be of service," Charlie said in a cheery tone, slightly bowing playfully.

Teddy had glared at Draco, warning him to shut up, as Draco stared back at him, with mixed looks of relief and nervousness. No one said anything for awhile, until Charlie broke the silence. "Well, sit, sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Teddy and Draco sat down, beside each other on one side, across their new Professor, as Ron defiantly remained standing. "I'm not wasting my time here, I'm leaving," he snarled, heading for the door.

The lock on the door suddenly clicked, and Ron was forced to stop and sit down. Teddy held back a snicker – their new Professor was good. Non-verbal and wandless magic.

"I can hardly call this a waste of time, Ronald, now that all the gentlemen who fancy the same lady are in one room," Charlie stated, grinning.

Teddy didn't like the grin on Charlie's face. Teddy couldn't determine if it was a happy grin, or an evil one. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean, sir," Teddy said. Oh, he knew pretty damn well what he meant. This new Professor was going to be tough – he was smart, a powerful wizard, and handsome to boot. _No wonder Granger would go for him._

Charlie turned to him, dropping the grin to a smile. "I think you know very well what I mean, Mr. Nott. You're a very bright lad," he stated honestly.

When no one said anything for some time, Charlie spoke again, this time sighing. "There should be a law stating that you're not allowed to be attracted to you enemy," he had said, eying Draco.

"or your ex," the man continued, this time turning his look at his brother.

"or the person your best mate's attracted to," he went on, turning to look at Teddy.

"or, if I do say so myself, your little brother's ex who's now your girlfriend but isn't rightly so seeing as she's now your student and slightly attracted to someone who kissed her," he finished, sighing one last time as he closed his eyes, slumping in his seat as his arms remained folded on his chest.

Teddy, Draco, and Ron just stared at each other with a look of confusion, understanding, and threat all in one. They eyed Charlie, too, but his eyes were closed, so it didn't have much of an effect.

Teddy shook his head wearily, sighing. He was in a room with three other men who fancied the same girl he did. One his Professor and her current boyfriend (though that might turn into an ex soon), the other his best mate who is also her enemy who happened to snog her while she snogged back, and the other her ex who happens to be his Professor's little brother.

What a crazy world _this_ turned out to be.

* * *

><p>"Hermione's awake!"<p>

Hermione groaned as the shrill voice pierced through her already aching head. "What..?" She opened her eyes, and saw a long mane of flaming hair in front of her. "Hermione! We were so worried!"

Hermione sat up gingerly, massaging her temples. "Ginny, can you keep it down, please? I have a serious headache."

"Oops. Sorry," her friend whispered.

Hermione looked around her. She was in their compartment. What happened? Why was she -

_Oh Merlin!_ Draco Malfoy – _that's _what happened.

"Hermione..?" her friend called again, with worry on her face.

Hermione looked up and hugged Ginny. "Oh Gin, I've made a huge mess of things!" Tears stung her eyes once again, and Hermione tried her best not to cry. She didn't want to be a cry baby – no, she wasn't in Gryffindor to cry.

"'Mione, what happened?"

Hermione lifted her head from Ginny's shoulder to see Harry, sitting across them.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't notice you were there," Hermione sniffed.

Harry turned red a bit, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Er, I didn't want to...ruin your..._girl _moment,"

Ginny snorted a bit, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Well, thanks..I guess," Ginny said.

It was nice to be here in the presence of her friends, where she didn't have to worry about anything. Homework, Head Girl duties, Prefe-

"OH MERLIN!"

"Hermione?" Harry and Ginny both said, standing up quickly to get to her. "What's wrong?"

"The Head Boy and Girl meeting! McGonagall! Prefects' Meeting! What time is it?" Hermione said, fumbling for her things. Oh boy. She was late. On the _first _meeting of the year, even!

"Hermione, calm down. Ron went to the Prefects' meeting 10 minutes ago. Said he'd cover for you, and make some excuse to McGonagall for missing your Head Girl meeting," Ginny soothed, rubbing Hermione's back.

_Oh thank Merlin_, Hermione sighed. "Thank goodness. It's a good thing Ron's feeling nice today."

"'Feeling nice'?" Harry had asked.

"Yes. Normally he wouldn't do things for me," Hermione answered.

"Of course he'd do things for you, he fancies you," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione's head snapped up. "What?" _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

Hermione heard Harry snicker and Ginny groan. "Oh c'mon, Hermione. Isn't it obvious? For someone who can finish homework so fast, you're dense when it comes to these stuff," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Ronald does _not _fancy me. If you _remember_, he _cheated _on _me_," Hermione spat, remembering the day she had come home from the Burrow, seeing Ron on the ground all bloody and Charlie screaming at him.

_But now, you cheated on Charlie_. Tears stung her eyes once again.

Ginny and Harry, mistaking the tears on her eyes as her reminiscing about Ron's betrayal, dropped the issue.

"So. Hermione. What happened?" Harry tried once again, changing the subject.

_Should I tell them? Well, of course I should, they're my friends! But...Ginny would kill me...I cheated on Charlie! But..I didn't mean to..But I did kiss him back...Oh Merlin! That's it, I can't take this anymore, I'm going to tell them, and they can kill me if they want to. It makes everything much more easier._

With that thought in mind, Hermione wiped away her pre-tears and took a deep breath.

"Make yourselves comfortable – it's a long story."

* * *

><p>Minutes passed by in complete silence. Draco's head was whirling. He was trapped. What was he going to say to his now-Professor when he <em>clearly<em> snogged his girlfriend? That he didn't know she was taken? But he clearly knew. But the older Weasel didn't _know _that he knew, so he could lie, saying he didn't know. But then -

"Well, to make this a fair fight..." a voice trailed on.

Draco snapped his head up to see that his new Professor, Charlie Weasley, was talking to them. He felt Teddy and the younger Weasel turn their eyes to the man as well.

Charlie Weasley smiled sadly before continuing.

"...I'm going to break up with Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A review a chapter keeps the author from going nutter! The poll is running on my profile yonder!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"He _kissed _you?"

"You _kissed him back?"_

Hermione's head was throbbing, and her friends' shrill voices were not helping at all. Harry's voice had been the first one to pierce through her head, seconded by Ginny's. Her friends had been listening to her re-tell the..._incident..._that happened well over an hour ago.

Hermione hung her head low, both out of shame and because of her throbbing head. Time passed very slowly. It seemed as if she had been in this train for days, when in fact, only an hour and a half has passed.

"Look, 'Mione...we don't blame you...we know you didn't mean to," Ginny said.

Hermione felt the seat beside her sink as her friend transferred from her seat across her and beside Harry to sit next to Hermione. A comforting hand rested itself on her shoulder, and Hermione lifted her head to give a sad smile at her friend who was clearly worried about her.

"That's just it, Gin...I _kissed him back, _doesn't that mean that I meant it?" Hermione said softly, fresh tears stinging her eyes. The thought that she betrayed Charlie was too much to bear. Charlie had been with her through rough times, and she just threw that all back at his face now.

"'Mione...you were bawling your eyes out when you got back. You even _fainted_! You even imagined Charlie was here, and you were crying so hard and apologizing again and again. I think that meant you didn't mean to. Malfoy probably just confused you," Harry said.

Hermione nodded meekly. Yes, Harry was right. She shouldn't let Malfoy mess her up. She loved Charlie. The fact that she cried so hard was proof of that. She had never cried about something as hard as she did awhile ago. Well, she did, once, but that was also about Charlie, so that just proved that she really did love him. And she even imagined that -

"Wait, _what?" Harry had said...that I __imagined Charlie was here?_

Her two friends looked at her, startled. "What 'What', 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Did you say that I imagined Charlie was here?" Actually, now that she thought about it...she _did _remember clinging on to someone as she cried, and she remembered big, warm, and gentle hands comforting her. She thought it was Charlie, but that's impossible – he's at the Burrow right now.

"Yes, I did say that. And you did. Nott came in a few minutes after you did, and he...well.. you were clinging to him, and I guess he didn't know what to do," Harry shrugged.

"Wait. Nott? _Theodore Nott? _Teddy?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Hermione, Pea Nott," he drawled. "_Of course _Theodore Nott, who else _is _there?"

Ginny laughed. "Give 'Mione a break, Harry. She's been through a lot."

The couple playfully bickered, and Hermione shut them out as she contemplated on what Harry had said. Theodore Nott had come in, and she thought he was Charlie, so she clung onto him, crying and apologizing. _Oh Merlin, this is getting worst by the minute!_ Hermione groaned.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "When did Teddy leave?"

Hermione saw Ginny and Harry exchange a look before Harry answered slowly. "A few minutes you passed out."

_Something's not right here, _Hermione thought, furrowing her brow s in contemplation.Teddy wouldn't leave her unconscious. Knowing Teddy, he'd get someone's help, or at least inform someone what happened. If not, he'd stay with her, at least. That's what he did the last time she cried so hard she fainted. He had stayed with her until she woke up. Plus, judging by the secret looks Harry and Ginny have been trading ever since she woke up, there was _something _they weren't telling her.

"Alright you two, I know you're hiding something from me, so spit it out," Hermione finally concluded. She crossed her legs and folded her arms in front of her chest, giving them her best "no nonsense" look.

The two exchanged another look before sighing exasperatedly. "'Mione, we know it's pointless to hide _anything _from you, but we really can't tell," Ginny said.

"And why not?" Hermione replied, raising a brow.

"Because we promised him not to," Harry countered.

_Aha, Gotcha, Harry Potter, _Hermione inwardly danced victoriously. "You said 'him'. 'Him' who?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously, while Ginny glared at him.

Harry slapped his forehead. "Someone," he mumbled.

Before Hermione could retort, the compartment door slid open. Ginny gave out a small shriek. Harry's hand plunged into his robes, gripping his wand. Hermione did the same.

"Move or make a sound, and I kill this girl," a man in a mask snarled. "Even if you manage to dispose of me, there are many more of my kind on this train, so I suggest you stay put and do what I say. No funny tricks." He stood by the door, holding his wand securely at a first year Gryffindor's throat. He wore all black robes, and a black mask covered his face. The voice was not familiar.

"Wands on the ground. _Now_," the man demanded, holding the wand on the girl's throat tighter. She gave a small whimper, tears of terror falling freely on her cheeks.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny obeyed as they stared at him in bewilderment and confusion."You...You're a..." Hermione couldn't finish. The clothes, the mask – all of it were too familiar – a nightmare she didn't want to relieve. It was Deja vu all over again.

The man cackled. "_Accio _wands," he said, as the three wands on the floor flew to him. He kept the wands by his feet, away from reach, before continuing. "You must be that smart-ass Mudblood. Granger, was it?" Hermione twitched a bit – he knew her name! Her right arm started hurting suddenly, on the spot where...

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Harry demanded angrily.

The man responded by pulling his hostage's black hair back none too kindly and touched the tip of her throat with his wand. The girl whimpered again. "I advise you to stay put, be good, and shut up, Mr. Potter, while I still have patience within me. It's not wise to play hero right now, especially when your whole train is filled with many of us. We just came here to get what we want. Once we have it, we're leaving. As much as we want to have some fun and just kill you all, orders remain," the man shrugged. "However, we _can _leave all of you on the verge of death. Technically, you'll still be alive. Now, if you don't want to be in that situation, do as I say," the man snarled again.

Harry grit his teeth and did not say any more.

"Good. Now, I'm going to give you this girl in exchange with the Mudblood. Nobody move, and nobody gets hurt. As simple as that. So here," he said, releasing the girl in his arms but still trailing his wand on her back. He shoved her forward and grabbed Hermione's arm, taking her as his new hostage. He held her by the hair, wand on her throat. "So, Granger. You know what I am?" Hermione could swear the man was smirking under his mask.

The wand was pressing so tightly on Hermione's throat, and she was having a hard time breathing. She managed to choke up the words:

"D-Death.. Eater."

* * *

><p>It hurt. It hurt like <em>hell<em>.

Here was Charlie, in a room with three other males who happened to see the beauty in Hermione, just like he did. Normally, he would have a smug look on his face – after all, _he_ was the one Hermione was with. But no matter how much he loved her, he had to let her go. And it hurt. He couldn't be with her. And it hurt. He had to tell these boys in front of him, hoping someone can be there for her when Charlie breaks up with her. And it hurt. She was going to be broken, _again_, by a Weasley, _again_. And it hurt. This time, however, someone else will be there to comfort her, not him. And it hurt.

He faced the three around him, took a deep breath, and said the most difficult and painful seven words of his _entire _life - "I'm going to break up with Hermione."

And it hurt like _hell._

The fact that any of these three in front of him would be holding his Hermione...making her laugh, smiling with her, spending the rest of their lives together, have children...it was too much. Just too much. He wanted it all so badly. But he knew he couldn't.

And it hurt like hell.

Charlie had cried over this enough. He did so for three days after making his decision. Tears didn't come out now, thankfully. But inside... Inside, his gut twisted, his heart stopped beating, his lungs were not moving – nothing. His body felt like a hollow shell, a void deep within. If he felt like this now, how would he feel when he finally spoke the dreaded words to Hermione?

It wasn't fair. He didn't want to think of it anymore. He decided ever since then that he would enjoy his life now. However, enjoying life wasn't possible without Hermione. But he had to let her go. It wouldn't be fair to her if he didn't. She'd be hurting and crying more in the end if he didn't.

Besides, he wasn't that fair with her in the first place. He had taken advantage of her when she was weak. He told her he loved her when she was feeling unloved, thus making her accept out of the need of comfort. That wasn't fair. But at the time, he didn't care, because he wanted her, and it was an advantageous risk he was willing to take.

He didn't want to be unfair to her again. So this time...this time, he was letting her go. To be fair to her. To take the possible pain away for her. And for himself.

Draco, meanwhile, couldn't believe his ears.

_Charlie Weasley is breaking up with Granger!_

Draco was trying so hard not to grin. Of course, Hermione would be devastated, and she might be angry with Draco, but all Draco had to do now was apologize, kiss up to her, be her knight-in-shining-armor as she cried, and she'd forgive him. She had to – she was a softie.

_Then what? _Draco still hadn't figured out his feelings regarding Hermione Granger. Was it just a lust thing, or what is something more?

The bigger question was, why would Charlie Weasley want to let go of Hermione Granger? It was a stupid thing to do! Just when Draco was turning nice and thinking the Weasleys were not all that bad save for their youngest who was _really _a pain in the arse, the second oldest Weasley does something idiotic that makes Draco think they really _are_ all stupid. Really, why let go of a girl when you know perfectly well there are so many men after her? Unless he's really confident that she'd come back to him. But why let go in the first place? Just to rub it in the others' faces that she still chose him? But Charlie Weasley was not that kind of man. Well, Draco assumed the Weasleys weren't like that. He'd never admit it, but the Weasleys were a nice bunch, even if they were a bit strange sometimes. Scratch out the "a bit" and the "sometimes". If it wasn't because Charlie was rubbing it in their face, then what -

"But why?" Ron asked.

Charlie looked beside him, to ickle-Ronniekins, his little brother. Ron was staring at him, baffled and relieved. All the gut clenching, heart-stopping, lungs drying feelings came back again. Ron was family, and yet he couldn't tell him the _real_ reason...

"Because I wasn't fair to her in the first place," Charlie answered simply. He tried to keep it as short and as simple as possible. He didn't want to risk accidentally giving the truth away.

_Not fair to her? What did he mean by that?_ Draco wondered.

"What do you mean, exactly, sir?" Teddy asked.

Charlie looked at Teddy curiously. _If only you weren't so smart. But then again, you're just like Hermione – someone who needs to know everything, _he thought with a smile.

Suddenly, the air supply around Charlie seemed to diminish. _Not now. Please, please not now. Not in front of them, _Charlie panicked. He took a deep breath, and was relieved to feel his lungs expanding again, as the air flowed through them easily.

"When I confessed to Hermione how I felt about her, I did it when she was..._emotionally unstabl_e," Charlie explained, eying Ron. He hoped they wouldn't ask any more questions. He knew he owed them answers, but Charlie felt terrible that he was only telling them the half truth.

_Might as well explain what I can tell them properly, so that one of them can take care of Hermione, _Charlie thought."The feeling" came again - the gut clenching, heart stopping, lungs drying feeling. As much as Charlie hated to accept it, these boys in front of him would have to take care of Hermione for him. The only reason he was talking to them now and _telling_ them all of this was because of that fact.

"I became her...pillar, per se. When she felt unwanted and falling, I made her feel wanted and caught her. I guess it's kind of unfair to not only you lot, but to her, as well. I kind of feel guilty, actually, because it seems like I took advantage of her weakness at the time to get what I had wanted. Maybe if I wasn't at the right place at the right time, I wouldn't be with her now," Charlie continued, knowing now that he had to explain this as carefully and as accurately as possible, even if it wasn't the whole truth. _All the more I need to explain it well. It has to sound like the whole truth._

Draco couldn't believe it. Was the man a _saint? _He was letting go of her just because he had an _advantage _among the rest of them? He was letting go of her just because he was at the right place at the right time? This was _ridiculous_! But somehow, Draco understood what the man was feeling. If Draco was in his situation, it would seem that Granger was only with him now because he was the one who made her feel loved when she wasn't. _And so? What's the big deal ? _That would've been alright with Draco...or would it? Would it be alright if Granger was with him just because she felt wanted and loved? ...no, not really, it wasn't alright. Draco would want Granger to be with him because she loved him, not because he was at the right place at the right time.

Draco was starting to admire this man. But he'd rather die than admit it, of course.

Charlie waited for some reaction from any of the three, but when none came, he decided to continue. "And besides, I'm your Professor now. Hers as well. It would be very inappropriate to have a relationship with your student." And it was true. He certainly wouldn't be able to keep his job if Minerva found out he was dating one of the students. He already knew all of this in advanced – he's been planning this, after all. Regardless of what Draco Malfoy did today, Charlie was still going to break up with Hermione. He was actually supposed to do so a few weeks back, but he just couldn't do it. He convinced himself that none of the days that passed was the right time. But now...now was certainly the right time. Especially about what happened with Malfoy and Hermione awhile ago.

Oh, yes, he _really_ wanted to beat the bloody prat up black and blue for what he did to Hermione, but he couldn't. Draco Malfoy, as much as he seemed like a stuck-up, spoiled brat, was someone who could take care of Hermione. Charlie had seen the distant and hazy looks Malfoy had been having ever since Charlie had stepped into the compartment. That could only mean Malfoy was _seriously_ thinking of what had happened between and Hermione earlier. It meant Malfoy was serious about Hermione. As long as the man was serious enough, it was fine with Charlie.

Whatever happened between the two awhile ago was easy to guess.

"You've been planning to break up with her," Teddy said. It wasn't a question – it was a statement. Draco looked at his friend, awed at his skill of processing information. He was proud of his best mate – Teddy wasn't second best in Hogwarts for nothing. The first being Granger, or course.

"Yes," Charlie sighed, wishing once more that Theodore Nott didn't analyze anything Charlie said too much. "However painful it is for me to do so, I think it' for her own good. I...have other reasons, but I took the job knowing the consequences," Charlie said. _If I stay here any longer, Nott will figure out that I'm not telling them the whole story. I better go – now, before things get uncontrollable._

Charlie stood and straightened his robes, getting ready to leave. "Just seeing her everyday is enough for me. If I didn't take the job, I wouldn't get to see her since she's in Hogwarts while I'm in Australia. Minerva actually made me pick If I wanted the Ancient Runes job or the Care of Magical Creatures one. I would've preferred the latter, but Hermione doesn't take that class," he grinned, winking.

Charlie meant that as a light joke to the others, but it was, actually, half true. Just seeing Hermione everyday being enough for Charlie was true. The Minerva letting him pick wasn't _exactly_ true. Charlie sort of..._asked_ for the job. They didn't need to know that, though.

Draco was bewildered. The man changed moods so quickly! First he was all serious and sentimental, and now he was joking and winking!

Charlie walked to the door, but stopped. "But," Charlie decided to add, "It doesn't mean I don't love her. I do, very much. And if any of you _kids_ do something stupid," he paused, eying Draco, trying to tell him with his eyes that he _did _do something stupid. "I'm not going to hesitate in kicking your arses, Professor or not," he continued, grinning. _Oh yes. Have a taste of my dragon taming skills_.

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy," Charlie called, talking to Malfoy directly. "Seeing as she and I are technically not together anymore, I'm letting you off for kissing her. I have the feeling though, that you _have_ made her quite...distressed." Yes. It had to be said. Charlie wanted to kick his arse so badly, but since he couldn't, he'd have to settle this another way – making the boy know that Charlie did, in fact, know what he did to Hermione, so he should be guilty.

Draco blinked at him. "Er..."

Charlie smirked. _The __Draco Malfoy confronted by a boyfriend, and all he says is 'Er...'! News worthy of the Daily Tribune front page!_

Charlie grinned. "I'm guessing she kissed you back." It wasn't a question. _Knowing Hermione, she probably did_. _She's a sucker for anything passionate, and Malfoy was all about passion. But, knowing Hermione, she didn't mean to kiss back. __That's __why she was so upset, _Charlie thought.

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. It was all too fast.

"And I'm guessing she felt guilty about it because she felt like she cheated on me, so she stormed out on you and started crying. Then ," Charlie said, eyes turning to Teddy. "came to find her on your behalf, Mr. Malfoy, and secretly because he cared too, and she thought was me, and started clinging to him, crying and apologizing, thus ending up fainting in his arms," Charlie continued as the three stared back at him, dumbstruck.

Teddy, Draco, and Ron stared at Charlie dumbly.

His gaze flickered back to Draco. "Then I came in and found her in Mr. Nott's arms. He left her with me, and went to go look for you. I'm guessing you have worked things out, because you're not tearing at each other's throats right now, so you two must have talked already. went off somewhere while you, Mr. Malfoy, went to the Prefect's meeting. When it ended, my brother pounced on you. That's when I left Hermione's side and found myself hearing your..._confession_," he grinned.

More dumb stares.

"_Then_, Mr. Nott decided to go look for you, Mr. Malfoy. He must have been expecting you, since your meeting should have been done quite some time ago, but you never came. And that's how we're all here right now."

Blank looks.

Just as Charlie expected, no one said a word. They just stared at him, baffled that he figured all of that out without them having to explain anything. They were probably working out lies to tell him in their minds. _Well, too bad. They underestimate me too much,_ he inwardly grinned. He _was_ Head Boy before. He put together the pieces awhile ago, when he was..."inspecting" Draco Malfoy.

Charlie sighed. "I _was_ Head Boy before, you know. It doesn't take much to figure things out. Hermione's pretty predictable, and this isn't new. It already happened once before, remember, Mr. Nott?"

Draco turned to look at Teddy as he nodded silently. What are they talking about? Draco thought, raising a brow.

When Charlie saw Teddy give a short nod, images of a few months back flashed to Charlie's mind. It was when Hermione and he had a huge row, Actually, it was all Charlie's fault. Ron was still being a jealous prat then (still is now), and when Charlie and Ginny had left to do an errand for his dad, Ron had sat beside Hermione and they had talked. When Charlie and Ginny came back from the errand, Ron and Hermione had been snogging.

Charlie was too angry then to really _look_ a the situation. He had felt betrayed, and hurt. The doubts in his mind that Hermione only loved his _comfort_ (because he had been there when she was hurt) and not really _him_, grew even more. He had been so angry he didn't say anything. Ron and Hermione had heard them come in, and broke apart. Ron, _again_, hadn't had the _decency_ to look ashamed or guilty. Hermione's eyes had been wide, and Charlie had took it as a sign of guilt of being discovered.

"We're through," Charlie had said, leaving the room. He had sat at the edge of the lake near the Burrow, where he first told Hermione how he felt about her. His chest had hurt then, and his heart felt like it stopped beating. The whole world seemed to crash down on him.

He didn't talk to Hermione for three days, and it was actually quite easy to do so since she stayed locked up in the room Ginny and she shared. After the third day of not talking, the day Theodore Nott had visited to "help" her, Ginny had snapped. She had stormed down the stairs and screamed at Charlie who had been sitting in the dining room. "Are you _mad?_ Did you not _see_ that she was _clearly_ not kissing Ron back? Did you not _see_ how _scared _she looked? Did you even _look at all? _Or did you just focus on the fact that you saw them kissing? If you actually _looked, _Hermione didn't seem to be enjoying it _at all_. Hell, Charlie, she was _trying to push him off!"_

Charlie had just looked at her, refusing to believe anything, content in wallowing in self-pity. "I don't believe it."

"Of _course _you don't, because you _don't want to! RONALD! _Get your freckled arse down here _this instant!" _Ginny had shouted.

A few seconds later their brother had appeared, looking scared. "What did I do _now?" _he had whined.

Ginny had glared at their brother, hands on her hips, looking very much like their mum. "When you snogged Hermione, did she snog you back?"

Ron had hesitated a bit before he opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, though, Ginny had cut him off. "And don't you _dare _lie. You've caused enough trouble, Ronald. Believe me when I say I'll force Veritaserum down your throat after this to confirm everything," she had threatened.

Ron gulped and looked away as he mumbled, "No."

"Did she try to push you away?" Ginny had continued.

"Yes."

"Did you keep her from doing so?"

"Yes."

"She _did _hit you after that, right? I was there, but for the sake of our _pig-headed brother_, let him hear your answer," Ginny had glared at Charlie.

Ron had shuffled his feet, not looking at Charlie. "Yes, she slapped me."

Charlie hadn't bothered to hit Ron then (he did so later). He had rushed up the stairs and almost collided with Theodore Nott who was rushing down, Hermione in arms.

"She fainted! She kept crying and crying until she fainted," Nott had said, slightly panicking.

Charlie had been guilty then, and took her in his arms.

"Charlie...Charlie I'm sorry," she muttered in her sleep.

"Charlie, even in her sleep that's all she says. Just talk to her already. She's not eating, not sleeping – she already has a slight fever," Ginny had whispered, coming out of the dining room.

Charlie had cradled her then, until she woke up. He apologized again and again, and they had both cried like idiots, apologizing to each other. And then they held each other and fell asleep that way, warm and content in each others' arms.

Charlie smiled at his own flashback. That was a good night.

Since none of the three said anything, Charlie decided it was about time he left. Charlie smiled before laying a hand on the door.

"Alright, I think we're done here. Just a run-down of our _lesson_ today: I'm breaking up with Hermione – she's free. I can't have a relationship with her right now, because one, I took advantage of her before, two, I'm a Professor now, and three, for my own personal reasons that neither of you need to know. Next, I know what happened between Mr. Malfoy and..._Ms. Granger. _I'm out of it, so it's up to you lads to handle it. However, do something stupid again that will hurt her, and you'll get a taste of what my dragons have been experiencing with me when I try to tame them," Charlie finished, grinning. "Alllllrighty then, see you in Hogwarts!" He smiled, before pulling the door open.

And everybody froze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A review right now would earn you a very grateful bow! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charlie jumped a bit, surprised to see Hermione in the hands of another man. Though not in a romantic way. Not at all. A wand was pressed tight on her throat and the man in a mask was pulling her hair back tightly to expose her neck.

Charlie wanted to hex the balls out of the man, but he knew it wasn't wise. He recognized how the man dressed – the man was a Death Eater. Why Death Eaters still existed, Charlie didn't know. But what he _did _know is that Death Eaters didn't travel alone – they always came in packs. They were cowards that way. There were surely more of them in the train. That meant more hostages. He had to play this smartly and not make any rash moves.

He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, quite surprised he was there, but didn't say anything. She seemed to be holding up. She looked as if she didn't care that there was a wand on her throat, but when Charlie looked into her eyes, he saw her fear. _Hermione, hang on, alright? _Charlie had told her with his eyes. He saw her give a very tiny nod and smile. _I trust you, _she seemed to say.

And those three words broke his heart. Because he was going to break that trust very soon. Charlie mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time for that.

"Well, thank you for opening the door for me. I was about to do that. Now, _sit. _And no funny business, or the Mudblood gets it," the man in black snarled fiercely, pulling Hermione's hair in one hand and pointing a wand at her throat with the other.

Charlie gingerly took a few steps back. He was about to cast a non-verbal spell, but then he rationalized that he couldn't risk it. There were _surely_ more Death Eaters around the train. There might be one right behind him, _Disillusioned. _This was one risk he couldn't take. He took risks all the time, but he wasn't going to gamble with Hermione's life.

_What the hell? Isn't that..._Draco's mind said, brows furrowing.

Charlie backed away slowly.

"Hermione!" Ron said suddenly, springing from his seat. _Oh bloody hell, Ronald, you're making it __really __hard for me to love you as a brother should_, Charlie mentally groaned.

_Shit Weasley, sit and shut up!_ Draco tried to say to Ron, relaying his insult in a single glare.

The man pressed his wand tighter against Hermione's throat. She wasn't crying or whimpering or anything of the sort, but Draco could tell she was secretly afraid. _Gryffindorks and their bravery, _Draco snorted.

Ron sat down numbly, panic clear in his eyes.

Suddenly, Draco felt Hermione's eyes on him. Draco's stomach clenched. The scene in front of him looked so familiar. Replace the man with his Aunt Bellatrix, and...

"If you do anything stupid, I've got more than enough mates all over the train who can help me out. If you've noticed, your little school train is very quiet – unusual, for a place packed with snot-filled little brats. I suggest you cooperate and make this easy. That way, nobody gets hurt," the man said.

_I was right – he didn't come alone. And he's right. It __is__ too quiet. There must be at least one Death Eater per compartment, keeping them all quiet. But the question is, why? What do they want?_ Charlie's mind whirled.

Suddenly, Teddy spoke.

"Since when did Death Eaters become so lazy to look for what they want, that they have to result to taking a hostage instead just to make things easier? Oh, wait – a long time ago. Go point your silly wand at something else and put her down. You're looking for me, aren't you? I am Theodore Nott.. Jr."

Draco's eyes widened.

What the hell?

* * *

><p>The moment the door was opened and a Death Eater had appeared behind it with Hermione Granger as a captive, Teddy knew that this was a living nightmare.<p>

He doubted anyone had noticed, but there was one thing that made this Death Eater different from the past Death Eaters – he wore a ring. And not just _any _ring, but a ring that Teddy recognized, right on the man's wand hand.

Teddy knew then what the Death Eater wanted.

"Since when did Death Eaters become so lazy to look for what they want, that they have to result to taking a hostage instead just to make things easier? Oh, wait – a long time ago. Go point your silly wand at something else and put her down. You're looking for me, aren't you? I am Theodore Nott.. Jr," Teddy said calmly as he looked at the Death Eater.

Teddy was sure the man was grinning underneath the mask.

"Well, you're _little Theo_, huh?" The man laughed.

Teddy saw red. Only _one_ person ever called him that. Well, one person started it, anyway. Teddy was then sure. It was _that person_ who was responsible for all of this.

"_Where is he?" _Teddy glared, slowly standing from his seat.

The man laughed again. "I'm to bring you to him, actually. He told me to get this delicious little Mudblood over here first before I go find you. He said you'd be more..._willing, _then," he said, as he started sliding the hand holding back Hermione's hair downwards to her neck...then to her shoulders..

"Don't you _dare_ touch her with your filthy hands," Teddy snarled, snapping out his wand and pointed it at the man. "I don't care if the whole bloody train is filled with more of you _cowards_. I will come with you, but if you don't let her go _right now_, I swear you're going to die." It was the first time Teddy had ever snarled like that. But then again, it had been a long time since he was this angry.

The man hesitated a bit, before dropping his hands from Granger and stepping back. Teddy knew he would. His purpose was to get Teddy, to follow his new..._master_'s orders. The Death Eaters on the train were instructed to not kill or harm. If they did, the Ministry would be alerted of their presence, and they didn't want that yet. They didn't have a strong enough army since most of the previous Death Eaters have been killed. The whole train was most likely going to be _Obliviated_ later on.

"I need to _Obliviate _them," the man explained, not harshly. Teddy almost smirked. _Scared of me, are you? You should be. _The man was being polite now. It was almost funny.

"I'll do it," Teddy said, staring at the man, as if challenging him to say otherwise. The man didn't. He exited the room, to round up the others and help with the _Obliviating_, Teddy assumed.

The whole scenario with Teddy and the Death Eater unfurled before Draco. He couldn't say anything – clearly, Teddy knew something that he didn't.

When the masked man stepped out of the room, Draco wanted to ask Teddy what the bloody hell was happening, so he called him. "Teddy-"

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Teddy said. Ron and Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger looked at him with shock as they sunk to the ground, unable to move.

Teddy didn't want to do this, but he had to. It was for their own safety. The less they know, the better.

Draco felt his shoulders sag and his legs turn to jelly. It was a good thing he was seated. His eyes widened in shock – Teddy had cast a full-body bind at them! When he heard Teddy suggest to the man (who was _clearly_ afraid of Teddy) that he would take charge of the Obliviating, Draco had thought Teddy didn't have any intentions of Obliviating them at all, that's why he shunned the man away. But now that Teddy had practically petrified them all, Draco was _sure_ Teddy was going to Obliviate them. _Over my dead body, you freaking arse_.

"_Silencio," _Teddy added, sound-proofing their surroundings.

Draco had tried to stare daggers into Teddy's head as he watched Teddy silence the room. He seemed entirely unaffected by Draco's glare at all, though. Teddy soon moved to kneel in front of Draco, and when his dark eyes met Draco's silver ones, Draco softened his look.

It had been a long time since he saw Teddy's eyes look so sad. The last time he saw him like this was when Draco had lost his mother. Teddy was the more in-control one between the two, and he was not one who showed deep emotion easily. Draco, however, showed anger, frustration, jealousy, and the such with pride. They were two pieces of a puzzle – different, yet they fit. It was why they were best mates – they gave each other strength. When one was falling, one pulled the other up.

Draco pleaded with his friend. _Teddy, please, don't do this...I can help you, just let me_.

Draco knew Teddy had understood what he was trying to send with his eyes. When Teddy shook his head and smiled sadly, it took all of Draco's will power not to cry. If Teddy and he were alone, he'd let loose, but they weren't. There were other people in the room, watching. Draco couldn't bear to let his emotions run raw with others around. It was more like he couldn't. He'd gotten so used to keeping sadness, grief, dismay, and anything of the sort bottled up inside.

As a child, his father had hit him mercilessly for shedding a tear. He had learned the hard way that men, most importantly _Malfoys_, did not betray any other emotion except those that are worthy. And those "worthy emotions" just happened to be anger, haughtiness, and boredom (signature drawl, after all). He was trained to be cold and unfeeling – to never cry.

At one point in their friendship, Draco had felt the walls he put around himself break down. It was all because of Teddy. Draco and Teddy were so alike in many ways and so different in just as many. Teddy had a certain air of gentleness around him that made everyone want to befriend him. That was why Draco had playfully given him the nickname "Teddy" - gentle and cuddly like a Teddy Bear. It was this certain aspect of Teddy that drew Draco in to him. He needed the gentleness that Teddy carried, needed it to break down the walls of pride Draco had built. Where Draco answered back rudely and snidely, Teddy would calmly reply. Where Draco would lash out in anger and snarl away, Teddy would take a deep breath and assess the situation. He was so gentle and serene, yet brave and undaunting (he _had_ been the one to finish Draco's..._Muggle extermination _when Draco couldn't). He was so very much like Hermione Granger. Maybe it was why he was drawn into Teddy, anyway – because he seemed to be so very alike with her.

And Merlin knows how long Draco had wanted to reach out and take in Hermione Granger's gentleness. It was just that he couldn't. But Teddy...when Teddy came into his life, Draco had been hesitant and tried to pull away. But Teddy's gentle aura made Draco want to reach for his friendship so badly that it hurt. Draco even thought he was turning gay at the time, but he figured it wasn't the case since the thought of shagging men made him throw up. No, Draco didn't think of Teddy in any sexual way or relationship-y way at all. Teddy, with all his gentleness, made the world an easier place to live in.

With Teddy, Draco didn't have to put up an act of Malfoy authority. Oh, Draco knew he didn't have to anymore – his father was dead, after all – but it was stuck into him like glue. As much as he wanted to be..._not_ arrogant and prideful all the time, he felt that he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy without it. Also, it was silly, but...it was the only thing he could hold on to of his father – the stupidly annoying Malfoy authority that was drilled into him ever since he was bloody born.

Teddy had spoken, then, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Sorry, mate. But I have to. I want you to know, though, that you are more than a friend. You're my brother – the only family I have left. Thank you...for keeping me away from insanity...and for being there for me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I'd be here right now. Take care, mate. Be careful. And take care of Granger. If you don't, I'm coming back to kick your arse and hex your balls of. You'll never know what hit you," Teddy said, trying to smirk but it ended up as a grimace.

"I'll..be watching over you, brother," he added softly, before rising.

Teddy stood and eyed both of the Weasleys. "Not much I can say to either of you. Well, Professor Weasley, it's too bad I won't get to see you in action as a teacher, but I'm sure you'll make a great one. Both of you take care of Granger, too."

Draco didn't hear Teddy's message to the Weasleys, though. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

Draco hated that he couldn't say anything. Teddy shouldn't be the one thanking him! If anything, Draco should be the one thanking Teddy! Draco couldn't even remember ever doing anything for Teddy, at all! Well, Draco _did_ hit him a thousand times and screamed at Teddy until he came to his senses when Teddy was screaming bloody murder. There was a time Teddy had been all too comfortable with killing that it drove him to the brink of insanity, so Draco had mauled him and sat on top of him until he snapped out of it. But that was it. It was always Teddy who had calmed Draco down when Draco was ready to kill something (which happened a lot and most of the time about very minor things), had helped with his Death Eater duties when Draco couldn't, and had used his gentleness to bring down the brick wall around Draco.

Ever since Draco could think for himself, he had started building a wall to surround him – a wall to protect him from the world, and to protect the world from him. Every "moral" (that was anything _but _a moral, since morals were supposed to be _good_) his parents had taught him was a brick. Every punishment he received was a brick. Every hurt he ever encountered was a brick. He piled brick after brick, shielding himself, because he was so convinced that no one could see how weak he really was inside – how easily he hurt, how _sensitive_ he really was. His father had told him again and again that being weak would become his undoing. In the end, being "strong" became his father's undoing.

Draco had wanted to tear down the bloody wall for a very long time. The wall prevented him from being himself. It prevented him from really _living_. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to tear the freaking bloody wall down. No matter how much Draco hated it, it was _a part of who he was_. It was like a sweater he had grown accustomed to wear. Without it, he felt cold and insecure and he was..._scared_. If the wall wasn't there to protect him, would his weakness be his undoing, as his father had told him?

Teddy was the one who took down the wall brick by brick, until Draco was now left with half of it. Sure, it was still there, but it was much less. Draco could really feel the change – he wasn't as cold anymore. Just stuck-up and bad-ass.

It was Draco that wouldn't be here right now if not for Teddy. Draco wanted to tell him that so badly, but he couldn't, because the bloody idiot petrified him.

_Granger_. Teddy was giving Hermione to Draco, leaving her in his hands. Draco wanted to smack himself for being so selfish when Teddy was willing to give up on her just for Draco.

_Brother. _Teddy had called him brother. They were family. Yes, "friends" was an understatement of their relationship. Family – brothers, was more like it.

Draco suddenly remembered that Teddy was obliviating them. Draco wouldn't remember a thing about Teddy. _Does that mean the walls will come back up again, as if they were never torn down? _Draco tried to keep his tears in check. He would forget all the good and bad times they've had with each other. He would forget that there was someone out there who cared for him, whose gentleness had softened him. He would forget that Teddy ever existed – that his _brother_ ever existed.

And it killed him.

Teddy walked over to Hermione, who was frozen, seated by the door, her arms wrapped around herself. Teddy knelt down and took her hands in his and they felt cold and frozen. But duh, that's because he made her that way.

Teddy's voice sounded the quiet room once again, and Draco saw that he was talking to Hermione, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. And Draco's heart broke at how much Teddy was clearly hurting. Teddy really did love Hermione – it wasn't just a school boy crush.

"Hermione...I want you to know that...I love you. I have...for a very long time. Ever since we were five. You may not remember, but we met. In that park in your neighborhood. I...got lost...that time. I was supposed to run an errand for my father, but somehow I ended up there. I saw some big kids beating up a younger boy, and suddenly you came and told them to beat it. Even if you were much smaller and younger, even smaller and younger than the boy they were beating up, you went on and tried anyway, even if you knew you'd get beaten up as well. It may seem silly, but it was then I realized that there was still some good in the world; that there were still good people out there," Teddy said softly, gently, as if it was the most fragile memory in the world.

Teddy took a deep breath and continued. "And when they started beating you up and I went to beat _them _up, you smiled at me as if I was a saint, hugged me, and thanked me. Nobody had ever smiled at me that way, or even _hugged _and _thanked _me. I felt...as if I had done something good, for once in my life, and it felt...awesome. It made me feel like I didn't want to...to...die so much, anymore. We never saw each other again after that. Not until first year in Hogwarts, anyway, but you probably didn't see me or remember me. I, however, never forgot _you_. When we met again in first year, I've been constantly watching you. You were beautiful when you were five. You were beautiful when you were in first year, and until now you're still beautiful. You're just so.._good_, and full of bravery and righteousness, and that makes me want to try to be good, myself. And it's because of you that I didn't end up completely eaten up by evil like my..._father...was, _even if I had every reason to be."

Teddy sighed and put his arms around Hermione, pulling her close to him. "Hermione, thank you. _For being you._ For all the times we spent this summer, talking and reading. For forgiving me so quickly, even if I was a Death Eater. For standing up for me when people said I would never change. _For believing in me. _For believing that there was, and _is,_ something good in me, when I didn't. And because you have believed that, I have started to believe in it as well. I _will_ put your trust in me to good use. These new Death Eaters...I know who their new 'Master' is. I promise you, I _will_ bring them down, and prevent another Wizarding War from happening."

Teddy pulled away, and he saw that Hermione, despite being frozen into place, was crying. Tears spilled down her cheeks. He smiled sadly and cupped her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Hermione, I love you. I want you to be safe. I want all of you in this room to be safe. I..don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That's why..I have to say good bye."

Teddy slowly lowered his lips to Hermione's, until their lips touched softly. He pulled back slightly, smiling sadly. "Goodbye. You will always be the only one in my heart."

Teddy let his fingers feel her soft hair before he finally let her go. He took a few steps to the center of the compartment, looking at them all.

Draco was flabbergasted. Surprised. Shocked. Appalled. His best mate had known Hermione Granger longer than he did! Loved her, even! But most shocking of all, is that it was finally clear why Teddy seemed to be so much like Hermione Granger! They had the same gentleness that Draco loved so much – Teddy had gotten it from Hermione.

It seemed that Hermione had that effect on anybody. She radiated this aura of gentleness and bravery at the same time, that made her seem _motherly, _even, and approachable. It made you feel like you can bear all your sins to her and she'd forgive you for them. Sure, she'd hit you and maybe scream at you, but in the end, she'd forgive you, because that was how she is. Just like Teddy had said to her. Draco felt the same way – she made him feel like there was something _good_ in him, even if he didn't believe that there was.

In fact, Hermione Granger was the one who pulled the first brick out of Draco's wall. When they first met in first year, he couldn't believe how pretty she was. Yes, he had a little boy crush on her, and maybe that was what made him pick on her all the time. But his insults to her was not completely teasing because he liked her. No, they were half-meant.

He was mad at her, and at himself. He was mad at why he had a crush on what his father had said was clearly _taboo_ – _Mudbloods._ He observed her more after that, occasionally picking on her to make her mad at him to punish himself. He had hoped that his little crush would dwindle away by the years, but it didn't. Only she stood up to him like that. Only she could best him when they argued. Only she had those sincere and warm eyes. Only she had that gentleness towards everybody. Only she was named Hermione Granger, and she was special. For that, Draco couldn't forget her.

Draco had tried so much to get over his little crush, and he'd be ashamed at himself whenever he faced his parents. What would they say when they found out he fancied a Mudblood? To the 12 year-old Draco Malfoy, his parents' approval was the world to him. His heart was torn between following his feelings and following his parents. In the end, he followed the latter, clinging on to the belief that was jammed into his head ever since.

But that belief – that Mudbloods were trash below their feet, that they were stupid, weak, cowering fools that didn't deserve to live – was questioned by Draco when he continued to observe Hermione Granger. She was a Muggle-born witch, a "Mudblood" as his parents would say, but she was not _trash_ at all. She was brilliant – first in their year, in fact! She was everything _but_ weak. After all, she was the only witch who ever stood up to him! But most of all, she had a gentleness to her that Draco longed to have. She was gentle, and she lived a life that Draco wanted – full of friends and people who loved her. And that was what it took for Draco to question the life he was brought into, the life of evil and loneliness, pride and prejudice. That was what it took for Draco to realize that he had to tear his wall down. Hermione Granger had taken down the very first brick.

It was just that Draco was too afraid to take down the rest of the wall – that's where Teddy came in. Draco now knew why Teddy was so much like Granger – Teddy had admired her gentleness, the same way that Draco did. But in Teddy's case, he had adopted her gentleness immediately. Teddy had then started continuing off where Granger had left off, taking down brick by brick for Draco, since he was too much of a wussy to do so.

Yes, Draco was a bad-ass, but deep inside he was living as a child who was very afraid. Having been thrust into the world of adults at a very young age, expected to preform his best and act accordingly, he never really had a childhood. Sure, he had all the toys he wanted, but soon enough he didn't play with them because he believed he had to be an adult – and adults didn't play with toys.

Draco wished he had spent more time as a regular child, who laughed and played innocently. He wished he didn't force himself to grow up so fast, just to gain his parents' approval – he never did, anyway. He wished that he wasn't born in the family he was, so that he wouldn't have grown up this way. But then again, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Teddy. And meeting Teddy was something he wouldn't exchange for anything in the world.

But now..now...Teddy was leaving. He was going to erase their memories. Draco wouldn't meet Teddy. For him, Teddy wouldn't exist.

That thought was all it took for the tears to gush down Draco's eyes.

"After this, you won't remember that the Death Eaters came today. And...you won't remember me...or anything that I've said. Goodbye," Teddy whispered to the room, rising from his position. He took out his wand and slowly raised it, foreign tears stinging his eyes. It had been a long time since he cried.

He gazed at all the faces before him one by one, but lingering especially longer on Draco and Hermione. They were the two most important people in his life -that were _alive_ anyway. He had lost his mum, and he blamed himself for being so weak that he couldn't protect her. This time...this time, he would protect these two in front of him – even if it meant his life.

It killed him that they wouldn't remember anything Teddy had said to them, but he just _had _to say those words before he left...before they forgot him completely...before he stopped existing for any of them.

_Teddy, no. Please, Please don't do this! Please. Don't do this. I can help you, we'll do this together! _Draco tried to tell Teddy with his eyes, pleading.

Draco saw tears fall from Teddy's eyes, and that was the last image of Teddy that Draco saw. And he won't even remember it.

Teddy felt the warm tears trail down his cheek as he uttered the one word that will change his life forever:

"_Obliviate."_

* * *

><p>Blinking a few times, Draco felt as if he had sand and water in his eyes. He raised a hand to rub them, and was surprised to feel that they were wet with tears. More surprising was the fact that he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He had this feeling that something had happened, but he couldn't remember <em>what<em>.

Hermione blinked as well. Her vision was slightly foggy...but she was surprised to find herself in a compartment with Ron, Malfoy, and...

"Charlie?"

Draco looked up, and saw that he wasn't alone in the train compartment. Together with him was Charlie Weasley, his new _Professor_, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

_Wait, why is she crying, too?_ _Bloody hell, why I am I crying?_ Draco thought, quickly wiping away the foreign tears from his eyes.

Charlie blinked before seeing Hermione. A smile stretched in his face, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Hermione..why are you crying?"

Hermione was about to protest as she lifted a hand to her cheek, but sure enough, warm streaks still continued to trail down. No wonder her vision was foggy – tears clouded her eyes. She tried to stop the tears, but she just couldn't.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A click on the "review" button will increase the updates to a ton! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The tears have stopped falling and Draco erased all the existence of there being any tears at all before he stood up. "Well, Granger. No need to get your knickers in a knot, it was just a small snogging session," Draco smirked at her.

Draco had guessed that she was probably freaking out about their little make-out session awhile ago. He inwardly patted himself for a job well done, but somehow felt a slight pang on his chest, but quickly brushed the feeling away.

Draco had expected her to snap back at him, but she completely ignored him and just turned to her _boyfriend_. Draco snarled inside. _Well, he won't be your boyfriend soon enough. Though it would've been much more pleasant if he was – that way I could snatch you away from right under his nose. That would've been more satisfying – a bonus after I get into your pants_. He smirked.

"What are _you_ smirking for, Malfoy? Get out of here, you've done too much damage already," Ron snarled at him.

Draco smirked wider, raking his perfect hair with his hand. "It was already broken, anyway. It was bound to be damaged sooner or later," Draco drawled, shooting a glance at the couple in front of him to see if they caught his meaning. He was sure Ron wouldn't – he was much too stupid to understand that.

The couple eyed him as he walked out of the compartment. "Granger, you owe me, by the way. I covered for you in the meeting with McGonagall and the Prefect's meeting," he called as he exited the compartment.

A grin was sneaking its way up on his face. He had the _perfect_ plan for Hermione to pay up her debt.

* * *

><p>When Draco Malfoy left the room, Hermione took a deep breath – it was time to face Charlie. Though she didn't know why he was <em>there<em> exactly, but questions would come later. Now, she had a confession to make.

"Charlie-"

"I know, 'Mione," he interrupted calmly.

Bewildered, Hermione's eyes widened. "How-"

"Mr. Malfoy told me," Charlie interrupted again, a soft smile on his lips.

Hermione felt new tears sting her eyes, and she almost slapped herself for being such a coward. All she had done in the past hour was cry her eyes out like a baby. It was time she dealt with her own mistakes like the woman of Gryffindor that she was.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, really, I swear -"

"Ron, could you give us a moment?" Charlie interrupted _again_, nodding his head at his little brother.

Ron hesitantly nodded and smiled slightly at Hermione, patting her on the shoulder before leaving.

Hermione bit her lip, waiting for Charlie to speak. The silence was killing her.

"I'm your new Professor, Hermione."

What he said bewildered her so much that all she could do was blink. She didn't expect that.

"What?" 

"I'm your new Professor for Ancient Runes at Hogwarts," he stated again, calmly.

Hermione blinked again a few times. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? And the letter you owled-"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Hermione continued to bite her lip. There was more to his story. She could feel it.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" she asked, hugging herself unconsciously, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was going to come next.

"I think it's better if we remained as friends. It isn't very healthy for a student and a teacher to be together."

There it was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Obliviate."<em>

One word. Four syllables. Nine letters. Such a simple word, and yet it had managed to turn his life upside down. Or at least even more twisted – Teddy wasn't sure if his life had ever been right side up in the first place.

The room flashed blue and Teddy quickly stepped out of the train before his ten minute escape period was up. After ten minutes, anyone cast under the _Obliviate_ spell would wake up from their temporary unconsciousness and not remember anything that they were made to forget. He had ten minutes to get out of there.

Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Teddy slid out of the room and shut the door behind him without looking back, afraid that his resolve would extinguish should he look at the faces of the people he left behind.

Once he shut the door close behind him, a dozen or so Death Eaters were in front of him, all in a single file due to the cramped hallway of the Hogwarts Express. That made them look even more intimidating as they stood like Grim Reapers ready to take him to his death. Sure enough, they all had the signature ring that Teddy had recognized from the Death Eater who had taken Hermione hostage awhile ago – a silver snake with its head biting its tail to form a circle, a blaring red ruby situated on it as its' eye. Teddy could recognize that ring from a mile away. He wasn't afraid of the ring – he was afraid of what the existence of the ring meant. That ring should have been destroyed years ago...as should its' master. But here the Death Eaters stand before Teddy, wearing replicas of the exact same ring. That could only mean...that _he_ was alive.

Teddy closed his eyes and tried to keep the shiver flowing into his spine hidden from the Death Eaters' view. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his arms and put on a bored expression of coldness to face the Death Eaters.

"I assume you've _Obliviated_ the rest of the train?" Teddy drawled as he strained his ears for any sound of life.

Nothing. Even the Hogwarts Express engines that normally rattled beneath his feet were quiet. Teddy then noticed that the train must have stopped.

"Of course," a female voice from a few steps to his right said curtly, almost with respect.

Teddy almost smirked, raised a brow, and chuckled all at the same time, but he decided against it. These Death Eaters were _afraid_ of him. As well they should. Perhaps they've heard of what he is capable of doing. Either that or their new Master warned them of how Teddy could kill them in a snap. Although he wasn't sure, Teddy was leaning more on the latter. It made more sense when he tried to fit more pieces of the puzzle in his head.

Raising an eyebrow cockily (for he decided to play this with an act of authority and boldness, without fear at all, seeing as they already were afraid of him), he twirled his wand in his hands absent-mindedly. "And what of the Professors?"

The Death Eater right in front of him stepped forward, leaving a space of an arm's length between him and Teddy. "Taken care of, Theo. _Obliviated _as well. Though your Professors are talented wizards and witches, they were no much for a dozen Death Eaters. They were stunned and _Obliviated_ in a manner of seconds. I must say, the absence of Dumbledore is making the school and its' staff rusty," a man's voice chuckled from behind the mask.

Teddy's eyes darkened and narrowed. He knew that voice. And the man had called him "Theo". Only "family" called him that.

Halting his twirling, Teddy boldly raised his wand to the man's throat slowly and stepped closer until its' tip poked at his throat. As expected, the other Death Eaters did nothing. Some cringed, some baked away a bit, some clutched their wands tighter, but nobody made a move to stop him. Teddy smirked. How amusing to see the mighty Death Eaters cowering before him.

"Well, well, I'll admit I'm surprised to see you here," Teddy said in a bored tone. "Even more surprised that none of you lot are attempting to stop me from killing all of you right now, as you all well know I'm capable of."

He felt the wizards before him stiffen as he smirked even wider. Teddy eyed the man in front of him, his wand patting the side of his throat tauntingly. The man, however, didn't show as much fear as the others. Teddy could sense his discomfort, yes, but no fear. Teddy didn't expect any less from this man.

"Of course, Theo. Everyone knows how powerful you are. Everyone knows how you have served as Voldemort's secret weapon, his favorite and his right-hand. In fact, even more powerful then Voldemort himself." the man had stated matter-of-factly. At the corner of his eyes, Teddy saw the others shuffle uncomfortably in silent agreement.

"I had no intentions of actually even serving Voldemort. I've made that clear quite a few times. I followed his orders now and then, but as some of you may know I have rejected his order of protecting him during the Second Wizarding War. His loss of my protection was his downfall, as what I expected it to be. He lacked my protection charms that he usually had to make him untouchable," Teddy drawled uninterestedly, withdrawing the wand and twirling it in his fingers once again.

"I would have killed him sooner had he not have made so many Horcruxes already when I enlisted as a Death Eater. I hadn't wanted to track all of them down one by one, so I let Harry Potter do his job in fulfilling the prophecy. My lack of protecting charms just supported Potter in making it easier for him to end the pathetic hypocrite's life."

The man in front of him chuckled, patting Teddy on the arm. "Yes, we know. That is why they fear you," the man said, gesturing to the other Death Eaters around him. "Even more than they feared Voldemort."

Teddy chuckled along with the man and saw the other Death Eaters cringe. "Voldemort is dead. I take it your new Master is not as weak as he?" Teddy asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid to say we have yet to acquire a Master."

Teddy raised his brow. "Oh? But the man who called me out awhile ago said I was being called by your new Master. Quite rudely, even."

"Who was responsible for this?" The man in front of Teddy bellowed.

A Death Eater at the far end of the line walked up to them. "I-I didn't know, I had thought we were after a child. I didn't think the rumors about Tod's youngest son being extremely powerful was -" the man stopped, as he doubled over and dropped to the floor, motionless.

The other Death Eaters, alarmed, all looked at Teddy, eyes probably bulging behind their masks at the sigh of wandless, non-verbal, killing magic.

The man in front of him sighed. "Was that necessary, Theo? Starkwell was a good servant, did what he was told."

Teddy shrugged nonchalantly and continued to twirl his wand in his hands. The man at his feet had deserved it for ever laying a hand on Hermione. "He hurt my friend. Going back to matters at hand, if the wizard who asked you lot to come...'pick me up' isn't your master, than who is?"

Teddy feigned boredom and disinterest as the man in front of him took of his mask and knelt down in front of Teddy. One by one, the others did the same until everyone was kneeling in front of Teddy, heads bowed down. Teddy was bewildered, but he hid it. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he was going to have to play his cards right. His trump card right now was their fear of him, and he had to use it to his advantage. Any slight indication of soft-heartedness and he was a goner.

The man in front of him looked up, and it was the first time Teddy had seen him again. He had the same unruly dark wild hair, like Teddy's. His dark brown eyes settled over Teddy's black ones, almost fondly. "Theo, I, your Uncle Thomas, am proud to present to you some of your faithful followers. We are ready to serve you, if you are ready to serve as our Master."

Thomas Nott. Teddy's uncle, the younger brother of Teddy's father. He vaguely remembered the man with the unruly hair and brown eyes. Teddy had only seen him a few times as he grew up, but he knew his uncle was very unlike his father. Thomas was a quiet and reserved man, although he _was_ a Death Eater as well.

Teddy looked around him, at the Death Eaters on their knees before him. Most of the faces he recognized as old faces, former followers of Voldemort. The Ministry was still doing a poor job in rounding up the Death Eaters – the proof lay before him.

Without blinking, Teddy looked back into his uncle's eyes and gave him a brisk nod.

"I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ten minute unconsciousness thing with regards to the _Obliviating _spell is just something I made up. As is Thomas Nott, Theodore Nott Sr's twisted mind, and Theodore Nott Jr's awesomeness.**

**I would very much appreciate a review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I think it's better if we remained as friends. It isn't very healthy for a student and a teacher to be together," Charlie calmly stated, helping Hermione to stand up.

Thoroughly confused, Hermione hadn't fully processed the fact that Charlie would be their new professor. However, the confusion didn't override the hurt – she wasn't crying, which was surprising, because she could feel her eyes stinging. They were stinging in an almost _dry_ way, though, as if she was going to cry but the tears would not come. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she did in the past hour, and her head was seriously throbbing.

She felt her body shaking, as if to make up for the unshed tears. She wasn't angry – no, this was her fault, entirely hers, and she knew somehow that there was something else Charlie wasn't telling her. The fact that he had looked so sad and kissed her goodbye awhile ago at King's Cross, when in reality he was just going to see her again, gave away the fact that he had been planning this for a long time. For some reason, the thing with Malfoy just came in conveniently.

She found herself growing slightly angry. He had planned this. That much was obvious. But why? Didn't he love her anymore? And she still couldn't understand why he didn't tell her about his teaching plans in Hogwarts earlier. His reason of it being a "surprise" was half-hearted. Charlie was hiding something.

"You planned this," Hermione whispered, risking a look into his eyes. It wasn't a question, either.

Charlie tried to hold down a smile. He had expected this. Hermione was too smart to let anything pass her by. "I _knew_ I couldn't get much past you, you're too smart," he said, chuckling.

He regretted it the moment it went out of his mouth. Hermione's eyes darkened, and combined with them being red-rimmed from her previous tears, it was a pretty scary sight. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to keep her tone even and calm. "Are you making fun of me?"

It didn't work, though, because it came out in a deadly tune. Hermione was angry. Really angry. Maybe it was because he was hiding something from her. Maybe it was because he was breaking up with her way too easily. There was no remorse in his eyes, no guilt, no sadness, no _anything_. She would've felt better if he had shouted at her for 'betraying' him. That was better than his frightening calmness.

Charlie sighed internally. How was he going to explain this to her? He couldn't tell her the truth now, could he? He was hurting her now, but it's better than hurting her much more later.

"Not at all," Charlie said calmly.

To reassure her of his sincerity, he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking in her eyes. "I _have_ been planning this, simply because Mum was screaming my ear off about my job with the dragons. She never did like it, you know. She's been pestering me about finding a new job, and so I did – as a Professor of Ancient Runes here in Hogwarts. I knew taking the job would mean I had to break things off with you – you would be my student, and I would be your Professor. Anything other than a student-teacher relationship would be wrong," he continued, trying to hide any hints of lies and half-truths in his voice. He didn't like lying to her, but it had to be done.

Hermione bought the story, though. Charlie wasn't one to lie. She bit her lower lip and eyed him nervously, the anger melting away. She never was able to stay mad at Charlie for long. "So why didn't you tell me about your new job earlier?" she asked, not unkindly.

"I couldn't. Minerva said so. If I did, she figured some of you lot might pester me for extra points and early heads up with the lessons and such," Charlie replied, once again slightly twitching at the half-truth half-lie that he had said.

Hermione tried to detect any hint of a lie in his voice, but all she heard was sincerity. It hurt to know that he'd been keeping this from her, but he had a good reason to. Charlie was _never_ one to break promises. If he made one to McGonagall, he would keep it.

When she said nothing, Charlie decided to explain further. "As for not boarding the train with you this morning, I had other things to take care of. I had to catch up with the train via my broom," he added.

Hermione just nodded. All she could think was of how calmly Charlie was taking all of this. His calmness could only explain one thing – he didn't love her anymore. That's why he didn't really care about what happened with Draco earlier. That's why he's not angry. That's why it was so easy for him to get this job and break up with her.

Charlie, meanwhile, could feel her slightly trembling underneath him, and it broke him to know that he was causing her unease and hurt right now. He felt "it" again – that heart stopping, gut wrenching, lung bursting feeling that he had gotten so used to. He took a few deep breaths, relieved to find that "it" went away after a few more.

Hermione's eyes were dry, oblivious to Charlie's staggered breathing. She was calm on the outside, but inside everything was falling apart.

"You're not angry about what happened with..Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly.

_Malfoy_. Charlie wanted to punch that arse, but he couldn't. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to explain, but he couldn't – just like how he didn't tell Hermione about him "being unfair and taking advantage of her weakness" before. He _did_ use that as a reason to the boys, but it wasn't _the_ reason of why he was doing this. If he used that reason now, she would just deny everything and say he wasn't "being unfair and taking advantage of her weakness" – that was how she was. She was too good.

Charlie shook his head, withdrawing his hands from her to grasp for words.

"No. I admit I'm quite hurt, but it's alright. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I was...prepared..to..um..let you go," he stammered, not quite sure on how to say what he meant. How do you explain to someone that you've been planning to let them go for their own well-fare without them asking how it would possibly be for said well-fare? You can't. That's why he didn't. Using that reason with her would just bring out more questions - questions that he couldn't answer.

Hermione blanched, and Charlie almost whimpered from her reaction. Whether or not the scene with Malfoy had happened, Charlie was ready to let her go. He just didn't love her anymore. She was just that plain and unwanted, and Charlie got tired of her...just like the others.

Charlie mentally slapped himself and realized how what he said must have sounded to her ears. It sounded like he didn't love her, didn't care about her, and was planning to break up with her for a very long time now, and was extremely embarrassed to just say it. He tried to think of a way to fix things, but before he knew it she was walking away.

Charlie tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out.

_Say something, anything! Don't just let it end like this, _his head screamed.

Nodding silently, Hermione turned around slowly to leave the compartment, not trusting her voice to speak. She slid the door open, waiting for Charlie to say anything else. Perhaps, take everything back or prevent her from leaving. When none of that came, she took a deep breath.

Charlie opened his mouth again, when Hermione's voice cut him off. It was so soft he barely heard it.

"See you in class, Professor."

With that, she slid the door shut behind her.

She said "Professor". Not Charlie, not even Weasley, but "Professor".

If she had slapped him, cried, or even shouted, it would've made Charlie feel better than what he was feeling now. "It" came back. His heart was going overdrive, his head was throbbing, his lungs was burning, and everything around him was spinning.

He felt himself hit the floor, right when someone came in the door. All he saw were pointy green with shoes before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hermione slid the door shut behind her and walked on, fighting the tears back. Several people walked past her in surprised in her half crying state.<p>

Charlie didn't love her anymore. Maybe since a long time ago. What was wrong with her? Why was everyone breaking up with her? Viktor Krum didn't end up pursuing her after their 4th year, Cormac McLaggen got bored with her, Ron cheated on her, and now Charlie! There must be something wrong with her if all guys ever did was break up with her. Was it because she was a snobby know-it-all? A nerdy bookworm? A bossy goody-goody? Was she too unlady-like, because she didn't dwell on material things like make-up? Was she _that_ ugly?

The stinging in her eyes increased, and she held them back as she felt the Hogwarts Express lurch to a stop. They were in Hogwarts – they were home.

Still holding the tears, she walked briskly back to her compartment to gather her things. She kept her head down to avoid curious looks and any inquisitions, because she knew once she opened her mouth to greet anyone the tears would come. She kept walking briskly at one side of the small hallway as other students rushed to the exit on the other side. She kept her head down, until she collided with someone.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't looking w-where I was.." Hermione stammered as the tears inevitably fell.

"Look where you're going, Granger. If I didn't know you so well I would've thought you were deliberately crashing into my arms," a voice snickered.

Hermione looked up to meet stormy gray eyes. Draco Malfoy stopped snickering when he saw her tear-streaked face. Hermione immediately snapped her head back down and tried to maneuver around him in the packed hallway. She succeeded in getting two steps away from him when she felt him grab her arm.

"Malfoy, I'm in no mood for your games right now," she mumbled. She tried twisting her arm free, but his grip was iron clad. It didn't hurt, but it was secure.

Without a word, Malfoy had pulled her with him to an empty compartment, sliding the door shut. Her arm was set free and she kept her head down, avoiding his gaze. It was embarrassing enough to cry _again_, but it was more embarrassing to do so in front of Malfoy. And, she wasn't so sure she trusted herself to be with him alone in a room anymore.

"Looks like the Weasley finally broke up with you. About time, too. I admire him for holding up _that _long," she heard him sneer.

Fresh tears rolled down in anger and frustration as she looked up at his smirking face. "Alright already, you win, so can I go now?" she mumbled, stepping to door.

Malfoy stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Once again, they were inches apart. She was staring at his chest, fighting more tears that threatened to fall.

"That pathetic ass of a man was stupid in choosing someone like you in the first place," he sneered.

Hermione shook in anger, and raised a hand to slap him when Malfoy grabbed her raised hand. He leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her face. "You're not hitting _this_ face twice, _princess," _he whispered, almost..._lovingly_.

Hermione looked into his eyes in surprise, and saw that his eyes were a little bit lighter – they shone brightly, like a storm that has just cleared. It was only for a second, though, and he smirked once again, dropping her hand.

He turned around to slide the door behind them open. "Go wipe your stupid face, and I expect that to be returned – washed and laundered," he drawled, leaving the room.

Hermione blinked, registering what he said. She suddenly felt something soft in her hand, and she opened it to see a green handkerchief with the letters _D.M._ embroidered in silver at one of the corners. He must have slipped it in her hand when he caught it as she was about to slap him.

Wait, did he insult her knowing that she'd attempt to slap him, just so he could slip her a handkerchief?

...was that Draco Malfoy's own way of comforting someone?

Hermione found the corners of her mouth turning up in slight amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're feeling kind today and would like to make this little girl happy, kindly drop a review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thomas Nott smiled kindly as he stood and held out his arm. "Very well, Theo. It's time to go meet the one who called for you." The other Death Eaters stood as well.

Teddy cautiously perched his hand on his uncle's arm. "Where-"

A "pop" caused him to stop mid-sentence, and Teddy turned to the distinct sound of Apparation to his right. He withdrew his hand from his uncle's arm.

"Tod, I thought I told you to stay in bed. You're not strong enough to travel yet," Thomas mildly scolded, not unkindly.

Teddy's heart stopped – his hypothesis was right.

Teddy narrowed his eyes at the new arrival and concentrated his mind on a spell: _Avada Kedavra._ He chanted it again and again, but the man did not drop dead, or even as much as cringe in pain. No, the man was grinning like a maniac, just like he always did. It made Teddy sick.

His magic was not working against him, and Teddy was getting frustrated. It worked before, so why... No. It never worked. That was why he was standing here right now, with the same dark eyes and hair as Teddy, grinning like he won the wizard lottery.

"Couldn't wait, brother dear, I just had to see Theo," the man shrugged, stepping towards them.

The Death Eaters he passed quickly knelt down again, some of them trembling. _Disgusting_, Teddy sneered.

The man held his arms open when he was two steps away from Teddy and Thomas.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Teddy snarled. _Avada Kedavra. Crucio. Imperio. Sectumsempra. _Teddy tried each and ever spell in his mind, but nothing happened. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it straight at the man's chest. The man grinned maniacally, as if urging him to go and do it.

"Why aren't you dead," Teddy said in a dead tone. _Avada Kedavra_, Teddy tried again. Nothing.

The man chuckled. "Why, Theo, that's no way to greet your father."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "The _Avada_ doesn't work on you," Teddy said in the same flat tone, giving away no emotion.

"Of course not. Never did," Theodore Nott Sr, also known as Tod, grinned.

The father and son stayed in the same position for what seemed like an eternity, Teddy with his wand pointed and glaring, Tod thoroughly amused and grinning.

"Let's take this back at the base, shall we? Our ten minutes is almost up," Thomas interrupted, placing a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Hold tight now, Theo."

Teddy lowered his wand and let his uncle Apparate him away, his father still grinning at him.

* * *

><p>Closing the door shut behind him, Draco fought against the crowd of students towards his compartment to grab his things. With his signature scowl on his face, most students made way for him easily enough.<p>

_What the bloody hell did I just do._ He lost control – _again_. He had seen Granger crying, and before he knew it, he was dragging her off and provoking her so he could pass her a handkerchief. Why did he even do that? It was more of an instinct – he didn't think it through.

It was a good thing that he still was his pratty self, throwing insults at her. He hoped she didn't get the real meaning of his actions. But then, _he _didn't even get why he did it, so how could she? Why did he even do that? When he saw her crying, something just snapped inside him...

Snarling, a couple of first years whimpered and stepped out of his way. Draco stomped to his compartment, grabbed his things, and headed with the crowd to exit the train.

He felt an arm on his shoulder and he turned around to see Blaise Zabini grinning.

"Where did you disappear to, Draco?" Blaise asked. Pansy was still clinging to him, with Greg behind them looking...well, like he didn't care.

Draco smirked. "I should be asking _you_ the same question," he said suggestively, eying both Blaise and Pansy.

"Oh, you know exactly _where_ we were," Pansy giggled.

Draco shook his head. "Why you choose that roasted nut over there instead of a beauty like me, Pansy, I could never guess," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaise snarled playfully and reached out to whack Draco's arm, when Draco stepped aside to bump into someone who just stepped out of a compartment.

"Watch where you-"

"Mr. Malfoy," the stern voice warned.

Draco stepped back quickly. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall," he said, pulling out his sweetest good-boy smile.

McGonagall nodded curtly, but with a stern look in her eye, before walking down the hall followed by _Professor_ Weasley, who emerged the compartment after her.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Blaise snarled.

"New Professor for Ancient Runes," Draco smirked. This was going to be a _very_ interesting school year.

* * *

><p>Hermione clapped with the rest of her table as another new first year was sorted in the Gryffindor house. It was rare for Hermione, but she wasn't really paying much attention as the sorting of the first years took place. She was too busy being distracted by the new red head up front with the Professors' table, smiling and clapping along with everyone else.<p>

Charlie broke up with her, and it hurt. Even if according to him it didn't have anything to do with what happened with Malfoy, she still felt guilty about her actions. She made a new resolve – she was going to stay away from Malfoy this year. But how? He was Head Boy, for Merlin's sake! They even had patrol together tonight, as customary for the first day of the new school year.

Hermione was already dreading it. Not noticing the queer looks the other people gave her (mostly boys, with her new look and all), she clapped absent-mindedly along with everyone else as she thought of how awkward class with Charlie would be. She _did_ take up Study of Ancient Runes, as did Ron, but not Harry. Now she was wishing she didn't take the subject at all.

Meanwhile, from across the room, over at the Professors' table, Charlie Weasley put on an exaggerated smile and clapped as the new first years were sorted into different houses. His attention was elsewhere. Though he did keep his lien of view on the sorting hat, the corner of his eye was trailed on Hermione, who seemed oblivious to the fact that several boys from all over the room were practically drooling as they gawked at her. To say Charlie Weasley was pissed was an understatement.

However, he had no right to do anything about it. After all, he _had_ broken up with her. Charlie just wished Ron would take care of her...or did he? As much as he'd rather let her stay with Ron so that he could still keep an eye on her, he wasn't sure if he could take it if she ended up with his little brother. The other option would be Malfoy, then.

Charlie sneaked a tentative glance at the Slytherin table, looking for that unmistakable flop of white blond hair. He found it easily, and he watched as Malfoy drummed his fingers on the table, smirking all the while. _He's smirking – __that__'s not good, _Charlie thought, furrowing his brows lightly.

Minerva, who sat beside him (Flitwick took charge of the sorting this year, as Minerva was the new Head Mistress, turned her eyes to him. "Are you alright, Professor Weasley?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. Just a bit nervous." Charlie let out a weak laugh. As soon as he said it, he realized that he _was_ nervous – Minerva would be introducing him later. What would the students say?

He saw Minerva nod. "You need not be nervous, Professor Weasley. No matter how reckless our students are, they will not bite," she smiled a bit.

Charlie smiled back, nodding his head as a sign of thanks. Minerva was sincerely trying to console him if she was attempting to make a joke.

As the final first year was sorted, Minerva stood up.

She clinked a goblet with her spoon to get attention, and the Great Hall fell silent. Clearing her throat, she began. "Welcome, new students, and welcome back to those who have been with us for a while. I assume all of you know that last year's wizarding war lost us many lives, and that includes our beloved Head Master Albus Dumbledore. His many contributions and guidance to Hogwarts will always be a memory for us all. I would also like to announce that Bathsheda Babbling, our Ancient Runes Professor, has decided to retire. In her place, I would like to introduce Professor Charlie Weasley," she said, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie took a deep breath and stood up, smiling at the crowd of students before him. He bowed a bit, and when Minerva turned away from him, Charlie mischievously winked at the crowd.

Students (mostly girls) immediately whispered to one another. Minerva clinked her goblet once again, calling attention. "The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to first years and second years, while third years and above are required to have permission before entering. Mr. Filch would also like to announce that he has put up a new list of forbidden items, and that anything from the store Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are not allowed in Hogwarts," she continued.

The crowd groaned, hearing the news. "And with that, may the feast begin!" Minerva smiled.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny shared a look of disgust as Ron stuffed his face with food while talking.<p>

"I mean, sherioushly, hee couldsh haveftg menshioned shomething," Ron munched furiously, shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth.

Ginny, who sat beside Hermione and across Ron, glared at her brother. "Ronald, don't talk when your mouth's full. It's disgusting," she said, making a face.

Ron snorted in reply, grabbing a chicken leg from the center of the table and ripping the meat out with his teeth.

"Oh, God, he's so cute!"

"I know, right! You think he has a girlfriend?" 

"I reckon not, never seen him with one." 

"Look at his eyes!"

"Forget the eyes, look at that _body."_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the group of girls near them who were _obviously_ talking about Charlie. There were hearts on their eyes, as they squealed and blushed in delight every time Charlie glanced at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye roll and nudged her. "Tell them he's taken, that would shut them up," she whispered, sniggering.

Hermione's fork stopped mid-air. That's right, she hadn't told Ginny yet about Charlie breaking up with her. Setting her fork down, that pang in her chest hit her again. She was never going to feel Charlie's arms around her, his warmth enveloping her and making her feel relaxed. She was going to miss his jokes and their intellectual banter. She was going to miss how he always seemed to know the right things to say when she was fuming. Most of all, she was going to miss that special smile of his when he looked at her – a smile that held a mix of mischief, joy, and teasing.

What's worst of it all is that she had to _sit and watch_ as girls draped themselves on his arms, while he openly flirted with them and made them laugh. Her heart practically plummeted when he winked at the girls _already_ drooling over him awhile ago. She was going to sit and watch his beautiful self get another girlfriend. It was almost cruelty, like holding up candy to a baby when he couldn't reach it.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing the change in her friend's expression. Something was clearly wrong. Hermione hasn't said anything really complicated that none of them could comprehend yet – for the _entire_ Hogwarts Express ride until now. That was clearly a sign of something wrong.

Hermione looked away, trying to discreetly wipe the newly formed tears. "Something went in my eye," she stupidly covered.

"Ginny, lay off," Ron commanded.

Hermione looked up to see Ron _not touching his food. _That's new. Ron had a worried look on his face – he knew that Charlie had broken up with her. After all, Charlie had told him. Him and Malfoy.

Harry, who had sat quietly beside Ron all this time, caught the look between Hermione and Ron. They knew something he didn't. Ron looked worried and pissed, while Hermione seemed sad and hurt. Harry reached out to rest his hand comfortingly on Hermione's that laid on the table.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He soothed.

Ginny let out a sharp cough, glaring at her boyfriend, Harry.

"I mean, Ginny and I. You can tell Ginny and I anything," he corrected.

Hermione just nodded. She didn't know how to say it. She was afraid that if she did, she might start crying again. And in her opinion, she was tired of crying. All she did was cry today.

"Who hurt you? Because I swear, if this is a guy, I'm going to kick his arse." Harry's voice dropped an octave, and Hermione knew he was very serious. Harry was overly protective of her, that she knew. Ever since he saw how depression could affect her when Ron had left them during their Horcrux hunt, he was even _more_ over protective.

"And I'll hex his balls off," Ginny added.

"Mum will kill you for hurting her_ little Charlie_," Ron mumbled under his breath, sneering.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny heard him. Both their eyes widened and flew to Charlie who was seated on the Professors' table eating, and back to Hermione who was glaring at Ron.

Ron caught Hermione's glare and mumbled an apology.

"'Mione, did...did Charlie break it off with you?" Ginny tentatively ask. She didn't want to open an unwanted tap of Hermione's tears.

Hermione nodded and stood up abruptly, shouldering her bag. "I-It's no big deal. I have to go. I have an...um...meeting. With the Head Boy," she lied.

"'Mione, Malfoy's still eating," Harry pointed out, but not unkindly. He knew his friend wanted a moment alone.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, Malfoy was still eating. His platinum blond bangs fell over his silver eyes as he bent over to get more pudding. Hermione was about to look away when his eyes shot up from the pudding he was eying to rest on her startled eyes. They stayed that way for a few seconds, when Hermione looked away.

Hermione didn't see it, but Draco smirked when she looked away. He saw her face redden quite a bit, and he was amused by it.

"I'll wait for him outside," she said to Harry, hurrying out of the Great Hall.

When she reached the Great Hall doors, she pushed them open and hurried out. She walked a few steps of the corridor before she slumped on the wall and squatted down, resting her weight on the cold, stone walls. Now that she was alone, she could let the tears out. She hoped that as she poured it all out, she can get over Charlie, just as he had gotten over her.

Hermione buried her head on her arms that were perched on her knees, only to snap her head up when the doors of the Great Hall cracked open.

She inwardly groaned as she caught a glimpse of blond hair before plopping her head back down on her arms.

"New hobby, Granger? Sitting alone in the corridors, bawling your eyes out because you got dumped?" Malfoy smirked. There was something gnawing at him from the inside, something that told him he shouldn't be covering up what he truly wanted to say to her, but he ignored it. He walked to her and leaned his back on the wall beside her seated form, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Malfoy, please, go away," she said in a strangled voice. She escaped from her friends because she wanted to be alone, but now Malfoy followed her out to torment her more on this. She just didn't have the mood to threaten him with her wand. All she wanted to do was to be left alone.

Draco kept silent. Deep inside him, a battle was emerging. On the blue corner, was the voice who told him to comfort her, reasoning that it was what he wanted to do anyway. On the red corner, was the voice who told him to laugh at her and torment her, reasoning that it was what he was _supposed _to do and what he followed her out for.

When he heard her sniffle, Draco took his left hand out his pocket and dropped it unceremoniously on her head. He felt her stiffen. He patted her head awkwardly, and he felt her relax and sniffle a bit more. Inside his head, the red corner was slapping him for what he was doing, while the blue corner was praising him, encouraging him to go further.

Hermione let it all out, hoping that once she had no more tears left, she'd run out of love for Charlie Weasley as well. She was grateful that Malfoy had kept quiet – she didn't want words of encouragement, saying it was "going to be alright" and what not. She wanted someone to empathize with her. Surprisingly, Malfoy was just that. He stood there beside her, not saying anything, his cool hand on her head patting it. It was surprising, yes, and maybe he had something planned, but Hermione just wasn't in the right mind to analyze his actions. She was grateful for the company, because she didn't really want to be alone. She just didn't want to be fussed over and told about how "Charlie should die" (because that was surely the topic of conversation back at the Gryffindor table with her friends). Right now, she just wanted to relax under the cool hand on her head and cry silently.

When Draco felt that her sniffles haven't been heard for a long time, he spoke up. "I'd give you another handkerchief, but you already have mine. Mind you, I change my mind, you can keep it. I don't want to have anything you've touched," he sneered. The red corner was patting him on the back proudly while the blue corner was screaming at him. Draco was having a serious headache. He didn't know what the bloody hell he should do.

He cared about her – _that_ he already admitted, because it was the only explanation for his uncontrolled actions back at the train when he pulled her into a private compartment because she was crying. But he knew he couldn't show her that he cared for him, for many many reasons. One, they hated each other. Two, she would freak out. Three, he just _couldn't_. If he did, it felt like something inside him would go very very wrong.

He fancied her. Always had. But she drove him crazy – literally. He couldn't decide if he should listen to his heart, who told him to just be who he really wanted to be around her and do what he wanted to do, or his mind who told him to keep his Slytherin pride and Malfoy confidence, to push her away and just forget that he even fancied her.

"Malfoy, why do you always do that?" 

Draco snapped from his thoughts and looked down, seeing that Hermione had stopped crying and was staring straight ahead at the open court yard.

She just couldn't figure him out. One moment he was nice, the next he'd be mean. It was as if he couldn't make up his mind.

"Do what?" he drawled.

"Be contradicting," she answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" he asked, the facade leaving completely to be replaced with genuine surprise.

"One moment you're all mean, following me out here to torment me since I'm alone, then the next you're being nice, patting my head and comforting me, then the next you're being all mean again. Why?" She asked simply. She could somehow feel that there was something different about Draco. Good different. It was a gut feeling that she had, and she learned to trust her gut feeling a long time ago. When you were best friends with Harry Potter, you had to learn to.

"I don't know what you're going on about, Granger," he snarled, jerking his hand away from her head like it stung. He was really confused now. He couldn't understand what he was feeling either. He had fancied her since way back then, but he never had problems like this. So why now?

Hermione stood up gingerly, testing her numb legs as she brushed out her robes. "I think you know very well what I'm going on about," she said calmly. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. She was right – there _was _something different about him. His face was softer, even if he was snarling at the moment. It looked as if the snarl was _forced_. His eyes were lighter than it used to be, and over all he looked healthier than before. He used to look ghastly pale all the time. Although his skin was still like ivory, he had a healthy glow to him.

He looked right back at her, and inside all his resolve melted. Her gentle brown eyes burned into him, and he just couldn't look away.

"Malfoy, just do what you _want_ to do. I can feel that somehow, you're holding back. That's why you have all this contradicting actions. It's...alright...to _change_. Everybody has, ever since after the war," she said softly. She wasn't sure, but it was a guess. If Draco was someone who had changed because of the war, then he would be fighting an internal battle between his pride and his desires.

Draco's heart almost skipped a beat. How did she know? _Duh, brightest witch of the age, _he scolded himself.

All resolve of listening to his brain melting away, he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I...don't know how to," he said vaguely. He just didn't know how to put into words what he wanted to say.

"Just do what you _want_ to do. Don't listen to your pride, listen to your heart," Hermione said gently.

She could feel that Draco Malfoy could change for the better. She always had the feeling that he was never really "evil" in the first place. He was just someone who grew up in the wrong environment, with the wrong teachings, and was forced to the wrong things because of that. She had tried to explain that to Harry and Ron before, trying to convince them that if they could just get through to the _real_ Draco Malfoy, not just the Death Eater Malfoy, they could convince him to betray Voldemort and help them. Harry and Ron just laughed at her idea, but she never gave up on the fact that perhaps all Draco Malfoy needed was guidance. His parents didn't exactly provide a good quality of that.

Taking her words into consideration, he threw away his pride and let his heart decide.

He stepped into her personal space as she continued to look at him gently, with her big brown doe eyes. In one swift movement, he cupped her face, closed his eyes, and kissed her lightly.

He was just doing what she told him to – listening to his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What the bloody freaking _hell_, Malfoy!" a voice snarled.

Draco tore away from Hermione quickly, pushing her away from him. He blanched, as the weight of what he had done sunk in. He had listened to his heart, forgone all thought and conscience as he let his self-control slip from him. At that time he had thought it was a wise choice. After all, the brightest witch of the age told him so, but now he wasn't so sure. He had thought that he could finally let go of that other side of him, and let that hidden self of his out to show everyone. But now...now he didn't think it was such a good idea.

Hermione was still in a state of shock, eyes wide and staring into Draco's face without really seeing it. Sure, she had told him to do what he really wanted, and she had expected a smile or more of the "Malfoy being nice" mystery, but she hadn't expected him to kiss her! And what was more, it was a really..._sweet_ kiss. She wouldn't have thought Malfoy was capable of giving those kinds of kisses. Merlin, she wouldn't even have thought that he could be _nice_! Her mind was reeling – Malfoy was _nice_. He had comforted her in his own conflicted way. It was obvious that he was confused on how he should act, but he had still been nice, nonetheless. Hermione smiled a bit, thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, Draco Malfoy wasn't really all that bad.

"I'm gonna hex your bloody arse," Ron continued, approaching them with an outstretched wand.

Draco, putting up his defenses, smirked. "Whatever for, Weasel? Because I snogged your little Gryffindor Princess?" he taunted, folding his arms arrogantly in front of his chest.

Ron's ears tinged red as he stormed forward until he was three steps away from Draco. Wand pointed on Draco's face, Ron said, "Stay away from her, _ferret."_

Amused by Ron, Draco stepped closer and smirked wider. "Why? Can't handle your unrequited love being with someone else?"

Ron paled as a look of horror spread across his face. He quickly turned to look at Hermione, who was blinking confusedly at him. Ron's face blushed pink for awhile before it grew into an angry red, snapping his gaze back to Draco, who in turn laughed.

"The whole bloody _school_ knows how you've been like the Weasel you are, Weasley, _gazing_ at Granger from far away but never coming a step closer because you're too much of a _coward_ to do so," Draco spat.

"What the hell do _you_ know? Just so you _do_ know, I used to be with her!" Ron shouted angrily.

Draco was now seriously angry, but before he could retort, he felt Hermione's hand gently hold him back. He glanced behind him and Hermione smiled sadly, shaking her head. Draco was Head Boy, a fight with Ron wasn't worth getting him in trouble for. At first she was furious with the way he attacked Ron verbally, but Hermione could see in his eyes that he was struggling – he was fighting a battle in him, a battle between the good and evil in him.

Draco melted a bit under her gentle touch. He was reminded of how much he wanted to have that gentleness from her, to hold her close and feel her gentle arms around him...

"Fuck off, Granger," he snarled, jerking his arm away. He was terrified of what he was feeling. He had always pushed away his childhood crush on Hermione as just that – a crush. Something that was fleeting and would go away soon. He had thought that "soon" was when he got under her pants, but that wasn't it. It was...different. His feelings were different. And he didn't know what they were. The unknown feelings scared him.

Hermione cringed a bit at the harsh tone, and was about to open her mouth to rage, but thought better of it. If there really was something good in Draco Malfoy, she wouldn't be helping in bringing it out if she raged at him. No, she had to be patient and coax it out of him.

"Malfoy, we have a meeting with Professor McGonagall at nine. I'll see you then," she replied casually, walking towards Ron and pulling on his arm. "Let it go, Ronald," she sighed.

Ron took one last glare at Malfoy before allowing Hermione to drag him back to the Great Hall.

Draco watched them leave, fighting his emotions. He didn't understand it anymore. It was giving him terrible headaches. He had an unknown feeling inside of him, something that came out even more, threatening to burst from him, whenever he saw Hermione. It scared him. It scared him to hell.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up from his plate to see Hermione re-entering the Great Hall, a scowling Ron in tow.<p>

Expelling a sigh of relief, he continued to eat. Hermione had suddenly left awhile ago, followed by Draco Malfoy, which had worried Charlie, then followed by Ron.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, he saw Hermione and Ron sit themselves in their original seats, and noted Hermione's red and puffy eyes. Cringing in guilt, he looked down and resumed eating, oblivious to the worried looks Minerva was giving him.

"Professor Weasley, perhaps you would like to join me for tea after dinner?" Minerva asked, intending to have some time to talk to Charlie away from prying eyes and ears. The man was really worrying her, and she had to make sure he was alright.

"Oh, yes, it would be my pleasure," Charlie smiled but inwardly grimaced, knowing that Minerva wanted to talk to him about _that. _

The rest of the meal went by uneventfully, and at eight in the evening, after sending the students off to bed, Minerva led Charlie to the Head Master's office – _her_ office, now.

"Whiskers," she said to the gargoyles as they granted her and Charlie entry to the winding staircase. She stepped in, followed by Charlie, and waited until the staircase spiraled upwards. The ride was a silent one, as a few seconds later they emerged into her office.

Charlie was quite unnerved by the portraits of the previous Head Masters hanging in the room. He eyed them one by one, as they eyed him back, only to find himself smiling at a newly added portrait – one of a jolly looking white haired man who had a glint in his eye.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Charlie tilted his head at the portrait politely.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore smiled, repeating Charlie's gesture.

"Please take a seat, Charlie," Minerva said, sitting on her own chair behind the Head Master's desk.

Charlie tentatively took a seat, and immediately clutched his chest as _that_ feeling hit him again. He squinted his eyes in pain and tried to take deep breaths, but his lungs were uncooperative. He felt like a fish gasping out of water.

Minerva stood abruptly. "Charlie!" she cried. Seeing that there was nothing else she could do, she laid an arm on him and rushed him to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Minerva called as she supported a wheezing Charlie.

Charlie continued to try to grasp for air as he felt his legs start to numb. He almost fell forward, when another set of arms caught him.

"Oh, heavens! I knew it was bad, but not _this_ bad!" Madam Pomfrey cried, leading him to sit on a bed. "Deep breaths, Mr. Weasley," she commanded, as she fumbled the drawer beside the bed for his potion.

"Here, take this, Mr. Weasley," she urged, removing the stopper from the flask and placing It into Charlie's shaking hands.

He took it and eyed the dark blue liquid warily for a second before downing it quickly, feeling the magic weave through him. He took a deep breath and was glad to see that his lungs weren't burning anymore. The ache on his chest was gone, as were the numbness on his legs.

"Thank you," he croaked, his throat raspy and dry from all the wheezing he was doing. "That had to be my worst attack yet," Charlie shivered. His 'attacks' were frequent and painful, but none of them compared to this.

He felt Minerva sit beside him as Poppy handed him a glass of water to drink. "Charlie, how long has this been happening? How did you manage this long without the potions?" she asked worriedly.

Charlie gulped the water down and set it aside on the table beside him before replying, "Ever since I wrote you the letter."

Minerva gasped. "But that was around a month ago!"

"Yes, but the attacks have been fairly manageable – until now," he said.

"It was a good thing you're here now, Mr. Weasley, where I made your potions in advanced. Minerva informed me what potion I had to make, but she never quite explained..." Poppy trailed on.

"I was hit by some curse during the final battle," Charlie explained. "I didn't know it was a curse at first, when it hit me. I thought it was the _Cruciatus_, but I wasn't sure, I just felt a stinging on my back. It was really noisy and the curse hit me square at the back, so I didn't quite hear the incantation used. It wasn't until I saw the scar it left on my back that I even started to wander what hit me."

He shuffled a bit, before continuing. "I quit my job with the Dragons because I wanted to be here for my family when they mourned for F-Fred," he stumbled a bit, as he remembered the death of his brother. "But I found that I grew weaker and weaker as the days went on, and sometimes I'd feel the scar on my back stinging out of nowhere. I didn't want to worry my family, with them being saddened enough with Fred, so I went to St. Mungo's for a check up. Stupid gits couldn't find out what was wrong, so I didn't bother anymore and just tried to forget about it. But then the attacks happened, where I couldn't breathe, and I knew the curse was taking it's toll on me. I couldn't think of anyone else to go to, so I contacted you, Minerva, hoping you could shed some light into my situation."

Minerva nodded grimly. "Yes, I remember. I was quite surprised to receive your letter, but you came to the right person," she said.

"Yes, I remember. You replied to my letter saying you knew of someone who used to experience the same thing I did," Charlie recalled.

"Oh, Minerva," Poppy sighed, patting Minerva's back comfortingly.

"Yes, I did in fact know of someone who used to have the same condition you did. That was how I knew of the ingredients for the potion, and offered to send some to you in my letter," Minerva said, smiling sadly over at Poppy.

"Yes, but I was quite hasty in asking for more details of the curse," Charlie chuckled. His eyes darkened immediately as he remembered the contents of Minerva's reply to his inquiry about the curse. "and when I knew the..._specifics..._I begged for a teaching job here in Hogwarts," he said.

Minerva nodded. "I still don't quite understand why you wanted a job here, but it was the most I could do..." Minerva trailed off.

Charlie smiled at her sadly and patted her folded hands on her lap reassuringly. "Thank you for giving me the job and preparing the potions for me. Thank you as well, Poppy, for brewing them for me," he said to the mediwitch.

Poppy nodded mutely, passing him a box of the dark blue potions. "Whenever you have an attack, just drink up the potions. And when you run low, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll brew you some more," she said softly.

"Yes, thank you. Well, I must be going now, I have a lesson to plan," he chuckled a bit, even if deep inside he didn't feel anything like wanting to laugh.

Charlie Weasley left the Hospital Wing, with Minerva and Poppy glancing worriedly and sadly after him.

"He has the same condition as Malius," Poppy said softly.

Minerva felt tears sting her eyes and nodded. "I can't watch him go through the same thing my brother did, Poppy," she whispered.

Poppy patted her colleague's and former school mate's back comfortingly. Poppy was a few years younger than Minerva, and was in the same year as her brother Malius when they had been students in Hogwarts. He remembered Malius – he was a smart but care-free Ravenclaw, which was truly rare, as Ravenclaws were mostly serious and uptight. She would often wonder why he was placed in the Raven's house in the first place, when he was far better suited at Gryffindor, with his older sister. His extremely vast knowledge proved her wrong, though.

After a few moments of silence, Poppy found the voice to talk again.

"Does Mr. Weasley know?" she whispered.

Minerva nodded, knowing very well what Poppy was asking.

"You told him?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. I told him he had a few months left to live," Minerva said, tears freely spilling down her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The review button is just over there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Teddy folded his arms across his chest and propped his right leg on his left knee. He sat back against the back of the majestic-looking white chair and listened to Thomas and Tod argue. (He refused to acknowledge that Tod is his father)

"It is _your_ fault for leaving and even _Apparating _when I told you that you clearly weren't strong enough!" Thomas, who sat on Teddy's right, glowered at Tod, who sat on Teddy's left.

Tod rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatingly. "Alright, alright, you win, brother. Just give me the damn potion." 

"I will _not_, so you can go and feel weak, just so you'll learn your lesson," Thomas snapped.

Teddy tuned the bickering brothers out and looked around the room. Thomas had apparated him into the current hideout of the new Death Eaters. It was a white room – literally. The high top ceiling was white, with a massive chandelier hanging above them that illuminated the room brightly. The walls were also white, and held no windows. The tiled floor was white as well, polished so well that it reflected the room's contents, which were just a long, elegant white wood table with white high-backed chairs.

The whole set up almost made Teddy laugh. It was so ironic. Here he was, sitting at the head of the table, with a dozen Death Eaters seated before him. The white, almost angelic room didn't suit the Death Eaters at all. He even wondered why his Uncle Thomas' house was so..._bright_. He had always assumed Death Eaters wanted everything in black.

"I think," Teddy cleared his throat, interrupting the bickering brothers. "That the rest of our..._friends_," he supplied, as the Death Eaters around him sneered a bit at his choice of words to address them. "would rather not witness your intimate display of brotherly affection." Teddy looked at Thomas and Tod in turn.

"You don't know how insufferable your father can be," Thomas muttered, while Tod just sighed.

"_Au contraire, _dear uncle, I think I do. I _have_ tried to kill him every second that has passed since he appeared to me again. I still am," Teddy said matter-of-factly, which caused the other Death Eaters around him to cringe.

Tod laughed, and the rest of the room felt a shiver down their spine as Teddy placed an elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his palm. "If _that_'s not 'insufferable', I don't know what is. Why don't you just die?" Teddy said nonchalantly as he looked at Tod.

Tod laughed even louder. "Theo, you've grown into a fine young man!"

Then Tod's eyes darkened and narrowed at Teddy. He felt an in-coming spell, so Teddy non-verbally and wandlessly cast a protection spell. _Protego Maxima_, he chanted in his head.

The whole room jerked back in surprise as purple sparks suddenly erupted between Tod and Teddy, both of them staring each other down.

"Impressive; you haven't lost your touch at all. I made the right choice," Tod laughed again.

"Did...did you just..attempt to _Crucio _him, Tod?" Thomas asked, mouth agape.

"Why, yes, uncle. He did, and failed miserably, at that," Teddy drawled, faking a yawn. He was trying to irritate his father, just to see how far it would take for him to crack. Teddy wanted to know why he was alive. Why he was here. What he wanted from him. And most importantly, how he can be killed – permanently.

Teddy felt another spell coming, and instead of putting up barriers, sent his own. The Death Eaters now pushed back their chairs and stood up, as green sparks exploded from between Teddy and Tod.

Tod laughed again, loudly. "Brilliant!"

Teddy rolled his eyes and shook his head. It looks like he was going to have to stay here for a long time, just to find out how to finally put his father to rest. He seemed less dangerous and insane, but Teddy knew he was still powerful and he was planning something.

"Tod, stop it!" Thomas snarled. Teddy noticed the only people seated now were himself, Thomas, and Tod. The rest of the Death Eaters were standing up.

"Why? It's entertaining! Now we know he can't kill me and I can't kill him!" Tod laughed again, rocking his chair back and forth.

"You just _Avada_-ed your own son!" Thomas shouted.

Teddy looked at his uncle, and almost smiled. If there was anyone in this world who was a father figure to Teddy, it was Thomas. They hadn't seen much of each other when Teddy was growing up, but when they did, his uncle was always very nice.

"And he just _Avada-_ed me right back! Tod, my son is bloody brilliant! I was right in telling you to go fetch him and make him the new master of the Death Eaters!" Tod said, grinning broadly. He continued rocking his chair back and forth, kicking up his feet and perching them on the table.

"Why don't _you_ be their new master?" Teddy drawled, casually stretching his arms out. As much as the very much alive presence of his father unnerved him, he couldn't show that it did.

"because, Theo my boy, I'm still recuperating. Even if you didn't kill me that night, I almost did die. Thomas found me and hid me here, in his home, while I recuperated. Turns out you planted a really nasty curse on me, immobilizing me. Couldn't move, couldn't do much of anything. I only ever started being able to move a week ago," Tod explained, placing his hands behind his head while he continued to rock his chair.

_I hope you fall off that chair_. "Why did you have to hide him?" Teddy asked Tod. If Teddy had known the bastard was still alive and was just under a coma, he would've attempted to kill him again and again until he bloody died.

"He's my brother," Thomas said simply. Teddy looked into his eyes, and he passed Teddy a silent message: _We'll talk later._

Teddy turned back to look at his bastard of a father. "So what do you want me here for, exactly? If I remember correctly, I was having much more fun back in school," Teddy sneered.

"We have things to plan you see," Tod said, staring up at the chandelier above them.

"I suppose you're going to tell me now that we're going to continue what Voldemort started?" Teddy said, letting the sarcasm drip in his tone.

Tod laughed, dropping his feet from the table and clapping his hands together in amusement. "Nice one, Theo. But no. Voldy's little addiction to Harry Potter kept him from his goal – our goal – _my goal_. And I intend to achieve that goal, now that Voldy's out of the picture."

"What makes you think you'll get your little dream?" Teddy, this time, laughed. It was ridiculous – he couldn't help it.

"I _know_ I will," Tod said, grinning at him. Teddy almost threw up. His grin was sick – exactly how he looked like when he had murdered his family – _their _family.

"If Harry Potter managed to stop Voldemort, what makes you think he won't stop _you?"_ Teddy asked, fearing the answer to his question but hiding it with a smug smile.

Tod planted his palms on top of the table and leaned towards Teddy. "That's because _you_ will be making sure he doesn't," he finished, the maniac grin back on his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to the Headmistress' office, biting her lip. She hoped McGonagall was already waiting outside. She didn't want to be alone with Draco. She still hadn't sorted out her feelings regarding his kiss yet, and didn't want to react to it much.<p>

Expelling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Hermione quickened her pace when she saw McGonagall and Draco waiting for her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Professor," Hermione said apologetically, bowing her head a little.

"It's alright, Ms. Granger. Well, shall we?" Minerva smiled a bit, saying the password to her office.

The Gargoyles revealed the hidden staircase as the three stepped inside. The ride was quiet and a little bit tensed, and Hermione was quite uncomfortable with Draco's closeness.

Unknown to her, Draco was about ready to tears the walls down to get away. He was having those unknown feelings again. He could smell her perfume – vanilla and mint. He wanted to hold her to him tight, to hold fast and never let go – and it scared the living daylights out of him.

The ride up seemed like an eternity of agony for the two, and Minerva did not miss the tension. When the staircase finally _did_ stop moving, the three stepped out into the Head Mistress' office.

Hermione's face broke out into a smile as her eyes laid on the newly made portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who smiled back at her with the same twinkle in his eye.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione said, smiling.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger. It _is_ quite nice to see you," the old man chuckled.

"Really, Albus. Every student that comes in here greets you before they greet me," Minerva teased.

"Well, I'm famous!" The old man chuckled. "I think I'll visit the other portraits," Albus said, smiling one last time before disappearing out of his frame.

"Well, to more pressing matters, As Head Boy and Head Girl, you two have your own Common Room and Dormitory near the Astronomy tower. It's in front of the portrait of a man and a woman. The password is _'Dream'. _I expect both of you to handle tonight's rounds, and brief the prefects of each house regarding nightly rounds. I trust the both of you will handle your duties responsibly," she said, eying Draco and Hermione through her spectacles.

"Yes, Professor," they both said.

"Your things have already been moved in your dormitories. After your rounds, I would suggest you head on there and get some good night's sleep."

"Yes, Professor," they repeated.

"Alright, good evening to the both of you," Minerva smiled, dismissing them.

They stood up, bowing their heads in greeting, and left the way they came: down the spiral staircase.

"Would you rather go through the rounds together, or separately?" Hermione asked, not being able to stand the deafening silence between them. She cringed a bit as her voice bounced off the narrow staircase that was sliding down too slowly.

Draco jumped a bit, surprised she would acknowledge his existence, but regained his composure immediately. "I would reckon you'd rather do it together, since I know you can't stay away from me," he drawled.

Hermione expelled a deep sigh. "Malfoy, we've already gone through this before, I thought I told you-"

"I don't bloody care what you told me! Just leave me _alone_, Granger! Mind your own bloody business! For once, I understand what the other people meant when they say you loved to stick your unwanted nose into their business' , strutting around as if you knew everything!" Draco snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so confused, he didn't want to think.

The staircase halted to a stop. Hermione turned to him and slapped him across the face. Draco's head snapped to the right as he reflexively brought his hand to his heated cheek.

"_That_'s for being an ungrateful prat. The _one_ time I stick up for you and decide to help you, to forget our horrible past together and what you just did to me earlier this day, _twice_, in fact, you throw it right back at me. Well, _fine_, Malfoy. I'm sorry for thinking there was something remotely _human_ and _good_ inside of you," she spat at him, storming out of the narrow staircase.

She stomped to the direction of the classrooms, wanting to just get the nightly round over with, when she felt something yank her back.

"Malfoy, let -"

Her protests were cut short when she felt arms around her, hugging her tightly. Draco's cheek rested on hers, and she could feel the warmth emitting from his body. Her hands were on his chest, and she was about to shove him off angrily when she felt something wet and cold between where Draco's cheek met hers.

She relaxed, moving one of her hands to rest on his silky hair and one rubbing his back comfortably.

He was shaking. He was crying. Draco Malfoy was human, after all.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he croaked, holding her tighter. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what I'm feeling, I -" he sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay," Hermione whispered, rubbing his back. "It's alright."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Draco quieted down. He reluctantly pulled back, and he wanted to slap himself. When she had slapped him and told him she thought there was something good in him, his world shattered. He knew he wasn't a good person – that, he knew. But he wanted to be. He really did. But he knew he couldn't, because that wasn't who he was. It wasn't how he was brought up to be. But when she told him there was something good in him – he cracked.

And now that his thoughts were working again, he was deeply ashamed and embarrassed for acting during his time of weakness, for _crying_ in front of her. Bloody hell, no one has ever seen him cry before! Well, there was one person, but somehow he couldn't remember.

"I- um..Sorry, I-" he stammered, not really sure on how to go on. He withdrew his death grip on her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's alright, Draco," she smiled softly. She _was_ right, after all – there _was_ something good in Draco Malfoy. And right now, as he stood in front of her, his platinum blond hair falling over his moonlit eyes perfectly, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he shuffled his feet nervously, all she could say was that this side of Draco Malfoy was something she could get used to.

_Draco. _Draco's heart pumped furiously at the name change. It wasn't _ferret, _or _Malfoy_, or _pratty git_, but _Draco. _He never thought his own name could sound so good.

She was standing right in front of him, her wild but gorgeous hair glowing against the dim hallway, her eyes forever gentle and warm, her smile...

"I..just.." he tried to continue. He just couldn't find the right words to say. He couldn't explain.

"I know," she simply said.

Draco looked up, surprised. "Do you really?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "You're confused," she replied just as soft.

Draco looked into her eyes, and she could see that she was right. When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"You're confused on how to act, because you were brought up in a very...unpleasant...environment, and you got used to that. But now you want...you want to change. And you find it difficult, because you're struggling whether you're making the right choice or not," she said timidly. She wasn't sure how Draco would react.

She jerked a bit when Draco took a step closer and caressed her cheek with a cool hand. This which in from of him was just so _amazing_. So beautiful, so amazing, so..._magical_ – and yet she didn't know.

"That's half of it," Draco whispered, looking into her warm brown eyes, feeling himself drowning in them.

"Only half?" She whispered back, his cool hand sending tingling sensations across her skin.

Draco rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes, searching for the right words to say. "Hermione," he started.

Her heart stopped beating. She said her name. Her given name. _Hermione_. Not _Mudblood, _not _Granger_, not _Ugly, _but _Hermione – _it was music to her ears.

"You have no idea what you do to me. You unwind me and tense me up at the same time. I- I don't know what I'm feeling. It's so new, something I've never felt before, and it scares me. It scares me like _hell_," he said softly.

Draco's eyes opened and saw her eyes gazing at his. They were so warm...

"I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know what I'm feeling. This _thing_ is eating me up inside, and I don;'t know what it is," he whispered.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken. She wanted to lean into the cool hand caressing her cheek. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him from the world. She wanted to tell him she felt the same way. She wanted to tell him...

"It's a crazy little thing called love," she said softly, closing the distance between their lips gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the many reviews! I can't believe I've reached 80+! *squeal***

**The review button's just right over there! Make this little girl's day, drop a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione almost slapped herself. What was she _doing? _She just kissed Draco Malfoy! _Voluntarily!_ It was an innocent peck on the lips, really, but _still! _

It was an impulsive act. She didn't think it through – all the more that it frustrating! Hermione Granger _always_ planned things, _always_ thought before she acted! Just because a gorgeous man is in front of her, doesn't mean she should loose all self-control.

But she did, anyway.

It was something new for her – she's never lost control before. She was a _very_ organized person, and she always thought things through before acting. But somehow, this man in front of her has managed to shake her up-tightness loose. Maybe – just maybe – this is what Hermione needed: a little spontaneous craziness in her otherwise 'in the box', planned-through life.

She pulled away from Draco, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "We should finish our rounds," she said, clearing her throat. She looked up at Draco and braced herself for his reaction.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she saw the grin on Draco's lips. Though it was that 'stuck-up, rich-boy, i'm-sexier-than-you' grin that he always had, it was great to see him smiling again - no matter how mischievous the smile in question was.

Try as he might, Draco couldn't suppress the smile that curled his lips. Hermione Granger had just _voluntarily_, without any act of seduction or spell, _kissed him_. He was literally grinning from ear to ear. Hermione looked so – there was no other word for it – _adorable_, all red and shy in front of him right now.

"Granger, did you just _kiss_ me?" asked Draco with exaggerated bewilderment. His eyes twinkled in merriment, resting upon the even redder face of Hermione.

"I-It wasn't really a _kiss_, i-it was more of a...a..." Hermione rambled, trying to find the right word.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat of the forest, Draco stepped towards her. "Admit it, Granger, you did," he said.

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. For once, she didn't have an excuse for this one. "Fine, and what of it? I'm certain you've had far longer and better snogs than that, Malfoy," she retorted, turning on her heels. "We should go finish our rounds."

Chuckling, Draco decided to drop the topic. He was too giddy to pick a fight with her, even if it was fun to tease her. It was an unusual feeling to Draco – feeling giddy, that is. He only usually had this feeling during Christmas as he was opening presents, but he hadn't felt this way for a long time because of the past war.

"Right you are, before McGonagall lectures our ears off," he said, returning his hands to the safety of his pockets, where they would be good boys and stay where they should. He jogged – no, Malfoys did not jog. He walked briskly to follow her retreating from.

Their night passed quite pleasantly, with small and surprisingly civil talk here and there as they patrolled the school for any trouble makers. When the night grew old and they finished the last floor of their patrol, they headed towards their new dormitories.

They were in front of the portrait of a man and woman, hands clasped in each others', smiling kindly, when they announced the password. The portrait swung open and they silently studied their new Common Room.

The room was beautiful, wand everywhere they looked it was either silver or gold. The stone walls and wooden floors were decorated with silver and gold curtains and rugs. There was a fire place at the back end of the room, with a white sofa facing it. A small wooden table sat in front of the sofa, and Hermione could just imagine herself doing her homework there as she sat on the rug. To the left were stairs inlaid with a red carpet, and to the right were another set of stairs with an emerald green carpet.

"At least it's not red and green," Draco snickered.

Hermione tried to imagine the room in blazing red and flashing green. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Merlin, you're right, that would be so tacky," she giggled.

Draco glanced at her, still quite confused at his thoughts. He didn't know if he fancied her or had something deeper going on, but he was tried of fighting it. It made him emotionally beat whenever he did. One thing was for sure though – he had to know where 'they' stood for her. Were they enemies? Friends? Friends that snog each other? Friends with benefits? What?

"Granger," Draco started softly, looking into her hazel brown eyes. "what's going on between us?"

Hermione, not really comprehending what he was asking, tilted her head to the side a bit. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Sighing, Draco took a step toward her, invading her private space once again. "We've only been a few hours with each other, barely a day, and already so much has happened. That can't possibly mean nothing, can it?" he asked softly.

Hermione turned the question around in her mind. He was right. She had to admit, she was attracted to Draco Malfoy. Why or how, only Merlin would know. There was something pulling her to him, and she had tried to fight it awhile ago in the train compartment when he kissed her, but it felt so _right_ to be with him. It felt so _right_, and yet it was so _wrong. _She was with Charlie at that time. But then again, he had proved he was planning to break up with her for awhile now. That meant he had stopped loving her for a while now. Should she start something with Draco right now, then?

Slowly, Hermione shook her head. "You're right. It can't be nothing. I...I must admit that I'm attracted to you, Malfoy. I don't know why, but I am," she said softly, her eyes gazing back at his. Draco's silver orbs pulled her to him, as if she could drown in them.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. She was attracted to him. Raising a hand to cup her cheek, he leaned closer until his forehead touched with hers. The warmth he always experienced as he came close to her was back, and he didn't feel like pulling away _ever_.

"I'm attracted to you, too," he replied just as softly.

"But Malfoy, I-" Hermione started.

"Draco," he corrected.

"Draco. Draco, I..I don't think I'm ready for another relationship," she said, leaning into his palm and closing her eyes. She savored the feel of his hands. Soft, yet calloused. Strong, yet gentle. The contrasts felt amazing. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with what she said.

Rubbing her cheek gently with a thumb, Draco answered, "It's alright. I can wait. I've waited for you for a long time now. I think I can wait a little bit more, even if all I want to do right now is just take you," he chuckled.

Hermione smiled softly. "Thank you," she said. "I need some time to adjust, and to sort out what I'm feeling. And Charlie and I just broke up, and -"

"It's alright," Draco cut her off gently. "You don't need to explain, really. I can wait. I'll wait. As long as it takes, I will," he said firmly.

Opening her eyes, Hermione saw the sincerity in Draco's silver eyes. Draco really had changed.

"Thank you," Hermione said again.

Draco smiled softly before turning it into a grin. "Well, time to get some beauty sleep. Not that I need it," he chuckled, withdrawing his hand from her cheek.

Hermione shook her head. "Over-confident prat," she giggled.

Draco shrugged. "I do what I can. I have a reputation to keep up to, you know," he smirked.

Smiling, Hermione turned around and headed to her side of the dorm. "Goodnight, then."

Watching her ascend the stairs, he smiled softly. "Goodnight...Hermione," he said, softly enough for her to not hear.

* * *

><p>Teddy found himself within Hogwarts walls once again, walking to McGonagall's office. Tod had sent him to Hogwarts to supposedly, at first, kill Harry Potter. Teddy, however, gave a counter-proposal. Why kill Harry Potter, if you can make him join you instead? Harry had great potential, and with the right evil motivation, he could be used for the greater evil rather than good. Teddy didn't think it would work, but apparently his old man was stupid – he bought the story, hook, line, and sinker.<p>

Of course, there was no way Teddy would convince Harry to go to the 'dark side'. All Teddy was going to do was use this opportunity and research on why his father was now blatantly un-killable. The Hogwarts library was one of the best , and now that he was here he would take the chance. Once he found his answer and figure out how to finally put the maniac to an eternal rest, he would leave. He would start a new life, in another school maybe and such, but he wasn't going back here, where there were too many complications in memories.

He was a little hesitant in stepping inside Hogwarts again, at first. What if someone hadn't been Obliviated? But then he remembered all the staff and students of Hogwarts was in the train that day when the Death Eaters collected him. It was rare for even the teachers to be in the Hogwarts Express, but for some reason they were, anyway.

"Mr. Nott?"

Jumping a bit, Teddy's heart thumped in his chest as he turned to the voice who called him. Nobody was supposed to know him – everyone was supposed to be Obliviated. So why...?

"Yes?" Teddy said, careful not to give away the fact that he knew McGonagall. Something was wrong. How could she know him?

Minerva McGonagall stood stiffly, peering at him through her glasses, wand pointed at him.

"Why are you here, Mr. Nott?" she said. "And don't bother with another Obliviate. It won't work."

Teddy eyed the wand cautiously. "Professor, I don't mean any harm, I -"

"Then why did you come back? Are there more of you all over the castle?" she interrupted, her tone apprehensive.

"Perhaps we could talk in a more..._private_ place, Professor?" Teddy said, glancing around him. They were in the hallway by the Great Hall, and though it was early morning and no students were up and about yet, he couldn't risk it. If McGonagall wasn't Obliviated, there was a chance a while lot of them weren't, either.

McGonagall eyed him sternly. "Give me a reason not to harm you right now, Mr. Nott. Even if you were my student, I've seen and heard enough yesterday about who you really are," she said, her wand unflinching.

Sighing, Teddy shook his head. "Professor, please. You don't understand. I'm not one of them, I swear. You can feed me Veritaserum right now and I'd still say the same thing," he pled, looking into her eyes so that she could tell he was being honest.

"Then why were they looking for you? Why did you go with them?" she asked, apprehension in her voice.

"Because my father told them to, and because if I didn't there would be casualties," he replied calmly but sincerely.

"Impossible. Theodore Nott Sr. is dead," Minerva stated simply, recalling the headline news in the Daily Prophet about it a few years ago. The man had been missing, and was declared dead just a year ago because he was never found.

"That's what I thought," Teddy countered.

Minerva grew quiet. He was right, a body was never found. "He's alive?" Minerva asked warily.

"Yes. And at the moment, he's indestructible."

Tensing a bit as she recalled all the heinous crimes Tod Nott had committed, the number of innocent lives he had taken, Minerva took a deep breath. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I tried to kill him, numerous times, and it didn't work. Nothing. No spell affects him. I don't know if he was just blocking them or what," Teddy shrugged.

"Do you mean to tell me you tried to kill your own father?" Minerva asked bewildered.

"Yes. After all, I was the one who supposedly killed him a few years ago. My uncle came to visit and saw his dead body that day. I ran out of the house, terrified of what I had done, only to come back later with his body gone. My uncle left a letter, saying he had buried my father, and would not tell anyone about what had happened. I should have known he wasn't dead," Teddy said bitterly.

"Why would a son want his own father dead?" Minerva said, not believing Teddy's story.

Teddy chuckled. "If you had _him _as a father, you'd want him dead as well."

Minerva thought his reply over in her head before replying, "Why are you here?"

"My father is weak physically, but he remains powerful. He's building an army, to continue what Voldemort started. He sent me to.._kill Harry Potter_," Teddy said simply.

Eyes widening, Minerva straightened her hold on her wand. "_Stupe-" _she began, when suddenly a small force forced her a few steps back, her wand flying out of her grasp and into the air.

Teddy caught her wand, but lowered it on the floor. "Professor, let me finish. I -"

"_Did you just cast a non-verbal and wandless Expelliarmus?_" Minerva asked with slight horror and amazement.

"Yes."

"So what I overheard yesterday was true. You're more powerful than Voldemort himself," Minerva said, blanching.

"Yes. But I don't mean any harm, Professor. Please," Teddy said softly, pleading. "If I had wanted to, I could have killed you already, but I didn't, and I'm not going to."

Minerva considered his reply. Yet again, he was right. She decided to give him a chance. He looked very sincere and honest. She would have her wand back, though. "_Accio _wand," she said. Her wand sped back to her hand. "Explain in my office," she said. "Don't put my trust to waste, Mr. Nott," she warned.

Teddy nodded and followed Minerva to her office. She gave him a cup of Veritaserum, just to make sure, and Teddy drank it without hesitation. After explaining everything, from his past with his father and until yesterday's events, Minerva and he agreed that they would work together to figure out why Tod was basically indestructible.

"Couldn't you restore the _Obliviated _memories of -"

"No," Teddy said simply. "If everyone suddenly knew, father would get suspicious. If it's just you, the secret could be kept easier. I'm certain I could handle my father myself. I just need to know _why_ he's acting like this..."

"Perhaps we could enlist the help of Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"No," he said immediately.

"And why ever not? She is a brilliant witch, and her researching skills are top-notch," Minerva said, bewildered.

"It's too dangerous," Teddy replied tersely.

Minerva raised a brow. "She has faced far more dangers than tackling books, my dear boy. And your father and his Death Eaters need not know she is participating in this. How could they, when we are miles apart from them? They fear you enough to not get too close to you, and am I correct in assuming they trust you enough to do your job? You have played the part of 'heartless killer' very well, if I do say so myself," Minerva chuckled.

"No," Teddy repeated, setting his jaw.

"Perhaps you are being far too over-protective with Ms. Granger. Why is that?" Minerva asked slyly, a slight smirk in her mouth.

Teddy wanted to say "it's just too dangerous", but being under the _Veritaserum_, he was forced to tell the absolute truth.

"I love her."

Once the words were out of his mouth, he bit his tongue and looked away.

Minerva smiled at him softly. "Now, now, Mr. Nott. It's nothing to be ashamed of. If I do say so myself, what you have done for your friends, _Obliviating_ them to keep them out of trouble and worry, was very selfless. But now, I really do believe Ms. Granger could help you immensely, and she could keep your secret," Minerva said.

Teddy was quiet for a few minutes before replying, "Alright. When I get a chance to be alone with her I'll return her memories." He groaned internally. It was true Hermione could help him, but he wasn't sure he could handle being with her again and leaving her _again_. He fully intended to leave once this was all over, with no one having their memories back. But now, that intention of his seemed to be a lot harder.

"Professor, if I may ask, why weren't you _Obliviated_ like the rest?" Teddy said, changing the subject.

"I felt something was wrong and put up a guard. I was just about to warn the other Professors when the Death Eaters came in. I simply had to go along with their little trick. It was convenient that the compartment I was in was very near to where you were, and thus I heard everything," she explained, stirring a cup of tea.

Teddy nodded. "It seems they underestimated you," Teddy smiled softly.

"And I, you," Minerva replied, peering at him over her spectacles. "I believe the students will be filling into the Great Hall by now. I think it best to introduce you as a new student, and sort you into Gryffindor. That way, you could work closer with Ms. Granger. And I'll give you the same classes with her."

Teddy nodded and watched her shuffle through papers.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, we have Ancient Runes next," Ron mumbled as he pored over his class schedule.<p>

Harry, who sat beside him, shrugged as he loaded his plate with eggs and sausages. "What's wrong with Ancient Runes, Hermione says it's fun. Sort of like alphabets."

"The subject's fine. The _teacher_'s the problem," Ron grumbled, putting his schedule down. He loaded his plate with some pancakes and stuffed it into his mouth.

Across them, Hermione groaned. "I forgot about that."

Hermione had fallen asleep last night thinking about the whole Draco Malfoy issue. She had argued with herself, on whether she should tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny about it, but decided not to until she was sure of what she really felt about him. Right now it was just an attraction, and that could mean anything. Besides, at the mention of Charlie's name, her insides were already squirming. She wasn't over him yet.

Taking a quick glance by the Slytherin table, she saw Draco nibbling on toast as he talked to Goyle and Zabini. She didn't see him this morning as she descended from her room. She walked to the Gryffindor Common Room to meet up with Harry and Ron, and they walked to the Great Hall together. When they came in, she saw that Draco was already in his seat eating.

"First class with Charlie?" Ginny said from beside her, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, and It's going to be hell," Ron moaned, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have taken the subject if I knew he was teaching it. Imagine how awkward it is to have your older brother teaching you?"

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad," Harry said good-naturedly.

Murmurs and giggles suddenly filled the Great Hall. There were buzzes of "Oh my god, who's _he_?", "He's _cute_, is he new?", and "He's _beyond_ cute, he's _gorgeous!" _from all over the room.

Hermione looked around to see what the fuss was about, and saw that everyone's heads were turned by the doors. Craning her neck, she spotted a student walking in with Professor McGonagall. All she saw was a tuft of black hair and billowing school robes.

Her eyes, just like everyone elses', trailed the mystery person's and McGonagall's back until they were by the High Table. The two turned around to face the crowd, and Hermione had to admit that the boy was quite good looking. He had dark hair, that was quite long and was mussed in a strategic way that made it look cool, and his matching dark eyes were compelling. He was quite pale, kind of like Draco, and he looked as if he was a half head taller than Hermione.

"Students," McGonagall's voice echoed. "This is Theodore Nott, a new student. I hope you all would be accommodating to Mr. Nott and show him around."

Theodore Nott gave a meek smile that caused a new fit of giggles all over the room.

Ron grunted, then. "I hope he's not in Gryffindor. Wouldn't want our Common Room to be some kind of oggling place."

"You're just jealous," Ginny giggled.

"Mr. Nott has tried on the Sorting Hat in my office, and he has been sorted into Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "With that, please continue on with your meal and get to your classes after."

Ron groaned. "I had to jinx it," he mumbled, stuffing more pancakes in his mouth.

Hermione clapped with the rest of the school as they welcomed the new student, and went back to eating her breakfast. She was about to have a spoonful of yogurt when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her right to see Professor McGonagall looking down at her.

She quickly stood up and greeted the Professor. "Good morning, Professor," she bowed.

"To you as well, Ms. Granger. Seeing as you're Head Girl and a Gryffindor, I believe I can entrust Mr. Nott with you?" McGonagall asked, peering over her spectacles. "We don't usually accept new students once term has started, but Mr. Nott is an exemption. After all, he just missed a day of classes, which I'm sure is easy enough to catch up with, especially with your help, Ms. Granger. You two have quite similar classes."

Hermione smiled softly at the new comer beside McGonagall. "Of course, Professor," she said.

McGonagall nodded and turned to the High Table, leaving Hermione with Theodore Nott.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding out her hand.

He smiled warmly, taking it. "Theodore Nott. But call me Teddy," he said.

"Alright, Teddy. This is Ginny Weasley,Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," Hermione said, introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you. I dare say I've heard a lot about you four. Helped bring Voldemort down, I reckon," Teddy grinned. "Heroes of the Wizarding World, you lot are."

Ron turned a bit pink, but motioned Teddy to sit in the empty seat beside him.

"He was called a 'hero' and now he's best mates with the guy," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Smiling as she sat back down to finish her breakfast, she listened to Harry, Ron, and Teddy talk and get to know each other. Eating her last bite, she finished her morning tea and stood up to shoulder her satchel.

"Time for our first class. Do you have Ancient Runes as well, Teddy?" Hermione asked, turning to Teddy.

Nodding, Teddy grabbed his cup of pumpkin juice and downed it quickly, standing up and shouldering his bag like Hermione.

Harry leaned over the table to plant a kiss on Ginny's forehead. "See you later, Gin," he smiled at his girlfriend.

Ron stuffed the last of his pancakes in his mouth before heading after Teddy and Hermione to their first Ancient Runes class of the year.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty then! I'm Professor Charles Weasley, and I'm your new Ancient Runes teacher," Charlie announced to his class cheerfully.<p>

Despite the lack of sleep last night, an "attack" this morning, and a throbbing headache to boot, he wanted to make a good first impression on his students. Glancing about, he saw Ron and Harry seated together. Ron had a scowl on his face, and Harry was politely showing no emotion. Hermione was at the desk beside them, seated with the new student, Theodore Nott. Charlie pushed the jealousy down and motioned to one of the girls in the room whose hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Brown, Sir. Do you have a girlfriend?" Lavander Brown, a girl with blond hair asked, giggling furiously.

As soon as the question was raised, the other girls in the room started whispering to each other and eying Charlie hopefully.

Charlie's eyes darted to Hermione. She had her Rune Dictionary spread out in front of her as she looked down at it. Swallowing, Charlie kept the smile on his face.

"Alright, let's make a deal. I'll answer that question truthfully, but there will be no more questions regarding that matter and we'll start with the lesson before Professor McGonagall beheads me. What do you say?" Charlie grinned at his students, leaning on his desk. He wanted to avoid any other questions as much as possible.

The girls in the room (except Hermione) furiously nodded and the boys looked at him coolly.

"Alright then. No, I haven't got a girlfriend," Charlie said simply.

The room burst into more fits of giggles and whispers. Charlie saw Hermione tense up in the corner of his eyes.

"To our lesson, then. Can anyone translate this sentence for me?" Charlie quickly said, turning to the board behind him to write a few runes.

He turned around to see that there were a few hands raised, but none of them were Hermione's. She kept her head down on her Rune Dictionary, her face impassive.

Charlie sighed as he called on a boy who had his hand raised. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, I get to update! Review away and make my day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Draco was not happy.

Not happy at _all_.

He had a fairly pleasant evening last night; maybe if it hadn't been so pleasant, then maybe he wouldn't have woken up so happy, and therefore vulnerable. Very, _very_, vulnerable.

Who wouldn't feel as if he were on top of the world when the person they find out the person they fancied happened to fancy them as well? Even if Granger had said she wasn't ready, Draco was hanging on what she said: "_I'm attracted to you_." And hell knows how Draco was just attracted to her. So much, in fact, that as he had watched her ascend the steps to her dormitory, he ascended his, feeling..._giddy_. It was unfamiliar, and he used to dislike unfamiliar, but the feeling was..._pleasant_. He certainly had gone to sleep with an almost comically stupid grin on his face, dreaming of things that made the childish grin stay, and waking up to _still_ having it there. He had found himself practically _skipping_ down the stairs just awhile ago, before he caught himself, coughing and straightening up.

There had been no sign of her in their joint Common Room, so he headed to the Great Hall alone. She had wanted space and time alone to 'recover', after all. Still smiling like an idiot, he had entered the Great Hall doors, found Blaise, Pansy, and Greg already there, and had sat down to help himself to breakfast. He was on his second round of waffles when he saw bushy brown hair from the corner of his eyes. Not moving his head that was still bent down on his food, his eyes made their way up to watch her slipping to her usual seat – right in front of his vision.

She had smiled in greeting, and he had smirked in reply. She had rolled her eyes, and he had winked. She had shook her head, as if saying, "_Honestly"_, but had a hint of a smile in her lips as she turned to berate Ron Weasley for 'attacking the food'. Smirking contentedly at their morning greeting, Draco had returned to his meal, sometimes glancing back up at her to watch her talk to her friends, happy and contented.

He had been observing the way her eyes lit up as she talked to Ginny Weasley, seated beside her, when the Great Hall doors swung open. In had walked McGonagall and someone Draco didn't know. Draco half-listened, paying more attention to his waffles, as the new boy was introduced. He had only looked up when the fit of giggles and excited murmurs in the room had gone quite loud, just to see if the guy was any competition to him.

Raking his eyes over the new Gryffindor (for McGonagall had just announced it), Draco had shrugged off his tall-dark-and-handsome competitor, feeling confident that his own angelic-bad-boy look was stronger. With a deliberate raking of his hair with his hands, just to make a statement, he had nonchalantly returned to his food, only to stop short.

McGonagall took Theodore Nott, the new boy, to the Gryffindor Table. Over to Hermione. They had shaken hands. She had been smiling. He had been smiling even wider, and he had looked – _flushed_, as if...as if...

As if he fancied her _already._

Draco had tried to pierce daggers into their hands, clasped around each others, until they let go. Hermione had introduced Nott to her friends, and Nott maneuvered around the table to sit beside Ron Weasley, effectively blocking Draco's view of Hermione, and replaced it with a view of his unruly black hair.

Draco had tried boring a hole in his head.

"Draco?" Blaise had nudged him.

Tearing his gaze from the now-very-annoying-black-head, Draco had returned to his meal with a 'hmmm?' for Blaise as he engulfed a piece of waffle.

Blaise had followed his line of gaze to see that Draco had been staring at Theodore Nott. Grinning, Blaise had teased, "Ah, got your sights set on the new boy, huh, Malfoy? Just like every other girl in this room?"

Draco had glared at him until he stopped chuckling. Draco had suddenly felt like his appetite was lost, and placed his knife and fork back on the table in order to shoulder his bag. _Might as well head to class_, he had thought, as there was just a few minutes left until his first one – Advanced Transfiguration. After that would be double Potions with the Gryffindors.

He had walked out of the Great Hall, with Greg beside him, just to see The Golden Trio with an extra mop of black hair walking past him. Scowling, he tore his gaze from Theodore Nott, who had seemed just _too_ close to Hermione, to get to his own class.

And now here he was, flicking his wand lazily to conjure himself a black leather sofa. Their assignment for the day was to conjure a relatively big size of furniture, and Draco had done it in one second. Watching the others struggle a bit and waiting for McGonagall to acknowledge his sofa, he sat on it, arms and legs crossed. Before he knew it, he was scowling again at the thought of Mop-head (his new name for the new boy, since his hair was such an unruly mop of black; even more unruly than Potter's) beside Hermione at this moment, sitting side by side, knees touching, perhaps leg touching, perhaps hand-holding, perhaps -

_No_. Shaking his head, he stretched and changed his seating position to a lazy one – one leg loosely propped on the other, arms wide and rested on the sofa's back. Why was he even thinking of Mop-head and Hermione? Did he feel threatened by his presence? Wait, why did he even _care _so much? Is it because he had finally made progress with Hermione and Mop-head might destroy it? But why did he care so much if it was destroyed? Because he wanted Granger, and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted?

_Yes_. Yes, that was it. Just as simple as that. It didn't have anything to do with the twisting of his gut as he thought of the two together, or the involuntary grit of his teeth as Hermione smiled at Mop-head. No, Draco Malfoy was _not_ jealous. He didn't really mind that right now, the two might be sitting _very _close to each other doing whatever it is Gryffindors do, or perhaps laughing together, or smiling at each other, or holding each others' hand, or snogging -

_Oh bloody freaking hell_. He _was_ jealous. But...but that couldn't be, could it? For jealousy to exists, one would have to have feelings for the other. Well, yes, Draco admitted that he fancied Granger, and felt attracted to her, but this feeling in his gut that just won't go away was nagging at him. Sure, he had felt jealous over some girls before, like when he first saw Pansy kiss Blaise, but that was a fleeting feeling. It was gone in an instant. _This_, however, was eating him up. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Did that mean he had stronger feelings from Granger?

Maybe he did. After all, he felt utterly wound up yet so free and loose in her presence. It was so contradicting that it had to be a sin. But it felt...right, and...nice, to be around her; near her, touching her, kissing her – and yet, she was what he lived the past 17 years of his life hating – a Muggle-born. A...a...dare he say it?

_Mudblood_. She was so infuriating yet compelling, so feisty yet gentle, and just so...so..._addicting_. It was like when your parents say not to open your gifts before Christmas, and yet you can't help glancing at them every now and then, sneaking to them, examining the box, trying to guess what's inside. She was heard-headed yet open-minded, naïve yet mature, easily broken yet strong-willed – just so very _contradicting_. And it made her even more interesting; even more unique, attractive, and _addicting_. It had to be a sin, the way he had been sneaking to her as if she was a present waiting to be opened all these years. It had to be a sin, the way he was considering throwing all the beliefs he grew up in, just to be with her. No matter how twisted he knew his father was, how utterly biased, non-ethical, and ridiculous the Pureblood Aristocracy belief was, it had been embedded in him since birth, and throwing it away felt like throwing away his whole 17 years of living.

It felt like a sin.

But it felt so good, and _right_.

But then again, that's why people committed sins – because they feel good, and at the time, they felt right.

It was decided, then. Mop-head had to be dealt with. Even if Mop-head felt _slightly_ familiar to Draco, as if they had met before...he had to be dealt with. _No one_ gets in the way of Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall passed by. She gave Draco an approving nod, and turned to help another Slytherin who managed to conjure half a wardrobe. Sinking in his seat, Draco started planning what had to be done with Theodore Nott. No matter how familiar the boy was, Draco wasn't going to give him a chance to get near Hermione.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad," Harry commented.<p>

The Golden trio, now with an extra new friend, Theodore Nott, left the Ancient Runes classroom to head to their next class: double Potions. Ron, who was scowling beside Harry, furiously shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron snarled, face scrunching up in displeasure. "He gave us _homework! _On the _first day of classes!_ And it's bloody _long_!"

"Well, except that," said Harry, shrugging.

Hermione bit her lip and kept quiet, trailing beside the furious Ron. She didn't want to talk about the _very _awkward class with Charlie. During their lesson, she had wanted to ask a dozen questions, but was too hesitant to raise her hand and say, 'Excuse me, Professor Weasley'. It was hard enough to have your ex as a Professor, especially when you held some affection for him still, and it was even harder to not look at him and _not_ be hurt. When he said he didn't have a girlfriend, Hermione's eyes had stung again, and she had to hold them back furiously. It was the truth, anyway, so why should she feel hurt?

Ron grudgingly pushed the dungeon doors open to reveal the dimly lit Potions room. They had a new Professor, Professor Ingleweed, though he was not yet inside the classroom. Harry and Ron had laughed at the name when they first heard it, but Hermione scolded them, saying it was nice (though she was trying _very _hard to hide a small smile).

Harry and Ron took one table that held two people and sat beside each other, leaving Hermione with Teddy right behind them. Feeling eyes on her, Hermione turned to her right to see Draco looking at her form a table away. She gave him a small smile, which he returned with a smirk, _again_. It seemed to be their customary greeting, now. Hermione couldn't help but feel like laughing, though, because she felt somewhat happy. The smirk Draco gave her was different than the smirks he used for other people. With her, his eyes brightly lit up and shined, looking like silver moonlight.

Rolling her eyes, _again_, Draco shrugged his shoulders, keeping the smirk in-check.

"Hermione?" Teddy suddenly said from beside her.

"Yes?" she answered, turning to him.

From behind her head, Teddy saw Draco frown. _Oops_, Teddy thought. He shot Draco a soft smile, earning him a blatant glare. Teddy couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Of course – Teddy was new, here. Draco would feel that Teddy was trying to steal Hermione away. Draco didn't know him. Draco didn't know what they've been through.

Teddy turned his gaze back to Hermione and playfully nudged her. "You and Draco, huh?" he said teasingly, grinning.

Hermione look a bit bewildered, and Teddy bit his tongue. _Oh shit, I'm not supposed to know him yet_.

"You know Draco Malfoy?" she asked, raising a brow.

"We were friends when we were younger, though I doubt he remembers. It was a long time ago," Teddy supplied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh," said Hermione, bringing out her Potions text book from her bag.

"So it's both of you?" Teddy said, returning to his teasing.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. She pushed a strand of loose curls behind her ear before she answered, "No, it's not 'us'."

"Doesn't seem that way," Teddy continued. He raised his gaze to look at Draco once again, and Draco was looking at them from the corner of his eye, even if the general direction of his gaze was at a book on his table. _He always _was_ that way; never wanted to be caught looking at something for too long_, Teddy's mind chuckled.

"It's really not 'them', Teddy. Those two are mortal enemies. Well, Harry and I are enemies with him, as well, that _ferret_. But 'Mione and he seem to fight a lot more often than we do. And longer too, by the way. They say a bunch of insulting stuff to each other all the time," Ron suddenly said from in front of them. Having heard Hermione and Teddy's conversation, he had turned back to give his opinion.

Harry turned back as well, resting his chin on his arms, that were in turn resting on the back of his chair. "It's true," he confirmed. "We've always been on not-so-good-terms with the bloke."

Teddy made an 'ah' shape with his mouth and nodded. Though when Harry and Ron turned back to face the front of the class as Professor Ingleweed, a man that looked a lot much like Professor Flitwick except he had short, spiky green hair, entered the room.

Teddy nudged Hermione again, and she turned to him.

"What?" she whispered.

Teddy waggled his eyebrows.

"_What_?"

Teddy shrugged.

She blinked a few times. "Really, _what_?"

Teddy grinned. "I know you fancy him."

Hermione turned a bit pink. "I do _not_ fancy Draco Malfoy."

Teddy grinned even wider. "Who said anything about Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione turned even pinker. "You're incorrigible," she muttered.

"And you're as red a cherry," Teddy smirked.

Hermione turned to him then, glaring. Teddy held up his hands, palms out, in surrender. Hermione let out a small 'hmph' before focusing her attention back to the Professor in front of them, who seemed to not have noticed their little spat.

Grinning, Teddy took out his Potions book as well. He had missed messing with Granger. Very much.

* * *

><p>"Thank Merlin <em>that's<em> over. Lunch!" Ron bellowed, sprinting to the Great Hall.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Harry followed suit, shouldering his bag and shuffling to exit the Potions classroom. "'Mione! Hurry up!" he called after her.

Hermione stuffed her book and notes in her bag. "Go on ahead!" she called, before turning to Teddy. "They're _always_ like that."

"Never come between a boy and his stomach, Granger," Teddy shrugged, shouldering his bag. "I'm starving as well, though I think _sprinting_ to the Great Hall would make me look like an idiot, so no thanks."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Well, come on, then, before you die of hunger," she said. Turning around to walk out of the room, Hermione stopped short – Draco was right in front of her.

Draco looked at Hermione for a second before switching his cool gaze to the boy beside her – Teddy. "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. Draco Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand to Teddy.

Teddy took it and shook it firmly, and suddenly, Teddy realized how much he missed his friend. Even if Draco was right in front of him...

"Theodore Nott. But you can call me Teddy," Teddy said, smiling.

"Draco it is, then," Draco replied casually. "Well Teddy, do you think I could possibly talk to you for a moment?"

Hermione watched the display warily. There was something in Draco's eyes...

Unknown to her was that Teddy knew exactly what Draco wanted, and he could see the hostility in Draco's eyes and actions as well. Nodding kindly, Teddy turned to Hermione. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, yeah?"

Hermione eyed Draco until he looked at her. _Don't do anything rash_, she warned, narrowing her eyes at him. Draco just shrugged. Turning to Teddy, Hermione nodded. "I'll save you a seat," she promised, before leaving the two to their...'talk'.

When all the students have left the room, and the only people inside were Teddy and Draco, Draco crossed his arms and leaned on a desk beside him calmly.

"Well, then," Draco started. "I think I'll be straightforward."

"Very well," Teddy shrugged.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Draco asked, eying Teddy.

"Not at all," Teddy replied calmly. _I don't _fancy _her. I _love_ her_, Teddy's mind smirked.

Raising his brow, Draco said, "I find that hard to believe."

"You asked, I answered. What more do you want?" Teddy replied coolly.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco felt his patience snap. He stepped towards Teddy, just close enough to intimidate, but far enough to not be so close. "What I want, _Nott_, is for you to stay away from Hermione," he said in a low tone.

"That's not really possible," Teddy replied. And it was true. He promised McGonagall he'd return Hermione's memories after all, and she would be the one helping him. As much as Teddy _did_ want to stay away from her, he had to be close to her – close enough to get her alone without suspicion of Ron or Harry, and give her back her memories.

"It's not a request, Nott," Draco said dangerously calmly.

"And I'm not asking for your permission, Draco," Teddy said calmly.

Clenching his fists, Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "Listen up, Nott. If you don't want to die a very painful and early death, I suggest you back off from Granger."

"Possessiveness won't get you anywhere, Draco. If she finds out you're scaring away all the guys who want to _befriend_ her, she'll just get angry," said Teddy. And it was true as well. That was Hermione's nature.

"I. don't. Freaking. Care." Draco snarled.

Sighing, Teddy maneuvered around Draco to leave the room.

"I'm not done talking to you, Nott," Draco growled at Teddy's back. "Why are you in Gryffindor, when you're too much of a _coward _to face me?"

Teddy stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "The one who's hiding behind a wall is the coward, Malfoy. Not the one who took the bricks off," Teddy said softly and calmly, turning the knob. He stepped out of the room and clicked the door back shut before walking away, wondering if he let too much slip. It just had to be said.

Draco was left behind, puzzled and angry. When Teddy had said that parting sentence, something inside Draco..._clicked_. But he didn't know _what_ or _why_, and it was _frustrating_. Slamming his hand on a table, Draco seethed. He didn't know why he was so pissed off. Great, another thing to add to his list of 'things Draco Malfoy didn't know', right below 'What I feel for Granger' and 'Why does Mop-Head feel familiar'. The list was getting too long for Draco's taste. Far too long.

* * *

><p>Charlie was exhausted. His first class ever, which happened to be with the 7th year Gryffindors, was exhausting and <em>extremely<em> awkward. How could it not be, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting right _there_? And then after that was class with the 7th year Hufflepuffs, and right now, he was sitting on his table, waiting for his next class: the 6th year Gryffindors. So far, he hadn't had an attack yet, which was really good.

He quickly switched his thoughts, thinking he better not jinx it, and patiently waited for the 6th years to come. Just as he thought of this, the Gryffindors came piling into the room in excited murmurs and whispers for the new Professor. He caught the eye of his little sister, Ginny, who looked at him warily, as if saying 'don't embarrass me', as she sat down by the window.

Standing up, Charlie waited for all of the students to be seated before clearing his throat. "Alight, I'm your new Professor, Charlie Weasley. So, does anyone have any questions? Because I'd rather answer them now than have you lot daydreaming and whispering during class," he said jokingly.

A few hands shot up. All girls. Charlie inwardly groaned. "Yes?" he motioned to someone seated behind Ginny.

"Sir, are you married?"

Ginny let out a snort before catching herself, clamping her hands over her mouth and restraining a laugh.

Charlie groaned inwardly. _Not _this _again_.

"No," he said simply. A few hands shot up again. "Yes?" he called to a girl with long blond hair.

"Do you have a girlfriend, then, sir?"

"No," he repeated.

More murmurs and giggles.

Sighing, Charlie turned around to pick up a piece of everlasting chalk and write some runes on the board. "Well, now that I've answered some questions, it's time to start class, unless you lot want me to loose my job because I'm not teaching," he joked. "Now, can anyone tell me how to r-"

Charlie dropped his chalk and clutched at his chest.

It was burning. Hot. It was hot. His body felt like it was on fire.

Then stabbing – a thousand needles seemed to be poking his lungs with every breath.

Pounding; as if a hammer was mercilessly banging on his chest.

Everything was turning. Everything was getting foggy.

His mind was blank. All he could think was: _I shouldn't have jinxed it_.

A shriek.

Then more shrieks.

"Call Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Professor Weasley!"

Then there was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think! Drop a review! :) And if you like Fred/Hermione stories, check out my profile. I'm fairly proud to say that _Through The Eyes Of Love _is a new concept. Haven't seen a story like that yet around . Also _Gred and Forge_.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

For the Golden Trio and their new friend, the rest of the day went by uneventfully. They now sat in the Gyrffindor common room, seated by the rug near the fire.

"'Mione, could I borrow your first page?" asked Ron.

"No, Ronald," sighed Hermione for the ninth time.

"Come on, the three of us are still on our firsts, and you're already on your third!" whined Ron, gesturing wildly to Harry on his right and across him.

"Speak for yourself, Weasley, I'm on my third as well," chuckled Teddy, waving up his three parchments.

Ron gawked at him while Harry ran a hand through his already-messy-enough hair in frustration. "Why does Charlie have to give us complicated homework on the first day of school," moaned Harry.

"_Exactly_, I've been staring at this bloody page for the past hour!" complained Ron, shutting his Ancient Runes textbook and flinging it aside.

"Want to borrow my first parchment?" offered Teddy, passing it to Ron.

Ron's eyes widened in delight, his scowl turning into a grin. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're in Gryffindor?" said Ron happily, receiving the paper from Teddy and copying his answers In furious speed. Harry leaned over his shoulder and started coping as well, earning Teddy a classic McGonagall look from Hermione.

"If you let them copy they won't learn," she said in an academic tone, turning back to her own parchment.

"I didn't let them copy, I let them borrow," said Teddy, smiling smugly and shrugging.

"Oh, come of it, Hermione. Don't scare Teddy away, now that Harry and I are starting to grow on him," said Ron from over his parchment and quill.

Hermione set her parchments and quill down, sighing. "If they end up becoming stupid, I'm blaming you," she told Teddy, not unkindly.

"I'll take full responsibility," replied Teddy nonchalantly, also setting his quill down.

"Finished?" Harry asked Hermione, looking up from his parchment for a second.

"Yes," said Hermione, stifling a yawn.

"Ugh, we'll be up all night, at this rate," Ron scowled. "Charlie and his bloody homework." 

"Imagine if I wasn't so kind to let you 'borrow' mine," said Teddy, standing up to stretch. He grinned widely at the two seated below him, who were bent over his homework.

"Yeah, thanks, mate," Harry said, looking up. "Don't tell me you're done, too?"

Teddy smiled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Alright, I won't, then," he said, grinning.

"He's like a second Hermione, only _better_, because he 'lends' us his homework!" Ron said.

"We'll still be stuck doing this for house, though," sighed Harry.

"What I'll do for a cup of hot chocolate right now," mumbled Ron, returning to scrawling his homework down.

"I'll go get some. Want one as well, Harry?" asked Hermione, standing up to stretch her legs.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, 'Mione."

"Need company?" Teddy asked Hermione.

"I don't really _need_ it, but it sounds pleasant enough," she teased, smiling.

"Oh, by all means, then, I'll leave you to your misery," said Teddy, flinging himself to the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and took his wrist, yanking him up. "Well come on, then. Misery loves company, after all," she said.

Teddy raised a brow as he allowed her to lead him across the Common Room. "I thought you said you didn't need company," he teased lightly.

Hermione flung her hair back. "I don't," she said curtly, grinning.

"Women and their fickle minds," said Teddy, chuckling.

They exited the Common Room, and walked down the halls to the Kitchens. Teddy noticed that Hermione had yet to let go of his wrist, and smiled secretly. He was supposed to be letting her go and everything, leaving her to Drake, and he had been ready to never see her again, but this felt nice; just being friends and having fun, teasing each other. Teddy was at first surprised at how easily Ron, Harry, and Hermione had accepted him, and was even more surprised as to how easy it was to be friends with them. The only problem now was that he wasn't here to make friends. He was here to find a way to end Tod's ridiculous attempt at another war, and he needed Hermione's help for that. Now all he had to do was restore her memories. They were alone now, so he could do it _now_, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if -

"Hermione?" called a voice.

Hermione stopped short, causing Teddy to stop as well. She dropped his wrist and looked behind her shoulder to the voice who called her.

"Draco?" she said, slightly surprised.

Draco was at the other end of the hallway, looking at them warily. He did not miss their linked hands just awhile ago. He felt the fire building up from within him. His hands balled into fists on his sides as he stamped to Hermione and Teddy. He stopped a few feet away from them.

"Draco, what -" started Hermione, even more surprised at the anger emitting from him, only to be cut off.

"So. You 'need time', eh, Granger?" Draco drawled, keeping his anger from his voice. He didn't look at Hermione; he kept his narrowed gaze on Teddy, raking his eyes up and down. "Though I fail to see how Mop-head here is worth your time at all," he spat.

Hermione, taken-aback by the venom in Draco's tone, blinked at him. "What are you -"

"Don't play dumb, Granger," Draco interrupted, snapping his gaze to Hermione. "It doesn't suit you," he sneered.

Now getting offended and hurt, Hermione took a step forward to stand beside Teddy. "_What's wrong with you?_" she asked in a higher voice than usual.

Draco scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What's wrong with _me?" _he said, his voice ringing in the deserted hallway._ "_What's wrong with me is that I was _stupid_ enough to actually even _bother_ waiting for you!" he spat, his eyes shining dangerously.

He had just been heading back to his room, when he came across _them_, hand-in-hand, Hermione pulling _him_ along, both of them _smiling_ like bloody _idiots_. Then he had felt his stomach drop, and he felt like someone slapped him. _That's what you get for fancying a Mudblood_, his mind told him bitterly.

"Wh-" Hermione attempted to start again.

"The _second_ a new bloke along who shows interest, you throw yourself at him! And I suppose you're off to snog in some dark corner, now?" Draco shouted, referring to Hermione's pulling Teddy along awhile ago.

"Dra-"

"_Don't call me that_!" He snapped.

Hermione took a step back and started to shake. This wasn't fair; he wouldn't even give her a chance to explain!

"I don't want my name coming off of your filthy mouth, _Mudblood_, especially not after you've been snogging _him_ with it," Draco spat, gesturing to Teddy angrily. "I don't know why I was _stupid_ enough to let you trick me! 'I need time' my bloody arse, Granger. What, am I not good enough?" Draco shouted. He felt hurt; hurt, used, coerced, manipulated, rejected, and most of all, _ridiculous_. How could he have been _played _like this? Sure, he'd seen a few girls play with boys' feelings, but those were _Slytherin_ girls. He really hadn't expected it from Hermione. To say he was disappointed and hurt was an understatement. And he thought she understood him; out of all the girls in the world, he thought she'd be the one to start tearing his wall down..the one who he'd all about love with.

"_Just listen to me!" _Hermione shouted, angry and hurt tears stinging her eyes.

"No! I'm _done_ with your tricks; your filthy, despicable, disgusting, Mudblood tricks! Go on and play with Nott here; I must have interrupted your little shagging session. Ha-"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was _not_ going to stand there and let Draco Malfoy insult her and accuse her for something utterly stupid. She stepped forward and slapped him hard, cutting him off.

Draco's head snapped to the side. He slowly raised a hand to his cheek, but didn't bother turning his head back straight.

"Before you let your imagination, insecurities, and jealousy get to you, I suggest you get the facts straight first," said Hermione, gritting her teeth to keep the tears at bay. She turned around and walked away briskly to the direction of the kitchens.

Draco stayed unmoving for minutes, with Teddy calmly watching him.

"What do you want, Nott? Stayed to have a laugh at me, did you?" said Draco softly, too tired to add venom in his tone.

Teddy looked at Draco, who was no trudging to a wall, leaning on it with an exasperated look on his face. His eyes closed, and he started pounding the wall with his fist. Teddy knew then that there was only one way to fix this mess. He weighed the pros and the cons in his mind. If he tried to fix this mess, the pros are that Draco and Hermione would make up, he'd have Draco and Hermione back, and he'd have double the help. The cons are...well, there really is only one con, but it weighed just as much as the three pros. The con was that...the two would be in great danger.

_It's just two of them. I can keep them safe; i'm strong enough_, Teddy told himself, making up his mind. His friends' happiness were important.

"If I can prove to you that there's nothing between Hermione and I, will you promise to go after her and fix the mess you made?" Teddy said softly, stepping towards Draco.

Draco let out a dry laugh. "What are you still doing here, Nott? Forget it, there's nothing to prove; I already _know_ that there's _something_ between you and her."

Teddy looked left and right. The cost was clear. Teddy reached in his robes and brought out his wand. Draco opened his eyes to look at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Nott?" Draco said warily, reaching for his own wand. Before Draco could whip it out, his head started to throb. Suddenly images were flashing in his mind in top-speed.

He was in his home – his first home. He didn't live there now. It was the same cold, damp, dreary mansion that he now despised. It held too many memories – bad ones. He saw himself; a younger version of himself, when he was in his fourth year, probably, seated in a long, black wooded table, surrounded by seated Death Eaters – Voldemort's inner circle. Voldemort himself sat at the head of the table, his snake-like eyes scanning the room, long, pale fingers splayed on the table. Then the door opened, and two people came in. They both had dark hair and eyes, with pale skin and tall frames.

"My Lord, I present to you my son, Theo," the older of the two said, kneeling down before Voldemort.

The younger one, someone who looked Draco's age, took a few steps forward and bowed to Voldemort. "My Lord, it is my greatest pleasure to finally join your ranks."

Voldemort didn't reply. He stared at the boy called Theo for awhile until he broke into a disgusting grin. "You are an excellent Occlumens," he said.

"I am unworthy of your praise, My Lord," said Theo, bowing once again.

"We could surely use someone like you in our ranks. Very well then, how about our traditional welcome for Nott's son?" said Voldemort to his followers. "Would anyone like the honors?"

"Oooh! Let me, My Lord," squealed Bellatrix Lestrange in delight.

She, in all her dark curls and all-black robes splendor, skipped forward and drew her wand out.

"_Crucio!" _she cried, pointing it to Theo.

Draco winced in anticipation, but nothing happened. Theo Nott stood standing, unharmed, and stone-faced.

Voldemort suddenly clapped his hands (to the horror and surprise of his followers), and Bellatrix tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Would you kindly explain to dear Bella what has happened, Theo?" Voldemort's silky voice said.

"I put up a defensive wall that made the spell wither before it reached me," stated Theo matter-of-factly.

Draco eyes widened.

The scene changed, and Draco was leaning by a room's wall. It was the living room of Malfoy Manor. Somebody approached him; it was Theodore Nott Jr.

"Malfoy," the dark-haired and eyed boy greeted.

"Nott," said Draco, tilting his head forward in acknowledgment.

"Nice place you got here," the boy smiled.

Draco snorted. "Just lovely," he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Theo smiled wider and pocketed his hands. "Don't worry; I don't like my place either."

Draco looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to comfort me, Nott?" said Draco, amusement in his eyes.

Theo shrugged, grinning. "Depends; Is it working?"

"Not at all," Draco chuckled.

"Worth a shot," Theo said, shrugged again. "This is better than anything I've got, though," he said, surveying the room.

"Well, the manor _is_ quite splendid," said Draco.

Theo shook his head. "I didn't mean the furniture, though it is splendid. I meant the atmosphere," he said.

Draco blinked his eyes. "Are you joking? This is probably the dreariest places in the whole bloody planet," he said.

Theo sighed. "No, I'd rather have this than _our_ manor. It's much colder, darker, emptier, lonelier, and I hate to admit it, but scarier."

Draco nodded his head slowly in reply.

The living room dissolved, and in its' place was a narrow and dark alleyway.

Draco was all covered in grime and sweat, his wand pointed at a cowering Muggle. Another Muggle lay dead beside him. Draco's hand was shaking.

"Drake," a voice from the shadows said.

Draco turned a bit, but his wand was still pointed to the Muggle, his hand still shaking.

"Teddy. I.." Draco trailed off.

Theodore Nott Jr. emerged from the shadows and stepped towards Draco. He laid a hand on Draco's arm, and gently pushed it down until Draco's wand hand was lowered to point to the ground.

"No, I have to finish this, Teddy, I -"

Teddy drew his own wand and pointed it at the Muggle.

The Muggle dropped dead soon after.

"Drake, don't force yourself if you can't. I'll help you; just don't force yourself. It's not a sin if you can't finish your quotas. I'd say it's a good thing – it means you're not yet a heartless killer," said Teddy, patting Draco's shoulder.

The dark alleyway blurred, and a room materialized. It was Draco's bedroom. Draco was supporting a badly damaged Teddy to his bed.

"Damn, shouldn't have turned my back on Yelaney," hissed Teddy, taking deep breaths. There was a nasty cut near his stomach, and blood was oozing out of it.

"You shouldn't have tried to take on six Death Eaters alone in the first place," snapped Draco, starting to tear Teddy's shirt off with his wand.

"Hey, I happened to like that shirt," said Teddy.

"This is no time for your humor, Teddy. Now shut up before you start bleeding to death. What did you even go attacking six of them alone, anyway, you dumbass," sighed Draco.

"Voldemort told me to do so, and beside, I got them all didn't I? So what's the big – _ouch_," cringed Teddy. Draco had pressed a cloth on the wound.

"Alright, shut up already. Hold this over the wound; it's dark magic, we can't magic it away easily," said Draco, holding Teddy's hand over the quickly staining cloth. "Even so, it was still stupid, and -" Draco had resumed tearing Teddy's shirt, and stopped dead when numerous white scars, some as short as a finger, and some as long as an arm, materialized into view.

Teddy noticed Draco staring. "Are you a masochist or something? The scars turning you on? Your staring is getting creepy," gasped Teddy as he pressed the bloody cloth on the open wound to stop the blood from seeping out.

Draco snapped from his thoughts. "You have a sick sense of humor, Teddy."

"That's why you love me," breathed Teddy.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to get a clean towel wet.

The room was gone, and In place was a graveyard. Draco, looking slightly older, around 15, wore a black suit and robe ensemble, kneeling beside Teddy. Teddy, with his hands on his face, sat in front of a gravestone. He was sobbing loudly.

Draco placed a hand comfortingly on Teddy's shoulder. Silent tears streaked down his face as well. He lifted his gaze to the gravestone. He silently read:

**Felicity Lore Nott**

_**Joined her daughter**_

_**in happiness**_

_**on January 18, 1995**_

The graveyard shifted, and a new scene appeared. Draco looked more like he did now, perhaps just a little bit younger, and was in his room with Teddy. He was sprawled out on the floor, with Teddy slumped by the wall. Two dozen bottles lay in a mess around them. Draco was holding one more in his hand, gulping it down fast.

"About time, really," a drunken Draco laughed.

"Now we're even: both our old men are gone," blubbered Teddy.

"And good riddance, too," Draco laughed loudly.

"And now, both our mothers as well," Teddy chuckled. "Now we're both miserable blokes."

"Miserable? Are you kidding me? I've never been happier!" Draco slurred, discarding the bottle in his hand that rolled on the floor. Tears began sliding down his eyes.

"Me too. We're _free; _both of us," Teddy guffawed. "Now we've only got each other. So then, mate, let's toast to our new bond!" he cheered, tears that rivaled Draco's streaming down his cheeks.

With drunken difficulty, Draco sat up and reached for another bottle of Firewhisky. "To both of us!"

Teddy took his half-filled bottle and toasted it with Draco's. "To both of us!"

They both drank up, the tears never ceasing to stroll down, and ended up laughing soon after.

"I'll have your back when you need it," Teddy slurred.

"And I'll have yours," Draco mumbled.

"That's a promise."

"Yes, it is."

The scene changed yet again. A Hogwarts Express compartment materialized into view. Draco, looking more like he did now, a 7th year, was seated together with Teddy, Ron Weasley, and Charlie Weasley. Charlie Weasley stood up to open the door, only to reveal a Death Eater who had his wand to Hermione Granger's throat.

Teddy then stood up, volunteered himself to go without a fight with the Death Eater, and scared him a bit. The Death Eater left, and Draco opened his mouth to protest. Teddy cast a _Petrificus Totalus_. Then he talked to an unable to move Draco. Draco then started crying. Teddy moved to Hermione, and she started crying as well. Then Teddy stood up, turned his wand on them, and cast _Obliviate_.

The scene dissolved, only to change back to the present: The Hogwarts hallway, with Draco leaning on a wall and Teddy standing a few feet in front of him.

Draco blinked. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do first: hug Teddy, or sock him _hard_. He decided to do both. He took one long stride to reach Teddy, threw his arms around the slightly smiling boy, and squeezed him hard.

"Drake – Let – Go- Can't – Breathe -" Teddy gasped, patting Draco's back awkwardly.

Draco let go and smacked the back of Teddy's head.

"Ouch! What was _that _for!" Teddy grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"_That_ was for being an arse! What, you think an Obliviate would make things easier? We promised each other we'd have each others backs remember?" Draco grinned, feeling his eyes blur.

"Are you getting all emotional on me, Drake?" Teddy said, exaggerating a gasp.

"Oh shut up," Drake laughed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

Teddy chuckled, ruffling Draco's hair. "I missed you too, Drake." 

"Who says_ I _missed _you_?" Draco smirked.

Teddy shrugged his signature shrug, his bands falling over his eyes. "Your sissy tears says it all," he said simply, fighting a laugh. 

"Why you -" Draco smirked wider.

Teddy laughed and ran away, towards the kitchens, with Draco hot behind his heels.

"Get back here_! Who's the sissy now!" _Draco called, laughing.

"YOU!" Teddy mock-called, sprinting around a corner, only to slam against a person and fall painfully on his arse.

"_Ouch_! Sorry, I-" 

"Teddy?"

Teddy blinked and studied the person a few steps in front of him, who was also knocked onto the floor.

"Hermione?" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had fun with that. I always did love Teddy and Draco, and I love writing them together. Make my day and drop me a review! :) Pretty please?**

**Oh, and check out my other story, _Through The Eyes Of Love_ for a lighter Fred/Hermione story if you happen to ship that pairing.**

**My brain's been nagging me to type up a story about Hermione/OC, and the OC would be CROOKSHANKS! See, the guy would be an animagus, named Jeremiah Grey. Jem (nickname) would be a Gryffindor who happened to be in Sirius', James', and Remus' year. And maybe I'll throw in some Sirius or Draco rivalry there. And it would be somewhat a beauty and the beast thing, because Jem would be quite ugly (thus the pug-faced crookshanks look) but in truth he was just cursed or something but is actually really good looking.**

**What do you guys think, should I write it up? I'm worried that I have way too many incomplete stories going on, though I'll probably delete some already and not continue them anymore. Tell me what you think, anyway. **

**Love you lots, my dear readers and reviewers, and thank you so much for the many favorites and alerts! Also for those who very diligently leave me reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Sorry, are you alright?" asked Teddy, standing up and holding a hand out to help Hermione up.

Hermione hesitantly took it, and gingerly stood. "I'm alright, thanks," she sniffed.

"How you _can_ be alright after being practically plowed down by me is a mystery," said Teddy.

Hermione smiled a bit. Teddy was trying to make her feel better, and she appreciated it. "I can take care of myself, thanks," she said sarcastically. However, she eyed him rather warily. If the house elves in the kitchen weren't lying, then...

"Teddy, seriously, why don't you join Quidditch? You'd make a great Seeker, and our team's really -" called Draco, rounding the corner before stopping dead.

Hermione looked over Draco's disheveled and sweaty appearance. Were the circumstances different, she would have laughed. Prim and proper Draco Malfoy just looked like he ran a marathon – his hair was all over the place, his forehead glistened with sweat, his robes were ruffled thoroughly, and his breathing was staggered.

Raising a brow, Hermione asked, "'Teddy'? So you two are friends now?" Her mind was reeling. The pieces were coming together.

_Oh shit,_ Teddy thought. He quickly put on a calm and collected mask. "Quite," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Hermione rounded on Teddy.

"Would you care to explain why the house elves know you, when in fact, you just got here this morning?" asked Hermione, looking as if she knew the answer already.

"When Professor McGonagall showed me around she took me to the kitchens," said Teddy in a matter-of-fact tone. In his mind, though, he was panicking. He used to visit the House Elves in the kitchens a lot, and of course, they weren't on the train – that means they weren't _Obliviated_. _Of course_ they'd know him.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and eyed him. "Would you like to hear the little story they told me? And I quote, 'Oh, yes, we knows Mister Teddy; Mister Teddy often comes down here for some late night tea, you see, and we loves it when Mister Teddy comes to visit,'" she said.

Teddy stayed silent. There really _was_ no other choice other than to give her back her memories. She was already on to him, anyway. He had thought, though, that Draco could have been the one to help him rather than Hermione. Now that Draco had his memories back, he had thought that he could keep Hermione perfectly safe without having hers back; Draco could help him, although the help Draco would provide would be inferior compared to the help Hermione could offer.

Draco, who had been silently watching the conversation, straightened his robes and walked to stand beside Teddy. "Maybe you should..." he trailed off, laying a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy nodded. "I was supposed to, anyway," he shrugged.

"Oh?" said Draco, raising a brow.

"Long story; tell you later," said Teddy.

"_Excuse me_, I'm _right here. _Could you please not act as if I'm not?" said Hermione, shaking her head.

Teddy, instead of replying, drew out his wand and pointed it to Hermione, who drew hers out in a snap.

"We didn't meet for the first time this morning, did we?" said Hermione warily.

"No. We met for the first time when we were five," replied Teddy calmly.

"Five? But..." blinked Hermione.

"I think it would be easier if Teddy _showed _you," said Draco.

With that, Hermione felt her head pulsing. Her vision slowly blurred until all she could see was whiteness. Then suddenly, a bit of color materialized, until she saw a park. It had tall trees surrounding it, a sandbox to the left, a slide on the right, and in the middle was a swing set. Seated in it was a little Hermione, her bushy hair in twin braids. She wore a red Muggle dress that fluttered around her as she swung.

Then five boys came into view. They all looked rather large and intimidating, all with matching grins on their faces. They strutted to the sandbox, where a small boy with brown hair was playing.

"This is _our _territory, runt," the tallest of the boys said.

The small boy looked up at the five, and remained silent.

The five proceeded to beat the small boy, and Hermione sprang from the swing set angrily. She ran to them and gave a hard push to one of the larger boys.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

"Get lost, before we start to beat _you_ up, too," one of the boys snarled, turning his back on her.

Hermione started pounding on his back furiously, and the boy, fed up, pushed her hard. She fell on the ground, gritting her teeth.

Then suddenly a dark haired boy came, and socked the on who pushed Hermione down. He glared at the five boys menacingly. "Leave, _now_," he said in an icy tone.

The five boys shuffled away, the smaller boy standing up to run the other direction.

Smirking, the dark haired boy held a hand out to Hermione. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione took the hand, and flung her arms around the dark haired boy. "Thank you!"

The boy looked bewildered, but her turned a slight scarlet. "'Thank you'?"

Hermione let go, and beamed at the boy. "Yes!" she said.

"For what?" the boy asked, looking surprised.

"For helping me," Hermione smiled.

The boy turned a few shades redder.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, sticking out her hand.

"Erm..I'm -"

"Hermione!" a voice called.

Hermione whirled around. A woman with the same bushy brown hair came into view. "Time to go, honey!" the woman called.

"Oh, sorry, I got to go. Thanks again!" Hermione beamed at the boy one last time before turning her back to run to her mother.

The boy watched as the woman embraced Hermione and held her hand, walking away.

"Who was that, dear?" the woman asked Hermione.

"A friend," replied Hermione.

Behind them, the little boy smiled.

The little boy in the park started to melt away, and the scene changed to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, her hair bushier than ever, wearing her new first year Hogwarts robes, was walking down the narrow passage between compartments. Beside her was a chubby-looking boy, who looked very forlorn. She stopped and opened one compartment door, peeking in.

Inside was a boy with dark hair and eyes, sitting very straight, and holding a thick book.

"Excuse me, did you happen to see a toad? Neville's lost his," said Hermione, gesturing to the chubby boy beside her.

The dark-haired boy looked up from his book. His eyes widened a bit, and he remained speechless.

"Um..." Neville said, shuffling his feet.

The boy suddenly smiled. "No, sorry, I haven't seen one," he said politely.

Hermione nodded, said 'thanks', and left the compartment.

As the door slid shut, the scene changed. The Great Hall emerged into view, with the first year students (including Hermione) lined up to be sorted.

"_Nott, Theodore Jr.," _McGonagall called.

The dark-haired and eyed boy from the train came forward and sat on the stool as he placed the hat over his head.

"_SLYTHERIN!_" the hat bellowed.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as the boy took the hat off. He then proceeded to sit in the Slytherin table.

The cheers dissolved, and the scene changed. Hermione, looking more like she did now, was seated on the grass, reading. Once in awhile, she would look up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors playing Quidditch with some Slytherins.

Something shifted beside her, and she turned to look.

"You're...Theodore Nott, right?" she asked the dark haired boy beside her.

The boy, whose hair was strategically messy, flashed a set of perfect white teeth. "And you're Hermione Granger," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled and gestured to the Quidditch players above them. "You're not going to play?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, I'm not a big fan of flying."

Hermione giggled. "Same here," she said.

The boy tilted his head, studying her. "You're not...apprehensive of me. Why?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her book. "Well, the war's over, for one. I don't see the point of keeping grudges against those who were just forced to join the Death Eaters," she said simply.

"Forced? How do you know for sure if I was forced?" the boy asked.

"I can never know for sure, but..I have a feeling. And though it may seem illogical to base one's thoughts on just a 'gut feeling', I don't want to be biased in treating other people, either. Just because you were former Death Eater doesn't mean I have the right to be rude to you," Hermione explained, "so I'm giving you a chance."

The boy was quiet for a few minutes, before nodding. "I won't let your trust go to waste," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Hermione showed him her book.

"Ah, Pride and Prejudice," the boy chuckled.

"And what are _you_ laughing about?" Hermione giggled. "What are _you_ reading, then?" she said, gesturing to the book in his hands.

He closed it to show her the cover. _Pride and Prejudice._

Hermione laughed. "We have the same tastes, Nott," she said.

"It's 'Teddy'," he corrected, chuckling.

"Alright, then, Teddy," she smiled. "It's 'Hermione' for me, then."

"Hermione," he said, as if testing it out.

"What's a Slytherin Pureblood like you doing with a Muggle book, anyway?" said Hermione teasingly, raising a brow.

"Excuse me, not all Slytherins hate anything Muggle, and not all Purebloods have that kind of stupid Pureblood belief," said Teddy, exaggerating the hurt in his voice.

Hermione just raised a brow and eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine, fine, my father hates Muggles, but that doesn't mean I do. I happen to find their literature to be quite pleasant," said Teddy, shrugging.

Hermione laughed.

"Oi, you!" a voice shouted from above.

Hermione and Teddy turned their heads upwards and squinted, trying to locate the owner of the voice. Soon enough, a Quidditch Player with Red hair came flying towards them. His broom descended and he landed a few feet from Hermione and Teddy. He stomped the rest of the way towards them, his scowl evidently seen from far away.

"You. You're a Death Eater," spat Ronald Weasley.

"Used to be," corrected Teddy calmly.

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. The mark on your arm didn't actually go away, now, did it?" said Ron mockingly.

"Ronald, _stop it_. Teddy's just talking -"

"Oh, so _you're _Theodore Nott. I suggest you get your slimy, Slytherin, stuck-up, Death Eater ass away from Hermione," snarled Ron.

"_Ron_, _honestly_, grow up. People can change, you know," scolded Hermione.

"'Mione, he's a _Death Eater! THEY KILLED FRED!" _shouted Ron angrily.

Hermione stood up furiously. "Don't go blaming him for something he didn't do. It's not fair to pin the blame on him. Just give him a chance; everybody deserves a second chance," said Hermione in a high-pitched tone.

Then Harry and George flew down as well, dragging Ron off.

When they were gone, Teddy took a deep breath.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Hermione smiled softly at him.

The meadow view dissolved into a book store. The sign outside read _Flourish and Botts_, and inside, books were stacked from the floor until the high ceiling. Hermione and Teddy left the book store, happily talking and carrying a few books each.

"Well, time to head back to the Burrow, yes?" said Hermione, balancing the books in her arms.

"Alright, see you soon," said Teddy, smiling at her from over his books.

"_Oh no you don't. _You're coming with me, Nott," said Hermione, grinning.

"But -"

"And no buts. _You promised. _It's just lunch with the Weasleys, come on! You're going to love them, honest," said Hermione, pouting and giving him the puppy-dog look.

"But Hermione, I'm not exactly their favorite person," sighed Teddy.

"Nonsense. Now, let's go," said Hermione, a finality in her tone.

Teddy sighed and waited for Hermione to Disapparate with a 'pop' before following.

They arrived a few miles from the Burrow, to the Apparating spot. They walked until they reached the front door, and was about to knock when the door opened by itself. Blinking, Hermione entered, followed by Teddy, and opened her mouth to call that she was there, when a shout cut her off.

"_Charlie!" _a voice shrieked.

"What the – argh! _Geroff me! Ouch!_"

Then there was sounds of something hitting something. Hermione rushed further inside, with Teddy right behind her. She stopped short in the living room, where she saw Charlie Weasley on top of his brother Ron, socking him again and again.

The scene seemed to play in fast-forward – Hermione knew it all too well. It was when she found out about Ron's cheating. The scene slowed down into normal pace when the in-scene Hermione suddenly announced that she was walking Teddy to the Apparation spot.

They headed out of the burrow in silence, until they reached the Apparating spot.

Hermione's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Teddy gently wrapped his arms around her, the unshed tears of Hermione turning into hacking sobs.

Teddy stayed that way until she quieted down.

"S-sorry. I know that there was sup-supposed to..to be lunch and all, but..but..." hiccuped Hermione.

Teddy hushed her and slowly let her go. "It's alright. Do you want me to stay with you, or would you rather be alone?"

"A-alone, I think. B-But thank you," sniffed Hermione.

Teddy smiled gently and gave her one last squeeze before Apparating away.

Hermione stood there for awhile, before turning around and heading towards the lake beside the Burrow.

The scene faded slowly, to be replaced by Ginny's bedroom. Hermione laid on her bed (which was put in by Mrs. Weasley since the Burrow was practically her second home) and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"'Mione, you have to eat something, you haven't eaten anything in three days!" sighed Ginny, eying a plate of untouched food by her bedside.

"I ate a piece of toast yesterday," said Hermione softly.

"That's hardly -"

A knock on the door interrupted Ginny. She stood up and opened the door to reveal a worried looking Teddy.

"Hermione?" he called softly, stepping inside the room.

"Nott," Ginny sighed in relief. "Make her eat something – _anything_. She hasn't eaten anything in days!"

"I don't want to," said Hermione, burying her head on the pillow.

Tutting, Ginny mumbled, "_That's it, _this is getting ridiculous," before Ginny stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her thundering footsteps echoed.

After a few minutes of silence, Teddy started the conversation.

"Hermione, you really do have to eat something. You're getting bony," said Teddy.

"Good. I'm too fat," her muffled voice said simply.

"There's a big difference from bony and sexy, you know," said Teddy jokingly.

"You don't need to tell me how un-fanciable I am," she replied tersely.

A faint sound of a shout was heard outside the door.

Teddy shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that -"

There were more foot steps thundering down the stairs, followed by a shout of, "_Ronald! Get your bloody arse down here this instant!"_

" _- _that you're getting unhealthy," finished Teddy.

Hermione didn't answer.

Sighing, Teddy sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "He'll come around," he said softly.

Hermione slowly turned over, her face red and blotchy. She slowly sat up as new tears fell down her cheeks. "But what if he doesn't, Teddy? What if he doesn't want to listen? _What if he doesn't want me back_?" she practically bawled.

Teddy wrapped his arms around her and she clutched the front of his shirt tight. She bawled loudly, until suddenly, it just stopped – as if it was cut short.

Teddy and the bedroom dissolved, and a Hogwarts Express compartment took its place. Hermione had a wand on her throat by a Death Eater, and Teddy stood up to volunteer himself. The Death Eater left, only for Teddy to cast a full-body lock spell on Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Charlie. Hermione slumped to the ground, unable to move. Teddy cast a _Muffliato_, before heading to Draco to say something. Then he gave his farewell to Hermione.

Standing, Teddy drew out his wand. A flash of blue light blinded the scene, and Hermione was back to the present.

Teddy stood in front of her, softly smiling. Draco was beside him, looking unsure.

Hermione smiled softly, as her vision started to cloud.

"Crying again, Granger?" Teddy teased softly, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IMPORTANT. Take time to read, please:**

**I'm not sure if i'll get to make another update before I head to camp on Monday (it's until friday) but I'll try. **

**I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone's interested. As pointed out by TwinzLover, I think I've got tons of mistakes all over the place that need editing. Yikes. Sorry for those who cringe at the sight of my errors. Thanks for the heads up, TwinzLover!**

**This was originally planned out to be only until chapter 20. But because I love Orange-Coyote so much, it's now extended to at least 25 chapters. I think it would possibly reach 30, though.**

**Oh, and thank you to Lugnut for pointing out an error in Chapter 12, about the Minerva apparating Charlie in Hogwarts thing. You are right; sorry about that. I corrected it already. Thanks for the heads up as well.**

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews; I can't believe I've reached 130. Probably the largest number of reviews in my whole writing life. You guys rock!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED.**

**Chapter 18**

"You _idiot_," chuckled Hermione, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You call my worrying about your safety being an 'idiot'?" said Teddy in a playfully hurt voice.

Draco beside him laughed. "That's how Teddy works; he has this weird notion that he has to do everything by himself and save the world, or something. For Merlin's sake, Teddy, you're not the Boy-Who-lives," sneered Draco. However, the smile on his face betrayed his attempted concealment of the joke.

"I'm not," said Teddy, "because I'm the Boy-Who-Saves."

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all," said Hermione, holding in a laugh.

"It does! You just don't get it, Granger. And you call yourself the 'Brightest With of the Age?" teased Teddy.

Hermione was about to retort when Draco cut her off. "I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, but I suggest we take this somewhere else. It's in the middle of the night, and though I'm Head Boy and Granger's Head Girl, _you_," said Draco, poking a finger at Teddy's chest, "are not even a Prefect. And it's..." trailed Draco, checking his pocket watch, "way past curfew," he finished.

"I should have taken the Head Boy position, then," laughed Teddy.

Draco looked at him for a moment, then whacked the back of his head.

"Wait, you were offered the Head Boy position?" asked Hermione, her voice reaching a whole new pitch. "_Why didn't you take it?"_

Teddy did his signature Teddy-shrug – his shoulders rose, his head tilted a bit to the right, his strategically messy bangs fell over one eye, his visible eye twinkled, and the right corner of his mouth quirked up.

Draco rolled his eyes. He stuck one hand in his pockets and turned around, his robes billowing around him. "Because he's a lazy arse, that's why," he drawled, waving his free hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Where are you going, Draco? Just in case you forgot, I think you have an apology to make," said Teddy carefully, eying the pale blond hair on the back of Draco's head.

Hermione stiffened, as she recalled what happened just awhile ago – the things Draco said, what he called her, what he _accused_ her of..

"We should take this somewhere else," said Draco simply, shoving his other hand in his vacant pocket and walking away.

Hermione and Teddy traded a look before following behind Draco in a safe distance, their combined footsteps echoing the hallway.

Draco walked in a brisk pace, thinking of how he should phrase his apology. Apologies weren't his _thing_; he and apologies did _not_ get along well. In fact, he rarely apologized for anything.

After Teddy gave Draco back his memories, Draco had suddenly felt _lighter_. It was as if a huge burden was lifted off of him. Of course, Draco knew why that was. Teddy really was a huge part of his life, and Teddy had been the one to break down most of Draco's inner walls. With Teddy's memory changing spell, making Draco forget about the existence of Teddy, Draco had forgotten how his walls were broken down as well. And now that he remembered everything and had his best friend back, Draco was..happy.

Except that he had a mishap with Hermione to fix. Now that he had his memories back, Draco felt really stupid for what he did. Sure, Teddy really did fancy Hermione; _that_ Draco knew. But Teddy had already said (before he _Obliviated _them all) that he was leaving Hermione in Draco's care (meaning he's giving her up). And if there was one thing Teddy never turned his back on, it was his promises – he always means everything he says. With that fact shining some light into the previous situation, it was true that it kind of did look like Hermione was dragging Teddy out for some snog session, but Draco knew Teddy wouldn't have allowed that if that was the case. Draco wasn't going to have Wizarding War 3 break out just because he was being a jealous arse.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot Harry and Ron's hot chocolate!" said Hermione suddenly, breaking Draco's line of thought.

Beside her, Teddy did his original Teddy-shrug. "They won't die if they don't get it. Just repay them by letting them copy your homework of something. I find it makes them rather happy – easily pleased, them," he said simply.

Draco stopped in his tracks abruptly, making Hermione and Teddy stop before they collided with his back.

"Drake?" called Teddy worriedly.

"You're friends with Potter and Weasley," said Draco, letting the fact sink in his mind.

Teddy, scrunching his brows, traded another look with Hermione. "Errr..I guess so, why?"

Draco broke out into a grin and turned his head back a bit to look at Teddy. "That's rich," chuckled Draco. "Everyone else thinks this is your first day in Hogwarts, and the Slytherins are already saying how the Golden Trio is now a Golden Foursome – and it's just your 'first day of school'! A full-fledged Slytherin, through and through, in _Gryffindor! _With the Golden Trio, no less!"

Draco turned his head back forward and continued walking to the Head Boy and Girl dorms with a slightly amused Teddy and a confused Hermione.

Suddenly, Draco stopped again, and this time, Teddy walked right into his back.

"Drake, that's _really _getting old," drawled Teddy, rolling his eyes.

"You're in Gryffindor," said Draco slowly. He wheeled around to face Teddy fully. "Why the hell are you in _Gryffindor_?" he asked, not angrily, but skeptically.

Teddy, hiding a smirk, put on a nonchalant face and Teddy-shrugged, walking past Draco.

Draco blinked after him for a few seconds before taking long strides to catch up. "Hey! What are you hiding?" he called out.

Hermione, left behind, shook her head and sighed. Though the way the two boys were acting was quite childish in a sense, she couldn't fight the smile on her lips. She jogged after them, thinking how crazy her life has turned out, and in a span of two days, no less!

Little did she know that it was going to get a whole lot crazier.

* * *

><p>Tapping his quill absent-mindedly, Ron continued to stare at the Common Room ceiling. He was slumped against the foot of the red velvet couch, his head rested on the cushioned seat. Harry was seated on the couch above him, scratching his head.<p>

"You're still working on that? I gave up on mine _hours _ago," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"How can you give up what you never started anyway, Ron," said a voice.

Ron and Harry whipped their heads back to the direction of the Common Room entrance, as Ginny Weasley walked in.

"Excuse me, I _did_ start on it," retorted Ron.

"With help from Teddy," mumbled Harry, grinning.

"Hush up, you took the 'help' too, you know," glared Ron. "I just couldn't understand his handwriting near the end and so I had to figure it out, but then it was impossuble so I gave up on it."

Ginny flopped down beside Harry and leaned forward to look over at Ron. "If you two are done bickering, maybe you'd like to go see Charlie? He's up by the Hospital Wing, he's just woken up."

Ron and Harry looked back at her, blinking. Sensing the sheer dumbfounded-ness and cluelesness, Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Have you stayed locked up in this Common Room the whole day? Charlie had a dizzy spell during my class, and he was brought to the hospital wing," explained Ginny.

Snorting, Ron brought his arms to the back of his head, kicking one foot up to rest on the other. "He _fainted?" _he said, a look of amusement in his face.

"Ron, get over it," said Ginny, slumping against the couch.

"Get over what?" asked Ron.

"The whole Charlie-Hermione thing," replied Ginny casually.

"I _am_ over it," whined Ron.

"No, you're not. So I'm telling you now – get over it. Charlie's our brother. We've grown up with him all our lives, and you're going to eternally hate him for something that was actually your fault?" said Ginny exasperatingly.

"_My fault? _How is -"

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" interrupted Harry, hoping to avoid a fight.

Ron looked thoughtful for a minute. "She should have been back hours ago," he said.

"You think something might have happened?" asked Harry.

"She's with Teddy, what could happen?" shrugged Ron.

Just then, the Common Room door opened to reveal a whistling Teddy.

"Teddy, where's 'Mione?" Harry asked, rising to his feet to face him.

Teddy smiled and walked around the couch to reach Harry. He patted Harry's shoulder. "She went back to her dorms already. It was pretty late, we kind of got held up along the way by some first years. By the time we got to the kitchens, she felt too guilty to 'wake the house elves up'. You know her, she loves those little guys," shrugged Teddy.

"I was waiting for the hot chocolate, too," groaned Ron.

"Oh, be a man. You can have some tomorrow morning," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Well, time for bed, then. Teddy, you're bunking with us, right?" said Harry.

"Yes," smiled Teddy, watching Ron get up from the ground.

"Goodnight then, boys," said Ginny before kissing Harry on the cheek.

"_Eugh_, I'd rather not see that, thanks," said Ron, making a face at the two.

Teddy chuckled as he headed for the dorm stairs. He heard something like a "Don't be such a prude" from Ginny Weasley and a chuckle from Harry as he ascended them.

He wished Draco was fixing his mess well. But now, Teddy needed to get some sleep. He had much work to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The air in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room was heavy. The tension could be felt as Hermione and Draco sat on the silver couch, a big gap between them.<p>

Hermione, her hands crossed on her chest and her leg propped up on the other, bit her lip. She didn't like the awkward silence. Not at all. If only Teddy hadn't left the both of them alone all of a sudden..

Gritting his teeth, Draco clenched the hand that was rested on the couch's arm. This whole apologizing thing was harder than he thought. A "Sorry" wouldn't be enough – not after everything he had said to her. Not after calling her a "Mudblood" again, when he already promised himself that he would never do so ever again.

Having had enough, Hermione sighed and gingerly unfolded her hands and legs to stand up. "Malfoy," she called quietly.

Draco's head snapped back up and he cringed. It was back to "Malfoy".

"Look, Hermione, I-"

"I forgive you," she said simply, looking down at him.

Draco blinked. He stood up slowly and took in her warm brown hair, her gentle hazel eyes, her button nose, her pink lips...

Shaking his head to clear it, he sneaked his hands into his pockets and slowly stepped towards her. He looked into her eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Smiling lightly, as it as the first time Hermione ever heard him apologize, she joked, "Did you just apologize?"

Hearing the light mockery in her tone, the corners of Draco's mouth perked up into a grin. "Hey, now, don't make fun of me when I tried so very hard to do so," he said.

"Really? I don't see the effort, Malfoy," said Hermione, grinning back.

Dropping the grin, Draco looked into her eyes seriously. "Why do you forgive me so easily? I haven't even apologized yet awhile ago and yet -"

"I don't know either," said Hermione, interrupting him. When Draco didn't speak, she continued. "I just can't stay mad at you. Even in the past, when you'd be...mean...to me, at first I'd be really mad, but then later it just dies down into disappointment."

"So you're disappointed now?" asked Draco quietly.

"Yes," she replied honestly.

"I guess that's something an apology wouldn't fix," muttered Draco, rubbing his nape with his hand.

Hermione nodded slowly.

Draco sighed and pulled his other hand out of his pocket. He reached for Hermione's hands and held them between his. Her soft fingers made him want to pull her in and wrap his arms around her, to feel more of her and her gentle warmth and softness. But he kept away, knowing he shouldn't. He didn't deserve her, really. He didn't. Not after what he said to her. Not after what he called her. Lost memories were not an excuse.

Oh, how he wanted to just hold her and die happily that way.

But oh, how he didn't deserve the angel in front of him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, her gentle heart. He didn't deserve to touch her with his filthy hands; hands that have killed people mercilessly.

She was the angel. And he was a monster. A monster within a halfly-crumbled brick wall; a monster who wished he was anyone but himself.

Ah. With the memories back, the self-hatred was, too. The pride was always just an act, really. A few hours ago the pride was real; the lost memories made the pride real. But now that they were back...

Draco dropped her hands and placed his own by his sides. He clenched them and grit his teeth as he dropped his gaze.

Hermione watched him. She watched as his thoughts ran across his face clearly. His brilliant gray eyes were a stormy shade, as if clouding his thoughts from her. Hermione slowly raised a hand to caress his cheek in hopes of taking some of the clear pain off of his face, but as she neared he jerked back.

"It's alright, I forgive you, it's -" 

"No," he interrupted. His eyes found hers, and he held his head high, determined. "You shouldn't forgive me. You really shouldn't."

"Look, It's no big deal -"

"It _is_ a big deal," he interrupted again, a steady tone in his voice. "I promised myself I would never say that word ever again, especially to you. But I broke that promise. Lost memories are not an excuse. I remembered that I made that promise to myself, I didn't lose that memory. And still I broke it. You might not understand how heavy this is on me, but it _is _a big deal," said Draco firmly. And with that, he turned his back on her and walked up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione watched his retreating back, and something inside her broke. It broke for him, who was clearly broken. She couldn't understand why it was such a big deal for him, but she felt crushed. She continued to watch his back until it was out of view.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was being put to a close. And ending to something that never even got to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. It's been way too long. Sorry about the short and somewhat vague update. After getting back from camp 2 weeks ago I was really busy and wasn't able to type at ALL. Hopefully I'll be able to at least get 5 chapters up before school starts 3 weeks from now. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, by the way!**

**As for those who offered me their beta services, which of you are online often, and are good in spotting my grammar and spelling mistakes? Haha. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Can you pass me the sausages, Ron?" asked Harry as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Ron replied a muffled "Yes", his mouth full of toast, spluttering mashed pieces of the bread all over the table.

"_Eurgh_, Ron!" Ginny said, disgustedly wiping stray bits of toast off her cheek.

Ron chewed quickly before muttering a "Sorry". He reached over and passed the plate of sausages over to Harry who was across him. Harry, grinning, accepted the plate with a nod of thanks and tipped a few sausages onto his plate.

"Teddy, are you _reading_? Can you be any more like Hermione?" Ron sighed to the boy beside him.

Teddy looked up from his book and did his Teddy-shrug, causing a few girls who were already looking his way to squeal quietly. Teddy, however, was oblivious to this, and picked up his fork to stab a piece of meatloaf. He brought it to his mouth and started chewing, going back to his book. Ginny noticed a group of 6th year girls down the table who were still watching Teddy with dreamy looks on their faces.

"Hey, Teddy. You give Malfoy a run for his money," chuckled Ginny, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Teddy, surprised, looked up from his book once again. "What?"

"You know, since you came, majority of the Malfoy-fans are now Nott-fans," said Ginny, shrugging.

Teddy raised a brow. He wasn't aware Draco even _had_ fans. Alright, maybe Draco DID have a few fans here and there, but hey, he never really noticed. When it comes to girls, Teddy only had his sights set on one person...

"Mornin', 'Mione," said Ron before attacking his waffles.

A disheveled-looking Hermione was suddenly a few steps away from them, striding fast and plopping down next to Harry. "'Morning," she replied in a hoarse tone.

"Are you ill?" Ginny asked worriedly, peering over Harry to see Hermione.

Harry stopped mid-chew to look at Hermione as well, noticing the frizz in her usually tame hair and the bags under her eyes. She looked deathly pale, and there was an unusual droop of her shoulders. Ron looked as well, but he continued chomping on his waffles. Teddy, instead of staring at Hermione, turned his head to look at the Slytherin table, which was right behind him. As he expected, Draco wasn't his usual self. Oh, yes, his hair remained perfect, his robes iron-clad straight, his posture amazing as always, but if there was one thing he couldn't hide, it was the bags under his eyes. He also had _that look_ in his eyes: that far-away, deep thinking look that he had when his mind was somewhere else.

Draco's eyes suddenly met Teddy's. Raising a brow, Teddy asked him a silent question from across the hall. _What's up with you?_

Draco shook his head. _Nothing_.

Teddy narrowed his eyes in a _Don't-give-me-that-shit-Draco _way.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes briefly, Draco sent an _It's complicated_ in response.

Teddy waited for Draco's eyes to reopen and to look back at him before Teddy-shrugging, as if saying, _Try me_.

Draco made to dart his eyes around, giving emphasis to their surroundings, to say _Not now._

Waving his hand in the air nonchalantly to concede to Draco, Teddy returned to his book and meal, also just tuning-in to the conversation the Gryffindors have been having as Teddy made the exchange with Draco.

"Maybe you should head to the Hospital Wing and lie down," said Harry.

"No, really, I'm fine, Harry. I can manage," replied Hermione, sipping a cup of morning tea.

"What were you thinking about anyway, why couldn't you sleep?" asked Ron, piling a third set of waffles onto his plate.

Hermione didn't answer immediately. How could she tell Harry and Ron, her two best friends, that she was up all night thinking about Draco Malfoy, their rival? They would freak out. Yes. That was the best term. Freak out. Besides, telling them that she was thinking of Draco would lead to the question "Why?", and then she'd have to explain how they fought, and then that would just lead to more questions. No, it was better to keep this from them now. Hermione didn't like it, but it had to be done. She'd tell them when the time was right.

"Must be the Runes homework, I think I mixed up all the runes and got everything wrong," she mumbled, turning a bit pink for lying so blatantly to her two best friends.

"You can fix it, then. I don't think you'll be having classes today, Charlie might still be resting up in the Hospital Wing," shrugged Ginny.

"What?" Hermione said, confused.

"You don't know? Professor Weasley _fainted_ during his 6th year class yesterday," chuckled Ron.

"Oh, cut it out, Ronald," snapped Ginny.

"What? It _is_ funny," defended Ron.

"No it's not, especially since Charlie could have gotten hurt," retorted Ginny.

Before Ron could bite back, Harry interrupted as he always did when a fight was about to brew out. "Why don't we go visit him before classes start? We still have 30 minutes 'till Advanced Transfiguration," he said.

"Actually, I've got Arithmancy in 10 minutes," said Hermione, checking her magical wrist watch.

"Same here," said Teddy, finishing the last of his sausages.

"Oh. Alright," said Harry. He couldn't help thinking Hermione was avoiding Charlie on purpose, and that the schedule of her class was a good opportunity to do so.

"See you," said Hermione, as she gulped down her cold tea and shouldered her bag. "Coming, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded as he took one last sip of his tea and copied Hermione's movement. It wasn't long before the two of them were alone, walking to the Arithmancy room.

"Avoiding Weasley?" said Teddy suddenly as he casually strode beside Hermione's quickened steps.

"What?" said Hermione, her thoughts snapping away from her. "Oh. Well. Not precisely. I just don't think it's wise to visit him when he's ill right now. I don't want him to get uncomfortable -"

"You mean _you_ don't want to be uncomfortable," said Teddy matter-of-factly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Teddy didn't notice immediately and ended up walking a few steps ahead of her, only to stop as well when he realized she wasn't beside him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione staring at him.

"I assume my assessment is true?" said Teddy, raising his brow.

Hermione stared at him for a few more seconds before shaking her head. "I forget how much you can see right through me," she mumbled.

For some unknown reason, Teddy always did know what was going on in her mind, ever since they became friends last summer. And considering the very little time they have spent together (compared to Harry and Ron), he knew her like the back of his hand. It was scary how observant he was, really.

Teddy shrugged and slid his hands in his pockets. He continued walking on towards their Arithmancy class, hearing Hermione's footsteps following behind him. "That's what you get when you've been studying a person for years," he said.

"So you admit you've been stalking me?" teased Hermione, trying to change the subject as much as possible. The line of conversation was quickly turning into something awkward, and it would just end up with Teddy's Obliviating Confession. Merlin knows how Hermione didn't want to bring that up.

It wasn't that she wanted to lead him on by not answering his confession; It was that she wasn't _sure_, even of her own feelings. Sure, she knew she fancied Draco, was attracted and liked him. But she also somewhat knew that Teddy was more than a friend to her. When she had something on her mind, she'd usually go tell Ron and Harry. But - no offense meant to them – they never really _understood_ her. When Teddy came along, she finally had _someone_ to talk to. Teddy had helped her through some rough times, and while he could never replace Harry and Ron, he was on a different level. Hermione was sure it wasn't the friendship level.

Looking at his back right now, she remembered how she piggy-backed on him when her leg was hurt. She remembered all their intellectual debates and comfortable company together in silence. Now that she had her memories back, she couldn't imagine living a life without Teddy in it. She wished she had known him years ago, but since that wasn't the case, she'd be fine with what they were in now.

That was why she couldn't answer him, why she didn't want to bring up that topic. She had to make sure of her feelings first, be _really certain_, before she said anything. Even if Draco just practically ended things with her last night for no explained reason, she knew he was hurting and she didn't want to blow him off...yet. She had to think things through. She just hoped Teddy wouldn't see through her quick yet subtle subject-change.

"It's called studying from afar, Granger," chuckled Teddy.

He knew, though, that Hermione was doing one of her subtle subject changes. He internally debated if he should allow it to pass or not.

He decided now wasn't the time to talk about things like his feelings, and he didn't think he had much time to explain, and so he let it pass.

"Which just sums up into one word: stalking," she argued playfully, catching up to him.

Hermione sighed in her mind. He didn't catch on.

They reached the door of the Arithmancy classroom. As Teddy went to open the door, he said one last brain-nagging sentence:

"Don't think I didn't catch on to your 'subtle' subject-changing, Granger, because I did. We'll talk about _that_ next time. As for the whole Charlie thing, we're talking about that next time, too. And I know something happened to Draco, so we're talking about that, too," he said with finality as he opened the door.

Hermione, surprised but somehow expecting it, cursed inwardly. He always read her like an open book. She couldn't argue back, now that they entered a room full of students.

Nott was Slytherin through and through. Those snakes _always_ had to have the last word in everything.

* * *

><p>Drumming his fingers on the sofa's arm, Draco was thinking long and hard in the comforts of the Slytherin Common Room. Greg was seated beside him, and Blaise (with Pansy attached, of course) across. Only the four of them were in the Common Room, as it was dinner time and the rest of the Slytherins were in the Great Hall. Not feeling like eating anything, Draco had retreated to the comforts of the Common Room, with the other three following him.<p>

"Draco, what's up with you? I bet you haven't slept a wink last night," said Blaise, tilting his head to gesture to the dark circles under Draco's eyes.

Draco scowled at him, replying, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, genius."

Blaise held up two of his hands, palms out. "Alright, alright, man. No need to get all hostile with me," he said.

"I think what he meant to say was that we're worried about you," said Greg softly. So soft, in fact, that it almost went unheard.

Draco wasn't sure he heard correctly, either. He turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him, taking in his almost bone-like arms, deathly pale skin, and the dark circles under his eyes. Oh, Draco had them, too, but Greg's had been there ever since the war. They never vanished. The war had changed many things, but one thing that it changed the most, was Gregory Goyle. Gone was the brainless, burly, pudgy minion Draco had years ago. In his place was a quiet and deep-thinking man, thin, and barely eating nor sleeping.

Draco was worried for him. But he'd never admit that out loud.

"Did you-" Draco broke off.

"Yes, I did say that," Greg said, looking at him and grinning.

Draco nodded his head dumbly before replying, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh, don't you dare give us that crap, Draco," sighed Pansy as she examined her nails.

"It's complicated," said Draco, resuming the drumming of his fingers.

"You do know that you sound like a total girl right now, right?" said Blaise, chuckling.

Draco eyed him with a glare and he shut up immediately. _Works every time_, Draco thought, inwardly smirking.

"If you don't want to tell us, then fine. Blaise and I have more pressing matters to attend to," said Pansy, standing up with a dramatic "hmph". She walked out of the Slytherin Common Room, closely followed by Blaise.

Once the door slammed shut, Draco slumped against his seat and relaxed.

Greg's voice broke the silence, making Draco jerk a bit. "This is about Granger," he said. It wasn't a question.

_Oh shit_, Draco thought.

"What -"

"Don't bother denying it, Draco. I'm not stupid. Well, _anymore," _Greg chuckled. "I'm not stupid _anymore."_

Draco mused over this before replying, "You were never stupid. Just immature and uninformed. You couldn't really help that you were raised that way."

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Greg nod.

"Just how we couldn't help being born into Slytherin families, how we couldn't help being self-loving and conceited jack-asses, how we couldn't help being raised hating Mudbloods, how we couldn't help being mean all the time, how we couldn't help being Death Eaters, how we couldn't help Crabbe, how we couldn't help the sanity of our parents... the list just goes on and on," said Greg, sighing.

Draco turned to his friend. "You know, you've changed a lot," he said, not unkindly.

Greg chuckled. "You think?" he teased.

Draco chuckled as well. "I think I like this better," he said.

Greg sat silently for awhile before replying, "I think I do, too."

After minutes of silence, Draco spoke up. "I called her a Mudblood," he mumbled.

Greg blinked at this. Draco expected him to say, "What's the big deal?" or just stare dumbfoundedly like he used to, but of course, he got the unexpected.

"You're not a monster," Greg replied softly.

Draco turned to look at his friend, who in turn was staring at the empty sofa in front of them where Blaise and Pansy sat awhile ago.

"How-"

"I know how you beat yourself up, Draco. Ever since we were little, and you'd do something mean to someone else, you'd get this grin and smirk on your face, and then later on you'd frown a bit, and then it would turn into a completely sick grin, as if something fueled the evil thoughts in your mind. As if...as if you were telling yourself, 'I'm a monster. Yes, that's right, you're a sick, evil, little boy.' And I heard you. I heard you when you thought Crabbe and I were asleep, and you'd start sobbing silently, muttering about being a monster again and again. You'd put on a proud front to please your father; you'd do anything to please your father. In the end, you always beat yourself up because of it.

Especially last year, Draco. When you had to fix that damned cabinet. I heard you when you thought you were alone in the bathroom, crying. I heard you, and I knew," said Greg simply, his face passive.

Draco didn't know what to say, except that he had underestimated his friend. Very, _very_, much.

When Draco didn't say anything, Greg continued.

"When the war ended, I thought you'd gotten over that phase of yours. I think..I think you did," said Greg.

When he didn't say any more, Draco said, "I did. I told myself I didn't have to live under anyone anymore. I realized a few years ago that my father was a sick man and I hated him, hated him so much. And yet, I wanted him to..love me. Like a son. Like I _existed_. It never happened. And when he died, I somehow accepted it never would. And then I felt..free. The Dark Lord was gone, my father was gone, my mother was gone..I don't have to live under anyone anymore. I promised myself that though I was a monster, I could change. I've always wanted to change, but I never could. Somehow, my father has managed to place some emotional chain on me. But now that he's gone...I told myself I could change, and I _would_ change. I promised myself I would lock away the monster inside me, and slowly, but surely, change."

Greg just nodded, silently telling Draco to continue.

"A few days ago, on the train... I...forced myself on Granger. I..I lost control. When I saw her again, I just lost it. The monster that was Iocked up emerged a bit...and..and I hurt her, Greg. I hurt her. But despite that, she forgave me. She understood me and forgave me. And then..then I hurt her again. I called her a..a Mudblood, and said horrible things to her out of jealousy, and she was going to _forgive me! Again!"_

Draco was shouting now. He couldn't help it. He didn't even know why he was opening up, but now that he had started, he couldn't stop.

"Her goodness made me feel like the devil himself! I started feeling like how I did back then: How I felt whenever I did something horrible to someone who never did anything to me, how I felt after...after I had to kill a Muggle, how I felt when..when I had to kill Dumbledore. I felt like a _monster_. _I am a monster, _and I don't deserve her. I really don't," he said, his voice decreasing into a whisper.

There was silence once again.

"Draco-" Greg started to say.

_Bang!_

The door slammed open, making the two occupants of the room jump in surprise. They were even more surprised at who started barging into the room.

"Malfoy! Where the bloody hell is-" shouted Ron angrily before getting cut-off by Harry.

Harry held an arm out to block Ron from further advancing on Draco as both Draco and Greg stood up.

"What are both of you doing here?", "How did you get in?" both Draco and Greg said at the same time.

"Never mind how we got in. What we want to know is what you did to Hermione," said Harry in a dangerously low tone.

Harry and Draco weren't friends, but they had been acting civilly towards one another. At least there was no name-calling now.

"What are you talking about, I-"

Another person entered the room. It was Teddy.

"T- Nott," said Draco quickly, catching himself before he made the mistake.

"Malfoy," nodded Teddy curtly. "What these two are trying to say," he said, gesturing over to Ron and Harry, "is that Hermione told us she had a meeting with you during lunch. And ever since then we haven't seen her since. We've looked and checked everywhere, and no one has seen her," said Teddy rather calmly.

Draco knew better though. Teddy's eyes were flashing in pent-up panic. They weren't angry or accusing, though, and Draco internally sighed out of relief. Teddy knew and trusted that Draco hadn't done anything to Hermione.

"I _did_ have a lunch meeting with her, but she didn't come. I waited until lunch finished, and she never came," said Draco just as calmly. However, he could feel the panic coursing through his veins as well. Where was she?

"Stop lying, you two-faced ferret! Now tell us what you did and where you brought her!' Ron snarled angrily.

"Shut it, Weasley. I already told you, I-"

"Well, well," said an unknown and deep voice from the door.

The five whirled around to see who it was, only to whip out their wands and point it at the new arrival. Ron fumbled for his, Harry and Greg took a few seconds to process before snapping theirs out, while Teddy and Draco had their out the second they saw the black hood, robes, and mask.

"You're a -" Harry started, in shock.

"Death Eater," the man finished, twirling his wand in his hands. "I wouldn't do anything stupid, if I were you, unless you want your pretty little Mudblood princess to die a terrible, terrible death."

"What are you talking about?" said Draco harshly.

"Impatient, Draco Malfoy?" said the man. Draco cringed at the mention of his name.

"Well then. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Goyle, and...Nott," the Death Eater said, turning his masked face to them one by one.

"How did you get in here, Hogwarts has -" Harry started furiously.

"An Anti-Apparation ward? Dear, dear boy, you have no idea how easy it is to get past the barriers of Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone, I dare say this school has lost it's touch. The alarm wards didn't even recognize me as an intruder! Such a convenient malfunction," the man cackled.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Hermione?" squeaked Ron.

The Death Eater turned to him. "I thought you'd never ask," he said happily.

Teddy almost threw up. What was _he_ doing here?

Just then, a figure appeared out of thin air, and into the man's waiting arms.

It was Hermione. She looked unhurt. In fact, she looked as if she was sleeping peacefully.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry said, aiming at the man. Red sparks shot out of his wand, and formed a flying red streak towards the Death Eater's head. The spell suddenly disappeared, as if it just diminished.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned the man, "unless you want to hurt your friend as well."

The Death Eater balanced Hermione on one arm to free his other hand. He used his free hand to brush her hair out of her face. "Such a pretty little Mudblood, this one," he said.

"Don't touch her!" Draco shouted. He was about to fire a spell when Teddy stopped him.

"No!" Teddy shouted. "It's going to hit Hermione too!"

Teddy finally understood what the Death Eater meant – what the Death Eater _did. _Teddy felt his stomach drop.

"What -" said Draco.

"Very smart, boy," the Death Eater interrupted. "You see," he explained to the rest of the group, "I've bound our sols together." He gestured to Hermione, touching her lips. "Whatever you do to me, happens to her as well. Kill me, and she dies. Hex me, and she gets hexed. As simple as that, really," he cackled once again.

Teddy didn't understand what was happening anymore. Why was _he_ here? Why was he doing this? Why wasn't Teddy informed of the plan? _Why the hell_did he take Hermione and bind their souls together?

Draco didn't feel much better. He didn't know what to do. Perhaps calling the Professors would be a better choice. The question is _how_.

"Who are you?" Ron repeated again, snarling this time.

The Death Eater vanished Hermione. She disappeared from his arms. He reached for his mask and took it off.

"You..You're a Ravenclaw!" Harry said, bewildered and angry at the same time.

The blonde haired, green-eyed boy grinned. "Not all the Death Eaters are Slytherins, you know, but no. I took a Polyjuice potion. This boy isn't a Death Eater – I merely took his hair from a..source. Any student would have been fine, really. The wards, you see. They wouldn't sound off for the Professors if I was a student," he said.

Suddenly, the blonde hair started turning into a darker color, until it was black. The eyes darkened into the same shade, and the body expanded a few inches. The nose grew pointier, and the features of the face more chiseled. The skin looked as if it starched whiter, and a stubbly beard appeared on the no-longer-boy-but-man's face.

Draco's jaw dropped, and so did Harry, Ron, and Greg's. Teddy, however, was gritting his teeth together rather painfully.

"I must be taking my leave now. The Polyjuice has worn off, and the wards have sensed an outsider's presence. I'll be taking Hermione Granger with me, of course. Should you want her back, I only require the allegiance of Harry Potter," he said grinning at Harry. "I'll get back to you soon, Potter. For now, I'll be having fun with your Princess."

And with that, the man vanished.

"Teddy, that-" Harry started, still keeping his eyes glued to the spot where the man vanished.

"Was my father," Teddy finished, feeling a bit nauseated, and a whole lot furious.

_Shit, _Draco thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A big big hug to my beta, Nocturnal Twilight! (yes, I finally got one. Thanks to those others who offered!)I love you so much, you have saved my story from grammar and spelling destruction! **

**It came to my notice that this story has about more than 100 people who have it on their alert list, and yet I only get about 7 reviews a chapter. :( I'm sad. **

**Anyway, this Chappie was a bit long. I was in the mood, hahaha. I hope I was able to explain more about Draco here.**

**Tell me what you think, show me some love, and drop a review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Time to get up, Mudblood."

A sharp pain by her ribs woke Hermione up. She cringed on the cold and damp cellar floor. She tried to move, only to find that her hands were bound behind her back and that her legs were tied together by the ankles. She bit her tongue, trying to suppress the moan that wanted to erupt from her mouth from the pain of the kick to her ribs. Seconds later, she could taste the blood in her mouth. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the same darkness. Panicking, she blinked furiously, trying to find out what was wrong with her sight, when she realized she was blindfolded.

Hands reached out to grab her hair, yanking it upwards. Gritting her teeth to prevent herself from shrieking, she stood with trembling legs.

"A little quiet, aren't you?" a man's voice purred.

He still had a hold on her hair, gripping it painfully tight. Hermione felt his calloused fingers slide down slowly from her cheek to her neck.

Suddenly, his mouth was by her ear, whispering, "I want to hear you scream, Mudblood. Screaming and begging. I want to hear you beg for your dirty, pathetic life,"

Hermione kept her mouth clamped shut. She would _not_ beg for her life, would not scream, would not do anything this man told her to. She was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors were stubborn and tough. She would _not_ give in. Some call it sheer stupidity to risk your life for the sake of pride, but she was certainly not going to give her captors the pleasure of seeing her beg, cry, and scream. Once she did, they'd only want more. And more. And more. And _more_. If she remained stubborn, sure, they'd pester her a few times, but sooner or later they'd grow frustrated and give up. They could always kill her out of frustration, but they wouldn't kill her. No, Hermione knew they couldn't kill her, because if they did, then Harry wouldn't come.

And they wanted Harry Potter.

"Beg me not to kill you right now, Mudblood," the man hissed.

Hermione shook her head furiously, earning another yank of her head.

"Uncooperative little bitch, aren't you? Well, let's see if you can stay quiet after this," the man snarled. "_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed. She screamed as if all hell broke loose. She screamed and screamed, as the pain engulfed her body, her mind, her senses, her nerves, her cells, her _everything_. She couldn't think of anything – her mind was blank. There was only pain. Every single part of her body cried out. She felt like she was being burned alive, slashed with millions of swords, and stabbed with dozens of knives again and again all at the same time.

Her knees buckled, and she felt even more pain as she collided with the floor. Tears streamed down her eyes out of pain. She just wanted it to stop. To end. _Let the pain stop! _

After what felt like years, the pain stopped abruptly. However, her body continued to shudder, and she felt sore all over.

"Well, Mudblood? Painful, isn't it? Guess what? I'm going to do it again," the man cackled, "if you don't beg me not to. So I suggest you start begging right now, Mudblood. All you have to do is beg, and you won't have to go through that again."

Hermione, still shivering and curled in a fetal position on the ground, muttered, "Please. Please stop"

"Oh, so I got you begging now, hmm?" the man cackled with glee.

Hermione's blindfold was suddenly yanked away, and Hermione blinked at her torturer's face.

She felt her stomach plunge down.

Looking back at her with a disgustingly over-joyed look was Teddy's dark eyes - the dark eyes she liked so much. Teddy's messy dark hair was also present, albeit longer and more unruly. The man in front of her looked like an older version of Teddy, squatting next to her.

So this was Theodore Nott Sr.

"You really are pretty for a Mudblood," he hummed, raking his eyes over her body.

Hermione just looked back at him with contempt and hatred, the anger burning in her eyes. How could this man be the father of Teddy? Teddy was everything he wasn't!

"I'd love to have my way with you right here and right now, except you're a Mudblood," he sighed, as if disappointed.

For once, Hermione was grateful people had prejudice on her. Her 'Mudblood' status just saved her from potential rape. She tried to stand up, but found that she couldn't. Her body still ached, and she felt weak.

"Oh, still trying to stand up? I can't have that," he smirked at her.

And then there was the pain again. Hermione was screaming bloody murder, her throat already sore.

This time, it didn't stop until she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare try to stop me from leaving! I am going to where Hermione is before that lunatic does anything to her!" Draco shouted, struggling against Teddy's tight grip on his arms.<p>

After Tod left, the group left behind had expected Professors to show up, but no one did. The wards hadn't alarmed them of Tod's presence. That made even Harry more pissed – the school was truly 'losing its touch'. Dinner was almost over, and Teddy suggested heading to the Head Boy and Girl Common Room to get some privacy to plan and talk before the Slytherin students came and start hissing at the three Gryffindors who had invaded their home.

Draco was panicking. _Hermione_. Hermione was in danger. Sweet, gentle, feisty, intelligent, witty, beautiful, Hermione was in grave, _grave_ danger. And Draco was here in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room. That was unacceptable. Purely unacceptable.

"No, you're not," said Teddy calmly, tightening his grip even more.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this!" Draco shouted even louder.

_Calm? Oh, I'm everything but calm_, thought Teddy. It was true. His brain was going into overdrive. He was panicking in his mind. What was his freak of a father doing? Was he getting impatient, and so decided that getting Granger was the easiest and fastest way to get Potter to his side? Why not Weasley, then?

And then it struck Teddy. He _knew_. He _knew_ Teddy was planning on killing him. Tod bound his soul to Hermione, knowing that Teddy harbored feelings for her. How he knew, Teddy didn't know, but after all, back in the Hogwarts Express, the Death Eater that took Hermione hostage said that he was ordered to take Granger so that Teddy would follow quietly. Tod knew. He knew. He wasn't as stupid as Teddy had thought. No, he had underestimated his father.

"We need to think things through. If you barge in there, they'll kill you. All they want is Potter," said Teddy, retaining his calm tone.

"We should tell the Professors," Ron said. He sat on one of the couches, fidgeting. Harry sat beside him, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"That would be pointless. Remember what happened back on the train? The Professors were completely over-powered," explained Teddy. He had given back Harry and Ron's memories awhile ago, to help explain the situation.

"What about the Ministry, then? Surely they can do _something_ about this," Ron squeaked.

"No," said Teddy firmly. "The Ministry couldn't even handle Voldemort. Tod is stronger than Voldemort, I assure you. "

"If that was the case, then why wasn't he 'Voldemort' last time, then?" asked Ron.

"_Because_, Ron, he was 'dead'. He didn't use to be _this _powerful. He only got this strong after his supposed 'death'. I have yet to figure out how and why," said Teddy.

"Why were they looking for you on the train, then?" asked Ron.

Teddy was getting frustrated of answering all the questions, but since Draco and Harry hadn't interrupted, it seemed they wanted to know the answers to these questions, too. He took a deep breath and tried to explain everything.

"They were looking for me because my father called for me. He wanted someone to lead the group as he recovered, but I think he changed his mind and decided he'd rather have me back here in Hogwarts to kill Potter. I convinced him that having Potter join the 'cause' was much better than killing him off, and he agreed. So he sent me here to try and persuade you, Harry," Teddy looked to Harry, "to 'recruit' you."

"Of course, I had no plan in doing so. I had planned to come here to be able to do some research on how to kill the arsehole, because I tried and my spells just bounce off of him. And trust me when I say that if I can't kill him, no one can. Hogwarts has the only library that has millions of reference to dark magic, in which I suspect is the reason of his sudden power gain. When I came back, McGonagall saw me, and turns out she wasn't Obliviated on the train. She was about to hex me when I explained everything. She believed me, and suggested I return Hermione's memories to her so that she could help. And so I reluctantly did, together with giving Draco back his, because of some...incident that happened," said Teddy, eying Draco.

Draco stopped struggling against Teddy's hold and just listened to him explain. Though he thought they were wasting precious time, Draco also knew that it would be foolish to burst into something he didn't know the whole story of. And so he listened impatiently.

"So why can't we go to McGonagall? If she managed to keep herself from being Obliviated, then that would mean she's strong enough!" said Harry, speaking up for the first time since Tod's disappearance. He was getting frustrated and angry. The war was supposed to be over! Now _this_? Who _knows_ what could be happening to Hermione right now!

Sighing, Teddy let go of Draco's arms, feeling his fingers cramp a bit. "I promise you that she's not strong enough. No one is. Not any of the Professors, not the Ministry, not even Voldemort if he was alive. Not even me," said Teddy.

Ron and Harry looked bewildered. "You? But..." Harry trailed off.

"He was Voldemort's secret Right Hand: his Secret Weapon," said Greg.

Draco, Teddy, Harry and Ron jumped in surprise, forgetting that Greg was there with them. He had been so quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows. Now he was getting confused.

"Teddy is a very powerful Wizard. Probably more powerful than any of us. He was the one who made the impenetrable and powerful wards around Voldemort that kept the old git safe. But on the Final Battle, Teddy didn't put up any wards at all around Voldemort, thus making him vulnerable," said Draco.

Ron and Harry looked at Teddy disbelievingly.

Draco sighed exasperatingly. "Teddy, prove it to them and get this over with, we're wasting time!"

Teddy nodded. "Cast a spell on me, any of you. Even if it was all of you, at the same time. Any spell at all," said Teddy. He held his palms out to him, to show them and emphasize that he was wandless, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry warily stood and pointed his wand at Teddy. He cast a harmless jelly-legs hex, the purple streak of the spell emerging from his wand, only to diminish a few meters from Teddy. Harry's eyes widened.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron said, trying for a more dangerous curse. It diminished, just like Harry's spell.

"I'll do the Unforgivables, just to prove it to you, alright?" Draco said quite irritably to Harry and Ron. He pointed his wand at Teddy.

"_Imperio!" _

The spell emerged from his wand, only to diminish just like the others. Nothing.

"_Crucio!_"

Nothing.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Nothing.

Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"Now do you see?" said Draco, almost exasperatingly.

They nodded dumbly.

"Finally, we can go back to Hermione," sighed Draco.

"I think the best solution is for me to break in and get Hermione out of there. He can't kill me, just as I can't kill him. It would be alright. Harry can't go, because if he did, they'd make him take the Dark Mark. Looks like I'm going to have to blow my cover, though now I wonder why I bothered covering up my true allegiance in the first place. It's no big deal, anyway. He can't kill me. He tried already," said Teddy.

"I'm going with you," said Draco.

"No, you're not," countered Teddy.

"We've been partners since way back! Yes, _I am_," said Draco, narrowing his eyes at Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous," he said.

"Don't treat me like a child, I know fully well that it's dangerous! Don't you think I know what could happen, how I could die? I'm not as powerful as you, I know that! And I don't need you to protect and babysit me as we go in there! I can fight my own battle, Teddy! And if it so happens that I die, then I don't bloody care! If it means getting Hermione out of there, then it would be worth every single drop of my blood! I don't want to just sit here and wait, Teddy! That's not going to happen!" shouted Draco. His patience was wearing thin. For every second they spent here talking, Hermione could be getting beaten, getting tortured, and...dare he think it?

...getting raped.

Teddy looked at his best mate. Would he let Draco come with him? Would he allow the risk of losing Draco, just to fulfill his wishes of wanting to save Hermione? He seemed determined. When he was determined, he got his way. Whether Teddy agreed or not, he knew Draco would be coming.

Sighing, Teddy nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big thanks to Nocturnal Twilight, my beta! :)**

**Also to **toavoidconversation **for pointing out a few minor mistakes. :D**

**to the anon who reviewed my last chappie:**

"I think your story is awesome. It has the most interesting and original plot I've read lately. Keep going. P. S. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language."

**- Don't worry, anon, your English statement above is flawless. Thank you for dropping by a review, I really appreciate it. And...English isn't my native language, either, so don't worry about it. :) **

**I wonder if this story is good enough to warrant 200 reviews? Review button, please! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21**

_Food_.

_Pain._

_Food._

_More pain._

Those were the only things that ran across Hermione Granger's brain as she stayed curled up on the dungeon floor. She didn't even bother sitting up – the coolness of the stone floor soothed her aching everything, down from body parts, to muscles, to nerve endings, and even to internal organs. Her hands and feet remained bound, but she wasn't blindfolded anymore. Blindfold or no blindfold, all she could see was darkness. Her cellar was pitch black. It was quiet, too. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing.

Better that than her screams. She didn't know what time it was. Or even what _day_ it was, for that matter. How long had she been in here? A couple of hours? A few days? Weeks? It felt like years. Years of _Crucios_ every other hour; years of no food nor water. Not even magic. She hypothesized that her cell had anti-magic wards around it. Either that or she was too weak to perform any magic without her wand.

She wished she had a time-turner. That way, she could rewind time to the day she was taken captive. She was only supposed to be meeting Draco and the Prefects for a meeting. It was lunch time, and after saying a brief goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Teddy, she had taken a sandwich from the Great Hall to munch on as she walked to the Library. She had been wondering on how she would act towards Draco, especially after what Draco said the previous night. "Don't forgive me," he had said. After staying up all night, thinking, Hermione had concluded that somehow, Draco had thought that he didn't deserve to be forgiven. Why that was the case, Hermione had yet to figure out.

She had been walking. Yes. Walking and thinking and munching. The hallway had been deserted, since most of the students were down by the Great Hall, eating lunch. She had been walking and thinking and munching on her sandwich when she heard a soft "meow". Stopping abruptly and looking down, she saw a sleek black Persian cat with brown eyes by her feet. The cat started to cuddle her leg, purring and meowing. Hermione, being a sucker for animals and creatures in general, bent down to pet the cat.

Oh, if only she never did. If only she had ignored the cat. If only she had run like hell away from the cat and screamed bloody murder.

But no. She had bent down to pet the cat, and the cat suddenly shifted into a person. _An animagus_. Having caught her off-guard, the black-haired, brown-eyed man in front of her, clothed in Death Eater garb, had immobilized her with a wandless spell. Hermione had been unable to move, much less cast a spell to protect herself. Before she hit the floor, the man had caught her. He had leaned in towards her, and Hermione remembered being surprised at how kind his brown eyes seemed – he did _not_ look like an evil man who wanted to kidnap her, at all.

True to her suspicions, the man had whispered "I'm sorry" before everything went dark around Hermione.

The next thing she knew, she was being kicked awake by Theodore Nott Sr. She had yet to see the cat animagus again. Actually, she didn't really want to. After all, he had been the one to bring her to this bloody torture house. And yet, he had seemed so kind...

_Clack_.

Light streamed inside as the cellar door opened.

_Oh no. Oh please no. Oh please, please, please..._ Hermione begged in her mind. _Not another Crucio. Please._

Hermione curled into a tighter ball, closing her eyes, tensing her body for another attack, just as she had been doing for the past..hours? Days? She jerked a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, only to look at the same kind brown eyes that had brought her here.

"It's you," she croaked, her throat sore. She didn't know if she was feeling relief or anger.

The man stood up, away from her, to close the door. The light completely vanished, and the cellar was plunged into darkness once again. Hermione was starting to get scared. What was he going to do? Was he...

"_Lumos Maxima_," the man said.

The room was lit once again by the wand the man held up. Hermione's eyes were drawn to the light, and to the man wielding it, as well. He had neatly combed black hair, warm brown eyes, and...and looked similar to Teddy. When he started approaching her, Hermione couldn't help but try to push herself back. It was a useless effort, though, because her weak body refused to budge. As he bent down to squat beside her and look at her, she tensed up once again.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly.

His voice sounded so soothing. Hermione felt her muscles relax a bit, only to tense once again when she realized she shouldn't be letting her guard down. The man let the bright light from his wand float upwards, until it remained suspended mid-air to illuminate the room. He proceeded to point his wand at Hermione.

Hermione tensed her whole body, preparing herself for a _Crucio_, when suddenly the bonds on her hands and feet disappeared.

"Why.." she started to say, trying her best to sit up, but to no avail. Her body screamed of pain.

The man saw her failed effort and helped her sit up. He took her shoulders and pulled her up. This confused Hermione even more. She looked at him questioningly but with hostility, not letting her guard down completely just yet.

It took a few minutes of staring at each other wordlessly before the man spoke:

"I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling me <em>where<em> we're going?" Draco huffed as he strode quickly beside Teddy.

Teddy, although looking quite calm, was acting very anxious. His manner of speaking or facial appearance may not have betrayed his real feelings, but the way his shoulders were tensed up told Draco what Teddy was _really _feeling.

"McGonagall," said Teddy calmly, continuing to stride quickly.

Teddy hoped and wished that Thomas was doing his best to keep Hermione out of too much torture. Teddy knew Thomas couldn't keep her _completely _safe – Tod would never listen to that extent, but at least Teddy was _sure_ that Hermione wouldn't be defiled – his old man (not that Tod looked like his age, mind you) would _never_ "dirty" himself by touching a "Mudblood".

_Thomas_. That man was one large puzzle. He was the one who "saved" and hid Tod when Tod was supposed to be "dead", and yet he was now on Teddy's side, helping Teddy plot the death of his own brother.

_Wait. That's it. Thomas! Thomas knew I was planning on killing my father! He must have told him! Only _he_ knew! _Teddy thought, stopping in his tracks.

Draco abruptly stopped as well. "Teddy?" he called, furrowing his brows. There was something wrong with his best mate. He had been _too _quiet. It was obvious he was thinking about something, but _what?_

Teddy set his jaw and clenched his fists. How could he have been so stupid as to trust Thomas? Teddy wanted to ram his head on the wall so badly. Now there was no one who could keep Hermione out of trouble.

And that meant they had to get to her. And fast.

* * *

><p>"Minerva, I know you're just concerned, but really, I'm fine. I'm absolutely peachy! Look at me, do I look any less attractive than usual?" said Charlie to the exasperated-looking woman in front of him, grinning.<p>

Pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes, she replied, "Only you could ever make jokes at a time like this, Charlie." She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. "I must commend you for your positive outlook on your current..._situation_," she said, almost choking on that last word.

Charlie relaxed on his chair that was in front of Minerva McGonagall's desk, stretching his arms. "I know I'm about to die. And soon, may I add. I know I can't do anything about it, and so I'll just have to make the most out of what I can," he shrugged.

Minerva looked at him as if he just said something ridiculous. "I really cannot understand how you can be so... so..._cheerful_ about it," she said, shaking her head.

He just shrugged again. "I've already accepted my fate. It doesn't mean I have to like it, because I don't. But if it's something I can't change, then..." he trailed off. "But," he said, starting again, "I'm done crying over it like some sissy. If I just keep mourning over something that hasn't happened yet, I'm _seriously_ wasting my time."

Minerva just nodded at this. Charlie Weasley's positive outlook was great, of course. But when all of this had been said and done, there would be gallons of tears and regrets.

Especially since he refused to tell his family about the situation.

"Charlie, why don't you-"

"Tell my family?" Charlie interrupted. "No," he said firmly, his grin diminishing.

"But why? They're your family! Surely they deserve to know..." Minerva trailed off.

"No," Charlie repeated, his jaw set.

The truth was, he didn't think he could bear seeing the faces of his loved ones after he delivered them the news. Really. It would be too much for him to handle. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted to spare himself from any more grief. He was ill. He was dying. He lost Hermione. He lost his dragons. He had enough grief to bear, thank you very much.

He fiddled with the necklace that he never took off – a dragon tooth tied around his neck by a dragon heartstring. It was a remembrance of his first task with a dragon. The dragon was slowly dying as they (his team and himself) rescued it from a gang of poachers. They tried everything to cure it, but to no avail. It was the scene of the dying dragon in front of him that made him swear he would protect the other dragons of the world.

And yet he failed to keep that promise.

Here he was, at Hogwarts – a _teacher_.

McGonagall sipped her tea in silence, when suddenly someone rapped on the door.

Jumping a bit, she cleared her throat. "You may enter," she called.

Charlie turned around to see who would walk into the Headmistress' office, only to be surprised to see that it was Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.

"And to what do I owe you this visit, gentlemen?" said Minerva, peering at them through her spectacles.

"Professor, may we talk to you in private? It's very important," said Teddy, looking straight into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva didn't speak for a few seconds.

"It's alright, Minerva. I'll be going now, thank you for the tea," said Charlie, gesturing to his untouched cup on her table.

Minerva nodded at him in goodbye, and he stood up to leave the room. He couldn't help but feel that there was a pair of eyes watching his back as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco kept his eyes glued to Charlie Weasley's back as the man left the room and shut the door behind him. He just couldn't believe it. Charlie Weasley, <em>dying<em>.

Teddy and he had practically ran to McGonagall's office, and was about to knock on the door when they heard someone say, "I know I'm about to die."

With that statement alone, Teddy and he froze. They didn't mean to eavesdrop (alright, maybe they did), but how do you exactly interrupt a conversation like that? And so, not wanting to interrupt, they listened in as they waited for the conversation to end.

At first, Draco couldn't identify the owner of the voice. Only when Teddy knocked and open the door did he see that it was, in fact, Charlie Weasley.

And he was dying.

The first thought that ran across Draco's mind was, _Does Hermione know?_

_Hermione. _Yes, they were here, in McGonagall's office, for Hermione.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, when Teddy cut him off.

"Professor, Hermione Granger has been kidnapped," said Teddy simply.

Minerva almost dropped the cup of tea she was holding. She set it down with a noisy clatter.

"P-pardon?" she asked.

"As I said, Hermione has been kidnapped and held hostage. By Death Eaters," said Teddy, his fists unconciously clenching at his sides.

_Damn that stupid old man. Damn that two-faced Uncle. Damn the whole lot of them!_ Thought Teddy angrily. This was all his bloody fault! He had trusted Thomas, when he was clearly a suspicious character right from the start! How could Teddy have been so stupid?

"Are you-"

Minerva was cut off by a squawking from her open window.

It was a raven.

"It's the Death Eaters'," said Teddy quite calmly.

He was again everything but calm, as he strode over to the window. He untied the roll of parchment from the bird's leg. Upon doing so, the raven squawked one last time before flying away.

Teddy hastily unrolled it and read it silently:

_Theo,_

_Your friend is safe. Although she has suffered quite a few beatings and Crucios, she is out of harm's way. Don't come here. Your father knows what you intend to do with him, and has ordered all his followers to keep you captive as soon as you step foot within the house. He has built an anti-magic cell just for that purpose, though your friend was conveniently placed there. As to how your father knew about your plans, the only thing I could say is I do not know. _

_I must confess that I was the one your father ordered to take your friend from your school at around noon time awhile ago. I apologize for not informing you earlier – your father wouldn't let me out of his sight, and thus I could not write. Your father and I entered the school this noon to take your friend. I believe your father has made an appearance to you before leaving. I hope you can understand that I had no choice but to do as he wished, if I wanted to keep my life._

_I will be bringing your friend back by tomorrow morning. I will take advantage of the fact that he is currently away, though where I do not know. I only know that he would be back by sundown tomorrow. I must wait until sunrise before I can leave this place with your friend. Your father's followers only drop asleep by drunkenness, then. _

_Tell your school they must really attend to strengthening your Anti-Apparation ward. Not until your friend is safely with you, of course. I shall be Apparating with her there at 3:00 AM, to where your school keeps the owls. Also, tell your school that their Alarm system has no malfunction – I was the cat they saw, ever since the first day of school. _

_I believe I have yet to tell you – I am an animagus. An unregistered one, of course. _

_I also do believe that you must be having doubts regarding my allegiance right now. May I just remind you that Unbreakable Vows cannot be broken, and I_ _have and will continue to keep my promise to you. _

_Best regards to you, my nephew._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Nott_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nocturnal Twilight, my beta, you are a life-saver! *big hug***

**So, guys. Tell me what you think! The response to the recent chapters have been severely minimal. Is the story getting boring or something? :( **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Would you sit _down?" _sighed Teddy from the sofa.

Draco had been pacing the Heads' Common Room floor ever since they had returned there to wait out Hermione's return. As much as Teddy didn't like the idea of trusting Hermione with his uncle, he rationalized that it was the safest path for all of them.

_Thomas. _Teddy had completely forgotten about the Unbreakable Vow Thomas had made with him, shortly after having his first "meeting" with his father in the ironically snowy white Death Eaters' "Conference Room". Thomas had yet to explain his reasons for hiding Tod and keeping him safe and alive all these years, but he had assured and _vowed_ to Teddy that he would aid Teddy and do everything he could to finally rid this world of another Voldemort-to-be.

Of course, Teddy didn't trust Thomas completely, yet. It was true that they had an Unbreakable Vow with one another, but there was nothing in the vow that assured Teddy of Thomas' _true_ allegiance. Besides, why would Thomas risk his life, the life he so very much wanted to protect right now, just to help Teddy? It didn't make any sense, really. Thomas was trying to stay alive by being a secret double-crosser, and yet he was actually risking his life even more. Either Teddy's uncle didn't think of it that way, or his uncle was hiding something. Teddy was leaning on the latter part.

Draco, meanwhile, was talking to himself in his head. With every step he took, he grew more agitated; yet, he couldn't bring himself to sit down. Every time he attempted to, he would just start getting restless. He preferred agitation more than restlessness; with restlessness came the feeling of uselessness, and he didn't like that feeling. Not at all.

_You stupid, idiotic, moronic, insensitive, selfish, bastard_, Draco thought, berating himself. _You seclude yourself from her, hurt her, and push her away, never thinking of _her _feelings! If you hadn't caused her a sleepless night, then maybe she would have been stronger and more prepared! Then maybe, she wouldn't be in this damned situation, where _anything _could have happened already! How much more of a monster can you be?_

Teddy, aware that Draco hadn't spoken ever since McGonagall subtly kicked them out of her office to work on researching the Anti-Apparation wards, studied his pacing friend.

He almost laughed at the sight. Almost.

Draco's platinum blonde hair, in all its glory, was sticking up wildly. It fell victim to his hand, who ran across it angrily every once in a while. His silk green Slytherin tie hung loose around his neck; his usually crisp and smooth Oxford button-down wasn't as smooth anymore. In fact, he looked thoroughly knackered. The dark circles under his eyes popped out even more evidently, his pale skin glowing under the dim light of the room's lamps. Every once in a while, he would throw up his hands in exasperation, shaking his head, as if he was arguing with himself silently.

Teddy knew he was doing just that.

"Drake," he called, lying back against the couch.

No answer.

Teddy checked the time piece in the room. It read 9:56 PM. This was going to be a long, long night.

Sighing, Teddy ran a hand across his hair, massaging his already aching head at the same time.

"Draco," he tried again, loudly this time.

Nothing.

Teddy was getting impatient. He still had questions for his friend; questions a certain bushy-haired lady had yet to answer. If he couldn't get it from her, he'd get it from Draco. He needed to know what happened. Teddy couldn't help but think that Hermione's lack of sleep the night before had been a factor to her weakness in protecting herself. Though Teddy knew she could never have had defended herself against Tod and Thomas, she would have at least been able to call for help, buy herself enough time to do so, or something of that sort. Maybe her sleepless night had affected her rational thinking.

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, if you wish to pace around the quarters for the entire evening, then be my guest. However, I suggest you put a stop to your pointless wastage of energy and instead put some effort into explaining what exactly transpired between you and Hermione last night if you don't want to wake up with your bollocks the size of a pea," said Teddy calmly, but loudly and firmly.

Draco stopped. He raised his head to look at Teddy who sat diplomatically on the silver couch, arms rested on the back of said couch. Teddy was in the "complicated-words" mode, so Draco knew that Teddy was getting impatient. And maybe slightly angry.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, when Teddy cut him off.

"And don't you dare say 'nothing'. You have an uncanny attachment to that word," said Teddy, shaking his head in wonder.

Draco shut his mouth. He was about to say _just that_. Giving off a 'tsk', Draco rubbed his head with a hand as he walked over to sit beside Teddy. He plopped down on the couch ungraciously. Manners and grace were something he didn't bother with right now, what with plagues of possible near-death scenarios of Hermione flashing in his mind. Another first for Draco. And yet again, caused by her.

Draco repeated everything he told Greg to Teddy as the night grew older. Teddy never interrupted or said anything. He merely listened. And when Draco had finished his ranting about "feeling like a monster", Teddy placed a hand on Draco's shoulder comfortingly.

In boy language, it was equivalent to a hug. Draco tried to give his friend a soft smile, only to end up making a grimace.

"Anything could be happening to her right now, Teddy. Just sitting here and doing nothing is...is..." Draco trailed off, his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

Teddy remained silent for a few seconds. It wasn't until the time piece chimed 12 o'clock that Teddy spoke.

"If you're a monster, then what am I?" he asked softly.

So softly, in fact, that Draco didn't hear it against the loud chiming of the clock.

* * *

><p>Free of her bounds, Hermione sat against the wall across the brown-eyed man.<p>

"My name is Thomas Nott. I am Theo's uncle," said the man in front of her.

Thomas was seated, cross-legged, in front of her. She looked at him warily, chanting to herself that she shouldn't trust him.

"'Theo'? You mean Teddy?" croaked Hermione. Her throat felt raw and hoarse, and it burned whenever she talked.

Thomas noticed her inconvenience, and conjured a glass of water. He placed his wand tip by the rim, and said, "_Aguamenti." _Water spouted out of his wand tip until the glass was almost filled. He passed the glass to Hermione, only to have her stare at it suspiciously.

Hermione was surprised when Thomas chuckled lightly. "Very intelligent, you. Never trust an enemy. Though I must say, I thought you were a Gryffindor," he teased, with an eyebrow cocked at her.

"I am," said Hermione defiantly, not failing to notice how the man looked exactly like Teddy whenever the boy teased her. The only difference were the eyes and the slight wrinkles in the man's face...

"I thought Gryffindors were brave, and courageous; not wary and suspicious like Slytherins," said Thomas, "but really, the glass of water is safe. Wizard's promise. Unless you want to make an Unbreakable Vow just for a glass of water?" he smiled.

The man even had Teddy's sense of humor! _Well, he _is_Teddy's __uncle, _Hermione thought. "We may be brave and courageous, but that doesn't mean we're stupid and gullible," she replied, still eying the glass of water. She wanted to have a drink – her throat was burning. She, however, did not want to be fooled once again by the same man.

"You are everything but, Miss Granger," said Thomas, smiling. He set the glass down beside her.

"Y-you know who I am?" she asked timidly.

"Of course. Who wouldn't have heard of 'Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch Of Our Age', part of the 'Golden Trio'? You've been on the front page of the Daily Prophet for more times than I can count," Thomas chuckled.

Hermione, despite herself, grew red. Being praised by your enemy was highly awkward. It might have been a trap, and so she changed the subject quickly.

"Where's my wand?" she asked.

Thomas opened his mouth in an 'ah', and reached in his robes. He pulled out her wand and handed it to her, smiling.

Even more surprised than before, Hermione held out a shaking hand to reach for it, only to stop a few inches away. Surely, he was up to something! Why would he help her now, when he was the one who took her here in the first place?

Hermione jerked a bit when she felt Thomas take her outstretched hand and place her own wand in it. She gripped it tightly, feeling a sense of security, as she looked into his brown eyes. Her eyes held that one question.

_Why?_

Thomas looked back at her seriously. "I stand by what I have said: I _will _help you out of here," he said firmly.

She realized he didn't answer her question, but she didn't ask again. She knew she could trust this man a little bit. At least when it came to getting her out of that dreaded place, that is. After all, he had given her back her wand. She conjured her own glass of water, and gulped it down quickly, feeling the burning in her throat fade.

Thomas chuckled at this, as his glass of water remained untouched beside her. He stood and stretched, turning to leave the room.

"I'll come back to collect you later. We shall be going back to Hogwarts, where your friends are expecting you," he said, as he opened the cellar door and closed it behind him with a heavy thud. Hermione heard a lock click into place.

She had so many questions to ask him. She told herself she _would _ask him when they journey back to Hogwarts. For now, she looked around the room and spotted a floor-to-ceiling mirror at the far end. She shuddered as she thought of why a mirror would be in a prison cell. Wondering how badly she looked, she crawled to it, not having the strength to stand just yet.

What she saw compelled her to stare.

It wasn't the torn and dirtied school uniform; nor was it the deathly glow of her skin. It wasn't the nasty black-and-blue bruises on her arms, or the finger-like marks on her neck. It wasn't even the dark circles in her eyes.

No. It was her eyes.

Her brown, chocolate eyes.

Eyes that looked exactly like Thomas Nott's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nocturnal Twilight, my beloved beta, why didn't I get you sooner _ **

**So, guys! Thanks for the encouragements! It gave me the drive to go on with this story. :) **

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? : I'd _love_ to hear your thoughts on the story! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Teddy and Draco both sat staring silently at the time piece, willing it to move faster. It was moving painfully slow, and now it currently read 1:13 AM. They both agreed that they wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, and thus decided to keep each other company as they waited for Hermione.

It helped to stare at the clock and count down. It was better than doing nothing and letting their thoughts roam free. Their thoughts always came back to one person, anyway: _Hermione_. When they tried to converse, it always came back to one person, too: _Hermione_.

So instead, they bore holes into the clock, even if it, too, was for the sake of Hermione.

Just 2 more hours, 37 minutes, and 39 seconds.

38.

37.

36.

But who's counting? Neither of them, that's for sure.

A firm knocking was heard by the door, and it interrupted Draco and Teddy from their intense clock-gazing. Draco jumped to his feet and quickly strode over to open the door. Upon seeing his new visitors, he put on a smirk.

"I see you considered knocking this time," he drawled, referring to their barging in the Slytherin Common Room earlier.

Harry stood by the door, a scowling Ron behind him.

"New style, Malfoy? Going for a 'recently-shagged' look?" snarled Ron.

Harry held an arm back before Ron could strangle Draco, _again_. Draco merely waved his hand nonchalantly and turned around to sit back down the sofa, beside an amused looking Teddy. For once, Draco didn't fight back to Ron, just because he was too tired, worried, and agitated. _Another _first, all because of Hermione Granger.

That girl was seriously getting to Draco's mind. It didn't help that last night, he had told himself he did not deserve Hermione Granger. It did not help that he had promised himself he would let her go. He had told himself that he could live without her; that he could live with just simply looking and watching at her from afar. He would be content with that, and that only. No contact, not even as friends, because being friends would just hurt so much. Being friends would mean having her so close, and yet so far away. He was going to shut his feelings for her deep within himself; lock them up and never, ever open them, ever again. Well, he was _going _to.

Now that she was missing, now that he couldn't see her warm eyes, her curly hair, her pink lips... he missed her.

_Oh shit_, Draco swore in his mind.

Did he...could he possibly? Could he possibly _love_ her? He knew he had fancied her for a long time now. Maybe perhaps obsessed over her at some point, but was it really.._love? _Was the emptiness that he felt the result of his love for her? The unexplainable agitation, nervousness, and _fear_...were they because of his feelings for her? Was this love? To want to be with someone so badly that it hurt? Was that why he felt like it was the end of the world when he thought Hermione had played him for Teddy? Is that why he was so quick to be jealous, and was uncharacteristically self-conscious around her?

"_It's a crazy little thing called love_," she had said to him.

She had known, then, that perhaps he was falling for her. However, he refused to acknowledge it. He denied it, and reasoned that it was a simple fancy, or perhaps just his hormones and lust getting to him.

But now, his heart was aching so much that he could deny it no longer. He was feeling so empty, that he _had_ to acknowledge it.

_I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Teddy glanced at Draco, who sat beside him unmoving and quiet. Harry and Ron warily entered the room, shutting the door behind them. Seeing as Draco looked like he was deep in thought and would rather pretend the two Gryffindors were not there, Teddy took it upon himself to ask what they wanted.<p>

"Two lions came to meet two snakes because...?" Teddy trailed off, indicating they should supply the end of the sentence themselves.

"You're a Gryffindor, too," said Ron suddenly, shuffling his feet and looking down.

Teddy chuckled. "Can't accept that Slytherins can be likable as mates? We all know that I'm not a Gryffindor. That was McGonagall's doing. To-"

"Get closer to 'Mione and ask for help?" interrupted Harry, his green eyes unwavering.

Teddy raised a brow at him. "I see you have new information up your sleeve, Potter," he said.

"After you and Malfoy left for McGonagall's office, Goyle went off somewhere and Ron and I went back to the Gryffindor dorms. We couldn't sit still, because, really, how do you expect us to just sit and wait while both of you go out there and risk your lives to save our best friend?" said Harry quickly, getting worked up. "So Ron and I decided to try and catch up with you, wherever you're going. We wanted to ask McGonagall where you went, so we went to her. Only, she told us you didn't leave, and told us a _very _long story," finished Harry.

"So I take it you know everything, now? I don't have to explain anything? Because quite frankly, I'm tired of repeating myself," said Teddy, grinning.

Harry merely nodded. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ron spoke up.

"Are you sure we can trust your uncle?" he asked quietly.

"No," said Teddy simply.

Harry and Ron 's eyes widened, and they both opened their mouths to say something when Teddy cut them off.

"but Unbreakable Vows _are _Unbreakable. He promised he would help me put an end to my father, and he knows we can't put an end to him if he gets what he wants – _you_, Harry," continued Teddy, looking over at Harry. "Since Hermione is my father's only bargain, Thomas knows he has to get Hermione out of there."

"The war was supposed to be over," mumbled Harry, clenching his fists.

"We just have to kill my father, Harry. After that, it really _will _be over. We have to do it before he starts acting up; before he starts gathering more followers and killing off large numbers of Muggles," warned Teddy.

"What's keeping him from doing it now?" asked Ron, a squeak in his voice.

"He's still recovering. He's already damned powerful, and yet he's still recovering. I don't even understand how he got to be that powerful, he didn't use to be like that," said Teddy.

"Maybe...maybe he was just hiding it," said Harry.

Teddy's mind gears starts turning. Harry was on to something.

"It's.._possible_," said Teddy after a few silent seconds.

"That would explain why you are so powerful," said Harry.

"And it would explain why he stayed in hiding after he 'died'; possibly to hide from Voldemort because Voldy found out about his strength," said Teddy vigorously, nodding. Yes, it was all falling into place.

"Why would he want to hide? He could have just finished Voldemort off, is he's as powerful as you say!" Ron said.

"Remember, Voldemort had Horcruxes. My father..he wouldn't want to eternally damn himself by making Horcruxes. He was and is more than capable of making those things, but he probably didn't want to. For some reason...he didn't want eternal life. My father's a lazy ass, as well. He wouldn't have wanted to look for Voldy's Horcruxes and destroy all of them. No, knowing him, he wanted to wait it out until you killed Voldemort, Harry," said Teddy.

"So that would mean...there is no way to make him weaker. He didn't do anything to enhance his magical strength. He just really is that powerful," said Harry, almost as if to himself.

There was silence in the room. Teddy looked straight at Harry, and a silent question passed between them.

_So how do we kill him, now?_

* * *

><p>Lying awake in his bed, Charlie wondered if Hermione was still awake.<p>

_Probably not_, he thought. _It's 2:30 in the morning_.

He couldn't sleep a wink. Ever since he found out that the days of his life were numbered, he'd been an insomniac. His mum had thought he was simply worried over something, and would always brew him some tea for him to drink before she herself went to sleep. He missed his mum and dad. Charlie was getting sentimental, now that...

_Maybe Minerva was right. Maybe I should tell my family_, he thought. He gazed at the ceiling, thinking of his family's reactions: his mum's plump face, red with anguish and despair; his dad's forlorn face, holding back tears; Bill, gritting his teeth, trying not to cry; George, turning weirdly silent; Ron, staring at him wide-eyed and gaping like an idiot; Ginny, sobbing uncontrollably. His family. They have been with him all his life, through many ups and downs. Maybe he should stop being so selfish; they deserved to know. They also deserved a proper goodbye.

His mind made up, Charlie gave up on trying to get some sleep. He rose from his bed and sat by his desk. He lit an oil lamp and brought out a sheet of parchment. He found his quill, dipped it in a bottle of ink and started to write. At first, he wrote quite slowly, not really knowing how he was going to write what he wanted to say. Bust as he went on, he found himself thinking less and just simply writing what he felt. Before he knew it, it was almost 3:00 AM and he had signed his name on his letter.

Folding it up and placing it in an envelope, he exited his rooms and headed for the Owlery. The letter could have waited until morning, but he _did_ need a walk, and it would be convenient if he could deliver the letter now, as well. Hopefully, he would wake up to a reply the next morning.

As he pushed open the door to the Owlery, he was greeted by silent hoots and some ruffling of feathers. He found Errol, their family owl, who hooted at him.

"To the Burrow, Errol," said Charlie to the owl.

He held out the envelope for the owl to hold in his beak, only to drop it when his heart hammered in his chest. It was that stab of pain that was always followed by the fire in his lungs. His knees came in contact with the floor, his hand clutching his chest. He gasped for a breath, only to make the pain worse. A trembling hand tried to reach into his robes for a potion, only to elicit another stab of pain that caused him to crumble to the floor.

His head was throbbing, and he knew that he was about to pass out. His sight was fogging as he was looking in the direction of the Owlery door. Charlie saw it open, and saw feet shuffling in.

_Thank Merlin_, was his final thought, as he heard someone shout his name.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat impatiently, wondering when Thomas was coming back for her. It seemed like she had been waiting for hours. She refilled her glass of water with an <em>Aguamenti<em>, and suddenly she remembered that this was supposed to be an anti-magic cell. Well, that was what she thought, anyway. Perhaps it wasn't, and she had merely been too weak to do magic when she first attempted to do so. Or perhaps Thomas lifted the anti-magic wards?

Just as she was thinking this, the cellar door clicked open and in walked Thomas. "Let's go, hurry," he said, striding over to Hermione to help her up. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. Once on her feet, she wobbled a bit as Thomas steadied her. "Alright. Let's go, but be very quiet. The other Death Eaters are asleep," he said.

Hermione nodded, and together they left the cellar. Hermione was more than glad to never come back to that place ever again.

They walked through a dimly lit stone hallway, long and winding, and finally up flights of steps. They emerged to another hallway, this time with white marble floors and bright chandeliers. She thought the contrast in this whole place was quite ironic.

The hallway ended as it led them into a big room. It was, like the hallway, pure white: white walls, white floors, white ceiling. Before Hermione could recover from her gawking, Thomas had nudged her, not unkindly, to move on.

They walked through a series of hallways and rooms, never speaking and walking as briskly as possible, until they reached what looked like a foyer. Thomas opened the front door as Hermione and he walked out quickly. He shut the door behind him, walking down the front porch steps. Hermione followed behind him. She realized they were in some sort of forest. Surrounding the house was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. She followed Thomas through the deeper parts of the forest, risking one last look back at the house they had just left. It looked like a manor, tall and magnificent, painted in all white. Whoever owned it must have loved the color.

She shuddered, a sudden chill overpowering her. She shook her head and resumed to looking at Thomas' back. They zigzagged around treed and shrubs. When they were quite some distance away from the house, he stopped and spoke.

"We're at the Apparation point," said Thomas. "I tried to break down the Apparation Wards in the house, but I could not. Only Tod was ever good at that."

"But you broke the anti-magic ward in the cell.." Hermione trailed off.

"Oh, yes. That was fairly easy, since I was the one who warded it. Tod ordered me to do so," said Thomas.

"Why do you listen to him?" asked Hermione softly.

Thomas looked at her silently before placing a hand on her arm and answering.

"Because I have my life and my son's to save," he whispered, as Hermione felt that tugging by her navel.

She closed her eyes and let the feeling of Apparation drag her body around. When the tugging feeling was gone. She wobbled on her feet a bit before she peeled her eyes open cautiously.

She suppressed a shriek as she saw an unconscious Charlie before her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Won't Tod be looking for you?" said Teddy to his uncle.

They were both in McGonagall's office, seated in chairs, though quite far away from each other. Teddy was still wary about his uncle, and did not want to be too close to the man. After Apparating Charlie Weasley to the Hospital Wing (thanks to Thomas who was able to do so), Teddy and Thomas borrowed McGonagall's office for a little..._chat_.

Thomas shook his head, his brown eyes locked with Teddy's. "No. He's out. Only Merlin knows where he went, he doesn't tell me everything," he said.

Silence floated around the room.

"Are you still wary of me?" Thomas asked suddenly, but softly.

"Yes," said Teddy simply.

Thomas took a few seconds in deep thought, as if considering what he could do to convince Teddy of his allegiance.

"Enter my mind," said Thomas quickly.

Teddy narrowed his eyes at his uncle. Thomas seemed too desperate. The pleading in his voice, the sadness of his eyes...All Teddy could think of, was _Why?_

"You would allow me?" said Teddy calmly, keeping his gaze locked with his uncle's.

Swallowing deeply, as if preparing himself, Thomas nodded slowly.

Teddy knew that sign. It meant his uncle was putting up walls; perhaps fake memories or altered ones. _Never mind_, thought Teddy, _I can easily break through your mind walls_.

That was another thing Teddy was good at aside from protective charms: _Legilimency_. It was a sort of game, really. Quite like a good puzzle game, only here there were fake pieces – pieces that were not part of the puzzle.

"Alright," replied Teddy, taking a deep breath.

He saw his uncle brace himself as Teddy entered his mind without even the utter of the spell, _Legilimens_.

Thomas' mind was actually pretty empty. Usually, people would have memories floating about in their heads wildly; memories of those 'happy' and 'sad' times. Thomas', however, was quite empty. There were a few memories here and there, and that only made Teddy conclude that his uncle had locked up most of his memories in the deepest part of his mind. Usually, only people who had something to hide did that. Also people who were traumatized, hurt or broken. Teddy knew his uncle had something to hide, and he was therefore determined to find out what it was.

Teddy shifted through his uncle memories, quickly delving in to the deeper parts of his uncle's emotions. It was usually the emotions that were harder to fake. As Teddy grew closer to the back of Thomas' mind, where most secrets and hurtful things were locked up, he started to sense..._anxiety_. Yes, it was anxiety – worry and fear for what Teddy would find, perhaps? It seemed like Thomas had realized how he could not hide anything now.

Delving deeper, hoping to find the reason of Thomas helping Tod, Teddy entered a random memory. A sudden bright light pierced his vision, and Teddy's hand quickly flew up to shield himself from the flashing sun. Standing in what seemed to be a garden, Teddy looked around him.

Laughter echoed throughout the garden, but the source came from Teddy's right. He turned to find the source of the laughter, only to find two little boys chasing each other.

"Come on, Thomas! Such a slow-poke, you are!" squealed one of the boys. He had dark, ruffled hair and matching eyes. As he looked back at his brother, Teddy saw a glint in his eyes, and shuddered. Teddy knew: this was Tod.

A panting Thomas was trying to catch up. He had the same brown eyes as he did now, and shoulder-length dark hair. "I give up, brother! You're just too fast!" he called, finally resting his hands on his knees, bending over to try and catch a breath.

Tod happily jogged back and was about to lay a hand on his brother's arm when a shout rose from behind them.

"Theodore, how many times do I have to tell you not to associate yourself with _that_," said a woman.

The woman approached, clad in all-black, with matching hair and eyes. Behind her was a tall and reverend -looking man, with the same dark hair and eyes. The woman looked absolutely furious as she latched onto Tod's arm and pulled him with her back to the house.

Thomas straightened up, a forlorn look on his face. He stood still for a few seconds before catching up with the woman and his brother.

"Mother," Thomas called softly.

The woman stopped abruptly, and turned around to face Thomas just as quickly. "Don't you _dare_ call me that, ever again!" she shrieked at him. "How many times do I have to tell _you_, that I am _not_ your mother!"

She jabbed a finger at his chest furiously. "_Your mother, _is a _Muggle_," she spat, "a filthy little _Muggle. _And do you _know_ why your mother is a Muggle, you pathetic half-blood? Because your father, that man you respect so much, _raped her_," she said, gesturing to the man beside her, her face twisting into a malicious grin.

With that, she left a frightened and shocked looking Thomas behind, striding quickly to the house with Tod right beside her, shutting the door closed.

Thomas was frozen into place. He only moved when he felt a hand on his arm.

He looked up to see his father looking down at him, with the saddest face he had ever seen his father wear.

"Is it true?" he asked his father timidly.

His father nodded solemnly. "I loved her. Ever since we were children. I loved her," said the man, shaking his head. "But she did not love me. We grew up, she got married, and I was angry. So angry that she had left me. And so I...I forced myself on her. After giving birth to you, she...died. And so I kept you...and married Rachel, and had your brother, Theodore."

Thomas remained quiet, digesting the information.

"Wh-who is she? Who is my mother?" Thomas asked softly.

The man reached into his robes, and pulled out what looked like a crumpled and soiled piece of paper. Only when he unfolded it did Teddy see that it was, in fact, a Muggle photo.

The girl in the photo had straight brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was smiling warmly, and she was very pretty. At the bottom of the photo was a neat scrawl. It read:

_Susanna Jacobs-Granger_

Teddy was suddenly pulled from the scene, knowing that Thomas' mind was probably fighting him out of it. Teddy scowled, as if Thomas could see him, but didn't fight his way back into the memory. He already had enough of that, anyway.

Teddy, his own head suddenly pounding, tried to recap what he just saw. So Teddy's grandfather, the Pureblood Travis Nott, was actually in love with a Muggle. And it seemed like the Muggle, Susanne Jacobs, married a Granger. Could they have been...Hermione's grandparents?

_Wait_. Did that mean Hermione and he were _related? _

Teddy's blood went cold.

_Hermione and I are related?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat stiffly on the chair beside Charlie's bed in the Hospital Wing. It's been hours, and he had yet to wake up. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were asleep in Hospital Wing beds, and McGonagall was standing rather nervously beside Hermione.<p>

Hermione clutched an envelope in her hand, debating on whether she should open it or not. It wasn't for her; it was for the Weasleys. And yet, McGonagall told her that if she wanted to know what was wrong with Charlie, she would probably find the answer in the letter.

With one last look at Charlie's unconscious face, she opened the envelope with shaking hands, unfolded the parchment. It read:

_**Dearest Mum and Dad,**_

_**I hope you two are doing well. I am thoroughly enjoying my teaching job here at Hogwarts. I sometimes wish I could go back to my dragons, but I know that I can't.**_

_**I have something to tell you. I'm ill. You have no idea how hard it is for me to say this, but I'm dying. And before both of you start fussing and telling me to go to St. Mungo's for a check-up, I already did. And they were bloody useless, mind you.**_

_**I got hit during the war. I don't know what curse it was. But it seems nobody knows what it is, or how to cure it. Except Minerva McGonagall. It so happens that her brother has suffered the same curse. With no warning at all, my chest will suddenly hurt, and I'll not be able to breathe. It will hurt to move, hurt to breathe, hurt to do anything. Most of the time I just pass out. Sometimes it happens suddenly and quickly; sometimes it happens slowly and with warning. Minerva has potions that help me prevent the 'slow and with warning' ones, but not the quick, sudden ones. **_

_**As I have said, there is no cure for this. I have tried. Trust me when I tell you, for the past year, I have tried, but to no avail. I have accepted my fate. **_

_**I apologize for telling you both just know. I have been too cowardly – I didn't want to face any of your tears, for fear of my own. But I know now that I should tell you; You are my family, and you deserve a proper goodbye.**_

_**No, this is not my goodbye, but I hope that we can meet each other soon. If you could come to Hogwarts, it would be very much appreciated. I don't think I have the strength to travel anywhere right now, much less going back to the Burrow.**_

_**I don't want to scare you, but I can feel it, and I know that my time is short. It is the truth, and I have accepted it. You should, as well. I would love to see both of you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

With fingers trembling even more, Hermione dropped the letter. It floated onto Charlie's bed, landing soundlessly on his sheets. It was now getting wet, tear drops falling slowly on the parchment.

Hermione held on to Charlie's hand like a life line. It was cold. So cold. Almost as if...

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the plot thickens...**

**Nocturnal Twilight, my lovely beta, has saved me once again. 3**

**Can you guess what will happen next? Show me some love and drop a review! Peace out. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Teddy, refusing to exit Thomas' mind just yet, entered another memory. He would deal with the whole Hermione and him being related thing later.

This particular memory seemed familiar to him as he stood in what seemed to be like his own house. It looked much newer than it did in the present, though, and some of the furniture were different. But it was his house, no less. House, not home; Teddy had never considered this madhouse his home.

He was standing in the living room. It was dimly lit by the chandelier above, and had very tall walls. The floor-to-ceiling windows were all covered by velvet curtains, and the carpeted floor kept his footsteps silent. Antique furniture decorated the room, and although the room seemed right out of a magazine, Teddy shuddered.

He thought he would never step foot in this house ever again.

Resisting the urge to get out of the memory and out of the house, Teddy stood still and waited for Thomas' mind to show him what he was here for. Teddy noticed movement by the corner of his eye and quickly turned to look. By the fireplace that stood by the back wall was a man and woman. The woman had long, wavy black hair that draped over her back serenely. Her dark eyes were seemingly endless, her gaze unfaltering. Her dress was very familiar – Teddy knew it as her favorite dress. It was a white sundress that made her skin seem like ivory.

Teddy's feet shook as he took a few steps towards her, wanting to be as close to her as he could.

It was Felicity. It was his mother.

She looked much younger than he had remembered her. She had no scars on her arms as Teddy remembered her to have, and she looked healthier than Teddy had ever seen her. He reached out a hand, wanting to touch her, only to go right through her. He withdrew it and let it fall to his side. Reminding himself that she was dead, and that he was merely in Thomas' memories, he took a step back.

The man beside her, who was clasping her hands with his and gazing at her just as intently as she was gazing at him, was clearly Thomas Nott. His dark hair was cut short, now, barely touching the collar of his shirt. His eyes were as warm as ever as he looked at the woman beside her with..._adoration?_

Teddy looked at the scene in front of him, confused. Surely, that was his mother. And surely, that was Thomas, his uncle. If that were the case, then why were they...?

"Felicity, I haven't got much time. Tod...Tod will be home soon," said Thomas softly and sadly, as he turned his gaze down to the ring on the woman's finger.

The woman merely nodded, tears threatening to fall from her lovely eyes.

"Oh, Felicity, please don't cry," said Thomas, wrapping his arms around her.

Felicity clutched the front of Thomas' robes as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," whispered Thomas again and again as he stroked her hair.

"Why couldn't I just be with you? Why did it have to be like this?" cried Felicity.

"Because I'm only a half-blood. Your father wants was best for you, and that would be Tod, who is a Pureblood," said Thomas solemnly. His voice was without malice nor anger, but filled with sadness.

"But am I happy, Thomas? Do you think I am happy? Look at me, on the day after my own wedding, I am crying my heart out! I have barely slept, barely ate, barely done anything at all! I do not love the man I have married, and did not enjoy our love making at all! How could I, when all I have been thinking about was you, Thomas!' she sobbed into his chest.

Thomas merely continued to hold her, stroking her long hair.

"I am disgusted with myself, Thomas. I married a man I did not love, and slept with him mere hours after our marriage, when I have just slept with his brother the day before," she sobbed bitterly.

Thomas withdrew his arms around her only to rest his hands on her shoulders to look at her in the eye. "No, that was not your fault. It was mine; I forced myself on you-"

"You did no such thing! It is true that you initiated the act, but did I tell you to stop, Thomas? No, I did not," she argued.

"But-"

"And now I carry a son that is not my husband's. I am despicable," she said sobbing harder.

Thomas froze. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I did not use protection when we..."

"But you have slept with him as well the day after. It could be his-"

"No. It is yours. Before the wedding, and before sleeping with him, I checked. I was already pregnant," she sobbed.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Felicity, I -"

"Don't. Just don't," she said, shaking her head. "It was my choice, and therefore it's my fault."

Thomas stood there silently, the look on his face unreadable.

"I will tell him it is his," she said softly, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "It will spare both you and I."

Thomas merely nodded. One of his hands traveled to her stomach. He held it there for a few seconds, before he whispered, "I have to go."

Felicity nodded sadly. She stood on her toes to kiss Thomas softly. Thomas took her hands in his once again, and gave each one a kiss. He let them go reluctantly, as he stepped backward to the fireplace. He took some floo powder from a bag in his pocket. Looking at Felicity one last time, he whispered, "Goodbye," before saying, "Thomas Nott's Manor," and disappeared.

Thomas' disappearance from the scene forced Teddy's exit as well. Teddy could feel Thomas panicking, could feel him pushing Teddy out of his mind. Teddy stayed strong and continued – he still didn't have what he was looking for. He now knew things he wished he never quite knew, but he still didn't have what he wanted. Not yet.

Teddy moved on to another memory. It was his house again, but this time, instead of the living room, it was his bedroom. With Black Cherry paneled walls and floors, a bed by a single window, a book case by the wall, and a desk across it, the room with it's three pieces of furniture used to be Teddy's Sanctuary in the Madhouse. He remembered curling up on the window sill with a good book as he shut the door of his room, as if it protected him from the evils of the damned house.

Thomas stood there with Teddy, looking more like he did now. He seemed like he had just Apparated, and was brushing off invisible dirt from his robes.

Teddy heard a scream from downstairs. Thomas quickly strode to leave the room, Disilliusioning himself on the way. Teddy followed reluctantly, knowing what he was going to see. This had been his nightmare for months.

Teddy and a Disillusioned Thomas walked briskly to the living room, where they found a dead Felicity on the floor, her eyes still wide open in fear, and Tod slowly approaching a somewhat younger looking Teddy who stood with shaking knees by the wall.

The younger Teddy whipped out his wand and pointed it a little shakily at Tod, eyes blazing with fury and fear.

"What, you're going to kill me? You can't do that, you're too much of a coward," spat Tod, laughing maniacally.

Younger Teddy gripped his wand tighter, steadied his shaking hand, closed his eyes, and shouted. He shouted and shouted, as if all his anger and hate were pouring out of his lungs. Tod looked taken-aback as Younger Teddy's wand shot out a spell. The room flashed a blinding green. When the flashing subsided, Teddy saw his younger self shaking like a leaf. Younger Teddy looked down at Tod's sprawled body on the floor, eyes wide-open. Examining Tod's chest, Younger Teddy concluded that the man was dead – Tod was no longer breathing. Younger Teddy started to shake even harder, and suddenly burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

Now that Teddy was looking at what happened 2 years ago from an outsider's perspective, he looked like he had gone crazy. Younger Teddy suddenly ran out of the room and up the stairs, vanishing out of sight for a few seconds, only to come back down again with a trunk. Younger Teddy threw the front door of the house open and slammed it shut. It was the day he left home, only to never come back.

Thomas Disillusioned himself and stepped towards Felicity's dead body. He looked like he was about to cry. He knelt down beside her and was about to reach for her when suddenly, Tod stirred.

Teddy watched as Tod groaned and blinked his eyes, shifting around on the floor, trying to move different parts of his body. Finding that he couldn't move anything without being in pain, he grunted and gave up, turning his head to the side to look at Thomas.

"I knew you were there," said Tod simply.

Thomas just stared dumbly. "You-"

"Help me," interrupted Tod. It wasn't a request, either.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Tod. "Why? You killed your own wife. And attempted to kill your own son," he said accusingly.

Tod scoffed, only to groan in pain. "Help me, or I will go after Theo and kill him," he threatened.

Thomas eyes widened.

Tod smirked. "Ah, got your attention, have I? I know you have a soft spot for the boy. As for why..." his eyes darted to his wife on the floor, but he said nothing.

Thomas didn't seem to notice this, however, and just stared at Tod. "What do you need me to do?" he said begrudgingly.

"Hide me at your place. Tell everyone I'm dead. Tell Voldemort I'm dead. Hide me," instructed Tod.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Voldemort. Voldemort is after me. After years of hiding my capabilities from him, he found out. This is the perfect opportunity for me to go into hiding," said Tod.

"Why do you hide from Voldemort? He cannot kill you, you are more powerful than that," said Thomas.

"I can take him on, and yet when I kill that body he will not die. He has horcruxes. Me? I do not have any horcruxes, nor do I ever want to live eternally. No, I have just managed to block Theo's curse in time tonight. If not, I would have been dead. But I am weak; it is as if he has sucked the power out of me. That boy is getting powerful," sighed Tod. "Knowing Voldemort, he will force me into submission or just attempt to kill me. He has the mercy of his faithful followers at his every beck and call. I cannot win against so many. No, I will hide. You will hide me," he said firmly, "or else."

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Thomas merely nodded. He walked over to Tod, helped him to stand, and Apparated.

Now that Teddy knew what he had wanted to know, he left Thomas' mind, panting heavily. A sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead, and he wiped it with the back of his hand. He was back in McGonagall's office, and Thomas, in front of him, was panting as well.

"You're getting more powerful," breathed Thomas.

Teddy took a few deep breaths before he looked at Thomas in the eye.

"You're my father," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, Nocturnal Twilight, my lovely beta, for editing this and the past chapter despite being busy. You rock! :)**

**It's been all about Teddy this chappie, and next would be some DraMione! Something for you guys to look forward to! But for now, tell me what you think! Review button? :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sleepless Draught in hand, Draco hurried back to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they (Harry, Ron, Teddy, Hermione, Thomas, and Draco) had brought Charlie to the Hospital Ward and woke Madam Pomfrey up, Harry and Ron had gone to the Gryffindor dorms to wake Ginny up. Teddy had disappeared with Thomas somewhere, and Draco had stayed lurking near Hermione for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, until Madam Pomfrey told him to make himself useful and get a Sleepless Draught from the potions teacher.

"Ms. Granger will need it," the healer had said.

Draco pushed the Ward's doors open. Madam Pomfrey spotted him, and hurried over to take the potion.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said hurriedly.

Draco surrendered the potion to her with a quick nod and surveyed the Ward. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sleeping in separate beds. He had expected Hermione to be asleep as well, only to find her seated beside Charlie Weasley's unconscious body. Draco felt a slight pang in his chest at the sight of her. It wasn't because she was holding on to Charlie's hand so tightly. It was because of how she looked: she looked as if the world had just ended; as if everybody around her, everybody she loved, had died. Her hair a mess, her robes torn, her arms and neck with bruises, and her eyes red from crying, she looked like a broken rag doll. The usual twinkle in her brown eyes was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a depth-less gaze.

Someone laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. He turned to see that it was McGonagall, her usually piercing gaze now a downcast one.

"Is he..." said Draco softly, letting the unsaid word hang in the air.

McGonagall shook her head. "He is alive. But...it is almost..his time," she said, struggling for words.

Draco simply nodded solemnly, at a loss for words. The atmosphere in the Ward was depressing; and rightly so, for many things had happened that were worthy of depression. The most depressing sight, however, was Hermione.

"She needs you," said McGonagall softly.

Draco gave her a surprised look, and she returned it with a small knowing smile. Turning to look at Hermione again, Draco felt conflicted: he wanted to just hold her tight and protect her from anything in the world that would make her look like that, and yet, knowing he would enjoy having her in his arms again, he wanted to get out of here and scold himself for being so selfish, reminding himself that he was a monster unworthy of her.

McGonagall, seeing the on-going battle in Draco's eyes, said softly, "I suggest you listen to your heart, Mr. Malfoy." She gave him a soft smile before leaving the Hospital Ward.

"_I suggest you listen to your heart, Mr. Malfoy_." The words rang in his mind. Hermione had told him that, too, before. "_Just listen to you heart_," she had said.

_Listen...to my heart? _What did his heart want? What did he want to do?

He looked at her again, and saw new tears falling from her eyes. He saw her holding Charlie's hand like it was her life line; like she would die if she let it go. No – like _he_, Charlie, would die if she let go.

Draco knew then what he wanted to do. And that is exactly what he did.

Taking long strides, he reached Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head to his chest. He felt her shudder as she took breaths between her tears, and felt one of her hands clutch his arm tightly. She relaxed in his hold as she continued to sob. Draco merely held her; never saying anything, nor supplying words of comfort.

And Hermione appreciated that. She couldn't say it at the moment, but she did. She didn't want to hear terms of encouragement such as, "It's going to be alright," or "Everything will work out," because clearly, things were _not_ going to be alright, and everything would _not _work out. Why bother with such lies, when in the end one would find himself back to his grief? No, she didn't want to listen to anyone's comforting words. She simply wanted to be held, to feel that there is still someone in the world who was _alive_ that loved her, and wanted to hear-

"I'm here for you," whispered Draco. "I'm here; right beside you. I won't leave you alone," he said. "I'm here. I'll stay with you," he repeated again and again.

Hermione found herself nodding and crying even harder, pouring out everything she felt: all the despair, the anguish, and the pain. And as she did so, Draco simply held her and repeated what he was saying like a mantra.

* * *

><p>It was 9:32 in the morning. Hermione had just calmed down, and surprisingly, she had not cried herself to sleep. She was exhausted, yes, but she couldn't sleep. Once she closed her eyes, she had terrible visions and nightmares. She did not want to close her eyes.<p>

Draco sat faithfully beside her, true to his word. He did not leave her the entirety of the morning, despite the exhaustion that he too, felt. He pushed aside his own thoughts of self-hatred, because right now, it was about Hermione. She was in pain, and he was going to be there for her.

Charlie Weasley had yet to regain consciousness. Madam Pomfrey had told both Draco and Hermione to get some sleep countless of times, and had tried to get Hermione to leave Charlie's bedside to heal her bruises, only to get a pleading look from Hermione that she wasn't able to refuse.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were still asleep. Minerva had visited this morning, bringing Teddy with her, to inform Draco and Hermione that both of them, plus Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Teddy, were excused from classes. She also told them that she had sent Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the letter Charlie had written, and that the Weasleys would be arriving at 9:30 AM.

Teddy, sitting on the bed beside Charlie's, was looking at Hermione's broken look. He wanted so badly to comfort her, yes. But what right did he have, now? Now that he found out he were related? What right did he have to love her not as he would a cousin of some sort, but as a lover? No. He had no right at all. How cruel fate can be. His grandfather had loved a Muggle he couldn't have. His father had loved a Pureblood he couldn't have. Now, Teddy loved a Muggle-born that he couldn't have. Was this a curse on his family?

Just when Draco checked the time piece to see it was already 9:34 AM, the Hospital Ward's doors flew open. In rushed Molly and Arthur Weasley, looking knackered. Their eyes and noses were red and puffy, and they immediately went over to Charlie's bedside, across Hermione and Draco.

Molly flung herself on Charlie, sobbing loudly, and Arthur was rubbing his wife's back as tears spilled down his eyes. Hermione, however, didn't cry. She felt like she had no tears left to cry out, but her heart broke at the scene in front of her.

Suddenly, as if just noticing that she was there, Molly looked at her and wailed, "He only came here for you! He should have stayed home, my little boy!"

Hermione was taken aback. But then, as Molly's words registered in her mind, she looked horrified – Molly was right. Charlie probably came here to spend time with her, as friends. To watch her. He broke up with her not because he didn't love her, but because he knew he was dying. Charlie, chivalrous knight in shining armor as always, broke up with her _for her own good_. And how did she repay him? She had been bitter and accusing, selfishly putting her own needs and feelings before him, when he had been selflessly doing all of it for her.

As the bits and pieces clicked into place, Hermione suddenly let go Charlie's hand as if she might contaminate it.

She suddenly stood up and took a step backwards, the horrified look on her face intensifying at her realization.

Molly seemed to suddenly realize what she had just said and to whom. She saw the horrified look on Hermione's face and mistook it as hurt.

"Hermione, dear, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry-"

But Hermione didn't hear the rest of it. She ran out of the Ward, running as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know where she was going; her legs moved as if on their own accord.

Draco followed closely behind her, not letting her out of his sight. Mrs. Weasley probably thought that look on Hermione's face was hurt. But no. Draco knew that look well. After all, he had seen it on his own face a million times.

It was the look of horrified realization.

Horrified realization of how despicable one was.

At how much a monster one's self was.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran, and ran, and <em>ran. <em>She passed some students, on their way to classes, looking at her strangely. She paid them no attention, focusing on getting as far away from the world as she possibly could. Her knees only started to buckle as she reached the tree by the lake.

_Her _tree.

She slumped against its trunk and slid down, her knees giving way. She felt her bottom hit the grass, and she closed her eyes. She wished everything away. She wished herself away. She was sick of playing courageous and brave Gryffindor. For once, she wanted to be a coward and run away from her problems. For years she had stubbornly faced them head on, only to be piled with emotional hurt later on. Now? Now she was sick of it. Sick, sick, _sick_ of it. She was tired, her body hurt, she didn't want to think. She wanted to sleep, and perhaps she would wake up feeling like herself again. But she couldn't. Sleeping would mean nightmares. It was a side-effect of _Crucio's – _that, she knew. She did not want to sleep. She did not want to see the nightmares.

Suddenly, she felt a body slipping behind her. She felt a cool chest on her back, long arms encircling her, and sturdy legs on both sides of her own. It was a foreign body, she knew; and yet, it felt so right. It felt so right and comforting.

She didn't have to look to know it was Draco Malfoy. She laid her head back on his chest and open her eyes to see the lake in front of them glittering under the sun.

If she could just stay here forever, under the tree, in Draco's arms...

_In Draco's arms? _Suddenly, she tensed. Draco felt it, too. He knew what was running across her mind. Knowing her, she would probably be thinking that she was betraying Charlie; betraying the man who had done a lot of things just to keep her happy.

And he was right. Hermione was thinking _just that_. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Draco.

"You once told me to listen to my heart. I'm doing that now. Why don't you?" he said softly, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head.

Hermione sighed. Indeed, she said that. "This is different. It feels wrong," she argued weakly, squirming a bit in Draco's arms.

"No," said Draco simply, "it feels right." He tightened his arms around her, but not too much that it hurt.

And he was right again. It did feel right. Yet wrong.

Before Hermione could say anything else, Draco continued, "Charlie made the decision of coming to Hogwarts on his own. He wanted to see you, to watch you. And I think it was also because he needed help from McGonagall," he added. "Anyway, that's beside the point. He broke up with you because he didn't want you to be hurt in the end. He'd rather you get hurt then, than in the end, which would be much more painful. Granger, he wanted you to be _happy_. He actually even gave Teddy, Ron, and I 'the talk'. Told us that he was breaking up with you and to take care of you, and such. I think he wanted you to find someone else.

"He just wants you to be happy, Granger. He would be furious if he knew that you're blaming yourself for this. He knew what he was getting himself into. He knew what your reactions would be. He expected everything. He did it so that you could be happy. If you don't let yourself get some happiness right now, what would all of his sacrifices be for? They would just be pointless," said Draco.

Hermione stopped squirming in his arms, and Draco relaxed his hold on her. Draco made a good point, but Hermione couldn't think right now. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were tired, her body was aching, and she just wanted to go to sleep.

When Hermione didn't say anything, Draco said, "You should get some sleep."

"No. I...I can't," she said weakly.

"Nightmares?" he asked softly, holding her hands with his,

Hermione nodded meekly.

"I'm here. I'll stay with you. I won't leave you," whispered Draco. "Close your eyes."

As the wind blew and rustled the leaves above them, Hermione found herself closing her eyes. She listened to Draco's heart beat on her back, the leaves rustling softly above them, and a few birds chirping in the air. She focused on the feeling of his cool hands on hers, his arms protectively around her, his chest cradling her, his legs entangled in hers..

and slowly, Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****You have to congratulate my beta, Nocturnal Twilight. She's busy, and yet she finished editing this chappie. :)**

**The story's nearing it's end! As in VERY VERY VERY near! :O **

**Tell me what you think and make my day! Drop a review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Like a spectator watching a drama unfold before him, Teddy had sat on the Hospital bed beside Charlie's. He watched as Arthur and Molly Weasley wept over their slowly dying son, watched as Molly turned her despair over to Hermione, watched as Hermione ran out of the room, followed by Draco; watched as Harry, Ron, and Ginny woke up to the sounds of banging doors and rushing over quickly to ask what was going on, watched as all five of them wept over Charlie Weasley, watched as Charlie Weasley slowly stirred and opened his eyes...

Those were all hours ago. Now, Teddy was immersed in his own thoughts as he ate lunch in the Hospital Wing. Beside him, Charlie remained lying down, although now awake, and weakly conversing with his parents. Arthur and Molly were doing their best to stay on light topics and smile, wiping their eyes free of tears every once in a while. Ron was sent to write a letter to the oldest Weasley child and the working twin, asking them to come to Hogwarts. Ginny sat on the other side of her brother's bed where their parents hadn't occupied, looking at her brother quite sadly as Harry comforted her.

Teddy felt despicable that all he could think of at the moment was his own life. He had to leave soon. Really, really soon. Thomas, who Teddy just knew was his father, had left to go back to Tod as Teddy and McGonagall visited the Hospital Wing earlier. Teddy, now that he found his true father, had wanted to ask Thomas not to leave. Thomas only smiled, and said he had to, because he had made an Unbreakable Vow to Tod that he would stay by Tod's side until either of them died. In turn, Tod vowed to never hunt Teddy down with the intent to kill.

Teddy noticed that his father – his real father, Thomas – liked making vows. Which, by the way, was very dangerous. But he finally understood why he had always seemed to like Thomas; despite feeling wary of him sometimes, Teddy had given Thomas his trust willingly and simply. He had felt a pull to the man whom he thought was merely his uncle, and now he knew why. Thomas Nott was his father.

And the loathing he harbored for Tod Nott? Now it didn't seem so wrong. Now that he was just an uncle, it was almost legal to hate him with that much intensity. _Almost_.

As for Hermione...they were related. Were they considered cousins? Whatever. It didn't matter. The mere fact that they were related bit and scratched at Teddy mind. Now he felt disgusting. Was this considered incest?

_Oh Merlin_, his head was hurting. This should be making things easier for him! Hermione and he were related. That should make letting go of her much, much easier. Besides, she was with Draco now. They were together right now as we speak, at Merlin knows where. Draco was there for her. If anybody deserved Hermione, it would be Draco.

Suddenly, Teddy became aware of Molly shouting for Madam Pomfrey. The healer rushed to them, saw Charlie writhing in pain and spluttering, reached for a potion, and made him drink it. Charlie spluttered a few more times. After a few seconds, he calmed down, and gasped for air.

Teddy had a feeling that...

He stood up, maneuvered his way out of the room, and went to look for Hermione.

* * *

><p>If this is what it felt like to die, Charlie felt like he'd rather get hit in the bollocks by a potion Madam Pomfrey had given him barely helped. He could breathe without pain now, but he still felt like his innards were on fire. He felt weak. Very, very weak. It was as if the life was sucked out of him. He couldn't even push his own body to sit up. He also felt sluggish and feverish, and yet freezing cold all at the same time. He knew, then, that his time was running out...and fast.<p>

He had long ago gotten over the fact that he was going to die. He was passed the denial stage, the anger stage, the depression stage, and had even gone through all of those stages twice. Now, he simply accepted it. He accepted that he was going to die young, going to die without ever getting married or having children. He accepted that this was going to happen, and it was happening now.

He was glad he had written his goodbye letters even if he had wanted to do it in person. They were all piled up on his desk, in personal envelopes, to each person he loved. He was glad he prepared them beforehand, because now, he knew he wouldn't be able to say much more. His throat was literally killing him.

"Mum?" called Charlie softly, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, dear?" replied Molly, brushing hair our of his eyes.

"I love you. So much," he croaked. His throat burned. He couldn't say much anymore.

Molly just nodded, a fresh wave of tears running down her cheeks. She kissed Charlie on the forehead, and sobbed harder.

"Dad. Take care of Mum. No more..giving her..heart-attacks," Charlie said in a breathy voice.

Arthur embraced his wife, tears streaming down _his_ cheeks as well.

"Ginny," wheezed Charlie.

Ginny leaned into him closer, taking one of his hands.

"Stay strong. Be happy. With Harry," he said. "Tell Ron. Stop being a git. George. He owes me 5 galleons. Bill. Owes me a nephew." Turning to Harry, he coughed, "Take care of..both of them."

Harry, knowing he meant Ginny and Hermione, nodded, fighting back his own tears, as he supported Ginny's back. He felt her shaking, and he knew without looking at her that she was crying.

"Enough crying," Charlie wheezed. Taking in a sharp breath, he smiled. "I want..a happy funeral," he said. Exhaustion washed over him, and he felt like he was about to fall asleep. Only this time, he had a nagging feeling he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

The door burst open, then, and in ran Hermione. She stopped abruptly when she saw the scene before her. She was about to step back out again, only to hear Charlie call her softly.

When Hermione did not move from her spot, Harry stood and gentle took her hand to pull her to Charlie's bedside. He led her to sit on the chair he had previously occupied, right beside Ginny.

Charlie looked at her, and smiled. "Hermione. Sorry. For hurting you. Never. Never stopped loving..you," he gasped.

Hermione, fighting back the tears, shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, only to find that not a single sound came out. _No, no, no! Say something! Anything! _Her mind shouted at herself.

"Don't blame yourself. I wanted you...to be happy. Be happy. I love you," he said, his hand that was holding Ginny's shaking to reach for hers.

He wanted to touch her one last time. Just one last time, before he died.

Hermione held it, the tears she had tried so hard to fight back now freely falling as she felt the deathly cold of his fingers. They had used to be so warm. Now they were as cold as ice. She tried to say something once again but to no avail. She squeezed his hand instead, trying to tell him everything she was feeling in that gesture. He smiled softly at her, weakly squeezing back.

Charlie's eyes started to close slowly. "Dragon tooth...Hermione's. Letters on...on desk," he said softly. So softly that it was barely heard.

Surprisingly, the notion of death didn't scare Charlie. He would die a rather peaceful one, in fact. He had been as prepared as one could have been. Everyone he loved was safe. They would take care of each other. He would miss them, true. But if Heaven was what he thought like it was, then he would surely be watching over them from above.

And if Heaven was what he thought it was, he would surely see them again. One by one, they would join him up there. And so, the correct term wasn't 'goodbye', but 'farewell'. He was _sure_ that he was going to see them again.

"Love..all of you. Not goodbye. Just...farewell," he breathed, as his eyes fluttered close.

And this time, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

**Ok, I don't think I wrote that very well. I'm no good with scenes like that. :| Feel free to tell me what you think. :)**

**This story's coming to a close. Better say it now rather than get virtually stoned by you people...This story ends at Chapter 29 with an Epilogue as the 30th Chapter. Chapter 28 and 29 will both be longer chapters than my usual short ones, and because of that, it would take me longer than usual to type them up. **

**While waiting for them, drop me a review? :)**

**Nocturnal Twilight, my lovely beta...WHY DIDN'T I GET YOU SOONER? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Teddy leaned uncomfortably on the wall behind him. A few steps from him were the Hospital Wing doors, and Draco was pacing in front of it faithfully.

Brows furrowed and hands clasped behind his back, Draco's long legs took him easily down the corridor of the Hospital Wing and back again. He was gritting his teeth as he thought of what could be happening in the room before him.

When Teddy had quickly went to look for Hermione and Draco, a simple tracking charm had done the trick. Teddy wasn't one for tracking spells, but it had seemed like a good time to use it, considering it was a matter of life and death.

Well, technically speaking, it was a matter of death. Death had been on Charlie Weasley's throat, slowly pressing down on it. Teddy knew that Hermione would break even more if Charlie had died without her getting to talk to him.

And so, a few minutes later, Teddy had found himself by the lake. Just a few meters away, below one of the trees, he had seen Draco and Hermione. They had both looked like a perfect picture. _If it was house unity Hogwarts wanted, then they should hire those two as their poster people_, his thoughts had said . Ignoring the pang of jealousy in his chest, Teddy had shaken his head of thoughts such as how perfect Hermione and Draco looked together. Striding closer, Teddy had seen that Hermione was asleep. Draco had simply been holding her, staring at the lake. He had not seen Teddy yet.

As Teddy grew even closer, Draco must have heard his footsteps and turned to look at him.

"Charlie," Teddy had said simply.

Draco's eyes had widened slightly, only to soften again as he had looked down at the sleeping figure beneath him.

Having seen that Draco was arguing in his head about waking Hermione up or not, Teddy sighed and said loudly, "Drake, the man's dying. Hermione needs to be there."

Hermione's eyes had flown open, and she had stared at Teddy questioningly, as if asking if she had heard correctly. Teddy merely nodded.

Hermione had quickly stood up and ran towards the castle, with Teddy and Draco following behind her.

And so Teddy and Draco found themselves here, where they were now, waiting rather impatiently, awkwardly, and nervously outside the Hospital Wing. When Hermione had gone in, Teddy and Draco decided they wouldn't intrude on the family scene by being in there as well. So they stayed outside, Teddy leaning on the wall, and Draco pacing. This was how both of them were when they were nervous.

Now that they were both alone, Teddy needed to take this opportunity and talk to Draco. That bloke needed some sense knocked into him, especially when it came to Hermione. Although Draco was at Hermione's side right now, he might just pull himself suddenly away when Hermione was feeling better and less broken. Teddy had decided a long time ago that he was going to let go of Hermione, and he was sure that Draco and Hermione both deserved each other. They were so different and yet so alike in so many ways. They irritated and yet complimented each other, both at the same time. Though it hurt _a lot _to give up on the love of his life to someone that was like his brother, Teddy knew he had to do it. Besides, Hermione and him were related now, weren't they? Now _that _was a whole other thing to tell Draco.

Draco, meanwhile, was busy with his own thoughts. He was really worried about Hermione. He wondered if she could manage to stand back up after this. The past days had been blow, after blow, after blow of knocking her off of her feet, shattering her Gryffindor bravery and courage. Draco himself couldn't even believe how so many things could happen so quickly and all in a span of a week! Teddy Obliviating them, Teddy coming back, Teddy giving them their memories, Draco hurting Hermione, Hermione getting kidnapped, Hermione returning with Thomas..

Speaking of Thomas...

Draco was just about to ask Teddy about where Thomas and he disappeared to earlier that morning when Teddy beat him to shattering their silence.

"You better take care of Hermione," said Teddy in his usual calm tone.

Draco, startled, stopped his pacing and turned to look at his friend. Teddy had dark circles under his eyes, though Draco was sure he himself had them, too. Both of their uniforms were wrinkled in what seemed to be beyond ironing repair, and they hadn't taken a bath in..what, days? It would have been disgusting, if only they weren't been under a lot of crazy things happening, that taking a bath would be just ridiculous at those moments.

"What are you-" chuckled Draco nervously. He had wanted to avoid this topic.

"I mean it, Drake. If you're not going to take care of her, then I'll have to find someone else who can," said Teddy seriously, eying Draco.

_Because I can't_, added Teddy in his mind. And it was true.

As if reading Teddy's mind, Draco replied, "Why, can't you? Because admittedly, you would do a better job at it."

Draco loved Hermione. Yes, he was admitting it. He loved everything about her: from her eyes, to her hair, to her smile, to her gentleness, to her fiery temper, to her most-of-the-time ridiculous courage, her wit, her intelligence..._everything_. But he knew that Teddy loved her, too. He had said so on the train. Draco knew he couldn't take care of Hermione as well as Teddy could, because Draco had "issues" of his own. His past still constantly haunted him, and he had yet to let it go. It was only now that he had managed to push it all aside to comfort Hermione, but there _would_ be days where he wouldn't be able to take care of her because he was busy trying to get a grip on himself. However, Draco was a selfish man. He loved her, and wasn't letting go of her, even if he sincerely knew Teddy would be a better choice for her. But, learning of his mistakes, he wasn't going to force her into anything. If this ended up with Teddy and Draco both fairly trying to win Hermione's affections, Draco would leave it up to her to decide. It was just that Draco didn't want Teddy to back out of the fight and surrender.

Teddy was getting frustrated. Didn't Draco understand? Teddy _wanted_ to be with Hermione, _wanted _to hold her, take care of her, love her, have a family with her..._everything about her. _He _wanted her, _but _he couldn't have her._

"Because I'm related to her! I'm her cousin, or something like that, I don't know! I'm just related to her!" said Teddy loudly. He was half-shouting, and when he realized that, he took a deep breath and said in a softer tone, "I can't be with her because I'm related to her, alright?"

Draco didn't know which was more surprising: the fact that Teddy lost control, snapped, and practically shouted, or the fact that Teddy and Hermione were apparently related.

Draco tried to grasp for something to say, and the only thing he managed to get out was "How?"

Dragging a hand over his own face, Teddy sighed and explained everything that happened between Thomas and him in McGonagall's office. All the memories he had seen were explained to Draco one by one, with Draco intently listening and never interrupting. Finally, Teddy ended with Thomas offering Teddy a place to live with him once "this whole mess is over", and his leaving to get back to Tod before Tod got back from wherever he went. That was when McGonagall re-entered her office. After a short and quite vague explanation of the memories he saw in Thomas' mind, both of them made their way to the Hospital Wing.

When Teddy finished, Draco asked, "Will you tell her?"

"When I can, but not now," shrugged Teddy.

When they fell into silence once again, Teddy said, "That's why you have to promise me you'll take care of her, Drake."

Draco shook his head. "I can only promise that I'll do my best. I can't promise anything more than that," he said softly.

"Drake, I know that you can. I know that you will. I know that you love her, and I know she fancies you. Maybe even slowly falling for you. Drake, both of you build each other up. You compliment each other so well, like...like a magnet. Like what the north pole of a magnet does with the south pole: they attract each other. You are like a brother to me, and I know you. I know that you're thinking you don't deserve her, but Drake, if there's anyone who _does _deserve her, _it's you_. You've spent practically all your life beating yourself up for every mean thing you've said to her, ripped your hair out for every time you saw her laughing happily with Ron and Harry, racked your brain in confusion because of the whole 'Mudbloods are worthless' concept, and secretly trying to save her from Voldemort," said Teddy passionately, as if pleading with Draco to see his point.

"I didn't-"

"Don't even bother denying it. 4th year? Quidditch World Cup? I saw you warn her in the disguise of an insult about the Death Eaters aiming for Mudbloods," interrupted Teddy.

"But you-"

"Me? I've just been secretly watching her over the years. That's it. Nothing special to what _you've _gone through."

Seeing that Draco was yet to give up, Teddy said, "Drake, you're not a monster. Really. You made mistakes, and that was because you loved her. Everyone makes mistakes. And what's so beautiful about Hermione is that she forgives mistakes quite easily, but whole-heartedly and sincerely. She always tries to see the good in someone. She saw it in me, and I know she saw it in you. That's why she chose to forgive you again and again. Even if you don't think you deserve it, and perhaps you don't, she has the grace to forgive you.

And if you don't understand what grace is, grace is something nobody deserves. It's a gift to the undeserving. She has chosen to give you grace, and it's up to you to take it or not. Making mistakes does not make you a monster; it only makes you _human_. But I think you'll find that if you accept her grace, you'll feel much, _much_ better and be rid of that whole 'I'm a monster' mentality of yours. Give yourself a chance to be happy. _That _is something you deserve. Don't try to resist the Law of Attraction. Let yourself enjoy the moments both you and her have together; don't close yourself away from her by thinking you don't deserve her. Let your attraction for one another pull both of you in."

Draco took it in. Everything that Teddy said, he took it in, and found that Teddy was _right_. He always was.

_Don't try to resist the Law of Attraction_, Draco repeated in his mind.

As soon as Teddy saw the look on Draco's face, he knew he had finally gone through to the stubborn git. Smiling softly out of happiness and amusement, he said teasingly, "You're crying now, Drake? Oh, Pansy's going to kick my arse so badly."

Draco realized he _was_ crying. He quickly wiped at the traitorous tears and chuckled. Both he and Teddy were then patting each other's backs and chuckling when the door to the Hospital Wing opened.

They were suddenly reminded that there was a dying man in the room next to them, and they were both smiling and chuckling. Rather quickly and ashamedly, they stopped at once and watched the door creak open slowly.

It was Hermione. She looked terrible; her face was blotchy, her eyes red and puffy, her hair in a tangled mess, her bruises still visible and her uniform still ragged and torn. The worst of all, was the unknown far-away and lost look on her eyes.

Behind her, the open door let out cries of anguish and sadness that had to be from Molly Weasley. That had to mean...

Before Draco and Teddy could say anything, Madam Pomfrey appeared by the door and said, "Really, dear, we must tend to your bruises."

Hermione shook her head. With a small, sad smile of gratitude that conveyed a silent message of "No, thanks," she started walking away, down the corridor, until she turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"I've been trying to heal those bruises for her, but she only let me heal her rib," sighed Madam Pomfrey, sighing sadly. "Why don't you lads go and try to heal them?" she said suddenly, pushing a container of balm into Teddy's hands. "I've got Weasleys inside to help," she said sadly, returning to the Hospital Wing and shutting the door behind her.

Teddy and Draco looked blankly at the balm in Teddy's hands. Teddy suddenly tossed the container to Draco, who barely caught it, but caught it nonetheless like it was a snitch.

_Go_, Teddy's actions and soft smile said.

Draco returned his smile and turned to follow Hermione.

Actions truly do speak louder than words, because in that one motion where everyone who saw it would merely brush it off as passing the balm on to Draco, Draco knew it was more than that. Draco knew what that mere action entailed, and what Teddy meant when he did that.

It meant that Teddy was letting go of her. It meant Teddy was accepting the fact that he couldn't have her, and was happy knowing that Draco would be taking care of her. And as Draco tried his best to catch the balm, it meant he was going to take care of her, was acknowledging that everything Teddy said was right, and was going to love her the best way he could.

Oh, how actions truly speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>Draco silently walked beside Hermione, hands in his pockets, following her to wherever she was going. She only looked at him once, so he knew that <em>she<em> knew he was following her. She didn't say anything, and just continued slowly walking, as if on a stroll. And so, Draco stayed beside her, walking slowly to wherever she wanted to go.

Hermione felt lost. Yes, that was the exact word: _Lost_. It felt like she was suddenly thrown smack dab into an unknown place. She had nowhere to run to, and no inkling as to where she was. She felt tired. So very, _very _tired. She felt hurled and jerked around by Life's strings; like a rag doll dragged around at its owner wishes. The many things that occurred in merely a span of one week had sucked the life out of her.

When had she last eaten? Last taken a bath? Last had a good sleep? Last had a good laugh with Harry and Ron? Last had some good girl-to-girl bonding time with Ginny? Last seen her parents? Last studied? Last taken a test? Last read a book? It all seemed so very long ago. She had been convinced that the war with Voldemort had changed them all the most. Now, it was not a war that had managed to change her once again, forced her to grow up into a 30 year-old, when she was just 17. It was a _week_. A week full of twists and turns, and ups and downs.

Wandering aimlessly with Draco beside her, she suddenly found herself staring at the portrait of the Heads' dorms. Thinking that she _did _fancy a bed to lie down on right now, she murmured the password and entered the Common Room, followed by Draco.

He had not said anything to her, but it was alright for Hermione. She wanted company. Needed it, in fact. She already felt so alone, with the Weasleys somewhat isolating her now because of...what happened. She used to think that the Weasleys were her family, now that her parents were gone...She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She didn't need to think about her parents, now that she had more than enough to think about.

She headed for the stairs that led to her room, only to stop on the first step as she realized Draco was not following her anymore. She looked behind her to see that he was a few steps behind her; he had stopped following her when he realized she was headed to her own room. He thought she had wanted to be alone.

Holding out a hand to him, ignoring the stab of pain from her bruises, she silently told him that she wanted his company. Draco smiled softly. She wanted his company. He took three steps forward and took her outstretched hand, entwining his fingers in hers, as she led them up to her room.

Draco knew he had to be careful with her. She was fragile right now; that much he knew. However, he was arguing with himself if he should treat her as a fragile thing, or not. He knew that Hermione had always been a strong girl. Didn't strong girls despise being treated...well, like a 'weakling'?

Seeing her shoulders uncharacteristically slumped, her hand slightly trembling, he decided that all girls, whether strong or weak or girly or slightly on the guys side, have a breaking point. And this time, it seemed Hermione, who had always been on the strong, slightly guy side, had reached hers. Draco knew treating her like an explosive bomb, trying to stay away from her way, was not the thing to do. She was more like a glass figurine on the edge of a table, slowly teetering and about to fall. He shouldn't be leaving her alone, ignoring her state; rather, he should be below her, ready to catch her, or even perhaps pulling her to safety.

Besides, she had asked for his company. She had held out a hand when Draco wasn't too sure if his presence was wanted. She was the one pulling him into her room right now.

Hermione shut the door behind her after both she and Draco have stepped inside. She let go of his hand and merely stood there. Now that she was in the confines of her own room, she didn't really know what to do. She had wanted a place of solidarity, somewhere where no one would bother her, but she didn't want to be _alone_, and so she was grateful for Draco's presence. But now what?

Draco, after looking around a bit to see that her room was quite identical to his, saw that Hermione was just standing there, as if she didn't know what to do. Seeing the bruises on her arms and neck as he studied her, he remembered that he had the balm to heal them. He took her hand again and led her to her bed.

Hermione panicked a bit. Why was he leading her to the bed? Would he take advantage of her weakness right now? Surely not, Draco wasn't like that...was he? He _did_ have a reputation like that, but...he said he cared about her, right? ...right?

Draco saw her tense up as he nudged her to sit on the edge of her bed. "Relax," he said softly, "I'm just going to heal those bruises of yours."

Hermione relaxed under his hands that rested on her shoulders. Did she trust Draco? Yes. She did.

Smiling a bit as Hermione relaxed, Draco brought out the balm from inside his robes. He sat down beside her, and gingerly lifted her arm. He opened the lid of the container and carefully applied the healing balm to the bruises on her arm. He reveled in the feeling of her skin on his fingers, their magical auras caressing each others' unconsciously.

Hermione felt the cool balm on her heated skin. She saw the way Draco was carefully applying the medicine, not wanting to hurt her. She saw the look in his eyes as he worked meticulously, and for a second there she thought she saw.._love_.

Draco had never done this before. He had never tried to heal anyone, nor had he ever even applied balm to someone's injuries. He thought it would feel awkward, but he found the experience rather pleasant. He soaked in contentedness at how he was helping Hermione, at how, for once, he was healing and not hurting. He lovingly switched to her other arm, as the bruises on her balm-covered arm slowly healed up, the black and blue fading to her normal skin tone. Ah, the wonders of magic balm.

Hermione continued to watch Draco as he applied balm to her arms and neck. He provided as a good distraction. She watched his platinum bangs fall over his eyes every now and then, watch his golden eyelashes flutter as he blinked, watched his liquid silver eyes twinkling as he healed her. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, and watched as his fingers skimmed across her skin. Despite the dark circles under his eyes, his hair sticking out in all directions, and his wrinkled uniform, there was only one word in her mind as she watched Draco Malfoy: _Beautiful_. He was a good distraction, indeed. She was compelled to watch him and look at him rather than go back to her depressing thoughts.

When Draco finished applying the balm on her bruises, he stood up to go wash his hands in her bathroom. When he finished and came back into the bedroom, he saw that her bruises were now completely healed. He sat down beside her again and said, "Do you want to take a bath? It would be easier to wash off the balm that way."

Hermione found that, yes, she did. She nodded, and he smiled at her softly, tilting his head towards the bathroom, as if saying "Go on, then."

Hermione hesitated a bit, wondering if he would leave when she went to take a bath. She didn't want to be alone. Her parents had left her, the Weasleys had left her, her friends had left her, Charlie had left her, and she felt so very alone.

He noticed her hesitation, and taking a wild guess, he said, "I won't leave."

Feeling comforted, she nodded again and stood to head to her bathroom. She stepped inside, kicking off her shoes and pulling her socks off. She shut the door beside her, stripped, threw her clothes and underwear in the hamper, and stepped inside her shower. She opened it, and let out a breath of satisfaction as the cool water rained on her skin. She suddenly realized she didn't lock the door; she was so used to having her own bathroom. She was about to go and lock it, but then argued against it, saying that she trusted Draco. If he had wanted to take advantage of her, he would have done it already once they had stepped inside the room, or when they were by the lake.

Draco merely sat on her bed. He heard the door of the bathroom close, and he was surprised that she didn't lock it. Did she trust him that much? He heard the shower run, and he closed his eyes to rest them a bit, hands on his temple and elbows rested on his knees.

Only when he heard the door creak did he open his eyes again, realizing he had fallen asleep. He saw Hermione step out, her hair damp, clad in a loose gray Muggle shirt and white shorts. She dried her hair magically with her wand before setting her wand down on her desk. He felt the bed dip as she walked to the other side and climbed in. She pulled the covers over her and snuggled in, closing her eyes.

Smiling softly at the sight, Draco slowly stood from the bed, only to feel Hermione's hand firmly holding his shirt. He turned to look at her, and saw that her brown doe eyes were pleading with him not to leave.

"I'm just going to sit by the couch and read a good book. I'm not going to leave," he said calmly.

She still didn't let go, though. After a few seconds of silence, she said softly, "No. Stay here."

Draco's eyes widened as she heard her speak again. She hadn't been speaking since they left the Hospital Wing, and he had wondered when she would speak again. Her voice timid and soft, he smiled a bit and nodded, knowing what she meant.

He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed. He was planning to just lie there, staring at the ceiling, his hands to himself, when Hermione unexpectedly snuggled closer to him. He then took that as a "go" signal, and turned to face her, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest. It was as if they were two puzzles, fitting together perfectly. It felt so _right_.

Hermione didn't know what came over her to do that. She was _thinking _of asking Draco to stay, but she didn't think she would actually do it. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, though, as she grasped his shirt. She even unconsciously snuggled closer to him, only to realize it too late and was about to pull back, when Draco put an arm across her and pulled her in. She never thought of pulling away again; it just felt too good and too right.

She had thought she wouldn't be able to fall sleep. She had only wanted to lie down and rest her eyes a bit. She had been positive that sleep was not going to overcome her, no matter how much she had wanted it do. She was proven wrong, though, as Draco's warm body around her, protectively holding her, his heart beating steadily, lulled her slowly to sleep.

"_Don't try to resist the Law of Attraction. Let yourself enjoy the moments both you and she have together; don't close yourself away from her by thinking you don't deserve her. Let your attraction for one another pull both of you in," _was Draco's last thought, Teddy's voice ringing in his head, as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>The time piece in his dorm room read 2:31 AM. He was alone, as he had gone back to his own room in the Slytherin dorms. He had needed some peace and quiet. He had disillusioned himself and entered the Slytherin dorms, plopping down on his bed. The dorm room was empty; none of his room mates had gone back for their 7th year.<p>

Again, he was sleepless. This time, though, he was thinking about Thomas, his father. He was getting worried – Thomas said that he would send Teddy an owl within the day. Where was it, then? Could something have happened?

The lights closed and the moonlight shone through the open window, bringing in cool air from outside. Teddy was just about to give up reading his book and try _again_ as he had been since hours ago to fall asleep, when he heard a fluttering of feathers.

He quickly dropped his book on his bed and stood up to head to the open window. True enough, a black raven was flying nearer to him. Teddy watched rather impatiently, tapping his fingers on the window restlessly, as he waited for the bird to land on the window sill.

Once the bird landed, he quickly took the piece of folded parchment from the bird's beak, pulling rather hard, causing the bird to caw angrily.

"Sorry," he mumbled, unfolding the parchment hastily.

The letter was clearly lacking the information Teddy wanted to know, such as how Thomas was, or if Tod was back, or what the Death Eaters were planning next. It only held one line, and Teddy repeated it in his head again and again.

_Tomorrow, 12 AM, Owlery._ - _Thomas_

Now Teddy was convinced he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last Chapter to go before the Epilogue! I personally like this chapter out of all that I've written (it's one of the longest and emotionally detailed), but I want to know what YOU guys think! Drop me a review! :)**

**Nocturnal Twilight, my lovely beta, has been too kind to forgive me when it comes to my grammar mistakes, which include my forgetfulness of the 'it' and 'its' and 'it's' rule. :| :))**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote that Teddy had his own room in the Slytherin dorms, when in fact he was supposed to be in Gryffindor now. I already changed it, so just giving you the heads up.**

**Anyway, onward to the last Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

As the sun shone brightly through the curtains, Draco stirred and groaned. He refused to open his eyes and pulled his pillow in closer; it seemed way too early, and he was _not_ going to get out of bed when his pillow was so comfortably warm and soft. It smelled so good, too...

His pillow stirred in his arms. Surprised, he opened a sleepy eye and remembered that he was, in fact, in Hermione's bed. With Hermione. Holding her as she curled up to him. Watching her as the sun hit her hair, making it glow angelically.

He smiled. If he could wake up like this every morning, he would die a happy man. Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead and pulled her in as if there was space to even do so. He didn't want to let go just yet.

Hermione let out a satisfied moan. Unlike Draco, _she_ knew that Draco was there, and was in fact holding her. She had woken up earlier, but had gone back to sleep when she saw that it was only 5:28 AM. She couldn't believe that she had slept through all of yesterday, but she had still been sleepy then, and so she went back to sleep. She was now half awake, however, due to Draco's stirring and morning kiss. She smiled at that.

"Hey there, Granger," teased Draco softly, his early morning voice a bit scratchy.

Hermione smiled wider. Who knew a voice could sound that sexy early in the morning? "Hey yourself, Malfoy," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Had a good night's sleep? No bed bugs that came to bite?" he chuckled, rubbing her back with a hand.

"Oh, yes," she said, now opening her eyes. Her next words ran out of her mind as she saw Draco.

His platinum blond hair stuck up in different directions, glittering as the sun shone upon it. He gazed at her with heavy lidded eyes – _his_ impossibly gray eyes. His skin, under the sunlight, simply glowed. Unconsciously, she moved a hand from where it was on his chest to his cheek, wanting to touch it to see if it was all real. If _he _was real.

As Hermione's delicate fingers caressed his cheek, Draco smiled softly. Her hair was all over the place, and yet he found that he loved it. Her big brown eyes twinkled and looked at him, as if in awe.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but all your staring is making me nervous, Granger," joked Draco, leaning on to rest his forehead on hers.

"Did anyone ever tell you that there's such a thing as having a healthy low self-esteem?" she retorted, giggling.

"Having a 'healthy low self-esteem' would mean telling myself I am _not_ gorgeous – just handsome. And that, Granger, would be lying. Are you, a _Gryffindor_, teaching me, _a Slytherin_, how to _lie?"_ he teased.

"No, I am simply trying to tell you subtly that your head is too big," she shrugged, trying to maintain a serious face.

As Draco pulled back a bit and arched a brow at her in amusement, she couldn't hold her serious face anymore and started giggling.

"It may be too big, but admit it: if it wasn't, I wouldn't be as attractive. My ego gives me charm," said Draco, chuckling. He had missed this; this casual banter that they had with one another.

"Too much of anything is always bad," said Hermione simply, shrugging, refusing to admit anything.

"Come on, admit it," Draco coaxed, leaning in until their noses were touching.

"No," she said softly. He was so close...

"Don't make me make you," he said in a sultry voice. He knew where he was taking this, but was it _safe_? What with Hermione in the process of recovery?

When she didn't answer, he asked, "So what will it be, Hermione? Will you admit it, or will I have to make you?"

Despite the question asked, there was underlying meaning: "Do you want me to kiss you, or not?"

Hermione knew what Draco was _really _asking. The look in his eyes said it all. _Well_, she asked herself, _do you? _He was so close...so very close. His eyes on hers, his arms around her, his lips just barely inches from hers...

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes fluttering close.

That was all the invitation Draco needed.

* * *

><p>Waking up next to each other, entangled in their arms and legs, Hermione and Draco had both forgotten when they had last slept that well and uninterrupted. They always had nightmares that woke them up from their slumber. While Draco's had been about his past, Hermione's had been about the war. Both having been under the <em>Crucio<em>, they had expected to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming bloody murder. It didn't happen, however, and that had amazed both of them.

Draco had gone back to his own room to get ready for classes. McGonagall, after all, had only excused them for one day. After taking a shower (which felt mighty good, by the way), he put on his school robes and waited for Hermione as he lounged in the Common Room. After a few minutes, she came down, a thick book pressed to her chest with one hand and supporting a bag in the other.

Draco looked at her, and took a deep breath. It was now or never. It wasn't exactly the right time, but he felt like she would need someone to hold her up with everything that has happened. If she didn't think so, then it would be fine with him. He'd be hurt, of course, but it would be fine. He would still continue to help her, even if she rejected him.

Alright, admittedly, it was somewhat because of Draco himself. Now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. It was _really _bad timing, but he needed to ask her. Just needed to.

_Oh Merlin. You're in it deep, mate_, he groaned to himself, as he realized that he was willing to help her still, even if she rejected him, willing to let her take from him and get nothing for himself in return. He had never done that in his entire selfish life. Not for anyone. Except now. In short, he really was in love with her.

"Hermione," he started, feeling unusually nervous. He was never nervous in asking a girl out! _Another _first. Yet again, because of Hermione. "would you go out with me?"

Hermione was stunned. She hadn't expected that. Not at all. He was asking her out? Asking her to be his _girlfriend?_

"I know right now isn't really a good time, but I also know that you need someone beside you to get through this. I want to be that someone, if you allow me to. I've been attracted to you for so, so long. Hell, maybe I've been in love all along!

Ever since I saw you in the train in our first year, I've been so confused. My family told me that..Muggle-borns..were dirt below our feet. But you..you aren't. You're intelligent, beautiful, witty, brave, courageous, unique, gentle, _everything good I can think of._ You are now, and you always have been. It was because of you that I knew there was something wrong in what my family believed in, but I had refused to acknowledge it then. I was so confused, but I was awful to you, anyway. And every time that I was, I would beat myself up for it after. How could I have ever hurt you, you who had done nothing wrong? You who had always done her best for the sake of everyone? You and your gentleness, your warmth?

Now that I think of it, I think I _have_ been in love with you all along. I tried to get over you for so many times, bedding girl after girl after girl. I thought I'd done it, too, until I saw you again last week. And everything..everything just came back. I had thought it was just lust, but now I know it's not. I know that I never really had gotten over you; I just locked the miserable feeling away, together with all the other miserable things that had happened.

But if you don't want to...be with me, I mean..it's alright. I mean, I'll still stay by you of course, and help you. I don't think I could ever leave, or let you go, now that I know what it's like to be with you, what it's like to hold you, wake up beside you, kiss you...but I'm willing to just be friends or not even friends if you want..." he trailed off. He knew he was rambling. He had rambled that while darn speech.

When she still remained quiet, he was about to continue rambling, when suddenly he was pulled into a kiss.

He cupped her cheek, deepening it. A few seconds later, she pulled away, smiling softly, but slightly blushing.

He grinned. She looked so adorable. She was probably embarrassed that she initiated that.

"Woah Granger, if that's how you shut someone up, I should ramble a lot more often," he joked.

Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"_That's_ how I shut people up," she grinned.

The time piece chimed 8:00 AM. It was time for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I'll see you tonight, then. After dinner and classes. If you need me, just owl or send a patronus or something," said Draco, hands in his pockets. He had dreaded this time where they had to go their separate ways. He didn't want to leave her, and he didn't want to be without her, either, but he knew it had to be done. Hermione was a Gryffindor, after all. The Golden Girl, the Princess of Gryffindor. Draco was a Slytherin, the bad-ass Prince of anything that can't be good. It would cause a riot if they were seen entering the Great Hall together. Not to mention her friends would be on his throat in a millisecond, and on her case for a long, long time. She didn't need that extra pressure. If more than anything, what she needed right now was her friends.

"You can head out first, then I'll follow after 3 minutes," continued Draco, gesturing towards the portrait that doubled as the door. "Wouldn't want any-"

Hermione grabbed his wrist in interruption. "Go with me," she said softly. She knew what Draco was thinking. She knew he was doing it for her. She also knew it was going to be hard, but she needed him, more than anyone. She had always been attracted to him, since she first saw him, but he had been mean and pushed her away. But now that he explained everything, she found that he believed him. _Really _believed him. She trusted him, and...was it possible? Was it possible to fall in love with someone in a matter of...a week?

Draco's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please?" she said, looking into his gray eyes.

How could he say no to that? Sighing, he took her heavy book and bag and strode to the door to push it open. "You're going to be the death of me, woman," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>One would think the Great Hall suddenly became the library.<p>

No, it was even quieter than that.

Draco and Hermione confidently entered the Great Hall together, walking towards the Gryffindor table. Every head in the room turned and followed as they walked, the Professors included. The Professors, however, all secretly smirked. Especially McGonagall.

She caught Flitwick's eye and arched a brow while smirking, as if saying, "Well? I'm waiting. Don't think I've forgotten."

Groaning, Flitwick brought out a bag of coins from his robe and passed it to Minerva.

Madam Pomfrey saw this, and stiffed a laugh. "Minerva, don't tell me you still remember that bet? That was 7 years ago!"

Professor Sprout chuckled merrily. "What amuses me, Poppy, Is that she even entered at all!"

"Oh, hush. I have good instincts when it comes to these things. I always knew they'd end up together," Minerva smiled fondly at Draco and Hermione, who had just seated themselves by the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

><p>"Morning, 'Mione," said Ginny, as she glanced at Malfoy warily.<p>

She _knew_ it! Hermione and Malfoy! Ginny couldn't say she heartily approved, but if she was happy, then why the heck not? She was old enough and more than smart enough to make her own decisions. Besides, she needed a break, as well. Charlie really was a blow to Hermione, as much as it was for the Weasleys. Charlie would have wanted her like this...happy and being taken care of.

She had seen Hermione's bruises and torn clothes yesterday, and had demanded to know what happened. Teddy had agreed to give her back her memories just this morning, when they had met in the Gyffindor Common Room (he had just managed to sneak back in), due to Harry and Ron's insistent begging. Ginny would have been insufferable if they didn't tell her what was going on, so they did. Everything. Right from the newly returned memories to Hermione's kidnapping. Even Draco's concern for Hermione.

"Morning, Gin," smiled Hermione in reply.

The Great Hall resumed it's normal chatter, though it was obviously about what everyone had just witnessed – Draco and Hermione.

Hermione plopped down beside Ginny, Draco sitting next to her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She had thought Ginny would attack her, for sure. She _is_ a Weasley. But maybe she had judged her friend to hard; everyone had changed after the war, and perhaps Ginny had become more mature, as well.

The same couldn't be said for Ron, though, as he was glaring at Draco rather ferociously. Sure, Draco had helped them save Hermione somewhat, but

"What are _you_ doing here, you _snake?" _Ron snarled from across the table, ignoring his breakfast.

Draco was about to give out a smart retort when a look from Hermione led him to simply shrug and reach for the plate of pancakes.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. It seemed like Draco was really serious about Hermione.

"Don't-" started Harry.

"Hey, I see you're all here. Celebrating the new couple without me?" said Teddy sitting next to Ron and across Draco.

"How'd you-" started Hermione.

"It became the 'hottest piece of news' 23 seconds ago. I heard as soon as I stepped into the Great Hall door. They're _all_ talking about it," said Teddy, shrugging.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come back to the Common Room. I didn't get the chance to ask you this morning because of..the thing...with Ginny," said Harry, hoping to avoid another vicious outburst from Ron, who was still glaring at Draco.

"I went to my old room in the Slytherin dorms. I needed some peace and quiet. You and Ron snore like crazy," Teddy grinned.

"I do not!" argued Ron.

"Don't tell me you're deaf now, Weasley?" chuckled Draco, taking a bite out of his pancake.

Ron opened his mouth to say something angrily when Ginny cut him off. "It was a joke, Ron. _A joke_. Just grow up, why don't you? You're just jealous of Draco," she snapped. Her brother _really _had to grow up.

Ron, however, was _not_ going to give up. He was going to retort when Harry nudged him in the ribs.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, spitefully shoving sausages in his mouth.

Draco smirked behind his coffee.

This was a good morning, indeed.

* * *

><p>Time couldn't pass any more slower for Teddy. After dragging his self to class after class, lunch with Draco and the Gryffindors, more classes, dinner with the same people, and hanging out with Draco and Hermione by the lake, he was now patiently waiting in the Owlery.<p>

Looking back at what it felt like to see Hermione and Draco as a couple, it didn't hurt as much as he expected. Maybe his heart had finally accepted that Hermione was his cousin. Or maybe he thought that Draco and Hermione were two people who had gone through a lot, and deserved each other the most. Either way, he was happy for the two of them. Oh, it still hurt, of course; but that was always the first step to getting over something, wasn't it?

Teddy turned away from the window. He narrowed his eyes at the shadows across the room: someone was there.

"Thomas?" he called. It didn't feel like Thomas, though. He silently put up protection wards around himself: his specialty.

A figure stepped out.

It was Tod.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said Teddy, eyes narrowing and teeth gritting. Where was Thomas? Where was _his father?_

Tod, wearing his black robes, scratched his chin. "Can't I visit my own son?"

"You're not my father," Teddy spat vehemently, the word 'you' rolling off his tongue like poison.

Something dark flashed in Tod's eyes. It went as quickly as it came, replaced by Tod's usual nonchalant nature. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Don't play games with me, Tod. I'm not an idiot, so don't treat me like one. I know that _you_ know. I know that you've known all along," said Teddy in a low tone. _He knows. He _has_ to know._

Tod didn't answer. The cuffs on his robes suddenly seemed very interesting to him as he looked as uncaring as ever.

"Why are you here?" Teddy said, changing his approach.

"Imagine my coming home from a recruitment trip, happy that I've gotten plenty of new followers, only to see that my prisoner has escaped. And who was it that was missing along with her? Why, dear brother Thomas, of course," Tod said, still inspecting his cuffs. "so I confronted him right after I caught him sending a little note to you. I don't know why I didn't a long time ago, but I entered his mind for the first time awhile ago." He turned his gaze at Teddy.

"And?" prompted Teddy. "Was there anything new that you learned? Because I know for a fact that you already knew what was in his mind, with or _without_ Leglimency," said Teddy firmly, sure of his statement.

"I found out that my dear brother was betraying me all along. I should have known his Vow was too vague; he merely said he was to stay by my side until either of us died. It didn't mean he couldn't betray me. Ah, how idiotic of me to let that slip," Tod said, dusting invisible dust off of his robes.

"Did you see how happy mum and he was?" mocked Teddy. If Tod refused to bring it up himself, then by all means, Teddy would do the honors.

Tod's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ah, so you _did_ know. You knew all long, didn't you? That they loved each other? That I am their son? Knowing you, you probably even convinced both my grandfathers to let _you_ marry mum, instead!" shouted Teddy, his anger boiling out.

"Yes, I knew," said Tod in an eerily low tone. "I was first. I saw her first, Theo. Loved her first. Shouldn't that mean I should have her, as well?" His eyes seemed distant.

"So that's it? You wanted her for yourself, so you forced her into marrying you, by going straight to her father and telling him that Thomas was a half-blood?" shouted Teddy angrily.

"I did not do anything wrong. I simply told him the truth. Thomas was, _is_, a filthy half-blood."

Tod's arm suddenly started bleeding, as if an invisible knife had cut him. He casually looked at it, and then looked back at Teddy. "Ah, you're getting stronger. You broke my protection ward."

"Don't you _dare_ call him _filthy, _he is and was a better man that you were or ever will be!" shouted Teddy, clenching his fists.

Tod's control on his anger snapped as well. "_A better man? _You think he is a _good man?_ He continued to have an affair with Felicity! Even after she and I were married! Even after you were born! He even dared sleep with her again and get her pregnant _again!"_

When Teddy's eyes widened in confusion, Tod said, "Ah, you didn't know? Oh yes, while you were home in your room reading, they were both fucking like whores, and so Felicity became pregnant again!"

Teddy knew, then. He knew. His little sister that Tod killed...

"That's why I killed her. Your sister? Yes. I killed her. They dare mock me, hurt me, betray me even more with _another_ fake child? And Felicity even dared to seduce me to sleep with her, _again_, just so she could fake another pregnancy? She deserved to die! Her bastard child deserved to die!" Tod screamed.

"How-"

"How did I know they were having an affair? How did I know that you, or your sister, weren't my children? I'm _infertile_, Theo. I can't produce children," said Tod.

When Teddy didn't say anything, Tod said, "I thought perhaps, she could love me as I loved her. If she was married to me, she would learn to love me. But no. All she did was go behind my back and sleep with _my brother, _and produce bastard children that she _dared_ call my own! I knew. _I knew_. But I told myself I was wrong. I told myself that it wasn't what I thought. And that...that is what-"

"brought you to insanity," finished Teddy. He was gritting his teeth. This man in front of him was so pitifully hateful.

"Yes. Insanity. I joined Voldemort, thinking that the Dark Mark could consume me; could consume my pain. It did, actually."

"Perhaps it did, but all you became was a murderer."

"I worshiped Voldemort. He took away my pain. I learned to worship his ideals, and see his desires for this world as obsolete. He wanted a perfect world. And that, is something I will continue now. I was an idiot then, though. Voldemort is, _was_, weak. He wanted to have me killed. He found out I was more powerful than he was. I came home that day, barely escaping him, calling you and Felicity to pack up, only to come home to her informing me she was pregnant. And I lost it. I killed her."

"And was about to kill me," said Teddy vehemently.

"No. Never. I couldn't," said Tod softly.

Teddy blinked. _What?_

"Conveniently, Thomas followed me home. I bound him then, made him hide me from Voldemort, made him make an Unbreakable Vow. Which I now realize, of course, was a rather stupid vow."

Narrowing his eyes at him, Teddy said, "Where's my father?"

Tod's eyes flashed angrily. "I _am_ your father!" he shouted. He was looking more and more insane by the minute. "I raised you, I fed you-"

"and beat me, cursed me, threatened me, stabbed me-" interrupted Teddy, his nails drawing blood from his palm as he shook angrily.

"-and loved you!"

"Shut the bloody hell up! Love? _Love? _You call that _love? _You really _are insane! _For all my life, all you ever did was _torment _me! It was Thomas who always helped me, always told you to stop it, whenever he was around! _He_ is my father, so _where the bloody hell is he?"_

"He's _dead!" _Tod shouted, laughing maniacally. "With a new spell of mine! Unwardable and unprotectable! He tried; he tried to put wards and protection spells up, only to have them shattered by my spell! He died rather quietly, so it's alright," he grinned evilly.

All Teddy could see was red.

Then there was a big explosion.

* * *

><p>Minerva was sipping her late night tea when she heard the explosion. She knew immediately where it came from. Teddy had informed her of his meeting with Thomas. He had said, rather jokingly, "so don't be alarmed when the alarm wards go off."<p>

She quickly exited her office, only to collide into Professor Flitwick.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed.

"Filius, keep all students inside their dorms!" she said as she hurried to the Owlery.

She hoped everything was alright.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione had been by the lake when they heard the explosion.<p>

"The Owlery, look!" gasped Hermione, pointing at the highest tower of Hogwarts. One side of the wall had been blasted off.

"Oh hell, Teddy's there!" Draco said. He got up hastily, pulled Hermione up, and ran inside the school.

They ran into Harry as they passed the Library, and he followed them as they raced to the Owlery.

* * *

><p>The door to the Owlery swung open. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall entered, alarmed at the scene before them. Half of the Owlery wall had been blasted off, and near the edge, on hands and knees, was a bleeding and injured Tod. The owls whose sleep was disturbed were flying overhead, watching the scene.<p>

Teddy stood across Tod, from the other side of the room, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Fight back! _Fight back_, damn you!" Teddy shouted, sending curse after curse that sent Tod face down on the floor.

Tod rolled onto his back, tried to chuckle, but ended up coughing up blood. "See, you can't kill me. Not before, not now," he gasped.

"Teddy! Stop, _STOP! _He's bound to Hermione! Hermione-" said Harry, stopping short when he turned to Hermione to see that she was unscathed.

"W-what are you talking about, Harry?" asked Hermione nervously, darting from Harry to Teddy.

Teddy suddenly remembered that Tod had threatened them just two days ago. He claimed to have bound his soul to Hermione. If it was true, Hermione could have been seriously injured now...

"It was a lie," said Harry, as if talking to himself out loud.

"Yes, and you believed it," choked Tod. He pushed himself up, until he was staggering on his feet. "I think you refused the invitation to join me, Potter," he huffed, wobbling dangerously. "So I think I'm just going to have to kill you."

Teddy was exhausted. He had been firing hex after curse after hex after curse. Why couldn't he just _kill the man? _He had been able to do the killing curse when he knew Tod was defending himself, but now that Tod wasn't, why couldn't Teddy _just kill the damn man? _Why couldn't he bring himself to utter the spell, or even _think_ it? _Why? _Now he didn't even have the energy for any other spell!

Harry started to approach Teddy and Tod, Hermione following close behind him, a few steps to his right saying, "Harry, no!"

Teddy jogged to Harry, passed Hermione, and attempted to pull Harry back, only to be resisted.

"What's the point of all of this, Tod? Why continue what Voldemort started? It was already over!" Harry said angrily.

"Simple. Revenge," Tod gasped. "Revenge on the world, for all the hurt and pain it caused me. Felicity's dead. Thomas is dead. I'm cleaning the world one by one, and I will make it perfect, with Theo ruling beside me as king. I guess it was too much to hope that you would come quietly when I took your little friend. But then again, I didn't expect my brother to betray me. Now that I realize that the Unbreakable Vow he made with me was skillfully worded. Always had been clever, that brother of mine."

"That's just sick. I don't know who Felicity and Thomas are or what they did to you, but everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves a chance to change. Not everyone in the world is evil, and the truth is, the evil one here right now is _you_," said Harry.

"Well, you won't be the boy-who-lived anymore, because you'll be the second tester of my new spell," coughed Tod. He grinned, blood staining his teeth. Suddenly, in split seconds, he pointed two fingers at Harry and shouted, "_Addonexus!"_

A bright blue-green light shot out from the tips of his two fingers and blasted towards Harry.

Teddy, with all the power left in him, cast his strongest protective charm on Harry, praying that it would work.

Teddy watched in horror, as if everything went in slow motion, as the spell collided with the shield charm, only to bounce off. It was supposed to disintegrate! The spell headed to a new direction: _Hermione_.

In milliseconds, Teddy threw himself in front of Hermione, arms around her to protect her.

* * *

><p>Everything went painfully slow. Teddy, whose weight was suddenly on Hermione's shoulders, slumped down to the ground, Hermione trying to support him.<p>

"Teddy!" Hermione shrieked.

"No!" cried Tod, staggering to Hermione. "This is all your fault, you filthy little Mudblood!"

Draco and McGonagall rushed to help Teddy, as his unmoving body lay on Hermione. Harry blocked Tod from coming any closer.

Draco lifted Teddy off of Hermione and tried to shake him awake. "Teddy! Teddy! Open your eyes, please!"

Nothing.

"No. No, no, no, no, _No!" _Tod cried. He aimed at Hermione, glaring at her as angry tears poured out of his eyes. "This is _your fault! You deserve to die!"  
><em>

Harry tried to cast spell after spell, running through his list of hexes and curses, only to find that it disintegrated a few meters from Tod. McGonagall tried, too, only to have the same result.

"_Addonexus!" _Tod said.

A bright light flashed in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>After 1 week..<strong>

Hermione didn't think she could stand anymore fussing. She had been in the Hospital Ward for a week, missed Teddy's funeral, and Thomas', _and _Charlie's, _and_ Tod's (even if she wouldn't go to that), just because Madam Pomfrey was being paranoid.

She had explained time and time again that she was unscathed and unharmed, and that Teddy's sacrifice for her had protected her. She had even asked Harry to help her explain what Dumbledore had told him, that the love of someone who willingly dies for you gives you protection far stronger that any spell could ever give.

Rather ironically, Tod had died the same way Voldemort 'died' last time. By trying to kill of someone they hated, both Voldy and Tod had their own spells backfire at them because of a loving sacrifice.

As Hermione laid in bed for the whole week, she had cried her heart out for the first 3 days, and ended up thinking for the rest. She would eternally be grateful for Teddy and what he had done for her. Draco had told her that Teddy and her were cousins, apparently. She had spent the first 3 days of her bed rest going through the whole "getting over it and moving on" procedure: deny, cry, get angry, cry, and then repeat. She repeated it thrice. Now that it's been a week, she was back on her feet again. It was time to live the life Teddy had died for, and find happiness as Charlie had wished for her to.

Draco had stayed with her all throughout the week, of course. The Weasleys even visited sometime during the week, and she was happy to see that none of them were angry at her. Harry and Ron, even, were getting along with Draco. Well, as civil as they could be, anyway.

Downing another one of Madam Pomfrey's many potions, she went back to doing her homework. She really had missed a lot, and she needed to catch up if she wanted good grades on her N.E.W.T.s.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with school work, Granger, and not me," someone laughed.

Hermione looked up from her homework to see Draco approaching her.

"Hello to you, too, Malfoy," she grinned.

Draco sat on the seat next to her bed. He looked more like he used to, now. There were no more dark circles under his eyes, his hair was perfectly neat, his robes pressed, his smile as cocky as ever. He had his fair share of mourning done; he had lost his best friend, after all. 3 days was enough; 3 days was all that Teddy would have had allowed him. If he went any longer than that, Teddy would have kicked his arse and told him to stop being a sissy and go take care of Hermione. Hermione and he had mourned together, leaning into each other for support, spent every night holding each other as they went to sleep. They had learned how to depend on one another.

"Don't you look scrumptious today," he teased, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't know hospital gowns were your type, Malfoy," joked Hermione, gesturing to her Hospital Gown.

"They are if it's the only thing you're wearing," he suggested, his eyebrows waggling.

Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm, laughing.

He grinned. "Oh, I'll give you _something _to laugh about!" he pounced on her, tickling her like crazy.

"_Don't try to resist the Law of Attraction. Let yourself enjoy the moments both you and she have together; don't close yourself away from her by thinking you don't deserve her. Let your attraction for one another pull both of you in,"_ remembered Draco.

He smiled.

The wonders of the Laws Of Attraction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *crouches down and covers head with arms* All right, Teddy fans, you can stone me to death now! :((**

**If you love Teddy, go to my profile and vote on the Poll! If you love Draco, go do the same! And if you love Charlie, go do the same, too! I'll announce the winner of the poll on the Epilogue! (and yes, I purposefully left out Ron)**

**I'M GOING TO BAWL. It's THE END!**

**Well, before the Epilogue, that is. I shall write that now. *types furiously***

**Tod's mind is way too complicated to explain. The only simple explanation for all his actions is that he's insane, so let's stick with that.**

**I can't believe this is the end! This is practically the first fan-fiction I've _ever _finished! This is my debut story, too! Thank you guys so much for the many reviews! Look out for the Epilogue! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

"Scorp! Breakfast! Hurry or we'll miss the train!" Hermione shouted up the stairs. There was a muffled "Coming!" from one of the closed doors upstairs.

Hermione went back to the omelet she was frying.

The kitchen was a bright and sunny yellow, just as Hermione wanted it to be. All the appliances and cabinets were a sleek white - she had refused Draco's requests of green – just how she wanted it to be. Scorpius was barreling down the stairs, just as she wanted him to.

She flipped the omelet one last time before bringing the pan over to Scorpius' plate on the dining table. She slid the omelet on his plate while he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Hurry and eat up before Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny comes with Albus. We wouldn't want to be late for your first day," said Hermione, turning to put her pan down by the sink.

"Hermione? Draco?" a voice said from some part of the gigantic house.

Groaning, Hermione untied her apron and draped it over her chair. "Honey, hurry up, they're here," she said to Scorpius before leaving the dining room to walk down the many winding hallways of the manor. Now she regretted even _allowing _Draco to buy this place. It's not as if he would have taken "no" for an answer, anyway.

She finally reached the living room. She opened the door to see Harry, Ginny, their eldest son Albus, and their youngest one, James.

"Hey there, you two," Hermione smiled at the two kids, ruffling their hair.

"Aww, Aunt 'Mione, I just fixed that up," laughed Albus.

"Scorp's finishing up his breakfast, you can find him in the dining room," Hermione informed him.

Albus nodded and ran off to find Scorpius. James pulled on Hermione's jeans.

"Yes, sweetie?" she smiled, kneeling to the little boy's level.

"Where's Cassie?" he asked.

"She's upstairs with Uncle Draco, packing the last of Scorp's things. You can go and help them, if you want," she said.

The little boy, who was a splitting image of Harry, nodded and rushed off.

"Your kids know the house better than I do," laughed Hermione as she stood up.

"We spend every weekend here, how can they not?" chuckled Harry.

"'Mione, you already redecorated!" Ginny gasped in awe, looking around the living room.

"Oh, yes. The room was so dreary. I thought I'd add some pictures..." she trailed off, following Ginny and Harry as they walked around the room to look at the hanging Wizarding pictures.

They first stopped at a picture of Hermione in St. Mungo's. She was about 19 in the picture, and she was working as an assistant healer in St. Mungo's. She laughed and waved, together with her former female boss: a woman with long brown hair and green eyes.

"I remember that woman, I met her," commented Harry. "Scary, that one."

"Just because she tried to hit on you?" laughed Hermione.

"Yes! She was _40! _I was _19!_" he laughed.

"_And engaged_," nudged Ginny.

Yes, at the time, she and Harry were engaged. They had come to tell Hermione that day, in fact. Her boss had seen Harry and immediately flirted with him, earning her a slight blush from Harry and earning Harry a painful nudge from Ginny.

The next picture was of Harry, Ron, and Draco, all in their Auror's uniform. It was their first day of work in the Auror's office, and Hermione and Ginny had forced them to take a picture as remembrance. The three of them smiled at the camera rather nervously, as they were jittery at the prospect at the first day of work.

"I never did like the color of those Auror robes," said Ginny, tilting her head to the side to inspect it.

"That's why she tried to magically change it a thousand times. I had to change them back when I got to work," whispered Harry.

Hermione stifled a giggle. That was _so _like Ginny.

They moved on to the next picture, which was Harry and Ginny's wedding. Harry was wearing black and white formal dress robes, and Ginny an off-shoulder wedding gown, her fiery red hair draped over her shoulder beautifully. They were smiling and laughing as Hermione, in her pink bride's maid gown, had an arm around Ginny. Ron, wearing turtle green robes, had an arm around Harry as his best man.

"I think we were laughing at Draco," giggled Ginny.

"Oh, yes. He kept complaining on how he didn't know how to use the camera," said Hermione, smiling fondly at the moving picture.

"I remember now, he was the one taking our picture!" said Harry.

Moving on to the next photo, they watched as the Draco in the photograph knelt down on one knee and held out a beautiful diamond ring to Hermione. A shocked looking Hermione suddenly nodded and flung her tear-strained self at Draco, who stood up to catch her, laughing merrily. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the other Weasleys stood in the background, clapping and laughing. A big birthday cake could be seen by the left, with the numbers 20 on it.

"Were you surprised?" Ginny asked.

"Of course! I didn't think he'd propose on my birthday," laughed Hermione.

"In front of everyone, too," nudged Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It just shows how much he loves you," smiled Harry.

Hermione smiled back at him as they moved on to the next picture. It was her and Draco's wedding. The picture moved, as the in-photo Hermione, dressed in a flowing white gown with her hair twisted in a french bun, caressed Draco's cheek. Draco, in all-white formal dress robes, leaned in to kiss her.

"I was literally crying on that day," sniffed Ginny.

"Don't get sentimental on me, Gin," laughed Hermione, wrapping an arm around her best girl friend.

"I blame it on the hormones," said Harry, grinning.

Then it hit Hermione. _Hormones._

"Oh Merlin! You're _pregnant?" _gasped Hermione.

"Yes!" squealed Ginny.

"Congratulations!" Hermione too, squealed, as she engulfed Ginny in a hug.

Harry chuckled as he moved on to the next picture himself. It was a picture of Hermione, on a Hospital bed, holding a bundled up baby in her arms. The baby had silver eyes and platinum blonde hair just like Draco, but his hair was twisted in cute lite curls like Hermione's.

"This is Scorp, right?" smiled Harry, as he watched in-photo Hermione wave tiredly at the camera.

"Yup," said Hermione, popping up beside him.

"I can still remember you and Draco debating on Scorp's name, then," chuckled Ginny.

"We came to an agreement, anyway. I think Scorpius Theodore Malfoy is very fitting," said Hermione.

Ginny and Harry nodded as they moved on to the next photograph. It was Draco, carrying a long, blond, curly haired, and brown doe eyed little girl on his shoulders, both zooming around in the garden, laughing.

"She always has been a little bit of a Daddy's girl, hasn't she?" said Ginny.

"Draco simply adores her. I don't know how he'll be when it's time for _her_ to head off to Hogwarts," giggled Hermione.

"I can't imagine how he managed to agree with you naming her after Charlie," laughed Harry.

"Well, he had the choice for the first name! And it's not exactly 'Charlie', anyway. It's..."

"'Girlified'?" Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, that," laughed Hermione.

"Cassieopia Carlie Malfoy. I can just imagine Draco strangling all the boys that come near her," Harry laughed.

"Did I just hear you talking about me when I'm not around to defend myself?"

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione whirled around to face a chuckling Draco.

"Yes. Yes you did," said Ginny simply.

"How is that fair? You whole lot should have been Slytherins," said Draco, grinning.

"No way, we're Gryffindors through and through. And so will my son be, and Scorp," Harry laughed.

"Don't even think about it, Scorp is going to be a Slytherin," challenged Draco, grinning at Harry,

"Wanna bet?" countered Harry.

"50 galleons?" Draco smirked.

"Deal," said Harry shaking Draco's hand.

Draco was one of Harry's closest friends, now. Closest, even. Ever since Ron left for America after his and Ginny's wedding, he had been stuck with Draco. He found that they were actually alike in many ways, and quickly they became good friends. It was true what they said, then. House Unity was possible, after all.

Ron was happily living with his wife of 3 years, Jessica. They had two children, Rose and Hugo. Sometimes they would all come to visit Harry and Hermione. At first, Ron was really devastated when Hermione and Draco ended up together (he had been so sure they wouldn't last 2 months as a boyfriend – girlfriend couple), but he had learned to accept it once Hermione and Draco were happily married. He was now quite civil with Draco, too.

* * *

><p>"Take care of yourself, alright Scorp?" said Hermione, giving her son one last hug.<p>

"Yeah, mum! I'll write soon!" he said.

"Scorp, tell the hat you want to be In Sl-"

"Oh Draco, shush," laughed Hermione, nudging him. "Sweetie, whichever house you end up in is fine."

"Well, except Huffle-"

"Don't listen to Daddy, Scorp. Now study hard!" said Hermione, fixing Scorpius' wind blown hair.

"I will! I'll be sure to be the top of my year, like you were, Mum!" smiled Scorpius.

The Hogwarts train whistled. Hermione and Draco kissed their son goodbye and watched him rush back towards the train, only to collide with a young boy.

The young boy had dark, messy hair and eyes. He and Teddy laughed as they recovered from the collision and hopped onto the train just in time.

As they watched the Hogwarts Express leave, Harry and Ginny joined them, waving at their sons.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Daddy! Artemis has Scorp's letter!" Cassie squealed, petting the snowy white owl that just landed on the window sill.

Draco hurriedly took the letter from the owl and unfolded it.

"Draco, read it aloud!" said Hermione, chuckling at her husband's impatience.

_**Dear Mum, Dad, and Cassie,**_

_**SLYTHERIN! -**_

"_Yes!" _Draco shouted, cutting off his letter-reading.

"Oh, go on, Draco," Hermione nudged, giggling.

_**Albus is in Gryffindor -**_

"Figures," mumbled Draco.

_**But we still meet up to do homework together and hang out, together with a new friend I have. Remember the boy I collided with in the train station? I was really surprised when he was being Sorted. They said, 'Thomas Draco Nott!', and I was like, 'He has the same name as Dad!' **_

"Wait. Did he just say-"

"Oh just finish the letter, Draco!"

_**Anyway, Albus, Tom (that's what I call Thomas), and I spend as much time as we can together.**_

"2 Slytherins and a Gryffindor?"

"Draco!"

"Fine..."

_**Don't worry, Mum! I've already read up until the 10th Chapter of all my books!**_

"Chapter _10?"_

"What? He takes after me. I used to do that, too."

_**Cassie, I'm looking forward to **_**your****_ first year. You'll like it here; it's amazing!_**

"Mummy, I wanna go _now_!"

"You can't, dear. Soon, I promise, together with James."

"Really, Mummy?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor like you, Mummy?"

"Over my dead body! You'll be a Slytherin!"

"But I want to be with James, too!"

"_What? Potter-"_

"Draco, just finish the letter!"

_**Miss you lots, and love you! Love, Scorp**_

"There, it's done."

"Who do you think Tom Nott is?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. It could be anyone, there's plenty enough 'Nott's in the world."

"But Draco, you heard the name! It was 'Thomas Draco Nott!'"

There was a squawking by the window behind them. Hermione turned around to see it was a gray owl. She took the letter from it's beak and she unfolded it. Reading the sentence scrawled inside, she dropped the piece of parchment in shock. Draco took it from the floor. The handwriting was familiar. He had spent years working with that same handwriting. He read it.

He read it again and again and again until it was etched in his mind.

_**Tod's not the only one who can fake a death. - Teddy**_

ooo

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: READ: (I mean, come on, it's the end already. At least read the ending A/N?)**

**ANYONE INTERESTED IN A DRAMIONE FORUM, Go visit my profile and click the link to Dragon Cafe! Meet us crazy people, meet new friends, and get to know moi, the weird author of this story! :) We're a friendly and open bunch, so yeah, visit! :D**

**POLL RESULTS:**

**Theodore "Teddy" Nott – 16 votes**

**Draco Malfoy – 12**

**Charles "Charlie" Weasley – 1**

**Ronald "Ron" Weasley - 0**

**Mwahaha, RON! *cough cough* Sorry.**

**Now it's really the end. I hope you guys had fun reading this as much as I had writing it! Tell me what you think, press the review button!**

**Do you guys want a sequel? If you do, tell me! I think I've got some things planned out in my mind for one, but it'll be a painfully slow updating sequel. :| I have school soon, too. Boo.**

**LOL, I had so many "how dare you kill Teddy"s! And "Nooo! Teddy!" Well, how about THAT twist, readers? HE AIN'T DEAD! Bwahaha! :D I just couldn't kill him, I consider him somewhat an OC already! :)) I'm so glad you loved my Teddy!**

**Special thanks to the 3 people who became good friends of mine because of this story (TLOA):**

**Orange-Coyote – You, dear, are like the split double of moi. HOW DO YOU DO THAT?**

**Nocturnal Twilight – Best beta ever! Thank you so much! :D Do you guys know she's just 15 and her native language isn't English either? :D She doesn't wanna brag so I'll brag for her, because she really is awesome! :D**

**toavoidconversation – thanks for our quite crazy talk reviews that progress to talks about French and Venice. :)) and also for your professional constructive critique, which I really really appreciate :D**

**And to everyone who has ever reviewed or added this to their favorites or subscriptions or simply just read the story:**

**A BIG BIG BIG BIG HUG OF THANKS! **

**I love you guys! **

**Peace out! xoxo**


	31. SEQUEL IS UP!

September 17, 2011

2:03AM

THE SEQUEL IS UP!

Hello my lovely readers, the sequel to The Laws of Attraction is finally up!

...well, the first chapter anyway. I decided to make a little ficlet instead of a one-shot. It's entitled The Laws Of Life. Check it out through my profile.

I apologize for the long delay!

Well, I'll leave you to your reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think and leave me a review!

Xoxo,

Endlessdaydreaming


	32. Announcement, please read!

Hello!

First, I will apologize for getting your hopes up – this is not an update, but rather, an announcement. I'm sorry I've been MIA (Missing In Action) for a long time- school's been...yeah. But now that it's summer over here, I'm back! So: announcements!

I will be continuing The Laws Of Life. However, it will be under-going massive editing, and the story might change a lot. I can't help but feel unsatisfied with how it is now.

The Language of Flowers will be updated soon as well.

To prepare yourselves for the new TLOL, re-read TLOA! BUT, if you can, re-read it at wattpad! It's posted over there! And it'll help me a lot if you read it over there! (it's easier to read over there, actually)

And this is the most important announcement:

I've entered The Laws Of Attraction in a contest in Wattpad (it's a site). It's called the Watty Awards 2012, and I've entered TLOA under the Fan Fiction category. Now, since I'm pretty new in Wattpad, I've got quite a disadvantage, because I'm starting from a clean slate – no fans, no readers, no anything. I'm a nobody over there. *cries* -and this is where I need your help.

TLOA is going unnoticed because it has no reads and no votes. In Wattpad, readers usually base how good a story is based on its reads and votes. That's why I need YOUR help!

If you want to help me out (please do), here's how:

go to this link (copy paste to your browser's website bar, and take the spaces out): http : / / www . Wattpad . Com / 4252836 – the – laws – of – attraction – a – dramione - fanfiction

On the upper right part of the screen, below the vertical black menu panel, you'll see a "vote" button with a gray star on it. Please click that!

Click the drop-down box under the title "The Laws of Attraction" and go to the next chapter.

Re-do step 3! Every chapter can be voted at least once, so if you have the time, vote for all chapters!

You can re-read TLOA over there if you like, the arrows on the pages should navigate you to the next page of the story (but make sure to remember to vote every chapter), but if you just want to help me out then skip to the next chapters and vote! :D

If you happen to have a Wattpad account, leave comments and reviews (per chapter, hopefully *wink wink nudge nudge*)! And also, fan me! I'll fan right back ;)

Thank you so much for the support! Look forward to The Laws of Life! :)

xoxo,

EndlessDaydreaming


End file.
